Serendipity
by Decepticon Chick
Summary: A half breed with a scarred past has been asked to accompany thirteen dwarves and a hobbit to reclaim Erebor. She holds dark memories and believed her life would never be the same again. The company grow more attached to the woman and try showing her there is much to live for. Can she ever escape her past or will it always come back to haunt her? KiliXOC. Warning's inside.
1. Existence

_So I've always only been keen on typing transformer fictions but I thought I would try something else. Also I'm a big fan of LOTR and Hobbit so I figured this would be fun to do. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget the review Rated M just for safety and a heads up for future chapters there may be dark scenes I'll be putting in. I don't own The Hobbit or anything of Tolkien. OC belongs to me._

* * *

There are times you ask yourself what you could have done to prevent something from happening and no matter how much we all look there is nothing you can do the change the past. Sometimes you feel like you could have done more and there is that whisper in your ear that continuously remains you about your past that you just want to escape. Sometimes escape isn't a solution though and we all have to live life and death is the only escape from it all. But we can't let death win; not when we are much stronger than we look. One woman has proved that and cheated death before, nothing will stand in her way.

She was a half-breed.

Her father was named Durgar, a dwarf warrior from Erebor, a guards captain, very skilled with weapons, brave and who gave his heart to a lovely man folk maiden.

Her mother's name was Anna, a gentle hearted woman with a passion for animals and kindness. There isn't much to tell about her life other than she was someone who traveled around and one day bumped into a dwarf who stole her heart.

Word had spread about what happened to Erebor and it left so many in exile across middle-earth. Many turned their backs on them thinking they deserved it or just didn't want to offer sympathy. Anna though was different than others and wouldn't turn away from those who needed a helping hand. They saw something within each other that they couldn't explain, other than it was love at first sight. Sure it may sound corny, but that is the truth. Anna saw so much through his eyes, seeing the suffering he's had since Erebor and thought what a long way he has come.

Durgar saw a beautiful woman and it didn't take them long to realise they were meant to be. She was his one, there was no doubt about it.

It wasn't common for a man folk and dwarf to pair up and many others would think its a dishonor to do so, but they didn't care. Durgar was a loyal dwarf but after everything that has happened he just wanted everything to be better for himself. Anna healed his broken soul with her gentle nature and love.

They built a cottage half way between Rivendell and Erebor, in an area away from everything and at the edge of a large forest. A long creek ran across behind their lodge, surrounded by blooming flowers in the spring time and tall trees to keep them hidden from view. It was the most peaceful and beautiful area to live in.

It wasn't long before their first son Morar came along and then their second son Garn who both resembled their father a lot. There were difficulties during the second birth and a healer who had been traveling not far came to the scene. He was graved to say that it was most likely Anna would never had another child. They tried, for htye desired more children but it never happened, so they accepted it an raised both their sons. When Anna reached her forties though something unexpected happened. She fell pregnant again. She gave birth to their third child, a girl, calling her Farili. She resembled her mother's appearance and nature but also her fathers, which meant she was nice getting to know but get on her bad side and you're in for a lot of trouble.

Her build was odd, different from both dwarf and man kin. She wasn't as solid or thick as a dwarf would be though didn't have her mother's figure. It was strange, in a good way. She had ivory skin with glossy rich brown-red wavy hair, the length came to an end down her rear and had chocolate brown eyes. Thick eyelashes, full pinkish lips, rosy cheeks and always wore a cheeky grin on her sweet face. She was a real beauty.

Durgar told many stories to his children, about the battles he fought in, Erebor and in the battle of Azanulbizar, he told his survival of the dragon of the north that man came like a hurricane and burned down the city of dale before taking over the mountain and burring himself in the gold treasure.

Farili admired her father and would spend many hours listen to his stories. She wasn't much of a lady, they all sure this. Her mother was the greatest and most respectful woman but she would rather spar with her brothers and being a wild dwarf child other than wear dresses and cook. She found skirts to be annoying and refused to have them on.

For years they lived at the lodge away from civilization. They managed their living and traded with very few trusted passers who would be traveling from town to town trading materials and stock.

The three children of the family rarely saw anything from the outside world. They've only seen very few man folk and everything else was from books. They love their family and loved where they lived, but they needed adventure. The three wanted to travel to towns and kingdoms, meet other kins and experience the life everyone else lived in. Durgar and Anna agreed to this as they didn't want to keep them from doing what they pleased, but it was decided they would go when they were ready and not to hurry into anything.

Both Morar and Garn used heavy swords and axes which was much to their liking while Farili used a bow which she felt more comfortable in using. Her brother's would tease her about it until she proved them wrong with her sharp eyes and quick growing skills that even Durgar was impressed with.

Over the growing years everything was normal for them and seemed perfect. The three sibling's even started planning their travels they had been craving for a long time. Something happened though they were never prepared for. It was that night she believed she could have saved her family somehow and has never forgiven herself for it. If there was one thing she feared in life it was ending up alone, and that's what happened.

* * *

Far into the forests there stood a small cottage in the starry night. The sounds of the crickets chirped nonstop in the gardens and trees overlapped the sky above her home. A trail of smoke came out of the chimney and a faint light filled one of the windows on the cottage. Inside their sat a woman on her fur rug in front of the fireplace while reading one of her books. She liked reading. No, she loved it. It didn't matter what the book was about she will try to ready everything there was available.

Her rich brown-red hair locks hung down her back in a low tie and lightly flowed from the breeze out of her slightly opened window. She wore her trousers, cotton sleeved shirt and a tunic. She still wasn't that fond of skirts and didn't think it was going to change. Her mother would think she was a tom boy, or a boy trapped in a girls body. She would have to hold her down as a little girl to force a dress on her. In time she gave up due to her still refusing or right away taking the dresses off and let her dress like her brothers did.

She was no longer known as Farili, the name was too painful and a remainder of her past which she is trying to forget. She now calls herself Lia, a name she remembers her mother mentioning, maybe from a family member of hers but she doesn't remember. The name has grown and she is use to calling herself this now. She hoped to start a new life with a new name

Like her family use to she lives away from everything, about two or three days walk from The Shire, which she has thought about visiting but hasn't gained the courage to put herself back out into the world. Honestly she doesn't leave her cottage much and stays indoors or around her garden as much as possible. It was sad really, she knew this wasn't what a new life should be like but maybe down the long run she'll eventually feel that confidence again and go to The Blue Mountains.

A crack from the fire knocked her from her thoughts and gave a weak smile before placing her book aside and adding another piece of wood to the fire.

The crickets outside her cottage went silent as someone or something was approaching. Slowly she prepared herself, grabbing her bow she notched an arrow and aimed it at the door. Breathing out softly she used her foot to swing open the door ready to shoot at whatever was here but she never did. She was greeted by a smile from an old friend she hasn't seen for a long while.

"Gandalf!" She breathed out in disbelief, "The bloody hell are ya doing? Scared the living daylight's out of me."

The wizard chuckled softly. "I didn't mean to frighten you my dear, but it's good to see you never let your guard down.

Lia placed her bow down and smiled. "I get paranoid, sorry. What are ya doing here at this hour?"

"I wish to speak with you, Lia," Gandalf took his hat off. "May I come in?"

"Oh! of course," she moved aside for him to enter her cottage and closed the door again. "Would you like any tea?"

"Tea would be lovely." Gandalf walked in and looked around himself. "I see you've settled in quiet well over the years. How have you been Lia?"

"I'm ok I guess," she honestly didn't have much to say to him. "Just been keeping myself busy."

"Do you get out much?"

She didn't need to answer him with the look she gave. Gandalf sighed softly. "Have you at least visited The Shire, like I suggested?"

"I-I've been meaning too...It just hasn't happened yet." She sighed at the thought of how long she's left it before something else came to mind. "Gandalf, I haven't seen you for at least eight months. It's great to see you and all but I just have this nagging feeling that your here for a reason."

"You're quite right." He smiled taking a seat in the arm chair. "It's about Erebor."

Lia felt her heart skip a beat, excited to hear what his visit had to do about her father's home. "Erebor? What about it?

"It's time for the kingdom to be reclaimed so I'm accompanying a gathering of dwarves for the long journey ahead."

"Are you serious?" Lia couldn't stop the beaming smile that spread across her face. "That's amazing to hear! Maybe I could go live there when it's reclaimed?" The thought of it bought an excited giggle from her.

Gandalf smiled warmly at the young woman never seeing such a bright smile from her. "It will be good for you to live there, where your father and his bloodline came from. But there's something else I want to discus with you."

"Oh? What would that be?" She poured the tea for Gandalf before offering it and sat down in another chair in front of the wizard.

The wizard blew softly at the tea taking a sip with a satisfied hum. "I would like you to come along with us."

Lia almost dropped her tea from her hands. "M-me? Why?"

"Lia" Gandalf straightened himself in his chair. "You need to associate with other's, especially the dwarf kin. This journey would be perfect for you to get to know them and experience the adventure you've always wanted. You're a very skilled archer with a strong heart; something this company needs" He takes another sip from his tea as she listens in awe. "You'll make friends and find a a place to call home. I'm inviting you because you need to do this for yourself and your family. What are your thoughts?"

So many thoughts and emotions rushed through her. She's just been offered a huge opportunity to finally meet dwarves and see her home. Other thoughts came to mind though and did fear of the danger they might encounter. This wasn't going to be an easy journey as anything could happen. Dangers from weathers, climbing mountains to foul creatures.

'_Rakhas.'_ She thought to herself nervously.

Lia looked at the floor board below her feet and breathed out softly. "I can't."

Gandalf gave a flat smile of understanding. "Lia, you're afraid and I understand. But think of what you'll experience. Not only will you get an adventure but you'll make friends and learn more of your father's kin."

She gave a weak smile. "I understand, but Gandalf, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it." She sat herself in front of the wizard with a huff. "What if we come across…orcs?" She spat out the name of those beasts.

"I can't say what will happen or what we will encounter, but you'll be alongside dwarves who have fought them many times and have done many other things to know the dangers."

She was biting her lip nervously. "I'm not looking for protection. I just don't think I can handle the experience. I've been on my own for almost six years and I know if I'll be able to cope with it all."

"Being alone is something you've never liked. It's been dragging on for too long, you want affection and to be surrounded by those with a heart, which is what you'll find with these merry dwarves. I cannot force you to do anything, but I hope you'll give it thought."

She looked up at the wizard, blinking her eyes back to try and stop her tears from falling. "Putting that aside, what about the dragon that took over the mountain?"

"Smaug hasn't been seen for at least sixty years. Either he'd fled back to the north or is still slumbering under the old. I have a plan and more of it will be discussed when we're gathered." He then thought he'd mention a someone. "Thorin will be leading this company."

She stared at him with a gasp. "Thorin Oakenshield

He smirked at her reaction. "The same. I'm sure he and his kin will enjoy your company. I know this is a big choice for you to make but I hope you'll accept. You may think about it over the next two days. After that, we'll be beginning out journey." He finished his tea and took his hat before standing. "We'll be gathering in The Shire at Bag End in two days time. You'll need to find a large green door with my inscription."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "The Shire? Are you getting hobbits involved now?"

"Only one. He'll be the companies burglar and goes by the name of Bilbo Baggins." He started making his way out the house before turning to say his final words for that night. "Thank you for the tea. Hope you have a pleasant night, Lia." He's then gone, leaving her all alone once again.

Sighing heavily she took the empty cups and placed them in the washing tub and knelt their as she thought hard. Gandalf had come to her home almost in the middle of the night asking her to come on an adventure of a lifetime back to Erebor where her father was born and reclaim the mountain once again, and she just turned it down because of the worried fear she felt. Gandalf had been the one who saved her life and since than has been her only friend. Being with dwarves was probably the best thing for her, getting to know them and making friends was what she needed in life. The thought of her family came in her mind and hummed softly to herself.

"I miss you all so much." Her soft voice whispered. "What do I do? Please...give me a sign?"

It's as if they heard her when a strong gust of wind blew over her house making her wooden door fly open and bow to fall onto the down right in front of it. She couldn't help but smile, knowing now she had to do this. For herself and for her family, they would have wanted her to go. They were telling her to go.

"I know." She spoke once more to herself softly. "I need to do this."

She was suddenly on her feet and rushed around her small cottage gathering everything she needed for the journey. The thought of leaving her cottage did sadden her but hoped that maybe someone might come by it and look after it themselves, knowing she wasn't coming back. She was going on an adventure.

* * *

After a two days walk Lia finally made it at bag end and now stood in front of the door that matched the description Gandalf told her. Listening closely she could indeed hear racket inside and felt her the butterflies in her stomach flutter about. Straightening herself she took a few quick breathes and gave a knock at the door. There was no turning back now.

"No, no! I do not want any more visitors!" She didn't expect a response like that."No more dwarves are to enter my home! Go bother someone else!" The door flung open to reveal a very unhappy hobbit that stood there a little stunned to see her. "O-oh beg your pardon madam. I'm sorry for my rudeness it's just...been an odd night."

"Bilbo Baggins?" She asked in question, her eyes narrowing in confusion wondering if she had the right place. But the mark was right their on the door, it had to be this one.

"Yes that's me." He huffed in announce. "A-and again forgive my rudeness."

Lia gave a gentle smile at him oddly feeling comfortable in front of the hobbit. "No need to apologize Master Baggins. I've been given directions to where the meeting was, or has there been a change of plans?"

"No, meeting is here." He exhaled. "However so far you're the only one that hasn't just barged into my home, I appreciate it. It's cold outside and I wouldn't leave a woman like yourselves in the cold." He finally stood aside to let her in. "If you're hungry better hurry before the others raid it all."

Lia smiled shyly and stepped inside. "Thank you, Master Baggins."

Bilbo closed the door behind him. "Please, call me Bilbo. May I ask you're name?" He kindly took her hooded leather jacket, bow and daggers and hanging them to the side with everyone else's belongings.

"Lia, at your service." She bowed lightly.

"I'm at yours. Pleasure to meet you"

Lia looked around the beautiful hobbit home and exhaled softly. "You have a really lovely home Bilbo. It's nothing like I've ever seen before, so remarkable."

"Why thank you." He blushed at her kind words and felt much better now to be speaking to someone that was in his home who had manners. "I apologize if I'm out of line, but I imagined dwarf woman to be….hairier?"

A sweet giggle was given from her. "That is true, however I'm a half-breed. My father was a dwarf and mother was man folk."

"Wow, fascinating." He praised "Well I can say I hope you enjoy your time here."

She smiled once more at the hobbit before turning her gaze to the hall to see Gandalf making his way towards her. "There you are dear, just in time as well."

Smiling she quickly went over to him and threw her arms around his waist. "Thank you."

"What for love?" He let out a chuckle at her sudden embrace but welcomed it.

"For this, inviting me and giving me a chance. You're right, I need to do this for the better of me and my family."

Gandalf placed his hand over her shoulder and gave a satisfied smile. "You deserve the best in life Lia, and this is the start of a new chapter for you."

Sudden loud cheers broke out from the other room making Lia jump slightly. Bilbo let out an annoyed grumble directed at the wizard. "You're replacing any damage they do Gandalf," with that he stormed off.

Lia watched him leave and looked up at him. "Is Bilbo really the burglar?"

"Indeed he is"

"Are you sure? He doesn't seem very pleased about all this."

"Oh he just wasn't expecting company. He'll be ok. Now, let me introduce you to the others."

They made their way towards the next room and Lia felt butterflies flutter harder. "I-I feel nervous..."

"I know this won't be easy for you, but they will welcome you and respect you. You'll be ok."

Her heart thumped against her chest quick and hard repeatedly, feeling her fingers twirl together and eyes focused on the floor she walked on as she followed Gandalf. The noise got louder and she now knew they were only a few feet away from the room.

She hid behind the hallway door frame as Gandalf stomped his shaft on the ground to grab their attention. "Pipe down the lot of you!" His loud voice boomed in the room and the racket settled down to silence. All eyes laid on Gandalf while she hid herself behind the door way, slowly shrinking back into the shadows feeling ever so scared and shy. Looking up her brown eyes saw Gandalf trying to coax her to come out of hiding. "I'm right here."

Lia slowly stepped forward and took another step before she was out in view for everyone to see. Her eyes still focused on the floor but she managed to slowly bring them up to see all eyes on her, seeing many different reactions such like, shocked, happy or just confused. Each dwarf looked more interesting than the next, seeing many appearances which made her smile at the sight of them all. She lifted her head up proudly and straighten herself with some of her hair locks falling down the side of her face as she moved and offered a shy smile for everyone.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our final member of the company. This is Lia. She's a brilliant archer with remarkable hunting skills and I'm sure you'll make her feel welcome"

One dwarf spoke up. "A woman Gandalf? This journey has no place for any gentle lasses, she'll only slow us down."

Gandalf stared annoyed at the dwarf who spoke. "You know Master Dwalin, when I say make her feel welcome I meant it!" Chuckles broke out at Gandalf's response "Lia, I would like you to meet everyone. Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori and Ori. Were still missing one but he shouldn't be too far away."

She swallowed and gave a nervous wave. "Evening everyone, i-it's a pleasure to meet you all," she was surprised with her own words before continuing on. "I-I understand you weren't expecting me to join but I can tell you now I don't need protection. I've taken care of myself for a while now and I know how to fight. I'll watch your back and you'll watch mine."

Silence was set at her words before the dwarf known as Bofur spoke up. "I like her," he proudly said out and others agreed. Dwalin grumbled and went back to eating. "Dwalin, don't be rude. The lass says she can handle it." He pulled out an extra chair next to him and offered it to her. "Here we go lass. Join in, have a bit to eat."

Lia breathed out like she cold breath again followed by a gentle smile at the kind cheerful dwarf. "Thank you, Master Bofur."

Gandalf gave an approved hum and carried on.

Lia sat beside the cheery dwarf and eyed the large amount of food covering from top to end on the table in front of her. Bread, vegetables, fruit and…meat! Oh how she craved for the meat. Reaching forward she grabbed a piece of freshly made bread, along with some potato's before raiding some chicken breast and sausages. She looked about and spotted a juicy looking ham but was a little out of reach from it. Lucky for her Bofur noticed and just laid over the table to get it for her. "Some ham for the lass?" He smiled offering her the plate.

"Yes please!" Her voice filled with glee as she carved away a few slices.

She remembered most of who had been introduced and watched as the blonde dwarf known as Fili suddenly stood up on top of the table holding two large ale mugs and noisily stepped towards her, knocking a few of the dishes over and shaking everything on the table in the process. "Drink ale, Lia?"

She accepted the drink and couldn't help but giggle softly watching as he made his way back while the others threw food at him to get off and sit back down. Lia noticed the moment she entered the room there were different reactions from all. However there was one who had his eyes on her and finally looked directly at him. She remembered Gandalf introducing him as Kili, and he had been smiling broadly at her since she's stepped foot in the room. His dark eyes brighten when her eyes made contact with his, his smirk widening. He looked young, was definitely handsome, and she returned the smile at him. Doing this she received a wink from him, one that made the butterflies return and giggle softly at him before pulling her stare away and dug into her meal.

"So tell us lass," Dwalin swallowed a large amount of fish he shoved in his mouth just before. "Why are you wanting to come on this journey?"

"I'm doing it for myself, Master Dwalin," she expected to be questioned and politely answered him. "Gandalf gave me the opportunity and I took it

"Are you man folk?" Ori curiously asked from beside Bofur.

"I ahh," shhe softly cleared her throat and tried answering calmly. "I'm a half breed. Father was dwarf and mother was man folk." Her answer silenced the room.

"Really?" Balin, an elderly looking dwarf asked in curiosity. She nodded shyly and that was her only answer. He smiled kindly, "That explains the height."

"The love for meat," Bofur added.

"And beauty," Kili suddenly added which caused cheery laughter around the table. Lia half chocked a laugh as her face flushed in embarrassment but figured he was just messing around. She smirked when Fili punched his shoulder in a playful way.

Balin continued. "I've only met very few like you in my time but always good to meet more. Where are you from lass?"

"Just a few days east from The Shire. I wasn't from a civilized area, so this is quite new for me being here."

"Don't like having company?" Bofur asked sympathetically.

"No, it's not that. It's just how my life has been, that's all."

"This journey won't be peaceful, a lot will happen." Dwalin continued to pile on.

"I know what to expect in the wilderness. Don't worry, I'm not that easy to get rid of." She received cackles from different dwarves as Dwalin gave her an unsure neutral look and grabbed a piece of fruit from a bowl.

She watched as him, Fili and Bombur each had a piece of fruit and were just about to bite into them. She spotted three cheese knifes not far from her and saw her chance to show everyone how sharp her eyes were. Swiftly she grabbed them and threw them at the pieces of fruit in their hands as they bit into them. The knife's came in contact, inches from their faces and almost nicking their fingers. But Lia's aim was perfect and too good to be ignored. Silent filled the room seeing what just happened and all stared back at Lia. Dwalin moved the apple away from his mouth and stared dumbfounded at her and tried to figure out what just happened. Fili grinned proudly seeing how good her skills were and Bombur just simply took the knife out before eating it whole. She simply smiled sweetly at Dwalin, like a cheeky child who just did something wrong but funny. It wasn't long before cheers broke out in the room, hands banged on the table and pats on her back were given by Bofur who was quite amazed.

"I love this woman!" Fili cheered with his fists in the air.

"I saw her first!" Kili told him off and looked back in her direction, giving a second wink before drinking his ale.

He seemed like a charmer she thought, and maybe the youngest male in the group due to the lack of beard, not that she minded. He was a little taller as well for a dwarf. She didn't take his motives seriously, thinking he was just having fun but something in her was set off the second she saw him for the first time. She felt a warmth like nothing she's ever felt before, and from his expression she could tell he was just feeling the same that moment. She tore her gaze away from him and continued with her meal.

Supper was continued and the table was cleared of food quite quickly. Lia took her time in getting to know each dwarf that she will be traveling with thinking it would be nice just to introduce herself properly. There was still Kili who she was unable to locate at the moment but figured she will find him later. She did stater a little at first as she has not made talk with many for a long while now. Gandalf did visit her when he got the chance at her cottage which was always good, but being in a much larger group strangely felt better. She has never felt so stuffed with food in her life. She felt a little bad at eating Bilbo's food but her hunger got the better of her. However she remembered him saying if she was hungry then she better hurry before it was all raided. So she just took that as the offer. Later everyone were scattered around the hobbit home or still seated at the table making talk with one another. Lia leaned her back against the wall and gazed around with a smile, thinking this was a good thing and felt nice to be with others again.

"So, Lia was it?" Kili popped out of nowhere in front of her.

'_Ahh there he is,'_ she smiled kindly. "Aye. Pleasure to meet you Master Kili"

Kili held his smirk as he reached for her hand. "At your service," he placed a small kiss on top of her knuckles making her blush slightly on her rosy cheeks. His prickly beard tickled her skin but didn't bother her one bit, in fact it made her shiver unexpectedly. He leaned his shoulder against the wall besides her. "I never expected to see a woman as beautiful as you to be joining us," he smiled broadly. "Gandalf says you're an archer, am I right?"

She blushed. "I am an archer, something I'll never give up. How about yourself?"

"Aye, archer too," he proudly said. "You'll have to show me your skills sometime."

Lia smiled hearing he was an archer as well. "And you the same"

Kili gave a quick glance at Gandalf who was on the other side of the room puffing away at his pipe weed and was curious to know. "How do ya know Gandalf? He seems to look out for you."

"He's a good friend, and I owe him," she looked over at the wizard and smiled weakly. "He saved my life." Those last words left her lips unexpectedly.

"Saved your life?" Kili cannot help but questioned. "How so?" He right away see's her hesitance and wants to smack himself for asking such an inappropriate question. "I apologize, it's none of my business."

Lia nodded and he shamefully went to walk away but was stopped by her hand placed over his shoulder.

"I didn't mean for ya to go, there's just thing's in my past I'd rather not speak about. But we can still get to know each other, if you like?"

Kili stared at her small hand over his shoulder and back at her face, taking in her beauty and watched as her eyes sparkled like gems. He'd never seen any woman like her before, she was magnificent. Everything about her looked so perfect that had a sweet kind heart to offer everyone. He completely understood what she meant and smiled. "What would you like to know about me?"

Lia was grateful she didn't scare him away "What's your reason for being here?"

"Well, my brother Fili and I are nephews of Thorin."

"So you're royal? I met your brother before, he didn't mention it."

"Aye. Fili doesn't say it out much, likes to be treated like everyone else."

Lia inched closer to him. "My father told me many stories of the Durin blood line and of his time in Erebor. I would listen to him for hours every day."

"Sounds like your father knew a lot, is he from Erebor?"

"Aye." She didn't know what else to say to him and tried keeping most to herself.

He now stood in front of her and smiled. "Will you walk with me?"

She was happy to and they both wandered down the hall of the hobbit home sharing few more details about each other. It's been a while since she's communicated with someone but it felt good. The feeling of speaking with another gave her a warm feeling in her and continued to listen to Kili. After a while they came into the main hall where Bilbo was until he was approached by Ori.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori's voice was heard.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me" Fili said as he took the plate and tossed it to Kili, who quickly caught it as Gandalf moved out of the way. Lia was impressed with their quick movement but was a little confused as he tossed it into the kitchen where Bifur caught it. She moved aside a watched plates being thrown around, gazing at Bilbo who was in panic mode and trying to tell the dwarfs to cut it out.

"Take that back. Excuse me!" More plates and bowls were tossed towards Kili and other's started to join in. "That's my mother's West Farming pottery. It's over a hundred years old!"

Lia tried her best not to laugh at this as it looked like they were having fun but also helping Bilbo do the dishes in a different way. In the other room she could hear the rest at the table banging the knives and forks.

"And can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ohh. You hear that, lads and lass?" Bofur asked with a smirk. "He says we'll blunt the knifes"

_Blunt the knifes, bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Lia was amazed to hear a song break out from everyone so suddenly and random. Music was something that hardly wasn't involved in her life growing up unfortunately, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it.

_Cut the cloth and trail the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!_

Her foot tapped on the floor board at the beat of the singing, clangs and thuds. A plate was tossed in her direction and caught it with no trouble before throwing it to Kili, who was proud to see her joined in and threw it into the next room. After that Kili took hold of her arm and let out a small yelp as she was spun around in his hold. A familuar happy laugh was sounded from her as she danced with Kili around through the hallway and into the kitchen where everyone now joined. She wasn't much of a dancer and tried not stepping on his feet as he twirled her around in his hold.

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl!  
Pound them up with a thumping pole!  
And when you've finished, if they are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

The song ended with cheers and Lia found herself still in Kili's hold with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, not that she was complaining. She enjoyed the dance and felt an old warm feeling swell in her with joy. Bilbo pushed his way frantically between everyone to see the damage but was surprised to see all his dished washed, dried and stacked up neatly on his table.

A sudden loud knock was heard from the front door of the hobbit hole and silence was set from everyone. Lia turned her head in the direction of the closed door and knew who had finally arrived.

Gandalf's few words were said. "He is here."

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone I hope this wasn't too OOC but I've done my best. I have other stories to update so I'll get back to this as soon as possible. Please review and ideas are always welcome._


	2. At First Sight

_Thanks to those who read the first chapter. Reviews will be fantastic if you get the chance please. Here is the next update and please **R&amp;R**._

* * *

Bilbo was the one to answer the door to his home and revealed a dark haired dwarf looking up at the gray wizard.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find," he stepped into the room and had his coat removed. "I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if it had not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bilbo questioned. "There is no mark on the door," he poked his head out to see what he had meant and started fuming. "That was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark. I put it there myself," Gandalf looked at the hobbit and Thorin before continuing. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin looked the hobbit up and down before folding his arms. "So this is the hobbit," he thought it was a joke. "Tell me mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Parden me?"

"Axe or sword?" He fought the erg to roll his eyes. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skills in conkers, if you must know…but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much," he smirked slightly. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Lia had been waiting in the middle of the group besides Bofur the moment Thorin had entered the room. She watched as he spoke to the hobbit very poorly, making fun of him and laughing. That was very rude of him to speak like that, to one who is their host. However she didn't dare open her mouth to defend the hobbit fearing she will than receive the same from Thorin, which she had a bad feeling was going to happen very soon whether she spoke or not. She remained silent until she was noticed and it didn't take long for that to happen.

Thorin slowly turned around facing everyone, looking to see who was present and was pleased to see everyone. His eyes missed her, but right away came back and she saw the confused look he gave seeing her. He stared at her for a brief moment before speaking lowly. "State you business."

Lia opened her mouth but Gandalf answered for her. "I invited her. She'll be joining us, Thorin."

"No," was his simple and low answer. "I won't have a woman on this quest, it's too dangers."

She felt all her hopes of ever seeing Erebor fading away but Gandalf wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"She's a skilled archer and you need another in your company. Her skills will be useful and is capable of defending herself, it doesn't matter she's a woman, she's needed."

"Does she have a tongue or do you only speak for her?"

Lia realized she hasn't said a word and finally found her voice. "M-my apologies, Thorin. But Gandalf is right, I can fight and fend for my own."

Thorin's eye's darted at the wizard and her before slowly stepped closer. "You're awfully short to be man folk yet you hold some resembles to dwarf. Who is your kin?"

"I'm a half breed, Thorin. Father was dwarf and mother was man folk."

He nodded curiously. "What is your name?"

"Lia...sir," she slowly answered with a weak smile.

His brows furrowed at her answer. "That doesn't sound like your given name, am I right?"

Indeed he was, but how did he know? She felt uncomfortable once more to be stared upon and judged.

Gandalf narrowed his eyes at the older dwarf. "Thorin, is that really important?"

"Aye, I don't want secrets kept from me," he stares at her a moment more, studying her and pondering. "What is your birth name?"

Her chest tightened as her anxiety grew to a high level, leaving her standing in the middle of the group feeling like a trapped mouse. From the stories her father had told her she imagined a brave warrior, a king, someone to lead his people. Her imagination doesn't disappoint as this is exactly what she sees, but his trust isn't earned so easily, this she only just found out. She can understand though, after everything with the battles and Erebor she doesn't blame him for not trusting her. But to reveal all her secrets wasn't something she was ready to do, not just yet. Little steps at a time, as her mother use to say. Finding her voice she answers him, calmly and softly.

"Farili," the mention of the name felt like a smack across the face and winced a little hearing it again. "B-but please, I would much prefer Lia, if it's not too much trouble."

Thorin clearly see's how uncomfortable she was, the distress in her dark eyes gave away how she felt about her birth name and he wants to question her more, know who she was and of her true reasons of being here. But he felt a little sympathy for her, knowing deep down there was probably a reason, one she didn't want to speak of. He'll ask another time and moved on to the next question on his mind. "What is your weapon choice?"

It was like life was brought back to her eyes and smiled weakly. "I'm pretty good with a bow, but I have had training with swords and daggers before. I like to think of myself as an archer more though."

"May I see?"

Lia nodded and passed him over to where Bilbo had placed her belongings. Turning to face him she presented her bow and most cherished possession. She carefully watched him take it in his own hands and examined it, turning it from side to side and feeling the engraved symbols along it. Her bow was made of a strong wood, perfectly curved design arched out with two single ruins she had earned at a young age and her father engraved for her. She watched as Thorin eyed the weapon he held, noticing a hint of awe in his eyes as like he was impressed with what she possessed and he wasn't the only one. Others including Fili, Kili and Dwalin leaned in closer to get a better look. Kili held a smile of course, Fili grinned seeing the beast she owned while Dwalin himself let out a hum in thought.

"Where'd you get this?" Thorin asked softly still staring at it in his hands.

"My father crafted it for me," she smiled gently at her answer.

He nodded and looked at engraved marks. "These runes, _Duym_ and _Utas_. You earn'd them?"

"Aye, when I was a child."

Thorin wanted to question how she earned them but somehow he thought he was crossing some sort of boundary and let out a heavy exhale through his nostrils. "Very well than."

She took her weapon back when he returned it and watched as Thorin walked away and into the next room with everyone following behind him. All except Kili, who waited behind watching her in awe. There was something about her that made his heart beat faster and body feel numb. He wasn't sure why he felt like this but strangely it was a feeling he didn't want to end. Lia placed her weapon back where it belonged and turned back around to see Kili staring at her.

"You alright, Kili?"

Hearing his name he snapped out of his daze and smiled. "A-aye, I was wondering if you'd like to sit with Fili and I?"

Lia smiled shyly at him. "I'd love to, thanks," they then went back into the room to join the others.

* * *

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

Thorin quietly ate at his bowl of soap in front of him as the other's listened in and drank ale. Lia sat between Fili and Kili picking at small cubes of cheese Bilbo had kindly made up for her with what he had left over.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms"

"All of them!" Balin was stunned to hear this.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked eagerly.

Thorin didn't look happy. "They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone"

The rest of the company murmured in disappointment at the answer.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo questioned out of the blue.

Poor Bilbo must have not been told anything. Lia smiled gently in his direction as Gandalf turned to face to hobbit.

"Bilbo my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Bilbo did as told. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single, solitary peak." Gandalf unfolded the roughed up paper onto the table for everyone to see.

Lia right away recognised what it was and smiled at the sight.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read out loud as he came back with a candle.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents…and the portents say it is time." Gloin pointed out his brother.

Oin spoke. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. _When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end._"

Bilbo overheard and turned around from the pantry. "What beast?"

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age," Bofur began to tell the hobbit as Lia listened in. "Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals"

Bilbo frowned knowingly. "I know what a dragon is."

Ori stood up from his seat with a brave face. "I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Other's agreed loud and proud for him as Lia smirked at his eagerness.

"Sit down," Dori said shoving his shoulder back into his seat.

Balin looked unsure about what has been said. "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us…but we number just fourteen and not fourteen of the best…or brightest."

Nori look offended. "Who ye calling dim?"

Everyone else started to get rallied up at Balin's comment thinking he just called them all stupid. Even Lia felt a little insulted but didn't react like everyone else did.

"We may be few in number," Fili called out silencing the room, "but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

Kili added in. "And you forget we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"You've killed dragon's Gandalf?" Lia asked in in surprise.

Gandalf objected though. "Oh, well no. I wouldn't say-"

"How many then?" Dori questioned.

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?"

Silence filled the room and Thorin looked at Gandalf waiting for him answer. Gandalf though remained silent with his mouth sealed, smoke from the pipe weed he just puffed on seeping out slowly through his mouth as he coughs softly.

"Come on, give us a number!" Dori asked again but doing this just made everyone yell at each other, some climbing up onto tables and pointing fingers at each other. Lia remained silent and looked around her a bit shocked. She was not use to this and guessed it was a male thing. Thorin finally saw enough was enough and stood up from his seat shouting in khuzdul which finally set silence from everyone. Every dwarf sat back in their seat and looked up at their leader.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weight the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!"

Cheers broke out in the room, continues shouting in khuzdul from everyone including Lia. She smiled brightly along with Fili and Kili, who both swung their arms around her shoulder's filled with happy cheers.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed," Balin said out loud silencing the room once again. "There is no way into the mountain."

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true," Gandalf bought out an oddly shaped key for everyone to look at.

Thorin stared in disbelief. "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf handed him the key and Thorin held it in his hand examining it in wonder.

"If there is a key-" Fili grinned slightly, "-there must be a door"

Lia wondered. "Where's this door though?"

Gandalf looked beyond the map. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls"

"There's another way in," Kili grinned like his brother.

Lia smiled sadly. "If we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed"

Thorin was surprised she knew so much. He didn't think she was at all familuar with the dwarf kin. She must have been taught well by someone, most likely her father.

A sigh escaped Gandalf knowing she was right. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and cleaver, I believe that it can be done."

Lia grinned at the wizard now understanding why the hobbit was involved in all this. "That's why we need a burglar."

"Hmm and a good one too. An expert I'd imagine." Bilbo said still unknowingly.

"Oh Bilbo," Lia sighed softly. "Haven't you realized it yet?"

"Realize what?" He questioned in confusion.

"Are you?" Gloin questioned.

Bilbo saw everyone was looking in his direction and turned around himself still confused. "Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!" Oin smiled with glee.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"Well, Gandalf seems to think otherwise," Lia told the hobbit.

Balin sighed. "I'm afraid I have to agree with mister Baggins. He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye. The wilderness is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin said folding his arms on the table. "Even for a woman," he gave a still unsure sadden stare at her.

This time Lia spoke out, tired of being told she couldn't handle it because she was a woman. "Bilbo and I may not what you all expected but I think you should give us a chance."

"I agree. They'll be fine on this journey," Kili fended for the hobbit and lady.

The room began chattering more but didn't last long when Gandalf spoke up with his booming voice making every shrink back in their seats.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is!"

Gandalf stood at full high in his loud echoing voice making every shrink back in their seats under his dark shadow. Even Lia jumped a little and sunk more into her seat feeling the darkness coming from the wizard, but thankfully this didn't last long for everyone.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage."

"Then explain why the woman is here? It must be something else other than her skills that made you think she's suited for this journey."

Gandalf gave a disapproved huff. "Lady or not her skills are better than most in this very room. She was trained by her father who came from Erebor, one of your grandfather's finest warriors. You should be thankful she's here."

Thorin looked directly at her now, shocked at hearing her father came from Erebor, but raised much suspicion within him. "Who is your family?"

Lia thought over the question in her mind, thinking how to answer him in a way that won't crumble her soul. Everyone stared at her waiting for an answer, she had to say it. Whether it was right or wrong she needed to let it out.

"Gandalf's right, my father came from Erebor," she tried thinking over how her parents first met. "He met my mother on his travels and fell in love. There's also my two older brothers who would have wanted to be here as well to help reclaim Erebor. That is who my family is." She hoped this would be enough for them, but it wasn't for Thorin, who stared back with more raised questions.

"Then were are they?"

It felt like a stab in the heart. She doesn't know if she can handle much more, already she felt like she was going to pass out from the overwhelming emotion and hurt she was feeling that moment.

"That's enough, Thorin," Gandalf wasn't going to let him treat her in such a way. "Her past has nothing to do about this quest. We have far more important things-"

"What are you hiding?" Thorin ignored the wizard and keeps his hard stare on her.

She tried answering. "I-I'm not hiding anything-"

"Then answer me!" He was so cold towards her. Woman or not, he didn't trust her with whatever she was hiding.

What has she done to have him treat her so lowly? Whatever the reason, she knew answering him was the only way to put an end to this. Much to her dismay but wasn't left with much of a choice.

"My families dead..." Her voice is broken as she answered him and tries controlling her emotions but was having very little luck in doing that.

"We're all suffered losses, you're not the only one." That was a punch in the gut, and it hurt deeply.

She gave a weak smile as her chest clenched tightly. "Of course, your right," she felt a hand over her shoulder and noticed Kili looking at her with concern. Shifting in her spot she suddenly got up and left the room. "I-I'm sorry, excuse me."

Everyone waited until she was gone before they continued talking. Bilbo wanted to say something to her as she passed him but only managed to open and close his mouth, unsure what to say to the poor woman. Gandalf let out an unpleased huff at the stubborn dwarf and looked down at him.

"You had no right to speak to her like that."

"If she cannot handle speaking of her deceased family, what makes you think she's capable of this journey?" Thorin knew he was very harsh to her but he needed to be in order to get answers.

"You are right when you say we've all lost loved ones, but Lia has suffered gravely. Her past is non of anyone's business but her own."

"I cannot have those I do not know or trust in this company."

"In time if she wants she'll tell you on her own time and doing. For now, I only ask you treat her like the rest. I trust her, which means you can trust her as well."

"She's only a woman," Thorin glances at the hobbit not far from and looked back at the wizard, "And he's only a hobbit."

"You asked me to find the fourteenth and fifteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mister Baggins and Lia. There's a lot more to them than appearances suggest. And they've got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including themselves. You must trust me on this"

Thorin gave silence as he thought this over, still not fully convinced but hoped he wasn't making a mistake. "Very well. We will do it your way."

Bilbo looked almost to go into panic. "No, no"

"Give him the contract. Draw one up for the woman as well"

Balin came back around to Bilbo. "It's just the usual. Summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"F-funeral arrangements?"

Thorin leaned closer to Gandalf. "I cannot guarantee his safety. Neither the woman."

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate."

Gandalf was quite before giving a nod. "Agreed."

Bilbo mumbled softly as he read the contract and everyone awaited for him to finish so he could sign the paper. He looked a little confused as he turned a page and looked up at everyone. "Incineration?"

"Aye," Bofur said explaining, "he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Balin noticed he was looking a bit ill. "You all right laddie?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just feel a little faint."

"Think furnace with wings."

"Air," Bilbo breathed heavily, "I need air."

Bofur continued though. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo hummed for a second and looked up and back at everyone. "Nope," he fell solid onto the floor with a thud.

Gandalf sighed heavily. "Very helpful Bofur."

* * *

Oin and Balin helped Bilbo into his arm chair and Gandalf waited until he woke up. The other's scattered around the house scavenging the last bits of food and relaxing for the evening before their long adventure tomorrow morning.

After Lia had left she made her way into the living area and sat on a large chair front of the dim fire. Small tears rolled down her warm cheek and tried her best to hold up her emotions and avoid looking like a mess. But she was failing at doing this badly, and was at the stage of sobbing. Her puffy eyes stared into the golden flames of the first for a long while and wondered if it was best if she should leave. Thorin made it clear he didn't want here here and gaining his trust wasn't going to be as easy she thought. But she can't talk about her past, it would bring too many bad memories bad. Why did he have to be so cold to her?"

"Lia?" Hearing her name she looked over at the hallway entrance to see Fili poking his head in. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude. I was just checking to see if you were ok."

She smiled at his kindness and wiped her face with her sleeves. "Thank you, Fili. I'm ok, just...thinking."

He entered and strolled over to her, his dimpled smile never leaving. "You look quite upset. After you ran out we wondered if you were ok."

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to storm out like that, it was rude of me to do so," he snickered causing her to narrow her eyes at him. "Did I say something amusing?"

"Nah," he shifted closer and leaned on another arm chair. "What happened in there wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for how my uncle treated you, nothing personal its just how he is. Trust is something he doesn't do so easily but once you get to know him he really is great."

"I believe that," she honestly said. "I'm sure we'll find a way to trust each other."

"That's good positive thinking you have," he kindly smiled. "Just so you know no one wants to put any pressure on you. And from my view I'm glad you're coming along. You're bow is quite impressive and that little stunt you did got a lot of attention from everyone. I also see something when I look at you, something that shouts fight."

She blushed at his kind words. "Thank you, Fili. That means a lot."

He moved himself away from the arm chair and in front of her leaning against the wall. "I don't know what it's like to lose a family, but I do know what it's like to lose a father," he fell silent for a short moment before continuing. "He died when I was only a little lad, fighting in the Battle of Azanulbizar, I can barely remember him. Kili never got a chance though so it has been tough at times without him. But we had our mother and uncle. Thorin was like a father to us growing up, protected and raised us well with our mother."

She didn't know the brothers had lost their father so long ago. It saddens her they never got the chance to know him. "I don't know what it's like loosing a father that young. I'm sorry for your loss."

"I appreciate it, Lia, and I too am sorry for you loss."

Kili then enters. "Lia, there you are. I was wondering where you went off too. Fili, you should've told me you found her."

"You were looking for me?" She looked at both the brothers.

"My brother was very concerned. I'll leave you two to it." Fili takes that as his cue to leave.

Now Kili and Lia were alone together. He comes over and sits down on the sofa besides her. "After you hurried to get out of the room before I thought you might have left."

"Would it be a bother if I did?" She doesn't see the hurt in his eyes.

"I probably would have rode out tonight until I found you."

"You'd do that?" She was surprised, but felt affection.

"Of course. There's something about you that's different from us, I'm unsure what it is, but I know you're needed. I will very much...like for you to come with us, if you still haven't changed your mind."

She had thought it might be best to go home, but then she doesn't know if she can do that to herself. Leaving will change nothing and Gandalf will probably come find her again and drag her along the journey if he had to. The thought made her smile a little, finding it funny just a bit. "I'm still coming, and thank you, what you said is very kind of you."

He seemed much more pleased now and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I have to do this, for myself and my family. I cannot keep hiding from the world and expect it all to be alright."

"Well, my brother and I will be by your side all the way. In the end, will you settle in Erebor?"

"If we are successful, then I believe I will." She confirmed with a positive smile.

He returned the smile, but wider, like he was more happy then her. "I'm glad to hear that." His smile then turned unsure, like he was pondering whether he should ask or not, but does so. "I understand you don't want to speak of your past, whatever happened no one will pressure you. Thorin takes loyalty seriously and that is why he's like the way he is towards you. Give it time though, and soon you both will accept. Just so you know, if you ever need to talk to someone about anything, you can always talk to me."

She appreciates his kindness. "Thank you, Kili. Maybe when I'm ready I'll speak with Thorin, but right now I just don't feel ready. I understand your uncle to not trust me, I'm nothing but a stranger to him, but I hope we will find a way to get along. I know he's a good leader, my father spoke of many great thing's about him so I'll respect him on this quest."

"Thank you, Lia," he was rather fond of her words. "He has a great heart but can also be stubborn a lot of the time," he chuckled lightly, "don't tell him I said that."

"I won't," she giggles softly.

He shifted closer to her without realizing and felt his body heat radiating through her clothes and against her skin. His leather and smoke from his pipe weed smell filled her senses almost making her blush. Why couldn't she help her blushing? She cleared her throat to break the silence between them. "How old are you?"

"Seventy seven."

"Still young," she smiled, "than again I'm only twenty six"

"Twenty six!?" He was taken back by her age. "Mahal, you're only a child. I-I mean you look young but I didn't suspect you to be that young. I thought you to be much older."

"Remember I'm a half breed so I age differently from both dwarf and man folk. The same with my brothers, we aged much differently. Though I've always felt more dwarf all my life. I even wish I had a beard," she snickered at herself mentioning this. " I hope this quest will be the start of a new life."

Kili leaned his arm over the chair top above her as he smiled warmly. "You're very special, Lia."

She blushed a little at his unexpected comment. "There's nothing special about me, Kili. I'm just a woman."

His hand slowly moved towards her face where he brushed the back of his fingers against her heated cheek and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear to get a better look at her. "No, there's something very special about you, Lia. Don't put yourself down."

Lia stared up at him with wide eyes. "I don't feel special."

"You're wrong. I think you're unique….and very beautiful."

She felt her mouth go dry as she managed to force out words. "Are you…flirting, Kili?" She felt embarrassed at his words but couldn't avoid that silky warm feeling that coated her.

He grinned slightly at her shyness and moved his hand under her chin tilting her head up slightly. "I am."

The two stared at each other without a word said for a moment. Never before has a stranger spoken to her like this, not that she met strangers, but still it felt nice. She felt confused as his skin touched her own and breathed a little harder. She couldn't find her voice or move any of her muscles in her body, just continued to stare at him in wonder. There was something between them that was powering up like a storm, energy being forced to build from each other and joining for the first time. What was this?

A rough cough bought their attention to the hallway entrance to see Thorin standing with his arms folded, not amused about what his nephew was doing. Kili shot up from his spot with wide eyes thinking he was in trouble and stood back from her like she was forbidden to go near. Thorin set his eyes on her. "Lia, I wish to speak you privately." He turned his back and waited for her to follow him.

Lia did as she was told and stood up, looking at Kili one more time only to get another wink and smirk from him.

"You're a cheeky bugger." She told him softly with a grin and left to follow Thorin.

Thorin led her outside of the hobbit hole into the rear yard and into the gardens. He needed to be somewhere out of sight where he could have a moment with her without the wizard interfering. She stood in front of him in the dark, unsure what he was going to say. "What do you wish to speak about?"

Thorin let out a deep exhale. "Are you certain you want to join us? Tell me you're here on your own choice and not by Gandalf's."

She understood what he was getting at. "I'm very certain. Gandalf came to my home and invited me. A first I turned him down, but after doing some thinking about it I chose to come."

"What made you change your mind?"

"My family," she blurted out and sighed. "Thinking about my family made me change my mind. I've been hiding from everyone for too long, afraid I was the problem. But I cannot keep doing that to myself. This quest means so much to me and I'll follow you all to the end. Going to Erebor will be the best thing ever."

Thorin was honestly impressed by her strong words. He saw much wisdom and courage from her then he did before from the woman, but he also saw a dark shadow looming over her that looked to be hanging there for a while. He didn't know what to think of this.

She continues. "I'm strong and very skilled. I may look fragile and I won't lie I can be at times but I'm much tougher then I realize. My father has a strong bloodline and I now carry it in me, I couldn't be anymore prouder."

He sighed and gave a weak smile, one she hadn't seen yet. "You're very young still, almost a child to my eyes."

"I'm twenty six."

"That's still young, even for a man folk," he sighed deeply. "I admire your enthusiasm and I see you're very eager. Everyone is going to be looking out for you on this quest and I cannot help but think this will be a distraction for them. I need everyone focused, you need to understand that."

"I do," she truly does. "I do understand, but no one needs to worry about me. As I already said I can take care of myself." She felt herself growing a little annoyed because he thought of her to be nothing but a burden.

He wasn't trying to upset her but only speaking the truth. "If something happened and you end up hurt, everyone isn't going to be themselves or focused."

Finally she had enough. "If I get hurt then so be it," her tone changed so quick. "I cannot promise you anything because I know the dangers of this quest. Anyone could get hurt, I'm not the only one who is vulnerable to the world. If your so worried than you need take it up with the others and tell them to not watch over my like a hawk because I don't need it. I can take care of myself because I'm not a bloody helpless child!" It was too late for her to realise the words she had just so rudely said to him. All she could do was close her eyes and lower her head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak to you like that, it was foolish of me."

"No, it's not your fault," he should have expected how she responded after that way he's treated her. "I have been harsh to you, what I said before was uncalled for and I'm sorry for that. But I need to know for sure you're ready for this."

"I'm fully committed to this, I swear."

He remained silent for a moment before asking her his next question, one he has been thinking about. "What happened to your family?"

She stared blankly at him, unmoving and unresponsive to his question. "I-I...why do you want to know?"

"Gandalf mentioned you might speak of your past when you're ready. I was hoping you would talk to me. Anything you say will not be repeated and will be kept to myself. I want to understand you, make sense of your past. I know you want me to trust you but I'm finding it hard, you're a stranger and I want to know who you are. However," he exhaled, "If you don't wish to speak of it that is your choice."

She wanted to make him understand, the same with everyone, but there was no possible way for her to speak of it all right now. "Thorin, I understand you don't trust me and I know I'm keeping a lot from you, but you have to understand I keep my history to myself with good reasons. Gandalf is the only one I've ever spoken to about it and it didn't make anything better, it only caused more pain." He listened in more as she continued. "I know I'm keeping a lot from you but I don't blame you for not trusting me. I cannot speak of my past, not now, I'm sorry. But when I'm ready you'll be the first to know, I promise you that."

The sounds of crickets were the only thing in the silence between them. Thorin gave a weak smile and pulled out folded paper ticked behind him. "Here, you'll need to sign this."

"What is it?" She took the paper and examined it.

"The deed and contract for the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Read the terms to fully understand what you're signing and at the end of this quest you'll be given a share of the treasure. Once you have signed it hand it to Balin for safe keeping.

She understood and nodded. "Thank you, Thorin."

Thorin showed concern as he looked at her, not fully convinced about this and felt he was going to regret it. Gandalf seemed to think she was capable and had nothing to worry about. He could see tension in her face in their small talk and saw pain as she tried to explain. Whatever had happened he wasn't going to find out tonight, but maybe another time. He turned to leave but stopped himself and faced her again. "I don't hate you, I want you to know that. We'll head out at sunrise, make sure you're ready."

She gave a nod of acknowledgment and waited as he walked back into the hobbit home. Lia let out a breath from her lips, like she had been holding it in for a long time and felt her hands start to shake a little. Than her eyes swelled up and took a deep breathe in feeling like to cry.

"Pull yourself together. You can do this," she told herself and started to read over the contract she was given.

Once she fully understood the terms she signed her name down and went back inside to find Balin. She spotted Bilbo who was walking down the hall in her direction not looking very pleased.

"Mister Baggins?"

He came to a stop in front of her. "I already told you, Bilbo is just fine. But that doesn't matter anymore. You'll be gone by morning, and I wish you the best of luck."

He tried to walk past her but she stopped him. "What do you mean? You're coming, right?"

"I won't be joining. I-it was a pleasure meeting you and I wish you the best of luck on your journey."

She eyes flickered in confusion at the hobbit. "Bilbo, we need you. You're our burglar."

"No, I'm not. I've never stolen anything in my life! I'm not suited for the position."

"How do you know that? Aren't you even curios what's out side of the shire?"

Bilbo was in thought before letting out an exhale. "I used to be when I was a only a child but that was all just a fantasy. I was a stubborn child thinking I was brave and capable of anything."

"Don't say that," her voice whispered with sadness. "Bilbo, we never know what were capable of if we don't go for it. I know this is a big thing for you, but you're needed. We need your help."

"I can't help though, I'm just a hobbit."

"Exactly," she gave a weak smile, "you're just a hobbit, a hobbit we need." Her hands reached over down onto his shoulders. "When Gandalf came to my cottage two nights ago he invited me to come along this journey. I turned him down."

Bilbo was surprised. "What made you change your mind?"

"Thinking about my family, they would have wanted me to come and I'm not going to let them down. Erebor was my father's home and it will be my own one day. We need your help reclaiming it, please."

Bilbo smiled sadly and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Lia. It was very nice meeting you, goodnight." He was about to head in his room when he stopped and turned around again. "And you'll see your home again, I know you will." With that he closed to door to his room.

Lia was disappointed Bilbo wasn't going to come along; he was a big part in this if only he would think it over at least. He might change his mind in the morning but she wasn't going to push it anymore.

Later on she sat outside of the hobbit home at the front steps staring into the sky. It was a beautiful clear night she could see so many stars, something she hasn't seen in a while due to the cloudy weather where her home was.

Everyone had been great so far, besides what happened with Thorin but she half understood that. He found it hard to trust and was only concerned about her, including everyone else. But she hoped they weren't going to treat her like she was going to break which is something she didn't want. All she wanted was to be a part of the company and that was all. She didn't even care about a share of the gold that was in the deed, she didn't need it. A home is what she wanted in Erebor, a place to stay and have friends. She needed and wanted to do this. She was lost in deep thought for a while and she gazed up before hearing deep hums coming from inside. She listened in knowing the song all too well her father used to sing to her.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold._

She could have sworn she heard her father's and brother's voices singing along with the rest and a small smile came on her face, feeling the comfort warm feeling in her heart once again.

_The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light._

She only hoped everything would go to plan with no surprises. However she knew that wasn't going to happen, no one knew what to expect and that was something she had to deal with.

All she could do was hope for the best.

* * *

**_Khuzdul Translation_**

_Duym - Blessing  
Hunter - Utas_

_More will be explained through the story how she earned them. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Ideas are always welcome._


	3. Finding Comfort

_Here is the next chapter and hope everyone enjoys. Please __**R&amp;R**__ and ideas are always welcome._

* * *

It wasn't a long night for anyone since they needed to head of early. Most of the dwarves slept across the floor and in odd places like on top of the table and under it. Once Lia had returned back inside she made herself comfortable on the sofa she was sitting in before and had a pretty good night's sleep in that.

Her legs were curled up tightly against her body and head rested on top of her hands placed over the arm chair. She did keep waking up from the snoring the other dwarves were making around her and it was a sound she missed hearing. Her brothers were the worst snorers ever but she has been told herself she snores though she never believed this. After so many silent night's it was something that bought comfort and good memories, she never knew how much she missed it.

When morning came Lia snuggled more into her arms as the sun rays just started to peak over the hills. Opening her eyes she was greeted with the amazing view from outside the window of the beautiful sky colours and sunlight. She let out a stretch and sat up from her seat and then wondered if anyone else was up. Looking around her she saw other's that slept in the same room still in deep slumber and gave a gentle smirk.

"_Khazad,"_ she whispered to herself and sat up tiptoeing out of the area.

She carefully stepped over Bofur's leg that was sticking out and came to a stop when she spotted Fili and Kili. Both the brother's laid close together in the floorboard under their bed rolls, using their coats as blankets or something their head to rest on. Kili had his arm tucked behind his head as a resting spot and the look on his face was just so cute, almost like watching a baby sleep. She shook the thought from her head with a soft snicker and made her way into the kitchen to see if there was any leftover food for her to eat. She spotted some fruit, a fresh looking apple that still looked in good condition.

'_Better than nothing.'_ Lia was hoping maybe find a little meat hiding somewhere but with thirteen hungry dwarfs she wasn't surprised it went so fast.

She gave the apple a rub on her tunic vest before biting into it and sat herself on one of the chairs near her. She figured maybe she will finish the apple, than get her thing's together and wait for everyone else to get themselves sorted. An early bird is what she was and always has been. Her mother and herself would always be the first ones to wake in the morning, doing some choirs before she would help her mum get breakfast ready, even though she was a lousy cook but always helped out anyway.

"Least someone here is an early bird." She looks over to see Dwalin.

"Morning Dwalin" He gave a warm smile, one that doesn't look like he shows very often.

"Are yer all ready before we head out?" She hummed in thought and nodded.

"I believe I am. I didn't pack much honestly, I'll be ready when Thorin wants to leave."

"Good to hear lass," he stepped into room and grabbed some fruit himself. "Thorin likes to have everyone up before he is so I'll make sure that'll happen on this quest. But it looks like I won't have to worry about yer."

"I cannot remember the last time I slept in, so your right, I shouldn't be a bother when waking." She noticed how calm it was between them, after the way he acted towards her last night it was a little bit of a surprise. "Are you still ok with me tagging along?" He chuckled at her.

"Nay lass, 'tis not that I don't like you, I just don't want yer to end up getting hurt. A lot of us can be pretty protective when it comes to women."

"I think that's why Thorin is concerned about me coming," she said honestly, "but I've tried explaining to him I don't think he is still fully convinced. I appreciate you all care, I truly do, but I don't need protection. I just want to be treated like everyone else."

"Aye, I understand. This quest will be risky and after yer cute little stunt last night I can see you have skills, it did make me open my eyes. We're all going to watch out for each other, that I know."

"I agree," she smiled and feeling better he didn't hate her. "Thank you, Dwalin."

* * *

Over the next hour everyone had woken up and started to gather everything they needed before leaving. Lia was outside with the pony she was given by Balin packing up her belongings and getting to know her fury friend.

"Hello beautifu,l" she whispered stroking the pony's forehead and let out a soft giggle hearing him let out a nicker that made a few of the other's reply back. The creamy coat and silver mane brushed against her skin as she rubbed his neck, patting him and continually talking to him softly.

"Looks like I'm your rider, so I hope we can get along," she spoke to the pony and stared into his eyes. "You're different though, I see something in your eyes boy. You very special." The pony nudged its head at Lia gently making her giggle again. "Here," she lifted an apple that was hidden in her vest and offered it to the pony. "Don't tell anyone." He accepted it greedily and munched down on the juicy piece that covered her hand and wiped it over her tunic with a chuckle. "I think I'm going to like you. I'm sure we will have a good time together."

"You usually speak to animals?" She turned around to see Fili smirking at her with folded arms.

"Sometimes, why does that bother you?" She snicked lightly.

"Might be a little odd," he shrugged, "but I guess everyone's different."

Lia smirked at him. "Well Fili, I believe affection towards any living thing with a good heart no matter how hairy they are."

Fili smiled gently before letting out a soft chuckle. "Careful what you say, you never know who might be listening. Maybe someone like my brother for instants, he'll take it too literary."

"Should I be afraid of your harmless brother?"

"Never, but he likes you."

Lia tilted her head at his words. "Well, I like him as well, and you and the other's here."

Fili noticed Kili was coming towards them and quickly spoke. "You'll see what I mean."

Lia narrowed her eyes and shook her head at him with a smirk. Kili saw his brother and Lia speaking to one another and started to head over to them but was stopped by his uncle who came out of nowhere and placed his hand over his chest to stop his nephew. Kili frowned slightly and looked at him to see what was wrong.

"I need you to stay focused, Kili. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Kili wasn't sure what he meant. "I-I am, uncle."

"Good. Don't let a pretty face distract you."

Ah, so that's what he meant. Well, he didn't care what his uncle thought about Lia. She was a beautiful woman with skills, what was so bad about that? He was right about one thing though, she did have a pretty face. It didn't distract him at all, well he didn't think it did.

Walking away from his uncle he came up to his brother and her and gave a wide grin. "Morning Lia."

She looked back returning the smile. "Morning Kili."

Fili couldn't help but eye the two as they stared at each other with wide smirks and smiles. He knew his brother had taking a liking to her, their was no doubt about that . He cleared his throat clapped his hands together. "Well, if you two are done gazing at each other like it's you wedding day, we better get saddled up. That's also if your done speaking to the pony, Lia." He smirked at her.

"I'm allowed to if I please," she told him off with a snicker before leaping up onto her new furry friend. "So, am I going to be riding alone or are you two gentlemen going to keep me company?" Of course the brother's were going to keep her company.

* * *

Lia questioned about the whereabouts of Bilbo but to her disappointment Balin told her he won't be joining. She did hope he would change his mind by morning, thinking her words might have done something but that looked like it didn't. Gandalf did tell her that she will have to wait and see, leaving her confused with what he meant by that but didn't question about it.

They all made their way out of the shire that morning. Most had complained it was a waste of time coming here, that they would have gotten a head start if they had left a day earlier but Gandalf insisted the hobbit was going to show up sooner or later. No one believed him. She didn't hear any of this since she was busy speaking with Fili and Kili.

"Kili and I were only youngsters at the time and we would get into all sorts of trouble," Fili began with a grin at the memory, "we have lived in The Blue Mountains all our lives but because of our age we were never allowed to leave home. Kili had the bright idea to go out on his own and I followed knowing he was going to get himself into trouble. I'm glad I did since I found him a few hours later stuck under a large tree root."

Kili chuckled. "I was chasing a rabbit. I thought if I could get a good kill uncle would be proud of me."

"Uncle is proud of you no matter what," Fili reminded him before continuing. "Anyway, I tried to get him out but I wasn't able to. I was still young at the time and didn't have enough strength to pull him free. The sun was gone very quickly and I wasn't going to leave him on his own so I sat there right by his side until help came. It was a very cold night and we tried to keep each other warm, I even tried getting a fire going but even that kept going out throughout the night. The next morning we were found by uncle and a search party, not very happy with us but just grateful we were ok. Both Kili and I ended up with a cold for a week due to the temperatures."

Lia smiled. "That was so brave of you Fili. It's good he has a kind heart brother like you."

"Well, he would most likely be lost without me," he joked making Lia giggle.

"I'm right here," Kili reminded him, "Besides, your life would be boring without me."

"True that."

Lia liked hearing the two brother's chat with her about their life's and what it was like for them growing up. She did wonder why her parents didn't live in The Blue Mountains, but after hearing only dwarves lived there might have been the reason since her mother was man folk, maybe they worried she wouldn't be accepted.

"Lia," Fili spoke again, "I was wondering about something, and I understand if you don't want to speak about it. But I'm curious, what were your brothers like?"

Thinking of her brothers brought a a gentle smile to her lips. "Morar and Garn," she says their names calmly much to her surprise and doesn't stop there. "They weren't just my brothers, but my best friends. We had such a strong bond, but those two were inseparable. Kind of like you two. Morar was the eldest and he was always up for anything, a bit of a prankster too. Garn was the second older and he was more of the quiet one, but always got dragged into things by Morar. They...they were the best."

"They sounded like good lads," Fili said with a gentle smile. "I'm sure we all would have liked them."

"Aye, you would have."

"Oi you three!" Dwalin called out from the front. "We're wagering if the hobbit will show up or not. So far only Gandalf and Oin think he'll show."

"As much as I liked him I don't think he'll be a show up," Fili admitted.

Kili agreed, "I did think he was capable but I guess I misjudged him."

"No one even gave him a chance," she argued and called back to Dwalin. "He'll show! Just you all wait and see."

"You really believe he'll turn up?" Kili asked her making sure.

"I have faith in him," she grinned and faced back in front of her.

"You sound pretty confident," Fili formed a fun idea. "Why don't we make the wager a little more interesting?"

"Do tell," she was curios herself.

"Well, if he is a now show, you have to give Kili a kiss," he almost burst out laughing from the looks they both gave. "On the cheek of course!

"And if he does show up?" She tried her best to hide her blushing cheeks.

"If he does," he hummed in thought, "then I get a kiss from you, again on the cheek."

"W-wait that's not fair!" Kili right away protested.

"It's only a silly wadge, come on have a little fun. What do you say, Lia?"

She looked at both the brothers and decided to go along with the wadge. Just for fun, right? "Bloodly hell. Fine, have it your way."

It wasn't long before they all heard shouting coming up from behind them. She smiled knowing who it was.

"Wait!"

Everyone stopped to wait for the approaching hobbit who looked almost out of breathe.

"Wait!" Bilbo gave a final call out with his arms waving in the air, holding the contract in one with the paper flapped in the wind as he ran. He came to a stop holding up the contract in his hand besides Balin. "I signed it."

Balin took it and examined it with a satisfied hum. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony" She noticed the annoyed tone Thorin gave as he called out the order and nudged his pony to ride on. She thought he might be acting a little unfair, but again he was Thorin and she was lucky herself he didn't try to leave her behind or forbid her from coming.

"No, no, that won't be necessary, thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot ahh!-" He wasn't left with a choice as Fili and Kili lift him up onto a pony.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Bilbo." Lia said riding up beside the hobbit. He looked rather uncomfortable on the pony but relaxed once she was beside him.

"Well, honestly, what you told me last night helped."

"Really?" She didn't expect to hear that. "How so?"

"Everything you said got me thinking of my mother, who was very adventures herself. She would have wanted me to come, to experience my inner Took. I'm doing something out of my comfort zone but who knows what I'll discover. I'll only find out f I go."

"I'm glad I talked some sense into you." She smiled brightly.

Bilbo smiled back before showing a look of disgust realizing he was on a pony. He tried to control the pony, lifting his arms awkwardly trying to figure out how to steer the animal. She felt a little bad when she giggled at him. He'll get use to it. A bag of coins was tossed to her and she tucked it away in bag for safe keeping. Fili grinned and leaned closer to her.

"So, where's my kiss?"

She had already forgotten about that. Sighing heavily she leaned over and gave a gentle peck on his cheek.

"Oh, I like that a lot," he snickered and cackled out loud when he saw the look his brother was giving them.

"Can I have one as well?" Kili asked with wide puppy eyes.

"Maybe another time," she honestly didn't know why she said that, maybe just a way to avoid kissing him, but she felt that need to kiss him strangely.

"How about this," Fili came up with a fun idea, "I'll race you to that tree up ahead and whoever get's there first will get the next kiss." He pointed out the thick tree in the distance not far from them.

"Do I get a say in this?" She wondered if Fili was just doing this to tease his brother. He ignored her with a grin and got another cruel idea.

"I'll make it more interesting too," he trotted up ahead and called out to everyone. "Oi! Whoever gets to that tree first will get a kiss from Lia!" All she can do is watch in shock as not only Fili and Kili, but Ori, Bofur, Bifur, Nori and Bombur took off with laughter as they raced.

"You all better not tie!" She shouted out but couldn't suppress her laughter at the humor of it all.

Gandalf watched with amusement and pulled his horse up beside her. "I see you are getting along with Fili and Kili, I thought you might."

"Aye, I enjoy their company."

"I'm glad to hear that, my dear."

She looked ahead to see Kili had won and rode back with a happy grin on his face. "Do I get that kiss now?"

Smiling she finally gave what he wanted and placed a soft kiss against his stubble bearded cheek. "Happy now?"

"Very," he smiled wickedly.

* * *

They rode for the rest of that day until they reached Bree and spent the night there. It was another four more days later and they came to a open area beside a cliff. Thorin decided they'll make camp here for her for the night before having another early morning tomorrow. Bombur prepared dinner and they all relaxed in their sleeping areas. Lia scoffed her stew down, loving the taste of it and praised Bombur for his amazing cooking. She hated cooking, never could get it right and always ended up burnt. Some woman she turned out to be.

During the night she was offered an area closest to the fire and right in between Fili and Kili. Everyone insisted she had the safest and warmest area for the cool night. She felt she didn't need it and wanted to decline their offer, but she lost the battle and found herself in the spot. Kili also offered his coat to her, not that she needed it, she had one herself but wasn't left with much of a choice as he slipped the coat over her shoulders. His generosity was very kind and she couldn't hep but smile at him.

The three chattered to themselves and smoked their pipes, disusing over the last couple of days and what they might expect throughout their journey. A lot of the others had gone to bed now, leaving only a few remaining awake. Lia blew out thick smoke rings and watched them vanish before her eyes, it was a relaxing feeling after their long ride today.

The silent night was broken by a loud screech in the distance, echoing over the lands and piercing their ears. She froze at the familuar sound and let out a quiet gasp. It sounded at a far enough so she didn't worry too much about it, but it still frightened her. Bilbo moved away from the ponies and came over to them looking rather frightened.

"What was that?"

Kili kept a neutral look. "Orcs."

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated the name of the vile creatures.

"Throat cutters," Fili added, "there'll be dozens of them out there."

"These lands are crawling with them," Kili explained lowly, "They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep."

"Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili had to finish like that.

Bilbo looked away in the distance, scared out of his mind that they might be attacked while they were all asleep. Poor Bilbo, Lia thought to herself. She didn't understand why the brothers had to say such cruel things. Not only did it scare the hobbit, but her as well. She gazed back at the brothers and noticed them snickering to one another at teasing Bilbo.

"That's not funny," She had enough, she wasn't going to sit here and say nothing. "Orcs are never to be joked about. What if we were attacked by them any moment now, would you still be laughing?"

The brothers see how much she was bothered by their little teasing and didn't think of how she would react, but they clearly see she wasn't happy, not one bit.

"Wee were only joking, Lia." Kili tried to explain, already feeling guilty for making her upset.

Thorin now stepped in, he too not happy. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili now had not only angered Lia but his uncle as well.

Thorin shook his head at his youngest nephew for his childish behavior. "No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world. He walked away from them and over to the cliffs edge.

Balin came over to the youngsters and Bilbo. "Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took The Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

She remembered her father telling her the story many times, how he followed his brothers and sisters into battle and fought through their enemy. Her father had survived that day but lost a lot of good people. If was after that that he decided to part from the remainder of the dwarves and set out on his own. That is when he met her mother.

"Moria had been taken by the legions of orcs, led by the vilest of their entire race: Azog the Defiler."

The sickening name sent chills through her skin and cringes a little. The blue orbs of the orc bore in her mind, his feral growls sounding through her head, and without realizing her hand came in contact with Kili's. She held onto him as she listened to Balin. Kili looked down at their hands holding and feels the tension given from her. He held back, giving a tight squeeze and face Balin once again.

"The giant orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began….by beheading the king."

She heard the quick slash of the blade coming down. Her gaze went to Throin who had his back turned to them all still. If only he knew, then maybe he would understand her pain.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know." Balin fell silent for a short moment before continuing. "We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us," he gave a slight smile looking at them. "That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc, stood alone against this terrible foe."

The roars and metal clanging together sang through Lia's mind, just picturing the battle like she was there herself.

"His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was neither feast nor song that night. For our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then…there is one who I could follow. There is one….I could call king."

Everyone had woken to hear Balin's tale and silence was set as Thorin slowly made his way back towards the group. Lia felt she could breath again after hearing Balin's final words. Without even thinking she spoke out.

"My father told me the same story. He fought in the battle as well." She gained the attention from everyone and knew it was too late to take it back.

"Who was he, if you don't mind me asking?" Bofur was curios to know just as everyone else was.

She licked her lips and calmly answered. "Durgar, he was a warrior in Erebor before it fell. He told my brothers and I many stories from his time."

Balin looked unsure for a moment and forced a smile. "He...sounded like a good dwarf." She didn't miss it. Did he know something? Before she could ask he went on. "Thorin's brother Frerin died in battle that day as well at his side, along with Fili and Kili's father," he gazed at the brother's seeing them lower their heads in sorrow.

Fili looked over at her with a thinking smile. "Were Morar and Garn like your adad?"

She nodded with a soft smile. "Very."

"Who were they?" Dwalin furrowed his brows in confusion.

"My brothers."

Thorin did a double take at her and his nephews. They must have spoke, Fili knew the names of her brothers. She must have spoken to them about her family. This might be a chance for him to find out more about her. He didn't know how his nephews would react but he had to try. He'll ask them privately in the morning.

"And the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo wondered.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin slowly walked away, leaving everyone in silence.

They all settled down again for sleep, all by Lia. She frowned hearing Thorin's words. She noticed Balin and Gandalf sharing the same look but no one could say anything, neither could she. It would do any good.

"Lia?" Hearing her name she looked at Kili who gave her a worried smile. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok..." She answered calmly.

"You're still holding my hand." Looking down she clearly saw she indeed was holding his hand in her own. She moved her hand away and shyly apologized.

"Sorry, that was silly of me."

"Nay, not at all. I don't mind." He laid down on his bedroll followed by Fili. She sat there for a moment longer, finishing her pipe weed and putting it away. Her eyes locked on ahead in the dark valley, thinking of how far the orcs were away from them. There was no way to be sure.

"Do you think their far?" Bilbo questioned a little worried.

"I'm sure they are." She tried to convince herself mostly.

Bilbo said goodnight and went back to his bedroll near Gandalf. She smiled at the hobbit before turning her gaze back out in the dark valley. She shouldn't let it get to her, but it was really hard. So many dark thoughts kept coming to mind and wondered if they were really safe or not.

"Lia?" Kili noticed her slowly growing distress look. "What's wrong?"

She nervously looked away feeling silly to think of such horrible things. "I don't know if I can sleep tonight, not after hearing that."

He felt really bad for what he said before, Fili too. "We're safe here, nothing can get us." He tried convincing her.

Fili now sat up. "He's right, nothing bad will come near us. You're safe."

She felt stupid and felt weak for thinking like this. It's only been a couple of days and already she was thinking of the worst. "Ok," she softly answered and quickly lad back down on her bed roll. The brothers did the same, watching her carefully as they laid back down. She faced Kili but averted her eyes away as she huddled into her bed roll and coat around her.

"I'm sorry about before," Kili suddenly said. "I never meant to frighten you."

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have snapped at the both of you like that, it was rude of me."

"Rude?" He chuckled lightly. "Nay, you had every right to tell us off."

"He's right." Fili added. "We deserved it. Anyway, both of you get some sleep. We have an early morning tomorrow."

She tried to do as he said by closing her eyes and exhaling softly. Slowly she opened her eyes again only to see Kili staring at her with a warm smile. Smiling she whispered to him. "What are you looking at?"

"Just you," he admitted back and continued staring."

"Well looking at something else," she cannot help but snicker and see's he still staring with a wider smirk. "Wipe that smirk off your face."

"You wipe it off."

She blushed like crazy at his teasing and let out a snorted giggle, Kili returning the humor.

"What part of get some sleep didn't either of you understand?" Fili's voice was heard tiredly.

It grew quiet then, that was until Kili pulled something out of his pocket. "I want to show you something."

"A rune stone. It's beautiful" Lia said admiring it.

"Aye, and it's a talisman, a powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on the stone they will be forever cursed, or not. Depending of whether you believe that kind of thing." Ge smirked softly.

Lia smiled. "_Innikhde_, meaning return to me. Was it given to you?"

"Aye. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

Lia smiled knowingly. "You promised you'd return to her, didn't you?"

"She means the world to me and Fili. We love her with all our hearts and she has done so much for us. We'll be reunited when this is all over."

Her heart warmed hearing this and decided to show Kili her own. She moved her hand down her shirt and pulled out the small black stone hanging from a thin chain necklace. Kili eyed the small stone with the small rune embedded in it. "This was my mother's. My father made it for her after they met. _Karaz, _meaning strong, because that is what she was. My mother than gave it to me when I was a child, as a reminder."

"Your family sounded very strong"

"Aye," she smiled softly. "We were all strong, it's in our blood. But now there's only me left."

"Now you're stronger because you carry your family's strength." She smiled at his words given.

"I think your right"

"Might want to be careful," he gave a worried tone. "You don't want to lose that stone on this journey, the chain might wear off"

"Tis' ok, the chain is mithril."

"Mithril," he softly repeated the word and touched the silver chain with a smile. "You truly are special"

Both gave a warm smile to one another but faded when another orc scream was heard in the distance. Lucky it didn't sound close. But it was enough to make Lia curl in her bed roll more feeling herself shiver from the horrible sound. Without even thinking about it Kili shuffled over more to her and gently pulling her closer to him, laying her head against his shoulder for comfort and brushing a lock of hair away from her face. She didn't question and curled up closer to him with her hand placed over his chest accepting the comfort he was giving.

"I'm here Lia, get some sleep. You're safe"

Lia smiled weakly against him. "Thank you, Kili."

The two slowly dozed off and remained close together the whole night. When she was little and if she had a nightmare she could snuggle up with her brother's or parents for comfort, it was something she missed deeply. Now having it again it bought so much joy to her heart. She was in deep thought as she tried to fall sleep in Kili's arms, knowing very well that everything was going to change once more for her and hopefully bring more brightness in her life once more. She never wanted to be alone again. The company were her family and friends now.

* * *

The next morning, Lia was once again the first to wake up early to the sounds of loud snoring. The sun still hadn't risen but the sky was a beautiful blue and pink color, a sight that would take your breath away. She exhaled softly and nuzzled her head into the leather of Kili's tunic. The second she realized this she blushed and gazed up at the young dwarf. His snores were rough as he breathed out making her smirk at the sight as she watched for a few minutes before deciding to get up. It took a little more effort since he had a tight hold on her but she managed to slip out and beamed when he ended up snuggling into the throw rug when he had nothing else to hold. It was quite cute Lia thought, he just had such a gentle soul.

Standing up she removed the coat and placed it besides him carefully not the wake him and picked up her backpack before making her way over the company and to the ledge of the cliff to sit down. Her family was on her mind this morning, just thinking of the good times.

She was always an early bird just like her mother. Her brothers though would sleep through the whole day if they could. Her mother would attempt to get them up. Only one time had failed and she poured a bucket of water over them. It was a fun morning that turned into a water fight with her family and everything including them was drenched. The memory made her giggle softly. She went through her belongings and starting to brush her hair to de-tangle her locks. She had quite long wavy hair that any dwarf would cherish and even as a young child it was long in length. Her father would admire her locks as she grew up and would insist to braid it for her every day and taught her how to braid as well. She ended up only doing a simply three strand side braid and letting some of her bangs hang loose around her face.

Some bread was stored away safely in her bag she had managed to save from the dinner table that night at Bilbo's. It was such beautiful bread he had made and she was lucky to save three cut sizes. She then started to pick at the bread in her hand, letting out a satisfied sigh and waited for the others to wake.

"Morning, Lia." She almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice and relaxed seeing it was only Bilbo. "Bloody hell, you really can get by without being heard or seen."

"Sorry," Bilbo apologized kindly. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

"Just startled me is all," she sighed with a smile. "Come, sit. Enjoy to view." Bilbo sat down beside her with a sigh and was offered some of the bread from her. "Hope ya don't mind me nabbing a few, it's delicious bread"

"Better eaten than wasted," he kindly said and took some from her.

She and Bilbo ate the bread and breathed in the fresh air blowing around them. "It really is a magnificent sight. Don't see something like this in The Shire."

Lia smiled as a memory came into her mind. "When I was a child I would wake in the early hours of the morning and sit in one of the tallest trees near our home. For hours I watched the sun slowly rise and take in the sight before my very eyes. It was something I did most my life, I'm just so captivated by it."

The hobbit smiled kindly as he listened to her. "What were you like as a child?"

"A trouble maker," both of them smirked. "I was quite adventures, though was not allowed to go far from home, my family worried a lot. There had been too many occasions where I followed my brother's when they went hunting or just to explore around. Most of the time my family didn't notice but if they did I would be in so much trouble, punishments either being no supper, have my bow taken away for a few days or extra chorus."

Bilbo smiled kindly. "Still didn't stop you from continuing though, hey?"

"Not really. Stubborn like a dwarf."

He chuckled lightly. "I don't think your stubborn at all. You're quiet smart, and have such a gentle nature."

"You obviously don't know me, Bilbo." She snickered lightly. "What you just said is my mothers nature, but I can be my father a lot of the time which you'll probably won't enjoy."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

She finished off her last bit of bread before speaking again. "You'll get use to everyone, and they'll grow on you. Just give it time" He hummed softly with thought.

"I think I need to prove myself somehow."

"You shouldn't need to," she offered a king smile. "I've only met very few hobbits in my life and I've already grown on you. There is much more in you that other's don't see and I think you don't either. It'll be a long journey, but your an important part of this company. Don't let anyone put you down"

Bilbo looked up at her in wonder hearing her meaningful words. "T-thank you..." He lightly cleared his throat. "That's very kind of you to say."

"Just don't forget I'm your friend and you can speak to me about anything whenever."

"I-I won't forget. Thank you, Lia."

"Master Baggins." They both snapped their heads around to see Thorin standing not far away from them. She saw Bilbo swallow thickly as they stared at the dark haired dwarf. "Go make sure you're belongings are packed, we'll be leaving in the next half hour." It was more of an order then a request, so Bilbo did as he was told and hurried off, leaving her and Thorin alone together.

She stood up but stayed in her position, sensing Thorin wanted a word with her, and she was right. He stepped closer to her and let out a rough exhale. "You and the hobbit have befriended quickly, I see you'll watch over him, which I admired about you. Over the last couple of days I've noticed you put others before you. Though I cannot help but grow more concerned about your safety."

She couldn't help but think Thorin cared about her more than Bilbo, which seemed a little unfair since she was able to defend herself while Bilbo didn't have any training or experience with weapons. She forced a smile. "I know you're concerned, but you don't need to. I've been doing better then I expected so far and all my focus is only the journey ahead. I only wish to carry out this quest, so please don't keep reminding me of your concern. It'll only make me the more nervous." She didn't want to sound rude to him and hoped she didn't, which she didn't.

Thorin gave a weak smile. "Get your thing's together, we'll leave on my word." She left, leaving him alone and staring out at the slowly rising sun. It indeed was a beautiful site.

* * *

As everyone woke and gathered their thing's Thorin figured this will be a good time to have a word with his nephews. He lead them away through the trees until they were a safe distance from the company. Both the brothers didn't know why he wanted to talk, but they went along with him anyway.

"Uncle, what's this about?" Fili cannot help but ask.

"I needed to speak with the both of you, about Lia."

"What about her?" Kili didn't understand, but he'll soon find out.

Thorin exhaled as he paced in front of them. "How much has she told you?"

"Told us?" They both didn't know why this was important. "About what?"

"She's spoken of her family, mentioned there names and has talked little of her childhood. Is there anything else she might have mentioned?" He couldn't help but think over the name of her father, Durgar. It rang a bell, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Kili didn't like this one bit. "Why do you want to know so much? Her past is her business and her's alone."

"I just...I have to know, who she is and what of her past she doesn't want to speak of. She hides it all and I cannot help myself, I need to know what she's hiding."

"No, she hasn't spoken of anything else." Kili answered with much annoyance.

"If she does, mention anything, will you let me know?" Before Kili could tell off his uncle Fili jumped in to prevent this.

"We'll let you know, uncle."

"Thank you," he answered almost tiredly. "Let's go and finish packing, we'll leave in five." He walked back to his company leaving the brothers dumbfounded.

"Why in mahal's name did you say that?!" Kili hissed at his brother.

"I know and it's ok. I don't want to either, but he's our uncle. It'll ease his mind if he knew something of her."

"But it's none of his business!" Kili paced in front of him letting out a heavy huff. "Lia doesn't need to explain herself to anyone. She'll speak of her past when she wants, I will not go behind her back." Fili sighed.

"I know, I know it's not easy for you. I know you care about her."

"I-is it noticeable?" This caused Fili to chuckle.

"Noticeable? Practically everyone can see it, even uncle. You do like her, don't you?"

"I..." Kili honestly didn't know how to answer that. He's known her for less then a week and it felt like he's known her all his life. "I cannot explain it, it's different, in a good way. But I feel protective over her, that I know."

"Well," Fili placed his hand over his should with a brotherly smile, "you have plenty of time to think about it."

That he did, but he didn't know how much longer he could hide his true feeling's for her. I scared him, but he did know he cared about her. He just didn't know if she felt the same. There was nothing he could do now other than be there as a friend for her.

* * *

_**Translations  
**__Khazad – Dwarves  
adad - Father_

_Thanks for reading everyone and for those who are unsure the words above are in Khuzdul the dwarves language. Ideas are always welcome and don't forget to review please._


	4. Bathing and Trolls

_Another chapter here don't forget to review please. Hope you all enjoy._

_**Warning:**__ Nudity _(_Hardy, but just a heads up_)

* * *

Another week of traveling had gone by and it was going smoothly, however the weather had other ideas. The heavy dark clouds were rolling in with thunder rumbled in the distance. The strong smell of sweet rain filled Lia's nostrils and cannot help but inhaled the scent.

When it did finally start raining a lot of the dwarves were complaining about the heavy rain tht made everything sloppy and soaking wet. They wished for the miserable weather to pass soon and hope to have a dry spot to rest tonight. The ponies hoofs slopped through the muddy ground as they moved on ahead through the shrubs of the forest surrounding them. Bofur was annoyed he wasn't able to smoke his pipe weed, everything was soaked, nothing could be done to fix that.

Lia had her hooded leather coat over her and held out a skin bottle to gather as much water as she could. You never know what to expect to happen and had to be prepared for anything if they were to run low of water. The rain didn't bother her so much it did the others. She gasped when a thick clump of mud landed on her cheek from the ponies hoof and wiped it off with a huff.

"Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked looking the most less pleased.

"It is raining, Master Dori, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf answered making her giggled at his response. "If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard." Bilbo wondered on this.

"How many other wizards are there?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the white. Then there are the two of blue wizards, I don't quite remember their names, it's been so long." Lia smiled at remembering one.

"Don't forget Radagast the Brown, the gentle soul who loves the company of animals."

"Oh indeed, I would never forget about him, Lia. I would say he's a pretty good wizard." He explained to Bilbo who listened in. "He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. Evil will always look to find a foothold in this world."

She was a little confused with his words said. Did he mean it by something? Whatever it was, there was something he knew that no one else did.

After a while the rain finally died down and the sun managed to peak it's way from behind a cloud.

"Finally!" Dori was most pleased with the change of weather.

They rode on for a bit longer, letting the sun dry out their clothes but this also allowed the mud to dry up on them as well, leaving them looking rather filthy and caked in mud. Kili looked over at her and let out a goofy chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a forming grin.

"It looks like you've been rolling in mud. You're completely covered."

Looking down at herself she saw he was right. The pony she rode was not so creamy anymore, her upper half was covered in clumps of mud and her face and hair had splashes of dried dirt as well. She laughed gently at the state as she in before looking over at Kili again. "Well, look at yourself mister! Least I'm not as bad as you look. That goes for everyone else!"

One looked worst then the next and laughed among themselves. It didn't take long for them to start complaining about the weight of the mud they were carrying. Thorin too wouldn't mind getting the weight off himself. Gandalf suggested they take a small break to get cleaned and even added he knew of a watering holes not too far from them. Thorin announced they'll stop for an hour before continuing on and finding somewhere to camp for the night.

Lia mouthed a yes. Just the thought of getting clean brought a weight off her shoulder. Than the thought came to mind of her bathing with everyone else. This should be interesting, she thinks and remains silent. She expected something like this to happen of course. For years growing up she and her brothers went skinny dipping all the time, so it wasn't anything new to her.

The came up a rocky hill and passed a couple of trees before entering another forest part in a clear area with large water holes. Lia hopped off her pony and looked around to see some of the others already undressing. She sucked the inside of her cheek in thought and thought maybe this wasn't going to be a good idea. She spotted Fili and his bare toned chest which made her look away with flushed cheeks, than her eyes caught Dwalin removing his trousers and this completely forced her to hide behind her pony.

Gandalf came over followed with a chuckle. "Love, there's another one not far. Just around those shrubs and boulder, if you still wish to get yourself clean." She smiled at his offer.

"Thank you, Gandalf. Just so you know I knew something like this was to happen sooner or later. I was prepared if I had to bath with everyone."

"I'm sure you were," he chuckled, "but that won't be necessary. Now off you go before time runs out."

Smiling she hurried off and passed everyone with averted eyes. No one questioned where she was going other than Thorin, and Gandalf simply answered she was a woman, it was quite obvious. Thorin understood and watched as she disappeared behind the shrubs to the next water hole. The others all got into the water and got themselves clean and mucked around a bit.

Lia spotted the clear water hole not far from the others but enough to have her own privacy. She did feel a little uncomfortable to be by herself, she would had rather bath with the others honestly, least she wouldn't be by herself. The thought doesn't linger and started to undress herself. Once bare from clothing she dipped her toe into the lukewater, testing the temperature before sliding herself in. The water was perfect. Dunking her head she surfaced again before she started to scrub the mud off her skin. She was so fixated she never heard the approaching footsteps coming up behind her.

Kili felt the desire to have some privacy and a water hole to himself. It was rather packed already so he sneaked away to the next water hole he had seen before not too far away from everyone hidden behind the rocks and shrubs. He had wondered where Lia was and figured she was in another water hole, but he never expected it to be the one he was approaching that moment.

He came around and stopped in his tracks as he got sight of Lia, bare naked and standing waist up from the water. How could he had been so stupid? Of course she would be here, why would he think she was elsewhere? He cannot move or speak anything, instead he stood there frozen with wide eyes and mouth gaped a little.

She didn't notice him either with her eyes closed and busy cleaning herself.

Kili cannot help but let his desire take over and gaze at her exposed breasts floating above the water. He's seen his fair share of women's breasts before, most from taverns, and had to admit to himself that her's were the most perfect he'd ever laid his eyes on. Something so young and beautiful laid before his eyes, her body was dipped in sweet nectar, a sight he ever wanted to forget. He had been staring so long he'd lost track of time and this gave Lia the chance to notice his presents.

Once her eyes opened she right away noticed Kili standing not far from her, staring at her not moving and in silent. In fright she dunked herself in the water, hiding most of herself and eyed Kili in utter shock. Kili! She hissed lowly at him. "What are you doing?!"

He came back to reality and knew he was in trouble. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know...I-I mean..." She waited for him to explain himself and after a short moment longer Kili turned his back to her, looking away and preventing himself from seeing anymore of her. "Forgive me, Lia. I wasn't aware you were here. I'm sorry, please don't hate me, but I understand if you do, I-I mean I'll stay if you want, but-"

"Kili," she stopped him before he could continue, "Don't panic, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" He didn't understand why she wasn't mad at him, she had every right to be.

"Why didn't you say something instead of standing there like an idiot?" With his back still turned he answered her.

"I didn't know what to say, it shocked me to see you. Again, I'm sorry. I'll leave you be." He went to leave but her voice stopped him.

"Kili, turn around," he didn't at first, "I'm not going to continue talking to you back. Turn around and face me." It was like a given order to a child in trouble. Carefully he did as he was told and turned to face her. His eyes still averted away from her which she didn't like really. "Come on, Kili, look at me."

Hesitant, he did was told again. He stared at her figure in the clear water, hands waving around herself in gentle movements with a glittering small smile given from her. She wasn't shy, and she felt comfortable with him, strangely.

She tilted her head and looked at him. "If you like you can join me, I'm not bothered."

"What?" He didn't know if he heard her right or not.

"I bathed with my brothers before in my life, it's nothing new I haven't seen before." He still wasn't sure.

"I-I don't know, I mean it would be out of respect and-"

"I don't care about that. Please, keep me company." She didn't want to sound desperate but neither be left alone. The loneliness she had to deal with over the years was like a haunted memory and doesn't want to feel like that again, even if it was for ten minutes. She walked into the deeper end of the water and swam out into the middle. "Come on, hop in."

He gave her a smirk before staring to undress himself. She watched him remove his boots than unbutton his sleeved shirt and she cannot prevent the warm blush forming at her rosy cheeks as she continued watching. She got a good view of his dark hairy toned chest, curls running down his front and towards his navel, disappearing below his trousers which were now being removed. Her eyes averted this time as he unlaced and stepped out of them. Lia heard him walking in with the sounds of the water swishing around his body, and strangely she heard him snicker. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect something like this to happen." She turned to face him knowing he was in the water and watched him dunk under and surfacing again.

"Well I did," she answered him, "because I knew I was going to be bathing with everyone. It just turns out there was this one available and Gandalf offered it to me. But I took it but regretted it, because I felt very alone."He showed her a bit of sympathy.

"I understand you don't like being alone, but we all respect you in this company. We'll want to make sure you have the privacy since your a woman, I still respect you, but I also care about you." He felt like kicking himself for saying such things to her out of the blue. Lucky she doesn't seem to take it the wrong way. "If Thorin found out I was here right now I would be getting the biggest lecture from him." She couldn't help but roll her eyes a little.

"I admire their respect but I won't stop bathing during this journey just because they don't feel comfortable, it sounds ridicules. We're all friends, ain't we?" He responded a oddly.

"Aye..." She seemed to guess his comfort about this.

"Kili, if this is too uncomfortable for you than I understand-"

"No, no. It's not that, It's just..." He couldn't seem to find words for himself and went silent. She narrowed her eyes and swan closer to him with gentle arm strokes until they were close enough.

"What's going on in that strange head of yours?" She wondered what crazy thoughts he might have right now. He seemed so nervous around her, like a skittish dog almost.

Kili gave a wide grin before he splashed water directly at her. She gasped slightly at the sudden movement before she threw one back at him and he threw another back. The two giggled like children, keeping it down so none of the others could hear them as they splashed each other repeatedly for a moment longer before it finally eased. But Kili being who he was did more. He sucked up water in his mouth and sprayed it at her. She did the same and blew out water like a whale would making them laugh together. He went underwater, disappearing and she looked around to see the whereabouts of him. She almost screamed when she was pulled underwater by her leg and surfaced again to be faced with the cheeky dwarf.

"You're such a cheeky bastard," she snickered at his ridicules but adorable smug look.

"Who said I wasn't?" She shook her head at him and came into shallower water and standing up, surfacing half herself and turned her back to him for a mere moment.

She doesn't think of it, she just did it, and she felt Kili's eyes staring at her back as she faced away from him. His silence continued and she turned around with a smile only for it to vanish when she saw his confused look in his eyes.

"Kili, what's wrong?" She didn't know why he was staring at her like that, it worried her.

Slowly, he came closer, stepping through the water and stopping in front of her inches away. She wanted to ask what was wrong, why was he staring at her in such a way, but no words were found as they both stare at one another. His hand than slowly came up until his hand touched her shoulder. Sudden realization came flooding down at her, knowing what he was looking at and what he witnessed on her back. How could have she been so stupid? She had forgotten about her scars, which was a good thing, but now Kili had witnessed them she didn't know what to think right that moment. His fingers graze over her shoulder, along the deep scars printed on her skin as a consent reminder of what had happened. He doesn't know what to say when he saw the scars. The ones along her back were the first, a dozen sharp lines along her back that brought questions to mind. But the one that got his attention was the one on her shoulder. He doesn't think as he touched the scar, unaware of how Lia was feeling that moment.

Finally, he broke the long silence and gently asked, "Did something bite you?" Looking at her he noticed how upset she was with her red rim eyes and right away felt regret swell within him.

She moved out of his reach and covered herself best she could. "Look away, I want to get out."

He did as told and turned his back to her, listening her stepping out of the water and putting her clean but wet clothes back on hastily. Her footsteps were heard walking away and he watched her walk past him. "Lia, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Don't!" She turned to face him, keeping her voice low for the others not to hear. "Don't you dare say anything to anyone! Stay away from me!" Her tried her best to not cry and almost succeeds. She stormed off leaving him by himself. He regretted every coming here, he felt ashamed of himself.

* * *

No one had noticed much to Kili's surprise, and he was glad no one did, not even Fili, who was too busy messing around with Dwalin as they wrestled. When he did return he just pretended he was here all along. He looked up to see Lia already saddling up her pony, clearly ignoring everyone and him too, he didn't blame her.

Thorin gave the order to continue on and the company rode out. Lia was riding in front of Kili as she completely ignored him. He'd hoped she'd at least look in his direction but got nothing. He felt horrible the way thing's happened. But he couldn't help but remember the scars he'd seen on her. How did she get them? His curiosity perked but quickly disappeared knowing it was none of his business.

Lia didn't want to talk or see him, though she did feel bad after the way she spoke to him, he didn't deserve it and it wasn't his fault either. But she knew he wanted to ask about it and there was no possible way she could speak of it now, so she ignored him, and hoped this'll pass when they make camp. Right now she wanted to be left alone.

Fili was no idiot to not notice the two. Normally they'd be chit chatting and riding besides each other and now he saw they were silent and not together. Something wasn't right. He rode up besides his brother and leaned closer in a whispered tone. "Is Lia ok?" Kili licked his lips trying to find the right words to say.

"I-I don't know, she just wants to be alone I think." Fili furrowed his brows.

"Don't you think you should ask her what's wrong?" Kili sighed heavily at him.

"No, don't bother her. I'm just giving her space."

"Why?" Fili now pushed. "What'd you do? What happened?"

Lia wasn't deaf and could easily hear the brothers whispering behind her. She turned in her saddle and spoke lowly to them. "Just leave it, Fili. It's not your business." Kili caught her sight and almost glowed with life. "Lia, I'm sorry I didn-" She cut him off with a snarl and death glare.

"Not. A Word." With that said she turned back around in her saddle and trotted up ahead to the front of the group.

Fili glanced at his brother and her and let out a huffed sigh. Whatever happened, Kili had something to do with it. He didn't know what but he was determined to find out. _What in durin's beard did you do, Kili?_

Lia trotted up to Gandalf and rode up beside the wizard. "Oh, Lia my dear, board of the brothers company now?" He tried to make it sound funny but right away noticed her strange silence after saying this and grew concerned. "What is troubling you?"

"It's alright. I-I'm just...not myself."

"What have they done to upset you?" It sounded like he was going to cast a curse on them if he found out they stupidly did something. The two had a little more privacy together and she softly explained the situation.

"Back at the water holes, I used the one you offered, and Kili." Gandalf looked almost fuming.

"Oh, wait until I get my hands on that dwarf!" She tried not the smile too much at his threat.

"I-it's ok. I asked him to join me, I felt unsafe and didn't want to be left alone. It was fine at first, we mucked around and it was fun, until he saw them." Gandalf knew exactly what she was referring to, she didn't need to explain.

"Oh dear, and I suppose he questioned about them?"

"Aye," she sighed, "and I got angry at him. Him knowing what I have gets to me, because I don't want him to ask about it. That is why I'm not talking to him."

"I understand, but you cannot blame him for knowing by accident. As disrespectful as it was for him to join you, the two of you need to have a talk. Tonight when we make camp you'll need to sort this. You don't even have to go into detail, just tell him you cannot speak of it and I'm sure he'll understand." She hated he was right, it needed to be sorted and she couldn't ignore him forever.

"I agree. I'll speak with him when I'm ready. I think I need some time to myself right now anyway." He understand.

"Lia, what happened to you is dark and no one should have to go through that. But the more you run from it the sooner it'll catch up. I know it's difficult to speak of such events and you'll know when your ready when the time comes to speak of it. You've done so well so far and I'm proud of you." She weakly smiled at the wizard.

"Thank you, Gandalf."

* * *

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin ordered and looked around, "Fili, Kili, Lia. What the ponies." She figured this'll be a good time to speak with him. Looking around herself at their surroundings she cannot help but feel a cold chill run through her at the sight of the abandoned home. Something didn't feel right, but no words are said by here.

She went to try and locate Kili but she then noticed him walking away into the woods and approached Fili. "Where's he going?"

"I asked him to gather some wood for us so we can have our own fire," he finished unsaddling his pony and faced her with a firm stare and crossed arms, "also an excuse to get him away so we can talk." She felt her stomach twist and feared Kili had said something to him.

"W-what did he tell you?"

"Nothing," his answered made her relax and he continued, "but I know he's done something to upset you. Did he do anything...inappropriate?" It was the way he said the word made her skin crawl and knew what he was suggesting. Why would he even think of that?

"No, he hasn't done anything wrong." She calmly answered but really wanted to scream at him for thinking of such things. "Fili please, I know you're only concerned but this is between me and Kili."

"I know it's just-"

"Don't," both her hands are held up to silence him, "please, don't push it. Just keep quiet about this from everyone. I'm asking as a friend, please?" All he wanted to do was help and understand what had happened, but he wasn't going to get that, not now at least. He sighed heavily and nodded in acknowledgment with a small smile.

"I'll keep quiet."

"Thank you, Fili"

There was a commotion not far from them and the two overheard Bilbo. "Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense" Biblo didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Who's that?"

"Myself, mister Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Lia then realised the wizard was leaving them and hastily tried catching up with him.

"Your leaving? Why?" She almost sounded panicked as she feared of never seeing him again. Gandalf spotted and faced her with weak smile.

"Stay with the company, you'll be alright."

"You're coming back, right?" Gandalf held a sympathy smile before walking away without giving her a response. Bilbo hurried up beside her and asked.

"Is he coming back?" She honestly didn't know the answer. She didn't want him to leave, but then again he was a wizard and he did as he pleased.

"I don't know..."

* * *

That night the company are resting up and waiting impatiently for Bombur to have their supper ready. As ordered by Throin the youngest three watched the ponies with their own little fire going. Lia sat a small distance away from the brothers, staring blankly at her bag and trying to make herself do something by going through her belongings, pretending she was busy and avoiding everything else. She wanted to speak with him but had no idea what to say.

Kili was the same as he forced his eyes at the lit fire in front of him. He desperately wanted to talk with her, but he didn't want to invade her space. Fili kept his eyes moving from him and her back and forth, wondering what they were doing and when they were going to talk to get this mess sorted. He figured maybe if he wasn't here then they might do so, and this is what he did.

"Well, I might check on the ponies." He stood up and left, leaving Kili and Lia alone. She watched him leave, listening to the sounds of leaves beneath his boots before they faded away. Now was the time, it had to be. She stood up and slowly walked over to Kili and sat down on the same log he was seated on. Her mouth opened and closed, trying to find words to say to him and felt stupid allowing this to linger further on.

"Kili-"

"I'm sorry." She didn't expect him to say anything, but allowed him to do so, it looked like he wanted to anyway. "I never meant to hurt you," his dark eyes met with hers. "That's the last thing I ever wanted to do. I'm sorry, I really am. I-I don't know what to do..." If she didn't feel bad before she defiantly did now. He blamed himself for what happened and she couldn't allow him to think like that.

"Kili," she started with his name as she slowly placed her hand over his own, startling him a little at the contact given as she continued, "you haven't done anything wrong, there is nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be apologizing for lashing out at you like that, it was wrong of me."

"I feel like it's my fault..."

"No, 'tis not." She leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees and hand still remaining on his own. "I enjoyed us together, it was fun." He was baffled to hear this.

"Really?"

"Aye, it made me forget about everything. I hadn't had that much fun in a long time, so thank you." She leaned towards him and kissed his stubble cheek softly. "As for what you saw, I would appreciate it if you didn't speak of it, to me or anyone. It's just something I cannot talk about, not now that is. I will one day when I'm ready."

"I won't breathe a word of it, I promise" She was grateful to hear this from him, and she trusted him not to say anything more about this.

Their face were very close and she softly inhaled the scent he carried, which was strangely comforting. He stared into her own dark eyes. All he wanted to do was lean forward and capture her lips with his, share a moment he's wanted to do from the start. She thought she was being stubborn getting this close to him, thinking it was inappropriate for them in the position they were in right that moment. This odd feeling she had towards him was scary, fearing for what she desired. The very first time he touched her was back at Bilbo's home, when they were both alone together in the living area. That moment he touched her, it sparked something. His thick fingers gently lift her chin up so he could get a better lighting of her face and making her eyes sparkled in the flames. He now fully cupped her warm cheek, fingers rubbing in small motions against her, showing tenderness and comfort.

"Mahal, you're so beautiful." His voice voiced to her, his heated breath brushing against her skin and breathing in his scent, it was almost intoxicating. Her voice failed to give him a response and can only stare dumbfounded at him. All she could do was watch him as he leaned closer to her lightly parted lips. Her heart beat heavily against her chest as she knew what he was about to do.

His moist lips made contact, earning a soft gasp from her as she tightly shut her eyes, feeling her lungs twist and hands grip at the log she sat on under her. It was warm, tender, something she's never expected it to be. His stubble beard tickled against her lips and chin, giving her an odd warmth through her ivory skin. The hairs on her arms stood at the electric feeling that rushed through her blood and her inexperience lips soon relaxed into his own. Her fingers stopped gripping at the log her nails dug into and laid flat over it, feeling calmness washing over her as the kiss continued.

Kili was lost in the passionate kiss he had wanted to do the moment he saw her. He felt a light of sparks explode when their lips touched, a feeling he's never felt before in his life. It was new, and by Alue, he wanted more. He ignored the warnings, his uncle and the company. not caring what they all thought. He pressed in a little closer but not to much to frighten her, slightly deepening the kiss they held earning a soft gasp from her and didn't pull away.

Everything around them was shut out during their moment and didn't hear the approaching steps.

"Hope you two have sorted out-Oh!" Fili covered his mouth to prevent himself from shouting.

Kili and Lia moved apart quickly, flushed and burning red on both their faces knowing they were just caught.

The three were silent. Lia was flushed with embarrassment while Kili felt his heart beat rapidly and stared blankly at his brother. Fili was confused and doesn't know what to say or do in that awkward moment. "I-I'll umm...check the ponies." This of course he just came from but couldn't bare to stick around in the silence. He kept to himself as he hurried away.

When he was out of sight again, Kili sighed heavily and glanced at her. "Sorry." Lia rolled her eyes at his none stop apologies.

"If you say sorry one more time, I swear I'm going to beat you thick skull around." She meant it as a joke, which he took and both laughed softly over it.

It went silent between them again with only the sounds of the crackling fire in front of them. Kili couldn't stand it, but he thought of something that might be helpful for her. "If you like, you can get some sleep. Fili and I will watch the ponies."

"Nay, Thorin said for the three of us to watch the ponies. Tis' not fair if I get shut eye and neither of you do."

"We don't mind at all. Please, you look a little tired, some shut eye will help." She was feeling buggered but still felt guilty that she would get to sleep.

"Are you sure?"

"I insist." He lifted her hand to his lips giving her a kiss against her knuckles and smiled. "We'll wake you if you're needed." She greedily accepted his offer.

"I appreciate it, Kili, thanks."

They spoke as if nothing happened. Neither could bring themselves to talk about it, at least not right now. It still felt strange as she stood up from the log and over to her bed roll. She was quick to get herself settled and pulled the covering over her body up to her chin and stared with wide eyes into the dark forest with her back facing him.

He kissed her. It frighted her thinking about it, but also wondered why it happened. She had no control over herself and she guessed neither did Kili. It was something she never expected to happened. They wee just friends, right?

They were getting closer by the day. If felt as if she knew him all her life, which was odd, but also felt amazing. What she was feeling was new and honestly didn't really want to linger about with that thought. She tried ignoring it and closed her eyes in hopes of getting some rest. The darkness took over her world and was soon asleep beside the warm fire, letting the dreams flow in.

Kili watched her for a moment longer, wondering if she was asleep yet or not, and soon quietly sneaked away from the area and to he ponies where he found Fili pacing back and forth almost lost beyond wonder.

When Fili caught sight of him, he approached with a firm stare and tone. "What in Mahal's name were you thinking?!"

"F-fili I know how it looks but-"

"No," he didn't want to hear his excuses and instead went into parent mode to lecture him, "you're going to keep quiet and listen to me. I trust you with my life and I would do anything for you, but _that _isn't something you should be doing, especially to her. You may have had your fair share of women in bed but I'll not stand by as you woo her into your bedroll."

"I'm not exploiting her!" Kili was disgusted his own brother thought of him so low to do something like that, but he didn't blame him, after knowing to way he carried on back in The Blue Mountains. "It's not like that, it was just a kiss. I...I really..." Fili isn't sure what he's trying to tell him.

"I...I care about her." He let that sink in.

"How do you mean?"

"I cannot stop thinking about her. I don't know what I'm feeling, it's so weird and it's driving me crazy. I...I don't know how else to say it." Fili's face seems to relax and shows a bit of curiosity.

"I...I knew you liked her, but I didn't think in that kind of way. I thought you were..." Fili doesn't finish and instead seems to ponder before stepping closer to him. "Is she your one?"

Kili doesn't know what t say. Was she his one? How could he answer that when he doesn't know himself. He tries to respond but only gaps at him. When he thought something might come out they both hear something big coming from the ponies not far from them.

"That doesn't sound good." Fili says and they both hurry to investigate.

* * *

_The gentle breeze of the wind blew over the olive green grass through the large woodland, covering the pasture for miles, surrounded by mythical things and isolated from so much of the world. One family though lived at the edge of the forest. The small farm lodge was nothing fancy, but it was a beauty. Nothing could make it better._

_A light tan skinned dwarf jumped over a fallen log as he ran through the thicket with a grin. His shoulder length cherry red hair flying in the wind with the speed he gave and bounced as his knees kicked up. He had a thin stubble beard that gave him a young and pride look with still with a lot of growing to go due to his age. Morar was the eldest son and taller than his father standing at almost five foot. His amber eyes beamed with excitement as they focused on what was ahead of him._

_Behind him another fair skinned dwarf hopped over the log with a little more effort and followed. He stumbled a little but managed to keep his legs upright, running as fast as his legs could move and try to catch up with his brother. His long thick coarse ash brown hair tied back in a braided ponytail with the tail loose and few tin braids jingled from side to side at his running pace. Two more single short braids hung from the side of his face over his still growing stubble beard that was hardly visible since he was at a young age still. Garn was the second oldest standing at four foot tall. Large hazel brown eyes fixed on his brother's back as he slowly started to run out of breathe._

_"Hurry ye ars Garn we're gonna loose it!" Morar shouted behind him as he ran through the thick grass of the woodland._

_"I'm hurrying! Never ran this much before!" Garn huffed as he tried to keep his breathe going. __Morar rushed through a shrub and finally came to a stop, looking around him in thought. Garn never saw his brother stop and just run into his back, landing on his behind and laid there panting heavily._

_"Where is that blasted deer?" Morar mostly spoke to himself._

_Garn__ sat up straight still on the ground sighed heavily. __"We tried Morar, tis' no good he's long gone. I'm sure adad won't care"_

_"Well I do!" Morar didn't want to give up so easily and faced his brother with a serious look. "We need to eat."_

_"Aye, I hear ya. But tis' starting to get late and adad will be more upset if were not back by nightfall." __He had a point. Their father never liked them to stay out late, too risky. All he wanted was to bring home a large deer for his family, have a good amount of meat to last them._

_He was about to agree than the snap of a twig caught in their ears. Both the brothers hushed and readied the swords they carried, slowly creeping to the location where it came from. Morar looked around a shrub and his eyes beamed brightly at the sight of the deer they had been chasing. __The deer was in a small open plain grazing at the grass with his ears twitching hearing out anything unusual. Lucky for them the animal haven't picked up on the brothers. Morar grinned softly at the magnificent creature._

_Carefully, Morar took out the hunting bow around his shoulder and aimed an arrow at the animal, steadying his arms and holding his breath to get a perfect kill shot. Garn stood back and let his older brother do the kill. He was no pro archer but good enough to shoot._

_Morar was about to let go of the arrow at the deer, when suddenly another arrow came flying over their heads and pierced the deer's neck earning a howl of pain from the animal as it stumbled over it's legs to try and run away. But the arrow made it's mark and the deer fell to the ground with a grunt and bled out._

_"W-what-" Morar was baffled and spun around with Garn to see where it had come from._

_Not far from them was a small figure standing on top of a large boulder, looking proud and happy of her perfect shot. The small girl was only eight years old, her ivory skin glowed in the sunset and long rich red-brown hair tied back with strands along the side of her face. The child giggled sweetly seeing her brother's reactions._

_"Farili!?" They were shocked to see their sister here and away from home._

_The little girl grinned pleased with herself. "That was a perfect shot! Did you see that? An instant kill."_

_"W-what are ye doing here?" Garn stared at her still dumbfounded._

_"I'm helping you hunt," she slid down from the boulder and skipped over to her brothers, "adad will be proud what we caught."_

_Her shoulders were grabbed suddenly by Morar and shook her. "What the bloody 'ell were yer thinking leaving 'ome!? Adad and a__mad__ are probably worried sick about yer!"_

_"I'm fine look nothing wrong with me!" She looked down at herself and back up at him. "I'm here now with you aren't I?"_

_Morar sighed heavily and pulled her into his arm, embracing her in tight and full of relief hug. "Never do that again," he pulled away and looked into her eyes "yer hear me?"_

_She knew she was forbidden from leaving the boarders of their property but she really wanted to hunt with her brother's. She sighed softly heavily feeling like her brother's were over reacting._

_"Lucky yer not injured," Garn softly said stepping closer._

_"Will you both stop worrying, I'm fine." She was annoyed she was still treated like a toddler._

_"Yer our baby sister," Morar now smiled kindly, "we both love yer with all our 'earts, including a__dad and a__mad.__"_

_"I know," she exhaled, "I just wanted to see what I was missing out on. You two get to go out and have fun while I have to stay home, it's not fair."_

_Garn knelt down beside his brother in front of her. "We hear yer n__an'ith,__ but yer just a wee little lass and very young still while were much older and have experience."_

_"Yer can come with us when yer older, promise." Morar confirmed with with a proud grin._

_She remained silent at the brother's but fully understood what they were saying. She knew her family worried and now she just most likely sent her mother in panic. She just wanted to see the world, what she was missing out on and experience it._

_Morar smirked and brushed his finger less gloved hand over her cheek softly. "Come on, let's get this deer back home."_

* * *

Lia wakes with a gasp from the dream, more like a memory, and sits up quickly to look around herself. The first thing she notices is the sounds of thumbing vibrating coming from the forest ground. She doesn't miss the ponies all untied and running loose, away from their camp and back in the direction they came from.

"Wait come back!" She tries to run after them in hopes of catching them, but it's no use, and quickly comes to stop. Looking around her more the next thing she realises is there is no one else in the camp other then the low dimmed fires.

"K-kili? Fili?" She calls out their names and already is feeling sick from being alone in the dark without anyone around. "Thorin? Bilbo? Anyone?!" No answer.

Her breathing quickened by the second, spinning around trying to find any form of life as her anxiety slowly consumes her. Before it could get worse though she hears something coming through the forest. Yells and shouts with metal changing together, the sound of a battle going on. Hastily she runs towards her bow and daggers before through the thicket towards the source of the sounds. She only hopes she can get there in time. Her legs jump over logs and rocks, running like lighting full of desperation to get to them before something bad happens. When she finally gets closer enough she slows down and hides herself behind the shrubs as she looks through into the camp.

Her dwarf friends were all sacked up and tied, making it impossible for any escape for them, but what horrifies her most is the ones that are hog tied above the burning fire like pork for dinner. She wants to scream and run out to their aid, but controls herself, knowing she needs to help them in whatever way possible stealthy. She recognizes their hosts to be three dumb witted trolls.

"You messed with the wrong dwarves," she whispers and keeps herself low as she crawls closer into the camp site.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly" Tom suggests eagerly.

William disagrees. "They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage"

Tom likes the sound of that. "That does sound quite nice"

"Never mind the seasoning," Bert grunts, "we ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

The sunrise. She knows this will be the only way to put an end to this, but it'll be too late by the time the sun can be a threat to the trolls. She needs the stall them somehow. Looking around the camp she takes notice of the boiler right next to the fire and plan unfolds. It'll save her friends from being burned alive and it'll also expose her, which is what she plans to do. Quietly she sneaks her way towards the boiler, hiding herself behind different items lying about from the trolls sight. She pokes her head out and smiles noticing Bilbo, who stares right back at her in surprise and she gives him a wink. He returns the smile and gains an idea.

"Wait!" Bilbo cries out and forces himself to hop up within the sack. "You are making a terrible mistake." Of course the others all argued with the hobbit, yelling and cursing about not being able to talk their way out of this with trolls. Bilbo ignores them. "I meant with the seasoning."

William seems interested. "What about the seasoning?"

"Have you smelt them?" Bilbo questions, "You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

Lia has to cover her mouth to stop herself from giggling at his words. Everyone else however haven't seen her yet as they were all too busy throwing continues yells at the hobbit after his insult.

"There's a secret to cooking dwarf. That secret is..." Bilbo continues to think hard over his unplanned idea.

"Yes?" William is growing impatient. "Come on, tell us the secret!"

"Y-yes! I'm telling you." Bilbo thinks hard on this. "The secret is...to skin them first!"

More curses are thrown at Bilbo, calling him a traitor and struggling wildly in their tied sacks. Lia pokes her head around to see Tom had stepped towards them, giving her a clear path towards the boiler. Once behind the heated boiler she presses her back up against it and starts pushing. She never realised how heavy it was and struggles to budge it.

"Tom, get me filleting knife." William is interested in trying to hobbit's idea.

"What a load of rubbish!" Bert doesn't buy it. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf them, boots and all."

She curses and puts more effort into her strength.

Tom grins as he picks up Bombur. "He's right. Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy." He dangles Bombur over his mouth as the large dwarf cried otu in panic.

That is what did it. Lia lets out a cry of rage and finally pushes the boiler. She tips the water over the burning fire, putting it out instantly. She now comes into view with her bow ready and aims it right at Tom who still holds Bombur. "Drop him!"

The company are all in shock to see her and soon cheer over her arrival. Thorin looks on in disbelief as he watches her in action. She doesn't look like the the woman who first joined them, but looks more like a trained warrior. He is mesmerized by her performance. Kili cannot be any happier to see her again, but now fears for her safety as she now is exposed to the trolls.

"What!? Where'd she come from?" William cries out.

"Who cares? Grab her!" Bert growls and advances on her.

Lia shoots an arrow at Tom, piecing him in his left eye and causing him to drop Bombur with a howl of pain. She avoids Bert's hand as he tries to grab her. She rolls on the ground and whistling her arrows at the three trolls, running around the camp making them look like idiots.

The dwarves cheer her on, encouraging her to continue and show the troll what dwarves are made of. She jumps over the trolls camp, continuing to shoot at them and even slashed her daggers into their toes if they got too close. Spinning around she aims one more arrow at Tom who is running at her when she is suddenly grabbed by a large warty hand that tightly squeezes around her, crushing her lungs and feeling her rips crack in the tight grip. She grunts out as she is lifted and held at eye level by Bert, who grins back with his rotten teeth.

"Gotcha little pest!" He is very pleased with his capture.

"Lia!" Kili starts yelling out in panic. "Let her go!" The trolls ignored the shouting dwarves and taking no acknowledgment from their threats as Bert admires the woman.

"Looks like I have a little dessert on the menu." He licks his chomps eagerly. "I'll enjoy savoring this one."

"I hope you...chock on me!" She grunts out between breathes as she tries wiggling her hands free.

"We're wasting time now." William grunts. "Let's just scuff them."

Tom giggles and points at Lia. "Are you sharing her?"

"I caught her she's mine!" He yells at the dimwitted troll and looks back at her. "You caused us a lot of trouble. I should snap you in half!"

"NO!" Not only Kili but most of the other's yell out not wanting to watch their female companion being crushed or eaten.

She snarls and is able to free one of her hands and holds her dagger before slamming it into his hand wrapped around her. He snarls at the pain but doesn't let go of her, instead he does another.

"You little maggot!"

She never sees it coming and is thrown from his grip and at a tree. Her head slams painfully against the thick trunk and tumbled to the ground with a painful grunt. Everything blurred in her vision not able to see much, ringing was all her ears could hear and wasn't in the slightest able to move her body. She hears faint calls coming from the dwarves, calling out her name desperately for her to move or show any signs of life.

"The dawn will take you all!"

Lia opens her eyes slightly at the sound, not able to register who had said it. A bright light fills her vision and blinds her view on what is happening. Everything makes no sense, but again she can barely see or hear much. She lays on her front, face pressing against the leaves and fingers digging into the moist ground.

"Lia!" She hears her name being called repeatedly again but wasn't able to answer. Her eyes close, feeling her mind shut down and letting darkness consumes her.

* * *

She doesn't know how long she is out for and when she finally wakes a soft groan leaves her lips from the amount of pain swelling in her head.

"She's waking up!" She can hear Kili shouting out to everyone and opens her eyes in the morning light.

"K-kili?"

"I'm here," he takes her hand in his as a jester of letter her know he really was there, "how do you feel?"

"Like I've been thrown into a tree." She frowns feeling the pounding throb and tries sitting up.

"Maybe that's because you were." He says and helps her sit up on the ground. Everyone is gathered around her, full of concerned and sympathy for their female companion.

"You gave us quite the scare lass." Balin stands besides Kili with a smile. Oin pushes his way through the crowded group and throws his hands up at them.

"Give 'er some space lads!" He kneels down in front of her and offers a cup of warm scented tea. "Ye 'it yer head pretty hard lass. I've done what I could to bring the swelling down but ye should be alright. Drink this, it'll ease the pain." She accepts the tea and sips at the sweet texture.

"Thanks, Oin." She places it down and leans her back against the tree behind her. "What happened to the trolls?" This is when Gandalf makes himself present.

"Do not worry, I've sorted them out. They won't be a bother to anyone anymore."

"What do you mean?" She looks over behind the company to see the stoned trolls and cannot help the smirk she gives. "Serves them right."

"Come on, up you get." Both Fili and Kili help her stand. The second she is on her feet she is pulled into a tight bear hug from Dwalin and is lifted from the ground. She cannot help but giggle at the jester given from him.

"Easy Dwalin!" Oin tells him off. "The poor woman just woke!" Dwalin sets her down and grips over her shoulders firmly.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you lass." She is then thanked by them all. Bofur brings her in for a hug and pets her back to congratulate her. Ori shly steps forward and bows his head a little at her.

"Y-you saved us. I am forever in your debt." She smiles at his words but shakes her head as she brings him in for a caring hug.

"I'm just glad you're all alright. No one is in my debt."

"Wise words." Gandalf smiles and then moves away while continuing. "Come along, we need to get our selves sorted and try to find where those trolls came from." They all did as he suggested and scattered about to camp to find anything of use.

Fili approaches Lia and leans his head against her's, a jester that confuses her. This action was for for family or close friends, yet here is Fili doing it with her. It shows how much she means to him. He smiles and brushes some of her locks over her shoulder. "Thank Mahal you're alright." She returns the smile and both move away from each other. He walks away, leaving only her and Kili together.

"So, where's my hug?" He questions with a smirk. She then remembers what had happened before the incident with the trolls and her expression turns neutral.

"Y-you were suppose to wake me if anything happened. Why didn't you?"

"I know, I'm sorry." He doesn't realise how upset she is. "I thought it could be handled, but we didn't expect..." He falls silent as he see's the tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"I...I was left alone." Her voice is broken, whimpering softly as she tries not to make a scene for everyone to notice. "Y-you were all gone. I thought...I didn't-" She cannot help herself anymore as she lets her emotions out. Kili pulls her in for a warm hug, comforting her gently as he hushes and strokes her hair.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He understands what she means and feels bad for ever leaving her by herself. "I didn't mean to scare you." He feels pain sting in his heart knowing he's now hurt her once again. He didn't deserve her forgiveness. He tries to think of a way to look on the bright side. "Look at it this way. If I had woken you you'd ended up in the sack as well. We would all probably be troll brunch if it wasn't for you."

"It wasn't just me though," she wipes her face from her tears and lets out a weak smile. "Bilbo and Gandalf helped too. But your right," she thinks of what he's just said, "If you had then yes, I would have been put in danger too. But please, don't ever do that again to me."

"You have my word." They stare at each other in silence, each wondering what the other is thinking that moment before Kili breaks the silence.

"Lia, about that kiss..." He is unsure what to say, but he wants to talk about it. She doesn't know either and blushes red remembering what had happened.

"Y-yeah, about that-"

"No, please," Kili sounds worried, "I mean...Did it mean anything?" The question is blurted out without thought. Did it mean something to her?

She doesn't know. He's the one who kissed her and she allowed it. There was something different about it and it scared her, fearing for what she is feeling towards the young brunette. He's just a friend, or at least that is what she keeps reminding herself of. He wants and answer and she has to give him one.

"I don't know..." Least it's honesty.

"You don't know how you feel?" He sounds confused just as much as she is.

"Kili, I don't know what you want me to say. I-It was a nice kiss but..."

"But what?"

Before she could answer him, he is pushed and falls forward into her, bodies pressing up together and she finds herself trapped between him and the tree behind her. Thier noses bump and lips almost touch but not entirely. Coming from behind them the loud laughter wooted out from the company, amused by the scene unfolded. Fili is backing up a little away from Kili and her, the one responsible for pushing his brother. He's holding a wide grin that is spread out across his face, obvusally amusedby his little trick. It doesn't take long for Kili to gain chase after him, Fili laughing out as he sprints around the tree and deeper into the forest to get away. Lia watches on in disbealif. What had just happened?

She watches as Kili runs after Fili and cannot help a giggle from leaving her. It was silly, but still finds it amusing. They were dwarves, of course they'd behave this way.

Thorin is watching everything not far off. He had meant to approach Lia and thank her but he cannot help but watch as she and his nephew spoke closely, too close. If it hadn't been for his brother he wasn't sure what might have happened. There is clearly something going on. Kili is behaving like his useful self but he doesn't want him acting like this towards their only female companion. But Lia doesn't seem bothered by him and she needs some friends for this journey and he strangely couldn't see his company with her, like it wouldn't be the same without her. Looking up he notices Gandalf and approaches him. "She's brave I'll give her that, but she could have been seriously injured. She should have waited for you." The wizard disagrees.

"She saved half your company, Thorin. You should be thanking her. Her skills proved she is capable of fighting." Thorin couldn't argue with that.

"She did show an impressive performance, though there could be some more improvement with them. She also needs to think about the outcome of the situation. She cannot throw herself at danger and expect it to work out." Gandalf huffs before looks over at Fili and Kili chasing each other.

"Your nephews have become close to Lia, don't you think?"

"Aye, they have. Though Kili is behaving odd towards her."

"And is that such a bad thing?" Gandalf smirks.

"He's carrying on like he does with women he likes. I don't want Lia to be involved with him when nothing serious will ever happen."

"And how would you know that?" Thorin doesn't want to answer that, so changes the subject.

"Where did you go off, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead."

"What bought you back?"

"Looking behind." Gandalf gazes up at the stoned trolls. "Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to the burglar."

"He had the nous to play for time. He knew Lia was there and distracted those trolls so she could put out that fie. Both of them saved your company." Deep down, Throin knew it was true.

"Now, we need to find out how those trolls could have moved in daylight."

"Search around!" Thorin calls out to everyone, "There must be a cave nearby."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and ideas are always welcome._

**_Khuzdul Translations_**

_Amad - Mother  
__Adad - Father  
__Nan'ith - Younger sister_


	5. The Past Can Hurt

_Next update, sorry for the wait. Reviews will be lovely and thank you to those who are following. I'll be going to the movies this week with my sister to see the final hobbit movie and I have to admit I'm scared to watch it, but so happy it's finally out!_

_**UPDATE PLEASE READ:**__ I've edited all the chapters before this one. I've only changed a few things around and added a little to the story line so it was better to my liking. I feel I rushed it before and didn't feel comfortable with it. So please read them again if you want to understand this chapter. Let me know in reviews if you like the change._

* * *

Finding where the troll's might had come from was not as hard as they all figured it would be. They discovered a cave with a stench so strong and filled with many treasures kept by the trolls. The company entered the cave and have a look around for anything of use. The cave's air is filled with such a strong and horrible stench from the rotting food and flesh that some of them almost bailed out. Nori took a whiff of the air and screwed his face up.

"What's that stench?"

"It's a troll hoard." Gandalf answered leading them in. "Be careful what you touch."

Lia chose to not go in the cave. All it took was one sniff and that sent her flying out the entrance and into the fresh air. How could anyone live like that? Even for a troll it was disgusting. Most of the company had entered the cave to search about. Most of course were jewels put aside for safe keeping but their was some rather nice armory and weapons that Gandalf takes interest in. There isn't much else to do other than stand around and wait for everyone to be ready.

"Lia," Bilbo called her name hurrying over to her, "I've been meaning to thank you, for saving us that is. I-I'm sorry you got hurt, that was quite a hit you took." She smiled softly at the hobbit.

"Thank you, Bilbo. It's fine really, my head is thick like a dwarf so I can take a hit worse then that. It is I that should be thanking you for helping. If it wasn't for you I don't know how the situation might have turned out." He nodded in agreement.

"To tell the truth I had no idea what I was doing or saying. The second Bombur was about to be eaten I was going to say we were all infected with parasites." A burst of giggles came from her at his words.

"Well, that would have blown my cover for sure. Everyone would have heard me laughing uncontrollably." He snickered shyly and kicked his large foot into the dirt.

"W-what you did was very brave. I will never be brave like you." She watched him with sympathy and leaned closer to him.

"Bilbo I wasn't brave, I was terrified." She exhaled as he listened closely. "There is too much in life I fear."

"Such as?"

"Well, the dark," she thought over it carefully, "and being alone...I'm afraid of ending up alone." Bilbo remained silent and let her continue. "I've grown on everyone here so fast and that includes you. I cannot loose anymore in my life, not after my family. I can't go through that again." She sighed and tugged some of her loose hair behind her ear. "I did what I did because I wasn't going to let those I care about get eaten by trolls. I didn't think, I just did what I thought was best."

"I understand," Bilbo nodded, "I, ahh... hardly knew my farther. He got pretty sick when I was only a toddler and it didn't take long for him to pass on. It was just my mother and I and she was the greatest," he blew some air from his lips followed by more words, "until one winter the weather got very harsh and it was too much for her. She too passed when I was in my late twenties. I-I felt there was no one else in my life anymore, I felt empty, lost...and useless. B-but I managed and took care of my families home, that's pretty much it." Lia listened to the hobbit's words and it got to her. Her eyes swelled and soon a tear rolled down her cheek.

Seeing her reaction he right away felt terrible. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset-" he was cut off when she brought him in for a hug, one that takes him by surprise but gently patted her back in return.

She moves away from him wiping at her tears. "You're a remarkable hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, don't ever forget that." He smiled at her kind words.

"Thank you, Lia."

Gandalf summoned Bilbo's presents and he excused himself and went to meet up with the wizard. She is then confronted by Thorin.

"Lia, how are you feeling?" He asked with concerned eyes.

"The swelling has gone down," she said as she rubbed the area letting out a small hiss. "Still a little tender but I'll walk it off." He only seemed to be more concerned now.

"Rest. Have a sit down until we are ready to move ahead." She didn't see the need to do this.

"I'm fine really, There's no need-"

He cuts her off firmly, "I wasn't suggesting. I'm telling you to rest, no excuses." She starred blankly at him for a moment feeling unsure about his tone. All she can give him that moment was a nod, showing she understood. He went to turn away but stopped himself.

"Next time you want to throw yourself at danger think what your getting yourself into before acting. You could have been killed and that is something none of us want to happen." She still felt unsure how to feel over his words, they only confused her more. Why is he mad? Was this some kind of lecturer?

"I-I understand, Thorin. I got lucky today."

"Luck? Maybe, but you can't just gamble your life like that. It could have turned out very bad for you. Did you even think of yourself?" He stepped closer to her smaller figure forcing her to crane her head up only a little so she was looking at him.

"I don't know..." She said honestly not knowing what the right words were to tell him. Her head hanged low as she spoke again lowly. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"I hope so." She noticed all his anger has gone and his eyes hold concern for her still. "You saved my company and I won't ever forget that. But listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once," he placed both his hands over her shoulders firmly and looked deep into her eyes, "never do something so reckless again. Understood?"

Everything about Thorin reminded of her father. She can't explain it well, but it has mostly to do with his protective nature.

The silence lingered for a moment longer before she nodded. "Ok..."

Nothing else is said between them. He doesn't say anything else before he gave her shoulder an odd pat and turned away. She remained where she was before following his order and sat herself on the nearest log not too far from the cave. Thorin's words repeated through her mind. She never meant to put herself in danger, but what did he expect her to do? Stand back and do nothing? There was no way she was going to allow any harm to come to anyone in the company, even if it meant risking her life. The way he was carrying on was silly she thought to herself and doesn't want to be treated like that. That moment she felt like a child being told off and to sit in the time out corner. It humiliated her. As she sat there in her thoughts, Balin approached her.

"Lass, you alright deary?"

"Yeah...Sort of." She couldn't like well to him.

"Don't let him get to you, he only worries."

"I know, just like everyone else does." It annoyed her it was like this.

"That's because you're our youngest."

"And a woman?" He smiled softly.

"Aye, that too. I know it bothers you but least we care, better then not caring, don't you think?"

"I guess," she hated to admit it but he was right, "but maybe you all worry a little too much. I just want everyone to treat me like an equal, nothing more or less. Is that so much to ask?" Balin completely understood.

"I know, but don't blame us because we care so much. It's in our nature, you know that. Besides, we've all grown on you and admire you spirit. You're a remarkable woman, you're adad would be proud." At the mention of her father warmed a soft area in her.

"Thank you, Balin." He returned the smile and looked over at where Fili and Kili were wrestling each other.

"I hope the laddies haven't been too much of a bother to you."

"Nay," she giggled slightly, "I've grown on them. I enjoy their company."

"Good to hear." He noticed Kili now breaking free from his brother and approached them as Fili helped the others. "I'll leave you two be now." She watched as Balin left and gave a pat on Kili's shoulder as he passed him. Kili smiled as he stepped closer to her.

"I see you finally caught your brother." She snickered softy.

"Aye," he breathed out in relief, "he can be a pain sometimes."

"He's still your brother." She then remembered a few memories of her own. "I remember my brothers would play pranks or tease me and I would chase after them. I always caught them of course and made them regret it." Kili chuckled and sat down beside her on the log.

"I-I'm sorry what happened. Hope you weren't too embarrassed."

"Nay, Fili was just mucking around. If I was upset I would had run after him myself." He snickered before falling silent. He inhaled and exhaled before gazing up at her.

"So..."

"Yes Kili?" She noticed he wanted to say something, most likely about what happened between them which she had expected to happen, just not so soon.

"About the kiss, I didn't mean to put you off. I mean if you are I'm not saying your not but not saying you are either I was just worried it was out of line even though it was but it wasn't and I don't regret it but maybe it was a mistake maybe i wasn't and now I'm rambling why aren't you stopping me..." She stared at him with wide eyes before letting out a fit of giggles.

"You're rather amusing when you ramble on like that." He chuckled lightly at her response.

"I-I just wasn't sure how you felt about it. You didn't really give me a straight answer before my brother decided to be an arsehole." He was right and she knew it.

She didn't know what to say to him. The kiss was nice, not terrible, and she didn't regret it but didn't know if it was the right thing to do or not. He had been nothing but kind to her from the start, then again they all have. But he was different. She felt different towards him, like he meant something to her. But that couldn't be possible, could it?

She had never expected herself to find someone to spend her life with, it was just a fantasy and childish dream. Now that someone had kissed her, he wanted to know how she felt about it. The truth terrified her and lying wasn't her strongest ability. Being honest was what she had to do, no matter how scared she was.

"I'm scared." It was blurted out so quietly.

"What are you scared of?" He asked with concerned eyes.

"So much. Everyone keeps thinking I'm brave, I try to be but my fear and anxiety keeps corrupting me." She felt her eyes sting with tears as she looked to the ground. "I don't know how to feel, it confuses me. I...I-" That second they all heard crushing through the shrubs not far from them and sent panic all through the company.

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled out getting armed. Gandalf shouted.

"Hurry! Arm yourselves!"

Lia rushed up with Kili at her side as the two grabbed their weapons and aimed them in the direction they heard the sounds coming from. Her heart beat quickened knowing something big was coming to their location and feared it to be more trolls, or something worse. To their confusion though a herd of Rhosgobell rabbit's jumped out of the large shrubs pulling a wooden sled behind them, with a frighten man in it.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A short wizard shouted out pulling his trusted friends to a stop and looking around the at company.

"Radagast!" Gandalf sighed in relief. "It's Radagast the brown. What on earth are you doing here?"

Lia stared at the brown wizard and dropped her bow recognizing him with a broad smile. "Radagast!" He looked over at the young woman running towards him and remembers her.

"Blesses, is that who I think it is?!" He gave a thrilled chuckle as she threw open her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and showing how much she had missed him over the years. "Ahhohaha, tis' good to see you again lass! I haven't seen you for such a time." He seemed to forget his troubles before he arrived.

"It's great to see you, Radagast." Lia happily said showing her inner child excitement to him. Thorin stepped forward and eyed the both of them.

"You know each other?"

"He's an old friend." She happily smiled.

Radagast got off his sled and brushed himself down before it clicked to him of why he was there and started frantically pacing. " Oh that's right! Gandalf, something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Lia was a little concerned how her friend was behaving.

"Radagast, what's the matter?"

"Yes, what is wrong dear friend?" Gandalf was curios to know.

"Oh..." He stumbled on his words as he tried to remember what it was again. "Just give me a minute," everyone waited for the forgetful strange wizard to tell what was going on, "Oh! I had a thought now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." Than, unexpectedly he looked surprised at them. "Oh, tis' not a thought at al." He opened his mouth and Lia saw what was there and gently took it out with her fingers. "It's a little stick insect." She giggled at the stragne wizard and placed the insect in Radagast's hand.

"Maybe we should talk more privately." Gandalf suggested and looked at Throin. "This won't take long."

As the two wizards spoke away from the company they all wondered what was going on.

"Lia," Thorin was curios to ask, "how do you know Radagast?"

"My mother and him were close friends. Both had the same passion for animals and he visited a few times throughout my childhood"

"Do you have any idea what their speaking about? He seems a bit...shaken." She knew he was skittish but she's never seen him like this before.

"I'm not sure. I wish I knew."

Lia gazed around at everyone who waited patiently for Gandalf to return and her eyes so happened to land on Kili. He sat on the forest floor not far from her and was staring back at her. Kili gave a kind familiar smile and she returned it without realizing. Fili who sat beside his brother noticed the looks they gave each other and grinned. He gave a playful nudge with his elbow at his brother and snickered.

A sudden echo of a chilling howl filled their ears that came from a distance setting silence in the company. Lia whipped her head around with a gasp, knowing that sound all too well but prayed to mahal she was wrong.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilob asked perking his head up. "Are there wolves out there?"

Bofur shook his head nervously. "Wolves? No, that is no wolf."

Lia gripped her bow in her hands with a notched arrow, being ready whatever was going to be thrown at them. Fili and Kili were both right away at her side like a shield to protect her.

A deep beastly growl came from behind a shrub and a warg emerging from the thicket on top of a rocky slope as it came running at everyone with a snarl. Thorin was quick to slice his sword in the foul beast before another was running up from behind him. Lia quickly raised her bow and shot an arrow at the warg piercing the animal and making it stumble. Before getting the chance to rise up, Dwalin put it down with a single blow of his hammer.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin hissed, "Which means an orc pack is not far behind"

"Orc pack!?" Bilbo was beside himself.

Lia froze hearing the name. Fear, hate, horror, she didn't know what she really felt the moment. Everything seemed to go silent to her ears as some of the others argued.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin? Gandalf faced Thorin with a serious tone.

"No one."

"Who did you tell!?"

"No one I swear! What in durin's name is going on?" Thorin demanded.

"You are being hunted!"

Ori shouted out as he ran back to them. "We have no ponies. They bolted!"

_'The ponies! Oh Mahal'_ she had forgotten they were the ones that woke her up to begin with and there was nothing she could do to stop them from running off.

Radagast saddled his sled and got prepared. "I'll draw them off."

"These are Gundabad wargs!" Gandalf warned in protest. "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbit's. I'd like to see them try."

Gandalf didn't argue with him anymore and moved aside with the company. Lia came up to Radagast before he could take off.

"Stay safe, we'll meet again." She promised him.

"Aye, we shall." He leaned down with a softened expression. "I'm sorry about your family. Such good hearts shouldn't be taken away. They would be so proud of you, Farili." She watched him take off through the thick shrubs before she had the chance to reply. No one had called her given name for such a long time. It didn't make her feel any better about the situation that were in and felt her stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Come on, quickly now." Gandalf lead the company ahead out of the thicket. All but Lia followed.

She couldn't move herself. Her body was frozen in place and continued to stare in the direction Radagast had gone. Fear built within her to the brim and didn't do anything but stand there. _Don't freak out. Don't freak out._ She kept telling herself this but it was no help.

Kili noticed she didn't follow them and rushed back to her. "Come on Lia, we have to go!" He didn't get a response from her, not even a twitch. "Lia?" He moved closer and placed his hand over her shoulder causing her to jump at the contact. She breathed heavily and stared at Kili like she just saw a ghost. He clearly saw how scared she was and cursed lowly seeing her panicked face. "L-lia, don't be scared. We're going to be ok, understand?" She tried answering him somehow with her shaken voice.

"I...I...O-oh mahal-" she broken down in silent sobs with her hand covering over her mouth and both Kili's hands over her shoulders.

"Shh, shh, it's ok." He whispered to her softy trying to calm her somehow. "Just focus on me, can you do that?"

Fili noticed both their disappearance and rushed back over to see what was going on. "What's wrong? Lia?" He noticed her terrified face and his own softened.

"She's freaking out." Kili was worried and tried again to calm her. "Lia, I need you to focus on me." He tried getting her full attention. "I'll be right by your side. I'm not going anywhere and I won't leave you alone." He now held her hand in his and gave a tight squeeze. She looked down at their joined hands and felt that small bit of comfort knowing he was there with her.

"Y-you won't let go?" She asked weakly.

"I promise." He was going to protect her no matter what.

"Come on, their waiting!" Fili called out to them as he ran back with them following behind.

Distance howls continued across the plains as warg scouts circled the large shrubs and forest to find where the dwarves were Oddly and not expected a group of rabbit like things jumped out of hiding and passed them with Radagast cackling in laughter as they gain chase after him.

"Come and get me!" The brown wizard cackled out loud taunting them. The warg scouts gain chase after whatever dared to interfere and mock them.

This was the dwarves chance and Gandalf hurried them from behind a large boulder. "Come on."

The company followed behind the wizard with Fili, Kili and LIa at the back of the line. Fili guard behind her, ready for anything unexpected and making sure she was going to be protected. The amount of fear she showed concerned both him and Kili, but there was no time to dwell, they had to move. Was it the orcs that got her so scared?

Gandalf led them over a hill and around large pointed boulders before they spotted the wargs running passed them with Radagast ahead. Gandalf had to take a different route.

"Hurry, stay together."

The turned around in another path for them to escape, everyone at each other's heals sticking together and Thorin making sure they were all following. He spotted his nephews at the end of the company with Lia, his eyes drifted lower to find Kili and her holding hands. He didn't know how to think of this and just assumed they were doing this so neither would get separated. He said nothing and carried on with his company.

Again they came around the large boulders but the wargs were once again in their way for an escape. Ori almost ran out without realizing and Thorin pulled him back roughly just in time before he was spotted. Once it was clear Gandalf ordered them to move quickly and Thorin had his suspicions and questioned.

"Where are you taking us?"

Gandalf looked at him without and answer and moved on, much to Thorin's annoyance and gave a hard glare.

Each dwarf pressed their backs again the side of another large boulder to avoid detection by the passing warg scouts. They thought they were safe for now, until a deep snarl came from right above them. An orc sat on top of the beast, sniffing around at the edge of the boulder trying to find the all too familuar scent. The company heard the creature drawing it's sword out preparing the strike down anything it found.

Breaths were held by the dwarves hoping the scout will just continue on, but knew that wasn't going to happen when it had picked up their scent. Lia's hand tighten more on Kili's hand and felt her other being held tightly by Fili, both brother's trying to show comfort for her until it was all over.

Throin slowly turned his head looking at Kili, giving a silent nod and did the same for Lia. Both looked at each other and she knew she had to be strong if they were going to get through this. Her hands were let go and she carefully pulled her bow out with a notched arrow, exhaling quietly through her lips as she drew it back. All her fear was slowly ignored by her, venom slowly rising up in her blood as her eyes filled with hate and looked as though she was ready to kill.

Both Kili and Lia looked at one another, a nod given from him followed by her showing they were ready. Kili peeked his head out to see the orc in position and looking back at her he mouthed the word _n__ow_. Instantly the two jumped out in view. Lia shot the first arrow at the warg's neck causing it to wince out loudly and Kili shot one at the orc before he could blow on his horn. The two foul thing's came tumbling down from the boulder and landed in front of the company.

Lia hissed deeply drawing another arrow and shot at the warg's head right between the eyes, killing it instantly. The hideously scarred orc jumped to his feet ignoring the pain in his shoulder where Kili had got him and charged. He pushed Kili aside and came at Lia with his weapon waving letting out a horrifying screech that could have been heard for miles. She threw her bow to the ground and drew out her long daggers from her belt. The orc threw a very poor swing at her and she easily blocked his attack. Both weapons grinding against each other as the two snarled deeply at one another. She pushed her strength in her arms and shoved the orc off her with a shout before stabbing one of her daggers into the orc's chest and pulling it out causing him to holler out a scream. She was about to behead it, she wanted to. She wanted to make it suffer.

She never got the chance however since Thorin and Dwalin jumped in to finish off the orc as it continued screaming in pain. A final blow was given by Bifur setting silence around them, but not for long. Black speech shouted in the distance, warg's howling increased and the company knew their location was given away. Lia only bared her teeth slightly and breathed heavily as her hands tightly gripped her daggers in her hands, black orc blood dripped from the ends as she stared at the dead orc lying in front of her.

"Move! Run!" Hearing Gandalf's shout made her snap out of it. She quickly strapped her daggers back, picking up her bow and rushed back to Kili who was being helped by by his brother.

"Are you alright?" She asked with all her fear strangely no longer there.

"I'm fine," Kili exhaled knowing she wasn't hurt and wondered where she got all her strength from within minutes. Fili quickly pushed the two ahead of him so they got moving and they all ran for it.

Lia spotted Bilbo trying to keep up on his feet and helped him by grabbing his hand and dragging him behind her. "Keep moving Bilbo!"

The dwarves ran across the tall grass, trying to escape the ambush but it wasn't that easy for them now the scouts knew where they were.

"There they are!" Gloin shouted pointing ahead of them.

Gandalf's eyes widen seeing them. "This way quickly!"

They were lead over the rough rocky hills and came out into an open clearing, exposing them completely. The scouts circled them at a distance, trapping them and leaving no escape for the dwarves. The orc's cackled and sickeningly snarled and warg's jaws snapped viciously at them with thick growl dripping from their hungry mouths.

Kili's sharp eyes saw more closing in. "There's more coming!"

They were trapped and were left with no other choice. "Kili! Lia! Shoot them!" Thorin shouted out in a battle cry as everyone readied their weapons.

She glared deeply as she shot the first arrow at a nearby orc, piercing it's head than instantly doing the same to the warg before it could leap at them. Kili was stunned at her sharp eyes and steady aim, seeing she had handled a bow better than he did. But now wasn't the time for praising, they had to survive. He followed the same, killing three or four more and kept count. What he didn't notice though was the dark look in her eyes, a blood lust slowly consuming her with each orc she killed.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted drawing his sword.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori noticed the wizard was nowhere to be seen.

Dwalin growled thinking the worst. "He's abandoned us!"

"Hold you're ground!" Thorin ordered seeing no other option.

Lia looked around her in panic and confusion. "He wouldn't just leave us!"

And she was right for that moment the wizard's head came over a low boulder that had lead down to an escape route. "This way you fools!"

The dwarves wasted no time in escaping from the orc's and followed to where Gandalf was leading them. Each one slid down the dusty hole, some falling on top of each other as they rolled in the underground cave and each backing away at a safe distance. Thorin spun around and saw his nephew and Lia still shooting arrows at the closing in orcs.

"Kili, Lia run!"

Hearing his uncles call Kili bolted to where everyone was running too and didn't even stop to see if Lia followed, he just assumed she was right behind him. He was close to the entrance and glanced behind him to see she had not moved from her spot and continued to shoot arrows, not before long she had pulled out her daggers again as they all gained in dangerously close to her.

"Lia!" Kili shouted out and started to run back but was stopped by Thorin who held him back preventing him from putting himself in danger.

Throin snarled as he yelled at the stubborn woman. "Lia!" But she didn't acknowledge it.

Much to their horror a warg jumped towards her. A scream of rage left her throat as she sliced her twin blades it's throat, spilling it's blood as it struggled on the ground madly. The orc that rode the beast jumped to its feet with its large blade in its hand, letting out a cruel snicker seeing the woman wanting to fight.

_'No escape little mouse.'_ It hissed in black speech licking its rotten mouth. _'I will ravage you dearly.'_

He never expected it but she responded back in the same tongue. '_Not if I spill kill you first.'_ She jumped at it much to it's shock and stumbled on his back as she stabbed him in the skull and kicking him aside for the next one.

Kili gasped seeing the close call and tried desperately to break free from his uncle. There were simply too many for her to fight alone, she needed to run for it. "Let me go! I have to help her!"

His pleas were ignored and was dragged back before being pushed by Thorin in where everyone else was. "Get in!" Kili tumbled in, rolling in the dirt a few times and leaped to his feet to jump out again but Fili held him back as well.

"Where's Lia?" Gandalf questioned in worry.

"She's still out there!" His answer sent gasps through the company and Gandalf feared gravely for her safety.

Lis had just beheaded an orc faster then expected, than suddenly was pinned to the earth by a snarling warg. Her hands lost grip on the daggers and were out of reach from her as she struggled under the warg as the beast snapped it jaws at her face. A sword was pieced at the beast's side making it wince and die from the fatal wound. Thorin had come to her aid and pushed the now dead warg off from her.

"What in Durin's name were you thinking?!" He yelled out of frustration and anger towards the stubborn woman and yanked her up to her feet." Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Once meeting eyes with her he stared into her dark eyes that were clouded by rage with spots of orc blood flickered across her face. It was a look of war, one Thorin hasn't seen for such a time.

Lia is then brought back to reality and blinked at her surrounding's. "Mahal...I-I'm sorry Thori-" He gave her no chance to finish as the scouts and orcs drew in closer to them and made a run for it as he dragged her behind him. She got her weapons and gained speed in her legs, following him behind towards their escape.

She knew he was not happy with her and she didn't blame him. Not only did she put herself in danger but the company as well. What was she thinking? There was going to be a long hard talk after all this, that much she knew.

Thorin was first to dive down the dirt ledge and rolled in where the rest of the company waited nervously. Lia was right behind, but she wasn't fast enough.

Time slowed around her as she looked down at everyone staring up at her, their faces showed relief and warm smiles seeing her still intact. Her eyes fell on Kili and he was the most happy to see her, of course he was. Fili who still held him back returned the same smile. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet in those seconds as she stood in the entrance and starts to slid herself in. Out of no where a warg jumped to her side and clamped it's jaws around her middle, biting down hard and snapping something in her body as it's teeth pieced her flesh and bones. She screamed bloody murder from the amount of pain she felt under the warg's death jaws, the horrible sounds filling everyone's ears, and all could do nothing but watch in horror.

"NO!" Kili was the second to scream out, thrashing in Fili's hold as his brother tighten his arms around him. He couldn't let his brother risk himself, no matter how much it ached his heart.

Lia felt her flesh being torn and rips being snapped, bleeding out in the warg's mouth and felt herself being dragging back by it. The beast didn't get far as she managed to grip her small dagger and stab into its skull, killing it and pushed herself from it. Whimpering in pain she forced herself to roll down the slope and roughly tumble down the dirt. Everything hurt. Pain shot through her entire body and couldn't more herself and only let out croaked whimpers through her quivering lips.

Kili broke free from his brother and fell to his knees at her side. "Lia! Talk to me, are you alright?!" No, she wasn't and they all knew this.

Everyone gathered around at a short distance and stared with misery and hurt for her being in so much pain and seeing the condition she was in. Blood covered half her body, her tunic and shirt torn with torn flesh exposed. Her heavy breathing got harder by the second and her body started to feel cold. Bilbo had to look away unable to see it anymore, covering his mouth and turning his back while Dori overed Ori's eyes so he wasn't looking. It wasn't a pleasant sight. Oin hurried over to her side so he could examine her injuries and it wasn't good.

"There bad, very bad." He gravely said shaking his head. "She's loosing too much blood, I need to stop the bleeding somehow."

Lia panted heavily with a few blood filled coughs as she felt her chest tighten hard making it more difficult for her to breath. Kil's hand gripped around her own showing he was still there and wasn't leaving, just like he said. She managed a weak smile at him before crying out as Oin put presser on her bleeding wounds with some torn fabric given to him by the others. Fili was soon at her side as well, rubbing her sweaty forehead letting out soft hushes hoping it would calm her somehow.

Thorin was afraid of loosing her and rubbed his head as he growled in annoyance. "What were you thinking?! Did you not realise the danger you were in?!"

"Thorin!" Gandalf was quick to silent him. "That's enough."

Lia managed to look u pat Thorin through her tearful eyes and blurred vision. "I-I'm sorry..." It was all she could wince out in once sentence. "I n-never...meant...I nev-"

"Hush, Lia. Save your strength." Gandalf whispered softly from her side. "She needs treatment, and I know where she can get it."

Thorin looked up at the wizard with furrowed brows. "Where?"

A blown horn echoed and it was no orc horn. Orc's cried out as arrows whizzed above the company before an orc fell down in where the dwarves were taking shelter. It was already dead. Thorin knelt down and pulled an arrow from it, only taking one quick glance and hissed lowly. "Elves!"

Lia heard the loud of the horn and that was the last thing her ears got before everything went silent and only the sounds of her slow thumping heart was heard. Her eyes drifted up out of the cave they were in and gazed up in the sun light, feeling a strange warmness around her of the weight of the world passing, no pain was felt and her world somehow shrinked smaller slowly by the second. Her eyes stared up as flashes of her family before her, than the company. She felt herself slowly fading and felt confused with what was happening. Was she dreaming? Or..._dying?_

"Were losing her!" Oin shouted but she didn't hear this.

"Lia!?" Kili shouted above her repeatedly but only his fearful look was all she saw. "Gandalf do something!"

Her eyes felt heavy as everything darkened, letting herself slip away in the calm floating feeling that made everything feel better. Gandalf whispered words above her, chanting a spell that would at least maybe help her survive long enough until they could get the help she needed. Slowly everything darkened and felt her eyes drifting shut.

_'I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Thorin. Forgive me...Kili.'_

* * *

_Hope you all liked the chapter. Lia is strong she will pull through! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review._


	6. Since I First Met You

_Thanks for all the kind reviews and here is the next chapter for the story. Sorry if Kili is OOC but I didn't think so. All translations used in this chapter are at the bottom of the page if anyone's interested. I'll be focusing on my other stories for a bit so I can get them updated since it's been a while. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**Authors note:**__ I'm going to be honest with you all and say I'm not the best person to know everything of J.R.R. Tolkien's work or the whole history of LOTR or the hobbit. So I apologize if anything in this story or the translations are wrong._

* * *

Three days passed. Three days and the dwarves were told nothing new on Lia's progress. All they knew was she was alive, for now at least. It didn't stop them from worrying about her and even argued with the elves for them to see her. But they refused, saying she was still recovering and would be allowed to see her when she had fully recovered.

None of them liked it one bit, especially Kili who was not himself.

He had trouble sleeping and ate hardly anything with Lia on his mind all the time, waiting for her to wake up so he knew she was well enough for him to stop worrying. Everyone noticed this from the young lad which made the entire company worry for his health and knew if he continued to carry on like this he would become ill. But Kili wouldn't listen to anyone and would want to be left alone, leaving him with his thoughts and continued to be distressed about Lia's wellbeing.

Fili strolled up the stair case as he browsed around for Kili's whereabouts since his disappearance early this morning. Lucky he managed to find him not too far off, leaning over a vine covered rail on the small stoned bridge above a small dew waterfall in silence staring out in the view.

Breathing heavily through his nostrils he made his way towards him with some lembas bread in his hand, knowing Kili didn't eat anything this morning and had no idea if he even ate last night. It wasn't the most favoured from the dwarves eating elvish food but all Fili wanted was for him to eat something, anything just to have food in him.

"_Naddîth,_" Fili spoke gently to him as he stepped closer. "I bought ya some food, tis' lembas bread." He didn't get a response from him or any acknowledgment.

Fili offered the bread in front of his brother with a worried smile. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry…." Kili's words were murmured softly as the young dwarf stared ahead over the low view of Rivendell.

Gandalf planned to bring the dwarves here the whole time, the moment he left them that night with the incident of the trolls he had been planning to bring them here. Much to the dwarves especially Thorin's announce but Lia needed desperate help in order to live from her injuries so for her sake they allowed it, not that they were given much of a choice with the warg scouts hunting them anyway and for Thorin's map to be read.

Kili remembered carrying Lia into Rivendell, holding her close to him and whispering in Khuzdul to her with soothing coos. Whatever spell Gandalf had cast managed to stop the bleeding but she was still very weak and could barely breathe from the amount she had lost and pain she was in.

Seeing her in that way and the amount of pain she was in broke the company's heart. But it only worsens when she was being taken away by the elves to the healing cambers and weren't allowed to follow or be there for her. Since then all they were told was she's resting.

All Kili wanted to do was see her, hold her close and never let go until his last breath.

He remembered after Lia was taken away there was blood covering his hands and tunic and franticly tried to rub it off in a panic. Thorin was able to calm his nephew and Fili helped his brother get cleaned up and changed his clothes.

Kili's eyes drifted down to his hands that moment and he swore he saw the blood still covering them making his stomach turn uncomfortably. He clenched them tightly into fists and exhaled knowing it was all just in his head. He just wasn't used to seeing that amount of blood.

After a moment of silence Fili leaned on the railing beside him with a sigh "I know ya worried about her, we all are, but this can't carry on. Tis' making you ill"

Kili's bright glowing skin was not as it should be and was now an almost pale grey texture due to his lake of sleep and eating. Dark circles were slowly starting to become visible under his glassy eyes and was showing distress all over his face. Everyone could see it, most definitely Thorin and and Fili.

He swallowed what saliva was in his mouth and licked his lips. "I'm fine Fili."

"No you're not," Fili wasn't going to let this go, not this time. "When Lia wakes up she'll want to see the happy you, not the miserable you." He once more showed the lembas bread in front of him. "Please eat something, you need you're strength."

Kili knew he wasn't going to leave him alone and so took the bread with a sigh of submission. He eyed the bread for a second before taking a small bite from the corner of it. "What if she doesn't wake up?"

"She will. Don't think like that."

"I feel like….I should be doing something. I'm just standing around, doing nothing. Doesn't feel right."

"I know _naddîth_, I know," Fili fully understood. "But there is nothing we can do other than wait. It's all up to her now."

"I hate waiting," Kili took another annoyed bite from the bread and turned around so his back was resting against the railing. "I just hate it." He finished with his teeth clenched.

Fili calmly moved away from the railing and stood in front of him. "She's going to be ok."

"How can you possibly know that?!" He didn't meant to sound angry, more upset and annoyed it was.

"I know you care about her, I understand you want to be by her side and believe me the moment she wakes up you'll be the first to see her. But right now she's resting and needs to gain her strength, just like you."

Kili exhaled and tore a small piece from the bread lazily eating it.

"Does she know how you feel?"

Kili gave an unsure shake from his head. "I'm don't know. I've tried talking to her but she hesitates speaking of it, says she's scared."

"Do you know what she's scared of?" A shrug from his shoulders was what he gave for an answer.

"Kili, she's scared of losing you. That's why she hesitates. She's afraid of loosing those she cares about, just like her family. You need to show her how you feel."

"How?" He gave pleading eyes to his brother. "I don't even know if she feels the same for me as I for her. I'll look like a fool." He rubbed his forehead with his rough hands letting out a tired sigh. "The moment I saw her in Bilbo's home I knew she was different." He fell silent feeling his emotions slowly rising up and chocked on a rough chuckle. "She's so affectionate, funny, elegant and so much more."

"I agree," Fili gave a warming smile as he listened.

"Since the start of our journey she has made it all so better. Ever since what happened at the swimming hole I've been feeling this powerful tug drawing me to her. It gets stronger and it's painful if I'm not with her, I just….need to be with her."

Fili blinked in confusion at his last words. "Wait, what happened at the swimming hole?"

Kili knew the slip of his tongue and cursed softly in khuzdul. "It's nothing..." His brother didn't buy it and slowly realised what he was speaking about.

"You two were naked together?" His smile grew before he let out a fit of cackles. "Wow, ok..."

"It's not funny." Kili wasn't in a laughing mood until his brother.

"I'm sorry, _naddîth._" Fili regained control of himself and wiped away his tears. "Was that why she was angry with you?" He then held a more serious look. "Were you spying on her?"

"What?! No, I wasn't! I-I came upon her without knowing she was there. When she saw me she asked me to join her, said she didn't want to be left alone. We mucked around in the water and that's all. Then I saw..."

"Saw what?" Fili was curios to know. "Something obviously happened because you two were behaving odd after that for the rest of the day."

"It's nothing...I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised her I wouldn't!" Kili wasn't in the mood to talk about this anymore and stepped back from his brother. "Don't ask again, Fili, I mean it. This is between Lia and I and it doesn't concern anyone else." With that said he turned away from his brother. He threw the bread over the railing into the water below losing his appetite and was out of sight once more.

Fili had no idea what was going on between the two.

* * *

"_Amâd, why can't I go with Morar, Garn and adad?" The ten year old Farili asked her mother with pleading eyes._

"_Dear, we've been over this, you're still a child." Her mother sighed softly as she finished chopping come vegetables and wiping her hands on her apron._

"_What about Morar and Garn?" Farili protested._

_Anna the mother of the family, smiled down at her youngest knowing she was trying to be smart with her and wanted to have her way but that wasn't going to happen. Her aged winkles creased as she continued to smile at her daughter._

_"They are of age, you know that. You are only ten years of age. When you are old enough you'll be allowed to go hunting with them."_

_Farili tighten her lips up in announce. "Dwarf blood is thicker in my veins. You and adad have seen my skills and even he says I learn quickly and is very impressed."_

"_I know and we're very proud of you," Anna sighed sadly, "but the answer is no. You're adad and brothers will be leaving shortly and be back before sun down. Now my sweet, why don't you help me make dinner?"_

"_I burn everything." Farili snorted not very interested._

_Anna smirked. "If you don't want to help me than you can do something else. Why don't you feed the pigs for me?"_

_Farili knew her mother wasn't going to let her go with them and figured her father won't allow it as well much to her disappointment. Looking out of the kitchen window she spotted her adad and brothers starting to make their way through the ticket of the forest in the distance. So they were already leaving, so quickly as well. Must have picked up deer tracks or something on the forest floor, which made the child think this could be a chance to go after them and not be too far away from home at the same time. She wanted to prove she could handle it, help out and let them see she wasn't just any normal little girl._

_Bitting her lower lip she looked up at her mother and gave a warm smile. "I'll feed the pigs amâd, don't worry. Is it ok if I can go on the swing by the creek after that?"_

"_That's ok sweetheart, but no further. Is that understood?" She gave her a warning stare._

_The cheeky child smiled broadly at her mother. "Loud and clear." Her hands were behind her back and two of her fingers were crossed over as she said this._

"_Off you go than love." Anna couldn't help but smirk at the child as she ran outside the house._

_Farili hurried towards the barn before skidding to a halt and rushing back towards the side of the house where her mother left the scrapes for the pigs. She dashed back to the pig pen and tossed the bucket roughly over the fence and dropping the bucket besides the squealing pigs._

"_Sorry!" She called out softly at them and darted into the wooden barn where her bow was stored._

_She grabbed at them with a soft giggle and bolted out to follow her father and brother's. Deep down she knew she was doing the wrong thing but couldn't help with her excitement that had surged up in her and just had to go watch them. She will apologize to her mother later when she gets back or if she was very lucky she will be back before anyone notices a thing._

_Jumping over the pine wooden fence she jogged over the tall lush grass that covered most of the land around their small lodge, wearing a cheeky grin and headed in the direction she saw them disappear into._

_She got to the path she knew they would have taken and followed it down. There was one rule she knew her brother's had to follow when they were on their own in the woods and that was to stay on the path so they wouldn't get lost, however they disobeyed this many times but this time their father was with them so they didn't have a choice. She guessed this anyway._

_Something caught her keen eyes in the distance off the path and spotted Garn's back facing her as he pushed his way through the thicket, heading deeper into the dark forest._

_'Guess I was wrong.' She sighed and without thinking she left the path and followed behind._

_The child quietly and quickly made her way through in hopes of not losing them. She still wasn't sure what they were following, since she hasn't spotted any deer tracks so far but figures father was doing something different, which just got her even more curios. __Looking down at the leaved bedded floor she tried to see if she could follow their own tracks but something made her stop. She saw their prints for sure, but she also noticed more, much larger foot prints._

_"Huh?" She whispered softly kneeling to the ground and brushing her fingers over them._

_Was it man folk? What would they be doing here? __Her father must be following them with her brother's for some reason. Maybe they were trading again and thought this was boring since she was excited for some hunting. __She guessed it wasn't worth it and slumped her arms at her sides with a disappointed huff. Turning she went to head back home thinking it would be for the best. But another thought crossed her mind. She hasn't seen man folk for a while, not since a few months ago at the last trade. There was the thought of meeting them but than her family would know and she would be busted._

_Her thoughts were halted when she heard a noise coming from the distance where she stood. Her head snapped in the direction it came from, a soft gasp leaving her lips at the unusual sound that surrounded the forest. She had another listen, her ears and focus now on what sound was made. __It happened again and this time it came out much clearer for her to understand it sounded like a horse nickering out loud. __It continued, repeating over again and it sounded in pain. Her heart broke at the sound, thinking the poor animal was injured. She than the foot trails heading deeper into the forest away from the surrounding's she knew of and into unknown territory. __She ducked under large tree branches and hoped over fallen logs, looking around her and hearing out for the sounds. There was silence. Dead, quiet silence was set around her._

_Farili didn't dare to call out to it, but did something else. Cupping her hands together she placed them at her mouth and let out a loud and sweet bird call. Her mother had taught her how to make a bird call and she enjoyed to play the sounds in her own time or even to the birds outside their home. Her bird whistle echoed around the forest surrounding her and it wasn't long before she got a reply from the distressed animal. The sound was loud and hard and she repeated the bird call again as she followed the calls. __She didn't know how long she had been searching but knew she was getting further away from the path and home. But she wasn't going to go back now, not until she finds what made the noise. Also her interest got in the way other than the safety and danger she was putting herself in._

_Finally, after what felt like forever she pushed herself through a rather thick and unexpected thorn shrub and came out in view. What she was sighted with caused her to stop breathing, her eyes widen and stand frozen not knowing what else to do or how to think._

_A jet black horse laid on the forest bed with its huge crow feathered wings fluttering madly, beating against the ground as they were tangled in the old ropes that was tied and wrapped around all over its large form. It was stuck, trapped and unable to stand as it tried desperately to get free only to cause the ropes to tighten making it more difficult for the creature._

_It moaned with exhaustion and slumped it's head on the ground breathing heavily, almost showing its defeat._

_Farili finally breathed out a gasp as she was able to breathe again, a smile slowly formed on her lips as she eyed the mythical creature. There were myths and ledges of them but no proof was ever made. The sunlight coming through the tall trees above shined on the black fur covering the creature making it glitter brightly with every movement it made. __Slowly she placed her cupped hands against her lips and called out to it. It gave a deep and loud nicker as a response and its wide dark eyes finally laid on her._

_Panic set within the beast, thrashing wildly as its heavily haired hoofs dug into the ground in an attempt to run away but had no luck doing so. __The child held up her hands in defense at it, showing she didn't mean any harm but the creature didn't pay notice to this or care as it snorted at her as a warning. Farili wasn't afraid though, she was amazed._

_"Dubul-ê bâha." She wasn't sure why she spoke khuzdul to the creature, but she felt it would calm it somehow as she slowly moved forward towards it. "You're so beautiful. I won't harm you, you can trust me." __The creature let out a harsh whinny at the child with fear and anger in its eyes glaring back at her._

_"Dubul...dubul..." She repeated softly with her hands still raised in view for it. It__ stared with blinking eyes, its nostrils flared as it breathed heavily and letting out short snorts. __Farili was now in hand reach from it and she didn't know how she managed to come so close to it. She didn't question this as she knelt down in front of the laying creature._

_"I won't hurt you." She told the poor thing moving her hands to her boots where she pulled out a small blade that had been tucked in there. __The creature's eyes widen and thrashed wildly once more with panicking whinnies, its hoofs almost knocking the child back but she managed to move out of the way._

_"Shhh, shhh..." She cooed him. "Dubul." __The terrified creature laid still and watched her carefully with the small blade held in her hands as she moved closer to him slowly, before finally her right hand touched one of the ropes wrapped around his thick leg. Farili than started to cut the rope, whispered in khuzdul to it softly which the creature oddly felt calmer. __She managed to cut one rope but it wasn't enough for it to be free so she moved on to another one, cutting that one and then the next. Her movements were becoming quicker which sent the creature to start thrashing a little again. She was quick to reach over its body and sliced through one more rope that was tangled in its wings before she was pushed back by the creature._

_The winged creature whinnied loudly as it's large feathered dark wing's stretched out, beating against the air and it's wind power knocking her back on the ground as it leaped to its legs with the rest of the ropes falling off it and galloped off into the thicket of the forest without looking behind. __Farili sat there on her small behind with heavy breathes, watching as the mythical animal ran off out of sight and continued to stare trying to figure out what had just happened. No one would believe what she saw today but she didn't care as it will be a memory she'll never forget. Smiling brightly she sat up and dusted herself off, placing her blade back in her boot and then eyed the ropes in front of her._

_Someone was obviously trying to capture the poor creature for their own uses. Sick bastards, as her mother would say, greedy and no good people wanting to make easy money. But that didn't matter anymore because he was back where he belonged and most likely go into hiding forever. __Her dark eyes than spotted a large and perfect feather lying under the ropes. It must have been pulled out of the creature with his struggles and seeing this made her grin with amazement. She picked up the large feather and rubbed the side of it against her cheek, giggling at the feel of it and twirled it around in her fingers. __She knew from old books feathers from the winged horse symbolized protection and was worth so much to the creature, like it was their strength yet weakness as well. The creatures weren't supposed to be real yet what just happened was real and she'll know that every time she looks at the single feather._

_"Take care." She whispered softly and let the wind carry her words. __With a broad smile she tucked the feather behind her tunic and turned on her heels. She chose to head back to where she had left the path and figured to just go straight back home. She'll see her father and brother's later when they come home._

_She tried to remember where she might be and seeing if anything looked familiar, which unfortunately nothing did. Sighing she headed straight ahead in hopes of something that will give her directions back to the path, home or even her family. __She went to step over a log and let out a cry of surprise as she fell down a steep hill, rolling and tumbling in the dried fallen leaves before coming to the bottom. Although it was much worse for her since her head had landed against a boulder at the bottom, quiet hard, and everything blanked out._

* * *

The first sounds Lia heard from her ears was the sounds of small birds softly tweeting with the sounds of water flowing to what she figured was maybe a waterfall. Her eyes slowly opened as she let out a soft groan, turning her head that lay on the soft pillow on the side only to be greeting with the bright sun that was only an hour if not two away from setting behind the rocky mountains. She tried to move but a sharp pain erupted from her side making her hiss out at the burn feeling. Without not able to do much else she continued to lay there and tried to remember what had happened to make her end up in this warm and comfortable bed, which was strangely familiar.

_"Aldol mellonamin" _Hearing the voice she turned her head to see Lord Elrond standing near her bed with a pleased smile.

"Lord Elrond?" She was quite confused right. "W-where am I?"

"You're in Rivendell, Farili." Elrond stepped closer to her bed with his hands joined together in front of him. "Do you remember how you got here?"

She thought over at the question trying to figure out what had happened before letting out a sharp gasp. "The dwarves! Are they-" She had cut herself off when she tried to sit up only for pain to shoot through her side once more.

"Relax, Farili." Elrond helped her sit up on the bed properly. "You're friends are safe. After the orc attack you were bought here for treatment and patching up."

It all than started coming back to her and sighed heavily. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days now," he calmly told her. "Your wounds were bad when you arrived but have been healing quite well. Though they will scar, we did what we could."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." She smiled warmly. "You've done a lot for me already."

Elrond walked around her bed and stopped at the bed end. "Gandalf has told me a lot with what has been happening with you. He says you have been fitting in quite well with the dwarves and socializing with them, which I'm glad to hear after the time you've been alone. He also tells me you've changed your name."

She nodded. "Lia. I had to, my given name just bought too much heart ache."

"I understand" He nodded and began with her name softly. "Lia, if you are unable to continue with the dwarves you're allowed to remain here if you wish. You always have a home here."

She answered too quickly. "I need to be with them!" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Thank you for the offer but I've grown on them so fast and I don't think I could ever leave them. I'm finally moving on with my life."

"Gandalf has informed on of your adventures so far. I'm glad you are finding yourself again. Though I cannot help but worry about your well being. So much has already happened and is something else was to happen I fear you might fade."

"I understand your concern, Lord Elrond. But I'm ok. I'll recover quickly and join the company again."

"If that is what you wish, I won't stop you."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." A soft creak from the large wooden door to the room gained their attention and both saw Kili standing at the entrance.

"Kili, good to see you" She smiled weakly at him.

Kili stepped slowly into the room wearing the same smile. "Lia, you're awake..." His eyes than met Elrond's and bowed his head. "My apologies, I-I didn't mean to intrude. I heard voices and..." He fell silent not knowing how to explain himself. He couldn't stand it anymore and tried to find where Lia was resting. He was lucky enough to hear the voices and followed them.

"She has only just woken, Master dwarf. It would be wise to let her regain her strength before she gets visitors." Elrond wanted his guest to heal fast without disturbance.

"Please," Kili gave one nervous step forward. "can I stay?"

Lia was next to plea. "I would very much like it if he could stay. Please?"

Elrond smiled at the two and nodded approval. "As you wish. I'll leave you two be now." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Lia..." Kili exhaled with a growing smile and stepped closer towards the bed.

She smiled warmly at him and shuffled over with a small wince but forced herself to continue smiling. "Come, sit with me."

Kili slowly moved forward and found himself now sitting on the bed sheets next to her. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." She looked him over and noticed something wasn't right with him. "Haven't you been feeling well?"

"I ahh...I-I'm alright." Kili swallowed the forming lump in his throat.

Lia was no fool and reached her hand towards his arm. "Kili, your skin is paler than usual. And ya eyes look glassy."

"I just haven't slept or eaten much," he knew lying wasn't going to do anything better yet he still did.

"Kili-"

"I'll be ok now," he tried to smile. "You're awake and that's all that matters."

Lia let out an annoyed huff. "Kili, that was a foolish thing to do to yourself."

He hung his head low knowing she was right. "I'm sorry. I-I just couldn't..."

She sighed heavily and felt bad thinking it was her fault he was like this, but he allowed it. There was no way she could stay mad at him for his foolish behavior and she was sometimes the type quick to forgive, just like her mother. Her fingers wrapped around his hand making him looking up at her.

"Please, don't ever do that to yourself again."

"I won't, I swear." She smiled kindly at him and adjusted herself more in her spot, feeling her legs and waist ache and needed to be more comfortable in the bed.

Kili saw this and worried. "I-is there anything I can do?"

"There is," she spotted a large pillow at the end of her bed and pointed it out, "can you please pass me another so I can rest my back?" He did as she requested, fluffing up the soft pillow for her and placed it against the bedhead for her to lean back into. She sighed gently at the soft feeling and smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." his eyes slowly looked over her and wore a bright grin. "You look very beautiful, almost glowing."

Lia was wearing a pearl white elven gown she was changed into. The long silky sleeves came down around her wrists hanging loosely over her hands. It bought memories from the last time she was here, bringing a small smile to her lips. She never liked skirts or dresses and found them annoying to wear, though she knew it was proper for her to wear it while she was a guest here and honestly it didn't bother her that much right now. Her hair laid loose down her back with a few strands over her front, red-brown curled locks twisting around one another giving her the desirable beauty of a woman.

She blushed shyly at his words. "T-thank you, Kili. I won't be wearing the dress forever though so don't get use to it."

Kili snickered at her. "It's a good look though. Makes you look like a magnificent woman."

Lia gave a playful glare and jested. "Are you saying I wasn't before?"

"Trust me, you were before. But this," he reached forward and brushed his fingers through her wavy curls with an exhale, "takes my breath away. I never realized how long your hair was, it's alluring."

"Kili," she giggled softly at him, "why do you have to say such things?"

"Because it's all true." A new kind of smile was given from him and cupped his hand on the side of her face as his fingers rubbing into her hair. "_Menu bunmel."_

She tried to shrink deeper into the bed to hide the noticeable cherry blush heating against her face. Kili smiled a little more noticing this and slid himself more on the silky sheets closer to her. "I need to tell you something."

Hearing this got her attention and stared up at him with uncertainty. She strangely knew what he was referring to. His hand slowly made its way towards her face causing her to flinch slightly at the contact of his hand once more. His fingers rubbed in soft circler motions into her rosy cheek and hair, his thumb brushing gently under her eye lid and watched her eyes shut with a sigh of relaxation. Without realising leaned into his touch beneath his fingers. He continued to smile warmly; loving the reaction she gave and continued his motives. She didn't meant it when a low moan left her throat and gasped covering her mouth in surprise. Kili was cruel to snicker at her and she forced out a light giggle.

"That just slipped out," she cleared her throat roughly.

"Do you like you're hair being touched?"

She gave a small nod admitting with embarrassment. "Too much..."

"I should do it more often." He said in a teasing tone.

Lia let out a nervous laugh. "It's too embarrassing…."

"And?"

She wanted to say _'And it feels lovely.'_ but couldn't bring herself to do it. Many different emotions rushed through her with him sitting on the bed, speaking words that took her breath away and just being present was all she wanted. Why did she react so strongly around him?

Kili thought hard and let out his words. "Lia, I-I really care about you, more then anything. The moment I saw you I knew there was something different and it confused me for so long, but I think I finally realize it now. I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you, I just need to know how you feel the same."

It had to be now. Honesty was the right way to go and she went with it, no matter how scared she was. She managed to finally find her voice and spoke in a soft tone "Kili, my heart and soul have been torn apart and they never healed. For years I've lived with nothing but pain and scarred memories. But ever since I met everyone I could feel that faint light slowly making it's way back in my life. My heart has also been healing very slowly, feeling that faint of hope once more in me." She let out shaky breath at her own words spoke out. "You Kili, are the reason for me to feel that bit of hope again."

Kili listened carefully to her and moved his hand over her own in her lap, holding it with soothing rubs from his fingers and she returned a firm hold herself.

"I lost everything. My family, my life and myself. I thought I would never be the same again." She could feel herself become numb in her body but tried to finish what she needed to tell him. "I couldn't see myself being around other's as I feared I would get attached and it would only bring more heart ache if something bad was to happen. But I can't keep doing this to myself, I need to move on. Gandalf offered me this chance and I had to take it, I couldn't keep myself sheltered away anymore."

Kili shifted himself even closer to her and bought up her hand he had been holding up to his face, breathing softly into her skin and giving a quick kiss on her palm. He continued holding her hand at his face wanting to feel her every minute of his life, not daring to ever let her go. She had that gut feeling saying this was wrong, she shouldn't be this close or feel this way about him.

"I just don't know what else to say..." She whispered sharply feeling her lips tremble.

"You don't have to," he gave one of his gentle smiles at her while still holding her hand in his. "But there is much more I want to say, to tell you how I feel because I now know what you mean to me."

A weak smile was given from her and slowly with her shaky free hand she softly brushed her fingers over his stubble beard on his cheek. She earned a throaty groan as a response from him, watching his eyes shut and head lean into her touch. Dwarf hair was sensitive, especially beards and admitted to herself she loved touching him in such a way beneath her fingers. But soon quickly moved both her hands away from him, snatching them back as he stared with a hint of hurt in his eyes at the loss of her touch. His expression soften seeing her eyes give way to tears.

"I'm petrified..." Tears made its way down her face leaving wet trails behind them. "I-I'm just so scared!"

"It's ok, Lia." Kili whispered quickly to her as she choked on a sob. His hands moved over the hairs on both her arms making their way up over her shoulders before he ended at her face with both her cheeks covered in his large hands. "I know you're scared and it's ok. But you need to know that you're everything I could ask for in life. You're beauty, you're nature, and just everything about you makes me feel alive." He gave a shaky smile leaning forward and pressing his forehead against her own.

She fell into the moment between them with a sigh of relaxation, shutting her eyes and inhaling the strong leather and campfire smell from him into her senses and exhaling again. It sent shivers down her spin at the familiar scent. It bought so much comfort to her to have him here right now. Her hands fell back into her lap and Kili moved his own over her heated cheeks once more with his thumbs caressed under her eyes to wipe away the stained tears.

His voice was rough as he whispered the next words with a tender smile. "You are my _nanar._"

Her eyes widen in awe hearing what he had just said to her. She gazed into his dark eyes, seeing his beautiful smile and feeling his touch against her cheeks soothed her magically. All she could manage to do was stay still with her mouth slightly open and taking gentle calm breathes. Kili didn't regret a word he has told her and wanted to say much more. But instead he used his index finger to tilt her head up more and leaned into her lips for a kiss.

Their first was unexpected and awkward. But this, this was warm, sensual and smooth. His bristle beard tickled her chin sending shocks of shivers down her spine at the contact. She felt him lean into the kiss more to deepen it, a long yearning he's wanted to do. Both his large hands cupped on either side of her face holding her steady as his lips slowly moved in sync on hers and lingered more. His breathing became heavier every passing second, inhaling through his nose as the kiss slowly became more passionate. She felt her heart jolt each passing second the kiss was given. She wanted to forget everything and enjoy it with Kili, feeling an odd but satisfying flow inside her and didn't want it to go. Gaining her confidence she leaned more into him applying a little more pressure in their kiss and he responded with a throaty moan. Her head was swimming, ivory skin tingled with goose bumps and inhaled his alluring scent every chance she got.

Kili ran his tongue gently along her bottom lip and lightly smirked when she let out a muffled gasp into his lips at the sudden new approach. He didn't go further than that though, not wanting to rush or push anything she wasn't comfortable with. Instead he caressed her heated cheeks and hair beneath his fingers drawing out more heartily breathes from the kiss. When it came to an end Kili moved an inch away from her lips and gave a quick peck on the tip of her nose before resting his head once more against hers.

Lia's eyelashes fluttered as a million things were rushing through her mind about what had just happened. She had never experienced something like that before and it was strangely thrilling. Her body burned with a strangle rouse that had awoken during the kiss and let out a shaky breath at the feeling, unsure if she should feel like this or not.

She gazed up in his cloudy eyes seeing nothing but kindness in them.

"Since I met you I've had this feeling, it confused me so much and now I understand." He weakly smiled. "You are my _nanar_, I know for sure now. I-I understand though if you need time, to think over it. I'll wait for as long as you want."

Lia bit her lip nervously and sighed out her shaky answer. "I...need a bit of time, to think." She felt a bit guilty at the thought of making him wait because she needed time, but she really needed to think over all this.

"I understand." He answered softly with a continued smile.

She smiled and whispered back. "Thank you."

The two stared at each other when a sudden deep gurgle was heard from his stomach and Kili quickly shifted back with a cough, cheeks and the tips of ears turning red.

"Hungry?" She snickered softly.

"Am now," he felt his stomach ache a little from the lack of food.

"Why don't we get something to eat? That way I can see the others."

"Are you sure?" Kili looked her up and down. "You're still recovering."

"Please, I'm starving and want to see everyone." She gave pleading eyes which he couldn't resist.

Smirking he nodded in agreement and removed himself from the bed taking a step back so Lia could move out as well. He watched her hiss softly at the pain she felt as she slowly swung her legs over the edge.

"You ok?"

"A-aye, just give me a second." She wasn't though when she tried to stand and it felt like someone twisting her insides. A groan was given from her making Kili jump right in immediately.

"Here," Kili scooped one of his arms under her legs and his other supported her back. She let out a soft gasp when he carefully lifted her in his arms and started carrying her bridle style out of the room. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck as he held her close to his chest.

"Kili, I should be walking." She figured the more movement she got the better but he wasn't going to allow this.

"Not when you're in this amount of pain, it will do no good. Don't worry, I've got you."

She sighed calmly with a gentle smile and leaned her head against his shoulder. "What would I do without you?" She mostly asked the question herself and Kili seemed to think this. Without answering he shifted her gently in his arms and carried on out the room and down the footpath of Rivendell. She now got good look at her surroundings making her smile brighten more. "Imladris, Rivendell."

"Aye," he answered softly. "Gandalf told us you've been here before."

"Mmhh, it's been a while. I'll tell you about it later, I promise. Too relaxed right now."

Kili smiled and gave a soft kiss on the side of her head. "Relaxed you shall remain than."

* * *

_**Khuzdul Translations**_

_Naddîth: Brother (Young)  
Amâd: Mother  
Adad: Father  
Dubul-ê bâha: Easy my friend.  
Menu bunmel: You are beauty of all beauty._  
_nanar: one_

_**Sindarin/Elvish Translations**__  
_

_Aldol __Mellonamin: Wellcome my friend. **(**I've been told this is wrong but this is all I can find.**)**_

_I'm sorry if the relationship between Kili/OC is rushed though I don't feel it is. As for adding in a winged mythical horse into the story I'm fully aware Tolkien didn't have them involved but I was inspired. More will be explained throughout the story. As I said at the top of the page I'll be focusing on my other stories for a bit so it might be a bit of a wait until the next chapter is done. Thank you for reading. Ideas are always welcome and don't forget to review._


	7. Reunion and Confronting

_So I've finally got this chapter finished. Thank you so much to those who reviewed and followed, so happy people like it. Thoughts and feedback will help so much as well if you don't mind giving a few minutes of your time for feedback. All translations are at the end of the page for those interested and apologies if any are incorrect. Ideas are always welcome for any of my stories so don't feel shy or hesitate to share them I'm always open for new ideas. Another apology for any OOC's but I'm very comfortable with how this turned out and feel this is how they are deep down under all those battle scars. Hope you all enjoy and don't to __**review**__._

* * *

The last three days had been a bit quiet for them since all their minds have been of Lia. The poor woman was in so much pain when she was first bought here and their worries only worsened when she was taken away from them and out of sight. They thought the food would help keep their minds off her until they received news but that didn't go as quite as planned due to only having greens offered much to their disappointment. Bofur tried to lighten the mood with a lifting song and it did work for most, bringing laughter and cheers to the company once again but this didn't last long.

Everyone saw Kili was not himself and they all now worried about him. All he did was stare ahead at nothing, lost in his own mind and not speaking with anyone, not even Fili could bring his brother back to his usual self. He continued to keep his distance or pushed everyone away so he was left alone with his thoughts. That's all Kili wanted, to be left alone. All they were told was Lia is recovering and needed her rest but that was all and much to their annoyance they were told they couldn't visit her until she was in full health. They spoke like they knew what was best for her and of course this enraged the dwarves. Nothing could be said or done for them to see her.

Fili tried everything to keep his brother occupied but no matter how hard he tried Kili wouldn't listen. He thought he finally got through to him before when Kili had finally eaten a little of something and even opened up in talk for a short moment but this escalated when he stormed off once more. Kili had strong feeling's for Lia and everyone clearly saw this. They all knew Kili liked the women of any race and even had quiet a few flings back in The Blue Mountains. But they've never seen him like this with any of them and started thinking this might be something different. All by Thorin was unsure how it. He only wanted his nephew focused on the quest without distractions, which is what was happening and he wasn't thrilled about it.

If anyone knew Kili it was his brother, Fili. There was no doubt Kili had feels for Lia and he only hoped his younger brother was going to be honest with her soon. Dwarves only loved once in their lifetime, everyone knows this. Most never find their one and spend their life's married to someone who wasn't their one or on their own fighting battles and earning scars.

On so many of the nights during their travel, Fili, Kili and Lia slept close to one another and one thing Fili noticed was that Lia always curled up close to Kili's side when they slept. His young brother would hold her protectively against him during the night. One one occasion, Dwalin bought Kili on watch with him and Lia had curled against his own side in her sleep. Fili didn't do anything about it though, feeling the way she gripped his fabric shirt in her fingers, it was almost like watching a young child seeking comfort. He was surprised when Kili had come back from his watch and wasn't bothered by the sight of them but said thanks for allowing her. Kili explained she did the same thing with her brother's or parents most her life due to nightmares and she had some trouble sleeping since they left The Shire. Fili admired his brother's kindness to Lia.

It didn't take long for everyone to notice and Thorin had almost got the wrong idea until Fili quietly explained to them what it was. The weather calmed, but eyes were watching them.

Some night's weren't always peaceful for the company due to Kili and Lia carrying on like young children with their whispering to one another and snorted giggles when they should be sleeping. One time Glóin had thrown his boot at them when they wouldn't keep it down and when that didn't work Dwalin threatened to butt their heads together so hard. When that also failed Thorin finally ordered Fili to sleep in-between the two so they were separated, this happened more than often for them leaving Fili with both his brother and Lia both curled up either side of him.

The memory bought a smirk to Fili's lips; his braided moustache softly twitching upwards as he sat on the stone floor slowly sharpening one of his daggers since he had nothing else better to do with his time. He waited for Kili to return to the company and grew concerned as every minute went by. He knew it was pointless to go looking for him since he will just do what he has been doing since they arrived.

Fili sighed heavily as he leaned his back against the stone wall behind him. All he wanted was his brother and Lia to be here where they belong, with the company. It was as if Mahal had answered his prayers when two familiar voices got his attention followed by a woman's giggle. Whipping his head around the stone wall he saw Kili walking down the flight of stairs carrying a fully awake Lia in his arms.

"Lia!" Fili jumped up onto his feet and ran towards the two of them with a broad smile. Everyone looked up hearing Fili's voice and cheers broke out from each dwarf, hands clapping and fists pumping in the air with the weight finally lifted from their shoulders.

"The lass is finally awake!" Bofur cheered happily with beaming eyes. "Good to 'av you with us again, Lia."

Kili's bright smile was enough for Fili to exhale with relief as he came up to the both of them at bottom of the stairs. "So glad you're awake."

Lia smiled sweetly. "Good to see you, Fili"

"Let's get you settled." Kili said walking over to everyone and asked for a small pillow so she was comfortable.

Fili made some room for them near his area and watched as his brother slowly and carefully lowered Lia on the pillow to the ground. The company gave concerned looks when she winced slightly but she just waved it off.

"How are you feeling lass?" Balin asked kindly.

"I could be better," she admitted adjusting herself on the pillow slowly, "but I'll recover quickly."

Both Fili and Kili sat either side of her as the company offered to do anything for her but she simply waved them off thanking them for their generosity.

Thorin had seen everything from a distance he stood at from the company, watching Kili carry Lia over to with big welcomes and cheers for her and Kili treating her with care. He was relieved Lia was awake and alive and back with them. She got lucky, too lucky. He'll never forget the look in her eyes when the orcs ambushed them. Ferocious and voracious, which worried him deeply. Something triggered in her and she went on a killing orc spree and he didn't need to guess it had something to do with her past, probably her family. Of course everyone hated orcs just as much as him but never has he seen such coldness in a woman. He finally gazed at his sister's sons and sighed with a low rumble from his chest when he saw Kili very close to Lia being all affectionate. It should be a good thing, but from Thorin's eye's he saw a problem that might turn into a bigger problem. He didn't disapprove of Lia but he didn't want his nephew getting involved with anything with her. His silly crush will pass, he kept telling himself this. Sighing heavily he pushed himself from the wall he was leaning on and made his way closer to the gathered company.

Lia looked up as Thorin approached and felt a lump form in her throat as she offered her best weak smile. She figured he was still angry at her and had every right to be for she disobeyed orders, ignored him and put herself and the company in danger.

However he said something she never expected. "Good to have you back with us again, Lia."

She gave a quick nod while flickering her eyelashes in confusion. "T-thank you, Thorin."

He offered a slight nod than moved away once more through the company. Lia was taken by his words since she expected much more and worse from him. She wasn't complaining and didn't question about it. She expected it might be a topic in the near future but right now she was with her friends and wanted to relax more than ever with them. Moments later an elf was making his way down the stairs and over to the company with joined hands. Each dwarf gave a grunt at him, not interested in whatever he had to say.

Lindir ignored this and looked upon Lia with a caring smile. _"M__ellonamin__, __I was concerned to see you not in your chambers. You should be resting in bed."_ He said in Sindarin.

The dwarves rolled eyes and gave quite groans at the elf using his own tongue that they didn't understand. Something happened though that took them by surprise.

_"It's good to see you again, Lindir."_ Lia said kindly. _"I appreciate your concern however I wanted to be the dwarves, they missed me and I missed them. You don't need to worry."_

The dwarves stared at Lia in disbelief hearing her speak the elf's tongue. Throin was the only one to let out deep growl in his chest, not very pleased finding out yet another secret about her. What else was she hiding?

_"I understand, m__ellonamin__"_ Lindir bowed lightly. _"If I ever may be of serves don't hesitate to summon me. We shall speak another time, we have much to catch up on."_

_"Like wise. Thank you, Lindir."_

_"Rest well, mellonamin."_ Lindir departed from the dwarves and carried on back up the stairs.

Lia smiled at seeing Lindir again after so long, she will have to speak with him again when she had the chance next. Looking around her she saw everyone eyeing her with mix expressions and her smile instantly vanished.

"You speak the elves tongue?" Thorin was the first to question and he didn't look pleased.

Lia had expected this kind of reaction from them or any dwarf in fact. Her father wasn't fond of elves either; never liked speaking about them and when he did it was never good. She knew the whole history of why elves and dwarves didn't get along but she had her own story as well. Clearing her throat she simply answered.

"Yes, I speak sindarin." That was all she needed to say, it was obvious.

"Why?" Dwalin spat the question.

She shrugs her shoulders lightly. "Do I really need a reason?"

Nori shook his head slightly almost disappointed. "Tis' just strange for you to know the tree shaggers tongue."

"There called elves, Nori. Remember that." She scold at the thief and almost sounded like a completely different person for a mere second and silence was set. Nori looked a little taken back but simply looked away unsure how to respond to her. It didn't end there though.

Thorin was leaning against one of the large stone archers supporting the ceiling above them with crossed arms. "We've learned that you've visited the elves before. You must have learned their language during your visit. Why did you?" She wasn't in the mood to answer their questions. She came here to relax, eat and enjoy their company, not to be questioned or judged.

"You can't be serious?" Kili spoke out looking around at everyone and gave a hard frown at Thorin. "She just woke up from her injures and came here to be with everyone and this is how you treat her?"

"Kili-" Fili tried to speak but he wouldn't allow it.

"No, she deserves better than this!" Kili tone changed much harsher towards everyone. "So what if she speaks their tongue? She can do what she wants. She's a grown woman and doesn't need to be judged about everything. After everything she's done she deserves better respect!" Kili's outburst set silence through the company and all were a little shocked from his words. He was right though and they felt bad. Thorin stared down at his nephew a bit surprised. He can't remember the last time he got angry like that.

Lia refused to look at anyone and felt like she was unwelcome anymore just because she knew the elves language. She couldn't bring herself to speak or move at all so just remained where she was with her eyes glued to the floor.

"I couldn't agree more, Kili." Behind the company Gandalf had heard everything and leaned against his staff looking disappointed at the dwarves. Bilbo was right by his side and he too was ashamed of them for treating fair Lia like that.

Gandalf eyed Thorin. "She's made the effort to be here and you all should be grateful for that." Thorin gave a quiet yet deep snarl at the wizard and became silent.

"Your right." Bofur offered a kind smile to her. "We're sorry lass, we didn't mean to judge."

Lia exhaled and offered a smile back at him. "It doesn't matter," she eyed steaming pot with hungry eyes. "First thing's first is food. I'm starving. Make sure Kili gets seconds."

"Seconds? Why?" Kili shrunk away when she gave a firm look at him.

"You know exactly why," she than face Fili. "Why did you let him go hungry?"

Fili smirked. "Trust me, I tried to get him to eat, we all did." Everyone nodded in agreement. "But he wouldn't listen. He wasn't himself while you were recovering. How else were we supposed to get him to eat?"

"Force feed him, stuff it down his throat, I don't know just anything." She snickered softly at the thought of Kili being held down by everyone while food was poured over his face. She earned a few chuckles from the company before she hissed softly with a clenched jaw at the pain that was given.

"You alright dear?" Balin asked with a concerned voice again.

Ori jumped to his feet. "Óin help her!" Almost the entire company started to panic while on the other hand she rolled her eyes at them.

"Oh relax!" She couldn't help but giggle, "I'm only in a bit of pain, it will pass."

"She's right," Gandalf smiled softly at her. "It will take time for her to recover but she'll be herself in no time."

Bilbo offered a caring smile. "Do you need anything, Lia?"

"No thank you, Bilbo." She finally got herself comfortable and leaned her back against the wall behind her. "Make yourself comfortable and eat with us, that's all I want."

Bombur had a taste test of the stew and beamed. "Dinner's ready!"

That evening the company ate their dinner with long talks, jokes and laughter to each other and filled in what Lia had missed out on during their stay in Rivendell. Dinner was very appetizing and Lia was grateful for Bombur being an excellent cook, unlike herself. Living on her own she rarely had good enough meals she made herself as they were always unflavoured, over or under cooks or worst case burnt. Having decent meals was very satisfying. For most of the evening they all gained in conversation with one another and separately to others. Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Ori and Lia were talking amongst themselves and Ori showed Lia some of his drawing's he had done so far during their travel.

"Ori these are amazing." She beamed seeing the sketches of sceneries and a few members of the company with some still a work in progress.

"Thank you," Ori blushed shyly, " I've been recording everything about this journey and wish to write a book about this quest in the end. I want to write and draw as much as possible with sketches of each member of the company who took part. Would it be alright if I do a sketch of you?"

"Of course you can," She admired the scribe for doing what he enjoyed most, "I would be honored."

She sat close next to Kili where he had lifted both her legs up to lay them across his knees and started to softly massage both her feet. It felt so nice to be pampered by him and let out a quiet giggle when he wiggled her toes playfully.

"Stop that," she snickered at him.

"Why? Does it tickle?" He grinned almost cruelly as the idea flooded his mind.

She stared at him almost in horror. "Don't you dare! You're supposed to be looking after me, not torturing me." Her voice almost whined.

"Nay, I would never do that to you, you are too special."He whispered the words sensually and stared at her with a caring smile. Bilbo, Ori and Fili clearly saw the two staring into each other's eyes lost in their own little world. Not far from them Thorin had pulled both Balin and Dwalin away, whispering closely to one another and each gave a nod before they left the company and made their way up the flight of stairs. Thorin glanced over to his nephews and caught Fili looking up at him curiously. He directed his head towards where Balin and Dwalin had gone and the blonde excused himself making his way to his uncle.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly.

"We need to talk, privately. Bring Kili along as well." Fili didn't know what he wanted to talk about and couldn't stop the sick feeling swelling up inside him. Somehow he knew this wasn't going to end well. Sighing he did as told and went back over to Kili and knelt beside him whispering.

"Uncle wants to talk." Kili fumbled his eyebrows at his brother.

"What about?"

"He didn't say," he gave an apologetic smile. "But he wants to speak with us privately, now." Lia was close in ear distance to hear what the brothers were saying and placed her hand over Kili's shoulder.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine here."

"I don't want to leave you on your own."

"Bilbo and Ori are right here, along with the others," she pointed out and rubbed his shoulder softly. "I'm fine, really."

Kili sighed heavily and placed his hand over her own giving her soft caring rubs. "I won't be long, I promise." Rolling her eyes she giggled and gave a gentle shove at his shoulder.

"Go, you big goof."

Kili followed his brother away from the company and gave one last quick glance at her before she was out of sight from him.

He huffed in annoyance as they walked up the steps. "What does he want to talk about?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure," he wanted to know himself. "All I know is he wants to speak with us, along with Balin and Dwalin."

"So, it's like a family meeting?" Fili somehow knew that is what it was, but didn't say it.

"We'll soon find out."

The brothers came to the top of the stair case and followed around a corner to see Thorin standing outside a room.

"What's going on?" Kili just wanted to run back to Lia to be at her side again.

"Come in," he directed them inside the room and closed the door behind him once his nephews were inside along with Balin and Dwalin.

"Alright, let's get this sorted." Balin announced as he wondered around the room in thought. Dwalin stood not far with his arms folded, just like he always was. Thorin stood in front of Fili and Kili but before he could speak Gandalf had entered the room uninvited.

"Gandalf, this is a private matter. It doesn't concern you." Thorin scowled the wizard.

"Is that so?" He didn't seem to think otherwise, "Does this private matter have anything to do with Lia?" Throin shut his mouth tight, forming a tight line refusing to answer him. "I thought as much," Gandalf sat in a large arm chair nearby and prepared the pipe in his hands. "Anything involving Lia involves me, you shall remember that, Thorin." Thorin growled lowly at the wizard but said nothing more.

"What is this about? Why can't Lia be here?" Kili was annoyed at him for acting like this.

"I think you know laddie," Balin was the next to speak to him. "It's about you and the lass. We've all noticed you two have grown close and well, we need to talk about it." Kili had half guessed this is what this _private_ conversation was about.

"What about it?" Balin gave a kind smile at him.

"We want to know what your intention is."

Kili looked at everyone in the room and gazed at the ground. He nervously licked his lips, unsure what to tell everyone. He needed to be honest with his family and tell them how he felt for Lia. He just wasn't sure if now was the right time. Something like this needed to be said with her in the room with him, not behind her back.

"I care about her," The words were falling out before he knew it himself and they continued without any thought, "At first I thought it was nothing but I now understand what I'm feeling. I love her...She's my _nanar_."

Everyone stared at him. They were of course surprised by his answer, even his own brother.

Kili continued on, feeling the need to talk more. "There's a connection, I feel it grow stronger everyday. It confused me beyond anything else I've ever experienced before in my life. I now understand my feelings and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Balin is the only one who stepped forward towards him.

"Are you sure she's your one?" Kili nodded proudly.

"I'm positive. If this isn't love, I don't know what is." Dwalin finally spoke, wanting to understand what the laddie was talking about.

"Does she feel the same?"

"S-she...it's complicated." Dwalin only shook his head like an idiot.

"How?" Kili tried to explain.

"We have spoken, this all scares her like it scares me but we know what we feel. She just wants time to try and understand." Within seconds Fili was on him, both his arms wrapped around him and pressed his forehead against his brothers.

"I'm proud of you, _naddîth_." Kili felt a load of relief wash over and smiled.

"Thank you, Fili." Gandalf was the second the sound the happiest.

"I couldn't be anymore happier. Both you and Lia deserve happiness."

Dwalin still was lost for words, unable to form any as he stood back. Balin showed a growing smile for the young laddie, proud of this newly made news and was very joyed about it. Everyone but Thorin had said something. He remained where he stood, where he has been standing in silent the whole time. He showed no sign of joy so Kili took it upon himself to make his uncle snap out of his shock.

"Uncle, please say something?" Finally, Thorin looked as if he gained his senses again and slowly started to shake his head.

"No."

"No? W-what do you mean?" Kili started to feel afraid of what his uncle was saying. Balin stepped up to Thorin with a look of confusion.

"Thorin, aren't you happy for your nephew?"

"She's not your one," Thorin didn't even look at his nephew as he spoke, "You're still young and your mind is playing tricks on you from this long journey. Whatever you're feeling isn't real. You should be focused on the quest and not on a woman. You'll stop this, do you understand?" A horrible long silence was set in the room. His words were harsh and without care, like he meant every word of it. But there was still an uncertainty that lingered in his words, as if he wasn't fully convinced. But no matter, the damage was done.

Kili was hurt by his uncles words and couldn't do anything other than stand there and stare at him. Fili was the only one who said something to break the silence.

"How could you say that?!" Balin tried speaking to him.

"Thorin, I don't think he's confused." Thorin didn't listen.

"No, she cannot be. This is only his destruction, nothing more. He should be focused on the quest!"

"I am focused!" Kili had enough of his uncle's stubborn behavior. "Why are you so against what I feel?"

"It's for your own sake! She'll continue on with us but you'll keep your false feels locked away. You'll do as your told!" Kili wasn't going to follow his uncle's orders.

"No." Thorin groaned at his newphew.

"Kili-"

"No! I had to listen to you so now you have to listen to me. I'm not a child anymore I know what feel is real, nothing you say or do will change that!" Kili balled his fists as he felt his anger grew to a high level.

"Kili, you were lucky enough to be allowed on thus quest! Maybe I should've listened to your mother and left you behind. It was I who convinced her, and I'm starting to wonder if I should have."

"I would've followed and you know that! I'm not a burden nor am I distracted in this company. Lia and I haven't done any wrong doing, we only found each other, and what we feel is real. You can either accept that not, it's your choice."

Thorin stared back dumbfounded at his nephew's words. He's been so stressed about this quest that he has forgotten about everything else that matters. But why did it have to be now? Why not at the end when they reclaimed Erebor? This was only going to cause problems along the way, at least that is what his mind screamed at him but his heart said otherwise.

"Thorin?" Dwalin now stepped forward to his closest friend, wondering what he was thinking in that thick head of his.

But he remained silent, unable to make words or move an inch.

Kili grew tired of this and shook his head. "I didn't think you thought of Lia so lowly, she would be crushed if she was here. You don't realise how much she respects you and she would run into any battle by your side without hesitation!" With his last words he stormed out the room with an annoyed huff and headed back to the company.

He was angry with his uncle. No, he was furious. How dare he speak so ill and judge his feeling's for Lia. What had they done wrong to deserve it? Nothing, that's what and Kili could care less what Thorin had to say about it. If he couldn't give them his blessing then so be it. Never was he going to let go of Lia. She's his one and they were destined. He came down and looked up to see Lia still in her spot almost like she was ready for sleep. Her eyes were half closed but soon opened more seeing he had returned.

"Everything ok?" She asked tiredly with a smile.

"Everything is fine." He tried to sound convincing as he came to her side.

Lia saw the others return and noticed the hard glare Kili gave Thorin as the older dwarf gave a quick glance at him walking by.

"What happened? Kili?"

"It doesn't matter now," he relaxed once he looked back at her and reached forward to move a long lock of hair behind her ear. "You look very tired. Do you want to get some sleep?"

Lia hummed softly in agreement rubbing one of her eyes like a sleepy child. "Yeah, I'm just falling asleep here. Kili, is it ok if you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, here let me help you." He gently gathered her in his arms once again bridle style.

Lia was shifted and the stitches pulled againt her skin making her hiss at the uncomfortable pressure. "I so cannot wait to have these stitches out."

"I'm sorry they hurt, it won't be forever." She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked around at everyone.

"Goodnight everyone."

"You're not staying?" Ori looked almost disappointed.

"As much as I enjoy being with everyone again I would much prefer to be sleeping in a soft bed than the hard ground." She gave an apologetic smile to them all.

"Night lass, hope you feel better in the morning." Bofur gave a friendly wave followed by the other's bidding their goodnight's to her. Fili than approached them and kept his voice low for his brother.

"Are you coming back?"

"No, I'm going to stay with her." Kili knew his brother was still concerned after what happened before but he just was too tired to talk about it now.

Lia gave a dubious look at Fili. "Is that ok?"

"Of course, I knew he will want to be with you anyway." He then looked back at his brother. "I'll speak with uncle, don't worry about it."

"Good luck." Kili didn't know what his brother could say to change anything but he wasn't going to stop him from trying. He departed with Lia in his arms and gave Thorin another hard glare as he made his way up the stairs. Lia wanted to ask what had happened between them but both and that is something she'll ask when they return to her room.

When they were gone Fili stormed over to Thorin with a scowl upon his face. "What's with you? How could you say all that to him?"

"Not now, Fili." Thorin hissed harshly at him, "We'll talk about this in the morning." He then left the company so he could have some time to himself. Everyone was confused what was going on to cause so much heat between the Durin's.

"What's that all about?" Gloin grunted an everyone agreed.

"Nothing that concerns everyone." Dwalin announced and shot them firm looks. "Get rest, all of you." No one dared question anymore and did as told.

Gandalf knew it was going to be a long night for them and chose to leave them to their own. He'll speak with Thorin again in the coming days. Bilbo also departed back to his room that he was given as he had already missed the warm bed from his home and wanted to get as much sleep as possible in one before they continue on their journey. Fili exhaled in frustration with the way his uncle was behaving. He never thought of him to dislike Lia, something didn't add up. He wasn't going to get answers tonight though and figured he may as well get some sleep himself. Hopefully things will be clearer in the morning.

When everything finally settled Balin spoke quietly to his brother. "I'm going to try and talk to Thorin."

"You think that's wise?"

"I need to be honest with him, you and I both know that." Dwalin knew what his brother meant.

"So you're going to tell him about Lia's father?"

"Aye, maybe it'll bring some understanding to Thorin. I'm not sure but I have to try something."

Dwalin didn't stop him. Balin was wise and if anyone could talk to Thorin clearly right now it was him.

Balin went to look for Thorin and found him not too far away.

Throin sat under a heavily vine arch on a stoned bench with his hands linked together and leaning forward. He looked to be deep in thought before he looked up to see Balin. He came forward and sat on the second stone bench in front of Thorin.

"I'm unsure what provoked you to say all that to Kili before, but you and the young laddie need to have a proper talk tomorrow. What's the reason you don't approve of Lia?"

"I never said such a thing." Thorin groaned out, "I care about Lia just as everyone else does, more strongly then I realise myself. I never said I disapprove or disliked her." Hearing this relaxed Balin now he knew it wasn't what he had suspected.

"Then, what is it?" Thorin doesn't know if he should just be honest with his friend and cousin. He didn't fully understand himself why he had reacted in such a way.

"I...I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Thorin exhaled and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm afraid this will be Kili's downfall. I fear if what he says it true it'll cause too many problems throughout this quest and the last thing this quest needs is more problems to be piled in. Lia already got hurt, we almost lost her, and Kili wasn't himself for days. This evening was the first time I saw Kili have life in him since we got here."

"Don't you think that just proves she is indeed his one love, that they are destined to be together by mahal?" Thorin knew he was right.

"I know, it's just...It's rare to find your one love, most go on in life never knowing. Now one of my sister's sons has found it and I just don't know what to think of it." Balin understood what he was saying.

"Aye, you're right about that. We've all noticed how they two are around each other, it just goes to prove how much they care about one another."

"It's not just that though," Thorin brought the subject on Lia. "Kili is a good fighter, reckless but a brave fighter. Lia is skilled too, but it's how she reacts. It's like she's running into a battlefield without care of her own life. It's her I fear most."

"The lass is much tougher then you suspect."

"Aye, no doubt there. It's how she handles it though. She threw herself at those orc's not thinking of the danger she was putting herself in. If I hadn't gone after her...I don't know."

"She made a mistake, we all do." Thorin knew you learn from your mistakes and move on, that is how it works.

"I know, I only hope she'll think next time before acting out. Her skills need work but what she performed with the trolls and orcs, she fought like a warrior." Balin smiled knowingly.

"Aye, she did. Her father taught her well," He fell silent and exhaled. "I knew him."

"You what?" Thorin didn't expect him to say that. "Why didn't you say anything?" Balin gave a weak smile to his leader.

"When I first saw her I knew she looked familuar, but I couldn't be sure. When she spoke of hr fathers name I couldn't bring myself to say anything to her, I feared it would affect her emotionally if I was to say anything. All these years I thought Durgar fell in battle after Moria. It's a shame he's passed on now after so many years. After all, he was your grandfathers best warrior and guard captain." Thorin stared dumbfounded.

"Guard captain?"

"Indeed." Balin couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Why didn't I see it? Oh, mahal above..." He rubbed both his hands over his face. Memories of Erebor and the warriors flash before him, trying to remember Durgar. It was there, faintly, but he remembered the face of the guard captain those years ago. "Why didn't she say so?"

"Obliviously it has something to do with her families passing. Don't presser her too much to tell you, let her tell when she's ready. She's full of courage but she's also a fragile lass." Balin let those words sink in to Thorin. He gave a pat on his shoulder and departed, leaving him to his thoughts alone once more.

* * *

Kili carried Lia into her room and over to her bed.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" He asked quietly.

"There is." She leaned back again the headboard looking at him blankly. "You can start of by telling me what happened between you and Thorin." Kili shook his head with a weak smile.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Everything will be fine tomorrow."

"Really?" She wasn't convinced, "I saw the way you looked at him, it was a look of hate. What has he done to make you so hateful?" Kili sighed and sat on the bed next to her.

"He just said somethings and I'm not happy with him at the moment. It'll pass tomorrow, don't worry."

"What did he say?" Kili crawled up next to her and wrapped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side and planting a kiss against her head.

"Just stupid stuff, don't worry about it." She wanted to argue more but honestly was too tired to continue on, so she leaned into his side letting out a soothing hum.

"Thank you for saying."

"My pleasure, I'd never leave you alone if you didn't want it." He helped her lay down on the bed and stayed close as he kept his arm wrapped around her.

"You've already attached yourself to me, it's too late for escape." She joked lightly.

"Why would you want to escape me?" He teased.

"I don't know," she giggled, "I'll think of a reason." He snicked softly against her.

"Well, until you think of something you're stuck with me."

Lia just realise now that they were both laying in bed together and felt her cheeks heat shyly about it. If felt different in a bed then out in the wilderness in their own bedrolls. He was holding her differently too, more protectively then usual and felt a strange warmth swell in her. What was it? Could it be what Kili has been trying to say?

"I...I think I can feel it." Kili smiled holding her tighter.

"I feel it too."

"It's so strange," she whispered tiredly, "I don't even know if this is real or not?"

"I know it scares you, but it's real. It's for us and nothing will ever come between it." Lia wanted to believe that, embrace it but her fear still remained giving her doubt. She tried to ignore this and shuffled closer to Kili and breathed in his musky scent.

"Night, Kili." She felt his lips once more press against her head and closed her eyes to get some sleep.

"Goodnight, _a__mralime._"

* * *

_**Sindarin/Elvish Translations**_

_Mellonamin: My friend_

_**Khuzdul Translations  
**__nanar: one  
__nadan: child  
Naddîth: Brother (Young)  
Amralime: My love_

_Thanks for reading! So yeah, Kili is a softie and very fond of Lia, as we already know. Ideas are always welcome and don't forget to __**review**__._


	8. Memories and Blessings

_Another chapter has arrived. Thanks to those who reviewed, favourite and followed it's amazing to see how many people like reading this. I've been sick lately so just lazed around for the week but feeling better now. Just so everyone remembers since there has been a little confusion, Lia and Farili are the same people, as I've explained she changed her name because her given name brought too much heart ache. I hope everyone enjoys and don't forget to __**review**__._

* * *

_The sound of a roaring crackle from the sky is what jolted Farili awake. She found herself on the ground with one side of her face pressed against the moist leafs beneath her. Her head ached and there was a small drizzle of dried blood in her messed up hair that had leafs and small twigs sticking to it as well. __Letting out a moan she slowly lifted herself from the ground on her hands and stood on her shaky legs trying to balance her small body. It was dark, a storm was rolling in not far from her and a chilly wind blew over the child making her shiver at the contact. __How long was she out for?_

_She was still trying to remember what had happened and how she ended up here. Standing tall she took in her surroundings but wasn't able to see much due to the darkness. Only the moonlight that rose high and still exposed was her only light but not for long with the dark clouds coming in. __She needed to find her way home. Her family was most likely looking for her right now, worried and scared for her safety. __Looking to the ground she spotted her bow and picked it back up and touched the wounded area on her head making a soft hiss at the stinging contact._

_The sounds of the night spooked her, sounds she's not used to hearing from her home and being so far away brought many that sent chills down her spin. Screeches from the distance, howls echoing up at the full moon and hisses and growls she didn't want to find out what they came from. __She needed to be brave, for her family and herself and try to find her way back. All she wanted was to be home in her bed where it was safe. __She had been a stupid fool to think she could handle herself and was so clumsy to stumble and hit her head. Listening to her family would have been wise but no, she thought she was an adult and didn't need to worry._

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid," She whispered to herself repeatedly and started to climb up the forest ground she had tumbled down from._

_Once she reached the top she tried to see where she had wondered from but nothing looked familiar. Everything looked the same to her. Frantically she turned herself around in a circle trying to spot anything that even rang a bell. But nothing, it was no good. She felt __her fear build up she tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths, the chill of the night making her hot breath visible. __Another crackle from the incoming storm made her jump slightly before she chose to take her chances by guessing her way back._

_She wondered through the thicket in between trees and pushing herself through shrubs that got in her way. Not able to see much she walked right into a spider's web and screwed up her face in disgust. Desperately she wiped at her face hoping the spider wasn't still attached on her. That was the least of her worries though, finding her way home was the main priority._

_Her breathing quickened and she then sucked in the air before calling out. "Amâd! Adad! Morar! Garn!" She just wanted to be with her family again._

_A small child only a decade of age was alone at night in the middle of the woods. All the warnings of the dangers she got she ignored not caring in the slightest she could get herself stuck in it. __Things were only about to worsen for her for the storm was growing closer by the minute and creatures lurked in the darkness. __She made her way further into the forest trying to remember her way and figure out how to get back to the path. She stopped in her tracks when the sound of a broken hiss was heard not far from her. A sound that she had never heard before and she wished she never did again. __But the hiss grew louder, harsher and more vial._

_Slowly she turned around. Wide eyes and breathing hitched softly trying to hold in her emotions. In the shrubs she faced two glowing eyes stared right back, horrible yellow sick eyes bored into her small form. __It growled louder at her before showing itself in view. Lighting flashed around them as it gave a harsh hiss at her bearing its fangs, a feral smell stunk from it and came closer to the child. __It was an orc. Never had she seen one before other than the stories she heard and books she has read. __She did only what she thought of._

_Run._

_She could hear the beast roaring behind her as she tried to push her way through the shrubs and branches from the trees, the storm grew fiercer above and moon just barely visible now but still enough light as a guide for the child. __She came out into a clearing making it an easy get away for her, but sadly she just wasn't fast enough. __Her hair was yanked back hard making her cry out and fall on her back with a thud. She whimpered and crawled back as the orc advanced on her and forgetting about her bow that was out of reach from her as fear corrupted her deeply. Never before had she felt so scared in her life._

'_Looky what I found,' The orc sneered in western grinning down at her. 'A lost whelp in the woods with no protection. Tis' dangers places to be on your own little runt. I'll enjoy making you scream!' He licked his rotten teeth and advanced on her with its poorly made blade raised above her._

_She screamed loudly and covered her arms over her head, waiting for impact, waiting for the pain to come, waiting for death._

_The sound of a loud whinny got both the child's and orc's attention before a large jet black figure bolted out of the thicket and ran right into the surprised orc who fell to the ground. __She watched with tears streaming down her face, both terrified and baffled at the sight before her. The winged stallion she saved had come back, come back to return the favor. __Only the lighting was her light now, flashing above through the trees and only getting glimpses of what was happening. She could only sit where she was and listen to the horrifying sounds from the orc and winged beast._

_The stallion reared up tall and spread its large feathered wings showing his tallest height and size to the petrified orc below. His front hoofs kicked up high and back hoofs danced forward on the ground; snorting and ears flatten back against its head showing his full aggression. The stallion than came down hard as his front hoofs landed right onto the orcs head, crushing it without trouble and ending the orcs pathetic life. __The frighten child panted heavily, her heart feeling like it was beating out of her chest and stared at the beautiful winged creature who just saved her life. __The creature flared it nostrils at the dead orc with hate, his ears still flattened back against its head and flickered forward again with interest turning itself to the child. It stepped closer, its heavy large hoofs beat against the ground before stopping at a short distance from her._

_Not soon after had it started to rain, a gently shower pouring down on them and strangely it felt soothing against her cold skin. Farili carefully pushed herself from the ground and stood in front of the myth creature, the lighting flashed reviling its shadow form for her but it wasn't a frightening sight at all, it was peaceful. __The black beast stood still as the child took a step towards him somehow feeling he could trust her. Trust is something he hasn't done or felt ever before towards other kin's._

_Farili reached her hand out to it slowly wanting to feel its fur once more against her fingers, to feel the heat radiating from it and just to touch it once more. The myth creature's height was at least twenty hands and was one of the largest horses she's ever seen. Her height only came up his large furred leg, a huge height difference between the two. She was like a mouse. It__ snorted softly as his breathing matched the child's own and both stared at one another as their distance grew shorter. He lowered his head to her level as her hand got closer to him giving her an easy reach to touch his head. __Soon her finger tips grazed against his snout and felt like she could finally breathe again after the contact. A smile of relief fell upon her as her own fingers gently ran along his snout and up his forehead, his thick forelock tangled neatly as she rubbed the hair between her fingers._

_The black creature nudged its head lightly against her hand before nudging her head softly, sniffing her scent and getting use to the smell of the child. The smell wasn't new. It was man folk. A smell he stayed away from just like every other race. But there was something different about this smell. It just smelt so different then others._

_Both her hands now rubbed on his head in gentle strokes and pressed her own head against his snout. 'Dolzekh menu. Dolzekh menu….' She whispered with a weak smile at him. __A soothing quiet nicker was her response from him. His feathered wing's ruffled in the rain making the extra wetness land on the child's face making her giggle lightly._

"_Farili!" __Her head whipped around hearing her name call out. That was Morar. Looking through the thicket she spotted a small flame torch being carried and felt her heart skipping a beat. __The winged stallion snorted and stomped his feet nervously hearing the new voice. He didn't want to stick around, but didn't want to leave the child alone._

"_It's ok. It's my family." She told him. 'Khiluz.' __He popped his head slowly before it raised its head and ears pointed forward in the direction the voice called._

"_Farili!" Her father now called out. __She hugged his snout when he had lowered his head again and moved away with a smile._

_"Go. We'll meet again." __Hearing the order given he trotted away into the darkness of the forest and disappeared from sight. __She picked up her bow and took once last glance at the dead orc before running in the direction she saw the torch with the soft rain blowing in her face._

_"Adad!" __Fresh tears mixed with the rain down her face when she saw not one but three torches coming out of the trees and into the clearing not far from her. Her father and brothers found her._

"_Farili!" Moror came the fastest to her and quickly dropped his touch and scooped the child in his arms hugging her tightly against him. "Thank mahal above ya safe!"_

_Garn was next to embrace his sister before she found herself in her father's arms._

"_Where 'ave ye been child?!" Durgar whispered against her wet hair. 'Kidhuzul khuzdîthuh.' He was just so happy to see his youngest safe. "What 'appened to yer wee head?"_

_"I-I hit my head…." Sobs and sniffles was what she gave with her words. "I'm s-sorry adad….I'm sorry!"_

"_Shh shh, we'll talk tomorrow. Right now we need to get yer 'ome and out of the rain, yer mother's been worried to death about ye." He wrapped his leather coat around her tiny body and handed her to Morar. "I'm just glad ye safe."_

"_Tis' alright nan'ith," Morar placed a kiss against her shivering cheek. "We're 'ere. We won't ever let anything happen to ya."_

_Farili wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and looked over his shoulder to see the winged horse hidden in the dark shrubs. The lighting gave away his hiding but no one other than Farili saw him. He was gone by the next flash of lightening, leaving the child to lay her head down against Morar's shoulder as they walked back home._

* * *

Kili was awoken from his sleep when the form against him stirred and mumbled under their breath. Turning his head he saw Lia clinging against his sleeved tunic and tears streaming down, her face screwed up in a painful way showing she was dreaming.

"Lia?" Worry filled his voice and tried to wake her from whatever nightmare she was having. "Lia, wake up. Lia!" He shook her shoulder until she jolted awake. She let out a sharp gasp and sat up on the bed with fright. Her eyes shot open and breathed heavily feeling like she almost had a heart attack as she placed her hand against her chest. He sat up beside her and wrapped both his arms around her shaking body cradling her like child close to him and rubbing her back with soothing hushes as she sobbed into his chest.

"It was only a dream, It's over now." He murmured against her hair. Pained whimpers left her quivering lips and tried to lean into Kili more to gain as much comfort from him.

"I miss them..." Kili looked down at her with a questioning look.

"Who?"

"M-mm…" She stumbled on her words weakly and soon followed by a chocked sob. "My family." He couldn't bear to see her so upset. It tore him apart feeling her pain in his own heart and had no idea what to tell her to make her feel better. That's the thing though; there was nothing he could say. All he could do was hold her close to him and show her he was with her and wasn't leaving her side.

"I know you do, it's not fair they were taken away from you." He murmured softly to her. "Life is tough, but so are you."

"I couldn't protect my family," her voice whimpered softly to him, "I failed them."

Kili lay back down on the bed bringing her with him and laying her head on his shoulder as he continued to try to comfort her. "No, you didn't fail them. Whatever happened is in the past, you can't keep blaming yourself. They would want you to be happy." He tenderly kissed the side of her head and wiped the remaining tears from her face. "Try to get some sleep, _ghivashel_. I'll be right here when you wake up." She continued letting out quiet whimpers for a while longer as he rubbed her head soothingly. Kili stayed awake the whole time until she was asleep again and when she finally did he studied her tear stained peaceful face.

'_What happened to your family?'_ He wondered to himself pondering on the thought. From what he knew she thinks she failed her family to protect them. It shouldn't be her fault, her family wouldn't want that. He really wanted to talk about it to her, to find out much more in her life and what pain she has suffered through it and maybe he could make it better for her. He continued laying there on the bed with her snugged closely to his side. Her breathing returned to normal after she fell asleep and remained like that. All he wanted was for her to be happy. He'd walk to the ends of Middle-Earth and back again for her just to make her smile. She was everything he wanted and never wanted to lose her. He stared at the ceiling in thought before he too closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, though it was difficult with so much on his mind and didn't think he was for the rest of the night.

By early morning his eyes were only half shut as he continued to stare above him at the ceiling. He was so tired and kept waking up during the night with every movement Lia made in her sleep. He feared she would have another nightmare but lucky she didn't. Though she did mumble the names of her family a few times and to prevent any nightmares happening he ran his fingers over her head followed by soft hushes to relax her. Doing this seemed to work but didn't help with his sleep. Letting out a half stretch out on the bed he exhaled softly and gently pulled her against him more while giving a soft nuzzle against her hair. A tired smile tugged at his lips and faced up once more. He figured she would wake up soon knowing she was an early bird and the sky outside the window was a pale yellow and baby blue with the sun not rising quiet yet. Won't be long though and he'll make sure she'll have a relaxing day.

The door to the room was opened quietly but Kili noticed this too quickly, it was like he was a hawk on watch for anything. A dark haired elf had entered the room carrying a tray in her hands and let out a startled gasp noticing Kili.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." She said in a low voice, "I brought some breakfast and was going to draw a bath up for her. I figured she would like one."

The second Kili saw the elf wasn't going to be a problem he smile softly. "I think she'll like that very much, she should wake soon."

"I know, that's why I came this early." The elf came closer to the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table, "My name is Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond." His eyes widen slightly hearing this.

"My apologies, milady. I would have given a proper greeting if I'd known who you were."

"All forgiven," Arwen smiled sweetly and looked down at Lia who was still sleeping soundly, "She hasn't changed a bit since the last I saw her, still beautiful as ever." Kili smiled in agreement at her words. "She's very lucky to have you in her life."

"We all are very grateful to have her with us," Kili added.

Arwen beamed softly, "You are. I'm sure Farili is grateful to have-"

Kili shot her a stare and interrupted right away, "Milady, she's known as Lia now." Arwen had overheard she had changed her name which was her choice alone to do so. To her she'll always be known as Farili but she will respect the choice made.

"Of course," she brushed her hands over her skirt and gently cleared her throat, "While you both eat I'll go get some heated water and prepare a bath for her. I've brought up some scrambled eggs on toast with a side of some fruit. I also made her favourite, scones with strawberry jam and cream." Kili looked over to see the food made.

"There her favourite?"

"Indeed," Arwen grinned softly and turned to head towards the bath chambers, "Enjoy, there's plenty there." It was only a moment later Arwen had left the room that Lia hummed lightly and pressed herself up against Kili's chest.

Kili gave a quick peck on top her head, "Morning."

"Mmmm, morning," She murmured letting out a yawn, "What time is it?"

"Still early." She batted her lashed gently before shifting her head up to face him better, only to frown lightly to see his tiredness.

"Kili, didn't you sleep?" He breathed out heavily through his nostrils and shook his head slowly

"Not really. It's ok though, as long as you're feeling better." But she wasn't happy hearing this, she felt ashamed.

"It's my fault, I kept you up all night."

"_Amrâl_, don't blame yourself."

"You've haven't had enough sleep for three night's now," her hand ran over his stubble beard making him purr like a cat being petted, "It's not good for your health."

"You need not to worry," He smiled through his tiredness but soon faded, "Last night though, when you were having dreams you woke up more than twice, confused and full of emotions. Only the first time you woke was the worst and all I want to do is make everything better for you, seeing you so upset tears me apart."

"There more like memories than dreams, but they still hurt. Tell you what though, it's so much better to wake up with someone rather than alone," Her mouth curved into a soft smile for a short moment at him, "It's been a while since I've had these sorts of dreams, I don't know what's triggered them to come back."

"There could be many reasons, might not be one at all. Memories will come and go throughout our life's whether we want to remember them or not," Kili than leaned up on his elbow still remaining close and looking down at her, "I know you don't feel comfortable talking about it, but remember I'll always be there for you whenever you want." She knew that already but to hear it just made her feel that little bit better. She wanted to trust him, she could as well, but that terrible vomit feel creeping up her throat would prevent her to do so. Sooner or later she'll need to do something otherwise it will only get worse.

"Thank you," Carefully she pushed herself up and leaned forward towards him and gave a quick kiss. He craved her warm lips against his own and wanted it to last longer but didn't push it. Instead he smirked and gently rubbed his nose against her own causing a sweet giggle to sound from her. Her head then creased in confused when a fresh smell hit her nostrils, "Is someone cooking?"

"Someone did," He smirked and directed his head behind her. She turned her head against the pillow and let out a surprised gasp.

"Oh that looks amazing," sitting up her eyes were quick to see the next plate of food, "Mahal, scones with strawberry jam and cream?"

"That's right," Kili sat up against the headboard, "Your favourite."

"How did you know that?" She questioned with a playful look. He shrugged his shoulders lightly in a teasing way.

"Let's just say a little bird told me." She gave him a look making him snicker, "Don't give me that look. Come on, dig in before it goes cold."

The two sat upright on the bed together as they ate the scrambled eggs and toast along with the small fruit pieces. "How does your wound feel?"

"Much better than yesterday, the elven medicine has helped the healing a lot."

"That's good to hear," Kili then had a question on his mind he's wanted to ask and after taking a mouthful and swallowing it he went for it. "Lia, may I ask you a question? It's about your dreams." Lia stilled and looked up at him still with a bit of food in her mouth before finally swallowing it slowly. He then suggested an idea. "How about I ask and you decided if you want to answer it or not?" She figured one question would be ok. Though it depended on what the question was.

"Just one question?"

"Just one, than I promise I won't ask anymore." She finished the last bit of fruit and put the plate aside and gathered the small plate of scones in her lap. She nodded sitting cross legged on the bed in front of him and offered him a scone.

Kili ate it whole and let out a pleased hum. "These are pretty good," he said between bites.

"There amazing," Lia greedily stuffed one in her mouth and savored it for as long as she could.

It was now Kili's time, "As I said, last night you woke up more than twice from dreams, crying or whimpering and I tried to calm you down. However that wasn't all. You also mumbled a lot, mostly of your family. But few times you said another name that you've never mentioned before." Her brows drew together at him, unsure of what he was speaking off and awaited for him to asked. "Who's Brago?"

That was something she wasn't expecting to hear him ask. But it honestly made her feel less tense knowing it wasn't that hard to answer, but was still complicated.

"Brago was a friend," She nodded confirming it, "I don't know if he's still alive or not, I just hope he's ok."

"So umm-" Kili licked his lips and shifted in his spot as a strong feel of jealousy rushed through him, "-was he...close to you?" She noticed the redness forming on his face and snickered softly at his jealousy.

"He was my best friend. I saved his life and he saved mine, he trusted me and we looked out for one another." Kili couldn't help the jealousy growing inside. She was his. No one was going to take that away, not even this Brago. Never had he felt such a feeling before and didn't know if it was going to drive him crazy or not.

She decided to stop with her teasing, "You can relax, Brago is a horse." It just seemed easier to say it that way. "I haven't seen him for a while but I just hope he's ok." Immediately hr relaxed and exhaled deeply.

"Oh," sudden warmth developed against his cheeks and ears showing his embarrassment. She snicked softly and leaned up on her knees with the last two remaining scones in her hands, "I care about you." He stared at her after her spoken words.

"I care about you too."

"I know," She already knew that, "I just felt I needed to tell you, after yesterday I didn't remember if I told you straight up or not. I just want..." She went silent with words that failed to be said/

"What is it you want?"

She stared unsure how to respond to him. He did say he would give her as much time she needed, even though the kiss she just gave before probably changed all that. It felt right though, that's all that mattered. She smiled nervously and offered another scone to him.

"Honestly, I want to turn back time back to my home and with my family," she felt her chest tighten at her own words, "But I know that cannot happen and I need to accept that. I need to stop living in the past and focus on my future. I'm never getting my family back, it's simple as that." Kili listened closely as he ate the scone offered. "I don't want to lose you, or anyone in this company. I'll be torn apart if something bad were to happen."

"We're all worried about that, you're not the only one to be afraid. _Amrâl_, everyone has their own fears but you cannot keep thinking the worst. Start thinking of the book things and how lucky we all are to have you with us, and how lucky I am to have met you." She ate her last scone leaving a little bit of cream on the corner of her mouth. He noticed this and without thinking reached forward and wiped it away with his thumb. She watched him with a warm blush as he did this and sucked his thumb to get the missed cream himself.

"For a reckless young dwarf you sure know how to make a lady blush," She softly said with a twitched up smile.

Without answering he spread his legs open shifting closer and tugged her carefully closer to have her sit in his lap with both her legs on either side of him. The position defiantly heated up her face and bit her lip nervously as she tried to look away from him. Kili held a warm smile on his face as both his hands moved. One rubbed continuously up and down along her arm which his other brushed locks of hair behind her ear. He took in her beauty and his smile grew at the sight. Soon he cupped her heated cheek and moved her head to look at him.

"You won't lose anyone, you'll never be alone again. I promise you." She smiled at his words, believing it and moved her arms around his neck drawing him in and resting her head again his. They both exhaled at the contact and it remained like this for a moment longer, that is until someone entered the room and grabbed their attention.

"Arwen?" Lia gasped out the name and slowly crawled out of Kili's lap who already missed her touch. Arwen placed the heated water on the ground and stepped closer.

"Hello dear friend," she beamed brightly. "_Nae saian luume." _Lia let out a disbelief broken laugh and hugged Arwen around her waist, being small and all this was the best she could do. But neither cared and both embraced in a tight, long and warm hug. Kili smiled at the scene that unfolded in front of him. He could see the happiness she showed seeing a friend of hers again and he couldn't be any happier for her either. That is all he wanted, for her to be happy. He moved himself from the bed and strolled over to them as they finally broke apart.

"You and lady Arwen should spend some time together today. I'm sure you both have a lot to catch up on." She turned to face him.

"I-is that ok?"

"Of course, you don't need my permission."

"What will you do?"

"I'll find things to do," He looked up to face Arwen, "Make sure you spoil her."

Arwen smirked, "She'll be spoiled rotten."

Kili stepped forward towards Lia and gave a quick but warm peck on her cheek "I'll find you later, have fun"

Lia smiled and watched as he left the room leaving the two women alone together. She looked at Arwen again and saw the beaming smiling she gave.

"What?" she couldn't help but ask with the same smile.

"You and I are going to be talking about that" she said directing at Kili who now disappeared down the stairs, "But first, let's get you're bath made."

Kili headed back to the company knowing he and Thorin needed to talk. He was still angry at him after what he said last night, especially about Lia. It just didn't make sense why he didn't approve of them. The only way he was going to find out was if he talked to him. But it didn't matter the outcome, he wasn't going to ever leave Lia because of his uncle. It was rather still early, the sun only just rising up sending rays of light through Rivendell and Kili took in the beauty of it. The elves home was very beautiful he'll admit the peace it held and the beauty it gave was a truly gifted sight. He could stay here for years and never get board of it. He arrived and looked around to see most the company still sleeping. Fili sat up on the leafy vine railing eating the remaining strew from the other night and grinned once he saw his younger brother.

"Kili, it's rather early. Did you get much sleep?"

Kili gave his best smile in return, "No, not really. But it's fine, I'll have a better sleep tonight."

Fili hopped down and gave a concerned look, "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Lia just had some bad dreams is all."

"Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine. She's spending the morning with the elves, I think she needs it, to be with them since she was last here." Fili agreed.

"I think your right. So you haven't forgotten about your older brother than huh?" He teased.

"Impossible," Kili smiled before it left again. "Where's uncle?"

"Waiting for you," He directed his head over to the arched vine covered archway. "He didn't come back last night to sleep. I think he's also been up all night."

Both the brothers headed through the archway that leads them into an open plant enclosure.

Thorin was leaning over the railing looking out over the view in deep thought before hearing footsteps. He gazed to his side to see his nephews standing at a distance from him, both not looking any better than yesterday. Sighing heavily he moved away from the railing and stepped towards them both.

"How did you two rest?"

Kili shrugged, "Could've been better…." Thorin didn't wait anymore to speak.

"I owe you an apology," Kili raised his head as he wasn't expecting to hear this right away. "I didn't handle things well last night and I spoke thing's I can't take back, but I'm very sorry I said it and I hope you both will forgive me."

Fili and Kili looked at one another and faced him once again in utter surprise but relief.

"I forgive you…." Kili answered maybe a little too quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"How come you said it though?" Fili questioned for his brother, "It was obvious you didn't approve. What's made you change your mind?" Thorin sighed heavily at his nephews.

"I reacted wrongly, what I said I cannot take back but I regret them. I panicked, and I'm sorry for that. Lia means a lot to everyone in this company and I know she means more to you, I see that now." Thorin stepped closer to his nephews and placed both his hands on their shoulders, staring into their wide eyes. "My sister's sons, you both mean more to me than all of Erebor's gold. I'd be lost without either of you. You both have grown so quickly over the years and I couldn't be more proud. Your father would be very proud as well of the both of you." At the mention of their father their hearts beat against their chest heavily. Fili looked away to avoid eye contact as his eyes swelled and bit his bottom lip. Kili continued to stare directly at him, his eyes too swelled but didn't dare to let any tears fall. "You, my youngest nephew, have my blessing."

"You mean it?" Kili felt the corners of his lips twitch up hearing his uncle.

"Lia needs someone to look after her and their is no one better then you, and Fili. I know you'll look after her just as we all will. But Kili, if what you say is true then follow your heart." Both uncle and nephew touched foreheads together for a brief moment. "There are some concerns I need to discus with you."

"What kind of concerns?"

"Firstly, I want Dwalin to start sparing with her. Her skills are good but need a little more work, also I need her to be prepared and in control if there was ever to be another ambush." Kili nodded, understanding what he meant. "Secondly, I want to say this and not to embarrass you but to keep a promise."

"O-ok, what is it?" He asked furrowing his brows. Thorin roughly cleared his throat and straighten himself. "You two may be together, but I want to ask you to not _lay_ with her during this quest, not until after we reclaim Erebor. Can you do that?" Kili felt a rush of heat and embarrassment wash over his face while Fili let out a gently snorted chuckle. "I want you to promise you won't, for the better."

"I promise," Kili wanted to hit his brother who continued to grin and hold in broken giggles.

"Thank you," Thorin stood back and exhaled, "Head back to the company. I'll meet you both back their shortly." Thorin let out a deep chuckle when Kili started chasing Fili through the archway while Fili's laugh grew louder. Before the start of this quest, Thorin couldn't remember the last time he saw his nephews like this, and it warmed his hardened heart to see it once again.

* * *

_Done! Thanks so much for reading and hope you all enjoyed. If anyone has ideas don't feel shy to suggest them I'm always open for people's thoughts. I must update my other stories before continuing with the next chapter so it might be a little bit of a wait. Don't forget to __**review**__, they feed me!_

_As for the myth creature (Brágo) I wanted his appearance to be not like any ordinary horse you would find, not including his feathered wings. His height is about eighteen hands (182cm) which can be tall for a horse since the world's tallest horse today is a little over twenty hands (210 cm) and I didn't want him overly huge but big enough. As for his breed I've decided to go with a Friesian, I figured it would be best suited for his character. Now as for his name I'm well aware about Brego, Aragon's horse, but I'm very captivated with the name Brágo and feel very comfortable with it._

_**Khuzdul Translations**__  
Amâd – Mother  
Adad- Father  
Dolzekh Menu – Thank you  
Kidhuzul khuzdîthuh - My dear/precious child  
Nan'ith – Younger sister  
Khiluz – Family  
Ghivashel - Treasure of all treasures  
Amrâl - Love_

_**Sindarin Translations**__  
Nae saian luume' – It has been too long_


	9. Embracing and Jealousy

**Chapter 9: Embracing and Jealousy**

* * *

_Next chapter. I know Arwen was not in Rivendell at the time but hey none of our stories have to be the same from the book. We all have our own ideas and stories to do so no harm in making some changes. Anyway here is the next chapter and don't forget to __**review**__._

_Just too quickly add I've chosen a theme song for my OC. It's Beautiful Dreamer by Brand X Music._

_**Authors Note: **__This would have been posted earlier but an unfortunate event has happened. Our family dog for nine and a half years has died. He had a cancer growth that was very aggressive and the vet said there was nothing they could do to save him. At least it was quick and painless. It's been a very sad this week and hasn't been easy getting used to._

* * *

The heated water drew out so much from her body and mind and the scented oil floating in the water soaked into her skin cleansing and detoxing her nicely. She felt like she was in paradise, a place where she didn't need to think or do anything as Arwen pampered her with care.

Lia's eyes were closed feeling relaxed as Arwen gently ran a warm cloth over her arms and fingers. She had missed this, being with her old friend and looked after, the ones who took care of her and made her see the light again. Her fingers reached up to the small stone attached to the chain around her neck and brushed the runes with a warm smile.

Her scares were forgotten once more even being bathed like this but she felt comfortable with Arwen as she never said anything about them or even took notice.

"This feels amazing," She softly said opening her eyes. "Thank you, Arwen."

"It's my pleasure," She poured a bowl full of water over her hair and brushed the water away dripping down her face. "We're all pleased to see you ok, you gave us quite the scare."

The bandages had been removed and now a stitched up wound that was likely to scar laid at her waist and thigh. Lia didn't mind the scars; at least they had a story to tell. The same went with her other scars but those were stories that would not be told. The pain wasn't as bad as it was yesterday thankfully, but she would still need to take it easy with her time here and not to pull the stitches out.

"I'm sorry I scared everyone," She apologized with a light smile. "But I'm here now, right?"

"Indeed," Arwen gently scrubbed the soap into Lia's hair as she spoke. "I'm glad you found your other half. The dwarves are very lucky to have you with them, it will be sad when you leave once more."

"I know and I'll miss everyone as well. But I'm with the dwarves now and I plan to remain with them, nothing will separate us."

"Speaking of dwarves, tell me about the young one."

"Kili?" She received a nod from her. "He's…." Silent fell unsure on what words to say.

"Are you both more than friends?" Arwen gave the brightest smile.

Lia shut her eyes as the water was poured over her once more to wash out the soap. "He says I'm his one."

Arwen almost dropped the jug in her hands but regained herself. "He's your other? Vala above, that's wonderful news. You're so lucky."

Lia remained silent with her eyes focused on her toes that were slightly sticking out the water at the end of the tub.

"What's the matter?" Arwen noticed something wasn't right.

"I'm not sure," She admitted. "I'm very scared to embrace it. I can feel the connection, it's there and he has been nothing but caring and loving to me. Why can't I accept it?"

"Oh lovey, your fear is understandable. But this is a beautiful thing, most never find their other."

"My parents found each other."

"And they raised a gifted family," Arwen placed the jug down and knelt beside her. "I saw it in his eyes; he's in love with you. I can see you love him too. You shouldn't ignore or run away from this as it will get more painful the longer you leave it."

"I just need time to think."

"Why is that?"

Lia bit her lower lip and sighed, not knowing how to answer her.

"I think you're just saying that as an excuse."

"I just don't know what to do."

"You should embrace it, not deny it. Please don't think you don't deserve this because you do."

Lia didn't think she was worthy of such love, especially from the prince of Erebor. She never saw herself ever being in love and now it was happening she was terrified to accept it. But she very much cared about him and it hurt to even be away from him now. The connection was so strong she wondered if her parent's connection was the same like this.

"How about we get you dressed and we can have a walk around, how does that sound?"

She smiled warmly at the idea. "That would be lovely."

Lia was given a creamy elven and had her hair brushed by Arwen. She braided her hair back neatly and then the two left the room. The two talked a little more as they wondered before it neared lunch and Arwen took her to get something to eat.

The two arrived to the kitchen and were greeted by Lindir and Arwen's brothers, who had set up a table covered with many fruits.

"Lindir," Lia's voice turned hoarsely without realizing, "Elladan, Elrohir. It's so good to see you all again."

Elladan was the first to speak. "It's good to see you feeling better. You were on our thoughts since you arrived."

"You look brighter than the last we saw you, Farili."

Lia had to be honest with them. "If it's ok, I would much prefer to be called Lia. My old name is my past now."

"We apologise," Elladan bowed his head. "We took it upon ourselves to have food set out before you arrived. We would love to take this chance to catch up."

"I would really love that." She truly did miss them.

'_Tolo, govano ven.'_ Lindir opened his hand out to a spear seat and she took it happily.

The other's join in too and were keen to know what Lia had been up to over the years.

Before they started, Bilbo had crossed by with curiosity.

"Bilbo, what brings you here?" Lia beamed brightly.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to intrude." The hobbit patted his sides with his hands oddly. "I was just meanly exploring; it's a rather beautiful place."

"Master hobbit, would you care to join us?" Arwen asked as she has heard about a hobbit taking part of Thorin's company.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a burden-"

"Bilbo," Lia cut in quickly, "how many times do I have to say you are not a burden? I would very much like for you to join us, if you want to that is. There's plenty of food."

Bilbo hesitated but considered it. "Well, I am famished."

"Please Master Bilbo, have a seat." Lindir offered another besides Lia.

Bilbo's hunger grew more from the sight of the food placed out and happily accepted the invitation. Once all seated they started to dig in and Elrohir was next to speak.

"So tell us, what were your adventures after you left Rivendell?"

* * *

Fili and Kili were both sitting up on top of the heavily vine covered railing besides two archers that held up the roof hovering over them slightly. Kili had chased Fili not for long before giving up, knowing he was just screwing with him but he will get him back later if he had the chance. Both were eating down some left over stew from last night and Fili tried to make talk with him.

"When are you going to ask her?" Kili knew he was referring to Lia, but didn't quite understand.

"Ask her what?"

"Ask her to court you," He chuckled his answer, "She's your one, isn't she?"

"Of course, I'm not mistaken," Kili sighed lightly, "It's just complicated."

"I know she's scared but there is no harm in asking her. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She rejects me," He answered with too much worry.

"You and I both know that isn't going to happen. She's even told you herself she feels the same way. Dwarves only love once and everyone sees how much love you and her both share." Kili tugged a small smile.

"She's not the only one that's scared."

"Well, get use to it. This feeling will never blow out; you're stuck with it forever."

Spending the rest of his life with her was all he wanted. The more he thought about it he has realised that Lia has been on his mind so much he has forgotten about Erebor. He didn't speak of this though, knowing Throin might get a little on the edge again like last night.

"I'm not the only one, everyone is thinking the same thing and uncle has given you his blessing."

"What about _amâd_?"

Fili dimples appeared with a wide smile. "She may be worse than uncle sometimes but you and I both know our mother. She'll give you her blessing and she'll adore Lia." Kili believed him but there was something else.

"I want to keep it tradition. I don't want to rush in and ask, I want to do it right." He placed his empty bowl down and searched his pocket, pulling out a small piece of wood that looked like was only half crafted. Fili tilted his head at it.

"Are you crafting something for her?"

"Aye, it's not done but I want to get it finished before asking her about courting." He fiddled with the half-finished wooden horse figure in his fingers. "Lia spoke about a horse she used to own and I could feel how much she missed him, I wanted to do something special."

"She'll love it _naddîth_," Fili beamed brightly, "I'm proud of you, we all are."

"Thank you _nadad_," Kili felt proud of himself as well, "I never thought I would find my _nanar_."

"None of us do. Something rare isn't expected to happen," Fili slid down from the railing followed by his brother, "But it's happened to you and she's the perfect woman."

Kili smiled warmly. "She ism I couldn't wish for anything more."

The brothers spent a little more time with one another until Fili was called by Thorin, probably something Kili would find boring and didn't have interest. Right now he wanted to find Lia again. He wanted to see her beautiful smile and run his fingers through her lush hair, than hold her and never let go. He made his way up the stairs and looked around him to see if he could spot her at a distance or something. A familiar voice caught in his ears and beamed knowing it all too well. Picking up his pace he came around a corner to right away saw her. But his smile faded at what he saw.

Lia, his one love was hugging the hobbit, Bilbo, ever so closely. The sight set a fiery boil in his blood and his hands balled until the skin turned white.

'_That little rat.'_ He thought to himself bitterly.

He had never felt so much jealousy before, it made him feel sick. What if he loses Lia to Bilbo? No, he couldn't think like that. He will fight for her if he must. No one was going to win over what was his. With much fury he stormed off and would wait until the hobbit was alone. He'll make the message clear to him.

* * *

Lunch had been a very peaceful and lovely experience for both Lia and Bilbo. After such a journey Bilbo was grateful to be in Rivendell. He had even considered staying behind and letting the dwarves continue on, they wouldn't stop him. But then Lia came to mind and he didn't want to disappoint her. She has been nothing but kind to him and she was his only friend.

"Lia," Elrohir honestly felt odd calling her by her new name but brushed it off, "We have something to give you."

"You do? What is it?"

Elladan left the table to the other end of the room and came back carrying a large but oddly familiar old book. Lia eyed it with curiosity and a sudden realisation came. Elladan placed the book down on top of the table at a distance from her and placed both his hands on top of it.

"After you left Rivendell," Elladan was careful with his words as he spoke, "Lord Elrond had a group of us travel to your home and see if we were able to find anything that might have been valuable to your family or yourself. We gathered what we could and brought it back here for safe keeping."

Lia's breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the book with lost eyes. She had never expected this and a horrible feeling rose inside her and felt like being sick. Bilbo's eyebrows furrowed and wondered what the book was himself.

Her silence was enough to make the others notice.

"Lia, are you ok?" Lindir questioned softly

She was right away brought back to reality and looked around at everyone with wide tearful eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Her voice was no more than a whisper before she hurried out the room.

Arwen was about to follow her but was stopped by Bilbo. "Maybe I can try talking to her. She's spoken to me a lot so far, it's about time I return the favour."

She smiled lightly and agreed and Bilbo made his way out to follow Lia's trail. It didn't take long for him to find her sitting at a bench under a rounded arch with her head hung low. The soft whimpers were enough to make his heart ache for her and slowly crept forward.

"Lia?"

A red tear stained face was greeted to him and gave a look of sorrow to her "Oh Lia," He exhaled sadly, "Y-you can talk to me about anything, like me to you, remember?"

Lia sniffled and wiped the back of her hands over her face to dry herself. "Thank you Bilbo," She whispered, "But I don't know if I can..."

Bilbo stepped closer and was now standing next to her. "I…I'm not the best to talk, but I do enjoy listening."

Hearing this made her smirk lightly, "I know you do, you're a good hobbit Bilbo Baggins." She wiped the rest of her face with her sleeved dress not knowing what else to clean her face on.

"I would offer you a handkerchief but unfortunately I left it behind with my rush out." Bilbo said patting his pockets, "Would….would you rather I leave?"

Lia didn't need to look up as she was already mostly eye level with him due to his height. She bit her bottom lip without realising and gave a small smile. "No, you can stay." Exhaling she tried to get a hold on her emotions, "I just don't know what to do or think anymore."

Bilbo now stood in front of her and gave a warm smile. "Well maybe you can tell me what's bothering you."

"My past," She gasped out softly, "It just keeps coming back to hurt me and all I want is for it to stop. I thought I could move on, but it's not easy. It's been getting worse so fast. Maybe its best if I stay and let the others continue. It would save a lot of trouble for them."

Bilbo stared with wide eyes at her and gave a firm but gentle tone. "No. You're not staying, no matter how beautiful or peaceful it is here you belong with the dwarves, they need you. Kili needs you."

Hearing the mention of Kili brought Lia back to reality. He was right. She couldn't do that to him it would break his heart. It would hurt the others too; she would be letting them down.

"Y-you're a remarkable woman," Bilbo stumbled a little on his words as he continued, "I see how much Kili cares about you and Balin has explained to me about dwarves finding they're one love and just like hobbits and other kins we all only love once in our lifetime. I see you care about him too but I also see the hesitation. It's none of my business to know the reason or your past but don't forget you joined the company for your family because they would have wanted you too. You told me you were doing it them and yourself. The past can hurt but it won't if you spot letting it hurt you. You're moving forward and that means leaving the past behind. Live your life and be free. You have great friends around you and Kili loves you more than anything. Please Lia, don't throw away this chance."

All the positivity she has spoken to Bilbo had been forgotten and was reminded again by him. It was like a new door had opened for her. She felt a wave of relaxation wash over her and without even thinking she pulled Bilbo in for a hug. Bilbo wasn't expecting the sudden embrace but welcomed it with no hesitation. He smiled and returned the hug. After a moment they both moved away and Lia gave one of her bright smiles with her rosy cheeks.

"Thank you, Bilbo. I really needed to hear that," She remained in her seat as she continued, "One day I'll speak about my past but I just need more time. I just never saw myself being here or finding someone like Kili. I care about him deeply I truly do, but there is that small part in me that still isn't sure."

"We all get that and life is full of surprises, you have your courage though and that will help you through whatever life throws at you. I still need to find mine."

"Bilbo, it's not always about courage." She didn't want him to think he had to have it in order to be part of this quest.

Bilbo stood as tall as he could and puffed his chest out. "Courage is found in the unlikely places. It might be along this journey or it might not be, but I won't know unless I try. You're the only friend I have and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, you have inspired me." He joined both his hands in front of him. "You're brave with a lot of courage and you share that with me until I'm able to find my own. I cannot thank you enough."

"Oh Bilbo," Lia smiled with a small laugh, "Very well, I'm happy to share until you find yours, it won't be long now. Just you wait and see."

Bilbo nodded with a wide smile and then cleared his throat, "Well, I've heard the elves have a very large library here and I cannot leave Rivendell without having a look."

"It really is amazing, you'll love it. I might find you there later, but first I need to go back to Arwen. I'll have what they brought back sent to my room." She stood up from her seat and looked down at the hobbit, "Thank you again. I must say you're a better talker than you think."

He chuckled, "That's something new, but might be a good thing."

"Have fun. I'll see you later." She looked much better as she walked away and headed back towards where they were just having lunch. Bilbo smiled watching her leave, grateful to have someone like Lia as a friend.

Soon he left as well, strolling up the staircase and towards where he had been told by the elves the library was. He was looking forward to doing some reading and didn't matter if they were in elfish or not, he always enjoyed new books.

He had never sensed someone was following him before it was too late and he was ruefully grabbed by the back of his shirt and yanked back into the closest room. Bilbo tried spinning around to see who it was and his voice betrayed him to yell out, too much in shock and fear built up inside him.

He was than thrown forward into the room and surprised himself as he managed to catch his balance and was finally able to turn around to see who it was.

"Kili?" He questioned confused with what was going on. "W-what are you-" He never got to finish as Kili stormed forward and threw a punch at him, knocking him in the face and watched as the hobbit fell back onto the ground. Bilbo gasped at the pain that swelled through his face and moved his hand away from his nose to see there was blood. He nervously gazed back up at Kili, who looked like was ready to kill something. Kili glared down at the Bilbo with flared nostrils and burning eyes. He wanted to teach him a lesson for trying to steal what was his.

"K-Kili?" Bilbo shook lightly in fear, never has he seen the young dwarf so angry, "What….w-what's gotten into you?!"

"Don't play stupid with me halfling," Kili snarled stepping closer making Bilbo shuffle back trying to keep a distance from him, "You don't think I don't know? I see the way you look at her. You want her for yourself!"

Bilbo frowned trying to think over what he had done wrong and who he was speaking about. He took a guess, "A-are you talking about Lia?"

"Who else am I speaking of?!" Kili growled like a feral beast startling Bilbo.

"T-this is ridicules, Lia is my friend!" He tried to explain but his words weren't getting through to him, "I-I don't see her in that way at all!"

"You lie!" Kili fisted both his hands into Bilbo's shirt and lifted him off the ground as if he was a feather. Bilbo's feet were dangling an inch from the ground and struggled in the dwarf's grip, "She's mine. Not yours, mine! You stay away from her you piece of _shruk_!"

"Kili!" Both faced the doorway to see a very unhappy Lia standing there with wide eyes, baffled with what she was witnessing.

"Let him go now!" She stormed forward burning holes into Kili who hesitated to drop the hobbit. She than un-expertly elbowed him hard in the jaw making him let go of his hold and stumble back. She was right away at Bilbo's aid, checking his bleeding nose that was smeared down his chin and shirt. The hobbit said he was ok just a little shaken and was helped up onto his feet by her.

She brought her attention to Kili who had a cut lip from her blow. She wanted to do worse for his ridicules behaviour, "You're unbelievable."

Kili licked his sore lip and looked at the woman he loved but right now she wanted to murder him, "Lia I-"

"Don't bother explaining yourself. I've heard enough from you!" She snapped and he pulled a look of guilt, "I can't believe you would do something so reckless to Bilbo. He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"I-I thought-"

'_Mahimdin mênu gal'damâm!'_

All the yelling had drawn the attention of the other dwarves who hurried up the stairs to see what was going on. Some came prepared just in case, armed with swords and blades ready to cut down anything. Thorin was the first to enter the room followed by Fili, Balin and Dwalin, than the rest of the company right behind them.

"What in Durin's beard is going on?" Thorin demanded eyeing his nephew seeing his cut lip then Lia before his eyes lay on Bilbo, "What happened to the hobbit?" He asked noticing the blood down his front.

"I-ahh," Bilbo winced a little at the pain in his nose, "Kili hit me."

"What'd you do?" Fili frowned lightly thinking it was the hobbit's doing.

"I did bloody nothing!" Bilbo hadn't meant to snap like he did but he was pretty fed up with dwarves right now.

Lia huffed in annoyance, "Just casual dwarf behaviour." Her tone was enough to make the others keep their distance from her knowing all too well that dwarrowdam's in a bad mood was not good news.

"I'm sorry, casual dwarf behaviour? Are you serious?!" Bilbo stared at her seeing if she was actually joking, which she wasn't.

She though didn't want to do this here, not with everyone watching on. She brought her eyes to Kili who was looking more guilty now. Good. "You and I need to have a serious talk." She heads for the door with skirt flying around her legs. The other dwarves made a pathway for her not wanting to be in the way. She turned back around expecting to see Kili to follow her, but saw he just stood there with his head hung low still and huffed out making her way back to him, "Now you goof ball!" Before Kili could move or react for that matter she had grabbed the side of his ear between his fingers tightly and pulled him along behind her.

'_'Aish 'aish!' _He winced but didn't dare to struggle or protest and glanced at everyone with a pleading look for help but no one did.

Fili shook his head, "You're on your own _naddîth._"

"Good luck lad," Nori was the only that wished him that, "ye gonna need it."

All the company could do, including Fili and Thorin was watch as Lia dragged Kili away from everyone for them to have a talk. Thorin sighed heavily and looked back at the hobbit, "Oin, tend to the burglar."

Lia dragged Kili behind her as she headed towards her chambers. She ignored the grunts and hisses coming from the dwarf prince, not caring that moment if she was hurting him or not. It may have sounded cruel but right now she was beyond angry with him. Finally they reached the room and she finally let go of his ear before pushing him in the room and closing the door behind her. He rubbed at his ear and gave her a pained look but she was having none of it.

"You are not to say a bloody word until I'm finished, understood?" He opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it and nodded his head.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her front, "I'm very disappointed in you." She let the words fall, "Beyond that, I'm furious. The way you acted was uncalled for!" Silent fell to let the words sink in and before continuing, "I'm not just some property of yours. I'm allowed to be friends with whomever and I don't need your approval. This will stop or you and I are going to keep on repeating this until it gets through your thick skull!" Kili couldn't look her in the eye as she lectured him, listening to every word sink in and agreeing with everything she said. Her voice toned down and stepped forward a little, "You're a dwarf, I get the behaviour but that doesn't mean I like it. Bilbo is a good friend who I care about, the same goes for everyone else, especially you. I will not choose favourites nor will I allow to be used as a trophy for the winner. You need to clean your act up, Is that understood?" Kili continued to stare at the ground and gave a short nod letting her know he did, "Right," Lia still kept a little distance from him but her angry slowly faded, "You may speak now."

Kili finally gazed up and looked Lia in the eye. She saw the amount of pain and guilt he held and felt a slight bit of guilt herself rising from seeing his cup lip but tried to ignore this, "I'm sorry..." She only shook her head.

"It's not me you need to say sorry to."

"I'll apologise to Bilbo..."

"Damn right you will," She wasn't going to leave it until he did so.

"H-how long will you hate me?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"For as long as I want," But she knew it wouldn't last long.

Kili inhaled a shaky breathe, "I can't take back what happened but I promise it won't ever happen again, I swear it." He nervously played with his fingers as he whispered his last words. "But please, don't hate me." She stared as her eyes grew soft knowing he deeply regretted his mistake. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him but she wasn't going to deal with this every time he got jealous.

"I don't hate you, I'm just disappointed." Slowly she closed the distance between them and moved back her arms around his hips, holding him close as she rested the side of her head on his shoulder. Kili let out an exhale and returned the embrace wrapping his own arms around her and holding her against him with his head pressed into her hair.

'_Gajut men,'_

'_Mênu gajatu,'_ She responded gently.

Without breaking the hold she shifted her head up and her eyes laid on the small cut on the corner of his mouth. Gently, she leaned up and pressed her lips against it tenderly. Kili leaned into the quick kiss that ended too quickly but felt a load of weight lifted off him.

"It'll heal up in a few days," Lia cupped the side his face running her fingers along his stubble cheek.

"I deserved it," The corners of his lips tugged up into a small smile and earned a smile in return from her. She moved both her hands down his side and into his own. She lightly rocked their joined hands side by side for a moment making Kili smirk. Licking her lips she knew her next words were going to change everything.

"I...I want to be with you, be part of your life." He stilled, staring into her dark eyes in wonder and waited for her to say something else, anything. Her voice was broken as she tried to speak but soon inhaled and relaxed looking up at him, _'Mênu zirup men.'_

Kili let out a shaky breath and couldn't stop himself from running both his hands on either side of her face gently, _'Lia, Mênu id-Lukhuduh turkh, athûhuruh ra gimuluh.'_

Both their dark eyes locked together, each staring into each other's souls and feeling every emotion they were feeling together. She gave a shaky smile and pressed her lips to his wrist gently, rubbing her own hand over his against her rosy cheek.

"Does this mean I'm your _nanar_?" She giggled, her eyes burning lightly with tears and gave an official answer for good.

"Yes, you are my _nanar_"

Kili closed the distance locking his lips with her own once more. He pressed his lips to hers, and it started out as a soft kiss that lingered. He ignored the stinging from the new cut on his bottom lip and continued the deep kiss. It was perfect. This is how it's supposed to be. The two of them together that neither wanted to end. Her hands came up nervously, curling her fingers of one hand into the hair behind his neck. The other she pressed against the back of his shoulder. The kiss grew more intense. Kili moaned lowly as he deepened it, savouring her moist lips and soon had his tongue run along her bottom lip, coaxing her lips apart and let his tongue explore within.

She tensed unsure what to do but found herself parting her lips and soon her tongue found his and gasped into the kiss with surprise. It was like a spark had been set off within, the hairs along her arms stood tall and shivered at the new experience. He pulled her against him, his tongue swirling around hers. Her mouth was sweet, and her smooth tongue touched his, tasting, testing and exploring the new feel. His stubble chin tickled around her lips that sent strange jolts through her, almost craving for more of it as their kiss continued.

Finally she needed to catch her breath and pulled away from his lips with an exhale that turned into breathy pants. Kili leaned his forehead against hers when the kiss ended; he himself gave heated pants and held her close against his body.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that," He curled his lips into a smile gazing into her eyes.

"It was different," She gently bumped her nose with his, "but it was nice."

The two remained together with their foreheads touching for a while, enjoying every second of their time together never wanting the day to end. But soon they started to make their way back to the company with joined arms.

Lia rested her head against his shoulder as they both strolled down pathway, loving his touch more than ever and never wanted him to let go. She felt safe, finally able to relax after what felt like an eternity of being trapped in a dark hole. All it took was for her to admit they were made for each other. They reached their destination where the dwarves camped and all looked like they were waiting for their return.

Dwalin was the first to notice, "Yer back," He began and chuckled, "and in one piece, I'm shocked." He said referring to Kili.

"I almost tore him apart," She joked earning chuckles from around her and smiled, "But I couldn't stay mad at him forever."

"Aye, we can tell," Bofur smirked.

She looked around at everyone and spotted Bilbo, who got himself cleaned up and nose didn't look broken sitting beside Fili. "Bilbo, there is something Kili wants to say." Kili looked at the hobbit than around him at back before looking at her.

"Here. Right now?"

"Sure, why not? I don't see any other better time," She brought her gaze up to everyone. "Wouldn't you all agree?"They all agreed of course with wide smiles. Thorin sighed.

"Go ahead, Kili."

Kili looked at Bilbo who looked at him like he was afraid. Another strong guilt washed through him seeing the look he gave. He liked the hobbit and didn't want what happened before to happen again, "Bilbo, I'm sorry for my behaviour before. It won't happen again." She leaned up to whisper in his ear and he listened with groan, "Do I have to say that?" She nodded and he knew he wasn't left with a choice, "You're a good friend," He could hear the others around snicker under their breath but were silenced by Thorin quickly, "And I hope you can forgive me."

Fili snorted a short snicker, almost spitting out the wine he was drinking but kept most of it down. Bilbo gave one of his unsure yet kind smiles.

"T-thank you Kili, I accept you apology."

Balin had explained to him that Kili was angry of him being around her which was very common for dwarves who were very protective of what they valued. This could have been anything from a piece of food, to gold and to their one love. Bilbo half understood but was still shaken from the experience. Thorin stepped up towards the joined couple and folded his arms.

"How did you get that cut on your lip?" Kili gave a quick glance at Bilbo than back to his uncle, he opened his mouth to respond but Lia beat him to it.

"Bilbo fought back." The answer took everyone by surprise. Bilbo frowned and looked up at her who was being serious. Kili kept his mouth closed as his uncle studied them. Throin raised his eyebrows and look at his nephew.

"Is this true?"

He cleared his throat and nodded a little unsure what to say.

"Of course," Lia said proudly, who was the best at telling stories, "Bilbo is not as weak as everyone thinks."

"Aye," Gloin grunted. "I guess we misjudged the lad. Next time though throw one at an orc. I would also accept an elf if yer up for it." Lia rolled her eyes as everyone agreed with Gloin but didn't say anything. All she could do was mumble the word dwarves under her breathe. Bilbo managed a smile looking around everyone as they scattered and looked up at Lia mouthing _'Thank you'_. It was the least she could do to help Bilbo.

The day had come and gone so fast and dinner time had come once again much to the dwarves joy about eating. Bombur and Bifur both managed to get everyone enough sausages somehow with some acceptable vegetables to go with it. Fili and Kili sat at their bed rolls close enough to the company with Lia seated in Kili's lap with her back leaning against his chest. The two youngsters haven't separated since they arrived and no one said anything about it. Fili was just glad he had his brother and his future step-sister back with the company.

"How's your side feeling?" Fili asked pointing to where she had been attacked.

"Much better, thanks. I should be allowed to have the stitches out in a week." Kili than remembered what his uncle said.

"After they come out, Thorin wants you to start training a little with sword fighting. Dwalin will be ya teacher, Fili and I will also help out." She was pleased hearing this.

"I would really love that, It's been a while since I've practiced."

"We'll also do some along the journey," Fili added, "I'm very keen to see if your archer skills are better than my brothers, which should be interesting."

"I believe we're equal," She giggled lightly, "We both have good skills."

"Of course you'd say that," Fili rolled his eyes making them snicker together.

She looked around at the company until her eyes stopped on Thorin, who was staring back at her. Both held the same stare for a moment, both minds wondering what the other was thinking about. Thorin than gave one of his rare small quick smiles and turned his gaze to the fire in front of him. She chewed her bottom lip lightly in thought and wondered what the dwarf was thinking. Of course she wouldn't know but strangely she had a hunch of what was about. He's waited for her to speak to him and he has tried, he hasn't pushed her too hard yet which she was grateful for but she knew he was very eager to know more about her. What would happen if he was to know of her past? Would anything change or would life just simply continue the same? There was only one way to find out.

"Kili," She tilted her head back to look at him, "I just need to take a walk. Would you mind staying here?"

"Are you ok?" He worried with her sudden change but she simply smiled.

"I'm fine, really. This won't take long," She stood up and away from Kili's reach. He watched her stand and walked away feeling a pain in his chest.

"Did I do something?" He asked his brother. Fili shook his head.

"I don't think so."

She slowly walked away from the company with her eyes laid on Thorin, who noticed her departure and watched as she directed her head to follow her. Thorin knew she wanted to talk. He has wanted to know more about her ever since he met her. Whatever it was he hoped to have questions answered tonight. He quietly excused himself to Balin and stood up to follow the woman away from the group. Kili watched as his uncle followed Lia and wanted nothing more than to followl. But he would respect her wishes and remained where he was. Somehow, he knew what she was going to do.

* * *

_The feels! Honestly I'm not the best to know about dwarf courtship but after doing some reading from the web and others fictions I kind of got the idea. Every ones is always different so that's why I wasn't so sure. But I'll go with the flow and see how this works out. Next chapter is going to have just as much feels as this one. You all know what is coming and it won't be the easiest the write, but I'll so my best to get it posted for you guys._

_Thanks very much for reading everyone and I do hope you all enjoyed. Ideas are always welcome and don't forget to __**review**__._

_**Khuzdul Translations  
**__amâd: mother  
naddîth: young brother  
nadad: brother  
nanar: one  
Mahimdin mênu gal'damâm!: Shut your bloody mouth! __**(**__Might be wrong__**)**__  
'aish!: ow ("ouch" - expression of pain)__**  
**__Gajut men: Forgive me  
Mênu gajatu: You are forgiven  
Mênu zirup men: You complete me  
Mênu id-Lukhuduh turkh athûhuruh ra gimuluh: You are the light of my life, my sun and stars._

_**Sindarin Translations**__  
Tolo, govano ven: Come, join us_


	10. Shards of My Soul

_Just sparing a minute to leave feedback it would mean a lot thank you. Chapter ten is now posted and sorry to say this one is a bit sad. So those who don't like those sort of thing's than don't read. But otherwise enjoy._

_**Warnings:**__ Heartache, death and mentions of rape/sexual abuse._

* * *

Lia felt her heart beat out of her chest repeatedly as she slowly strolled along the stone path that lead to her quarters. Thorin followed behind, silent set between the two and waited to have that privacy Lia had wanted. She didn't know what was going to happen or if she was going to change her mind. _No_. There was no backing out of this, she needed to confront her past and be honest with him. Her lightly shaking hands fiddled with one another to try and rest herself annoyingly the bottom of her dress dragged along the ground behind her.

So many thoughts went through Thorin's mind with his eyes focused on the back of Lia's head. All he wanted was to understand what had happened in her life and maybe there would be an easy fix for whatever was troubling her. This thought though didn't feel as likely and deep down he knew it was something much bigger but tried not to overthink this and just wait until she spoke.

Finally, what felt like hours, they arrived at her given room by the elves. The two entered and Lia closed the large wooden door. She had her back facing to Thorin and stared blankly at the faded wood inches from her. Her mind went blank. What was she going to say?

"I-I umm, sorry give me a second," She murmured and tried to collect her thoughts.

Thorin, who did not stand at a not to short or long distance from her waited until she was ready. He could defiantly feel the tension building in the room and couldn't prevent the lump forming in his throat before swallowing it. "Take your time, _nâthull_," The word fell out before he realised.

She heard it of course and looked up a little taken back but didn't say anything about it. Instead, she gave a weak smile before it faded quickly, "I'll answer whatever you ask, if you answer one for me."

He inhaled lightly and nodded, "Fair enough."

Lia walked past him and paced the room a little in deep thought before she came to a stop in front of him, "Do you hate me?"

"Why would you think I hate you?"

"Last night, Kili said you said some stupid things. I saw the way he looked at you as well, it was a look of hate. He doesn't think I know but I do, it was about me. So, I'm wondering what happened?"

"Lia," Thorin sat down on the plush bed behind him and exhaled, "I do not hate you, I never could, but your right it was about you."

"How come?"

Thorin looked up at her and twitched up a small smile, "He really loves you."

A warm blush formed at her cheeks hearing this, "I know, and I feel the same, just a little scared."

He let out a soft chuckle, "I know you are and so is he. I can tell you care about him as well and nothing will keep you two apart. What happened last night won't be repeated, that I promise you."

So it seemed no one was really going to tell her exactly what had been said, but maybe it was for the best. She accepted this. His words worked though and strangely made her safe, "Thank you."

He stood up again and stepped closer, "Is there anything else you need to know before I ask my own?"

She felt her heart skip a beat knowing this was real and happening. All she wanted was for it to be done and over. Shaking her head Thorin began, "I know you are not comfortable speaking of your past, I can see it in your eyes, you're afraid."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be scared. I guess I just feel too much. Every word, every action and energy goes straight to my heart."

"You know, showing your emotions can be a sign of strength. Don't think it makes you weak. But if you're still not ready you don't have to do this tonight." As much as he wanted to know he won't presser her.

She shook her head though, "If I don't tonight I never will. There's a saying my mother use to tell me. You can fence yourself in but you cannot forever fence it out. I've only just recently remembered that, and I need to speak of this so you'd understand. But once I tell you, I cannot undo it."

"I understand," He murmured lowly.

She walked over to the balcony of her room where she had a magnificent view of the flowing river of Rivendell, like most parts here, thick vines curled up around the archers holding up the roof and dangled down above them. She sat down on a plush cushion on top of a stone bench against the railing and turned her body to face Thorin besides her. The night sky was clearer than many other nights during their journey, speckled with bright stars and maybe more than a few shooting across just this moment. The full moon large and round high up shining down onto Middle earth. It was rather beautiful.

After a moment of silence it was finally broken by her, "What do you wish to know?"

Thorin saw how nerves she was about this. He only hoped it wouldn't ruin her nature for good, last thing he ever wanted to do was damage her. He licked his bottom lip in thought before bringing his steal blue eyes up directly at her.

"What happened to your family?"

She breathed in deeply and exhaled out through her lips, thinking over the haunted memories of her past and repeated it through words, "I was twenty. My mother grew very ill, she had aged so fast and it was making her weaker everyday. My brothers, father and I looked after her and our lodge the best we could. It was wet season so the weather was damp, which didn't help my mother get any better and one night we had a storm. But that night, everything changed..."

* * *

"_Farili, could yer brin' me a bowl of 'eated water from de' copper?" Durgar asked from the bedroom._

"_Aye,_ _adad," Farili closed her open book and did as requested. Without burning herself she poured some in a jug and entered the room. Her mother lay on the bed and out a harsh cough that made both her father and herself cringed._

"_Are you ok amâd?"_

_Anna smiled weakly at her, "I'm fine darling," Her voice was broken like she had been gargling glass, clear dark circles and bangs under her eyes made her look no better. Durgar prepared some tea, staining some herb leaves into the heated water and offering it to her. She lightly sipped at the cup and hummed lowly, "Thank you."_

_Outside the lodge the night had turned a stormy one, rain pouring down heavily and the win howling against the closed windows, whistling through the gaps sending a cool chill in the room. __The door was slammed open making the three jump a little but it was only Morar and Garn. Both had been gone since midday hunting and on their way back gathered some dry wood from the hay barn to keep the fire going for the night._

"_Love, go see if yer brothers need 'elp," Durgar smiled kindly before tending to his wife. She nodded and went out the room._

"_Durins beard, 'Tis really coming down out there," Garn said placing the wood he was carrying down and removing his coat._

_Morar huffed and shook himself to get the dripping water off him, "De storm is getting worse. Garn and I caught a deer today, we put it in de barn and barricaded de 'ay barn door so the wind won't blow the door open."_

"_Oi, don't shake like a bloody dog inside," Farili slapped his shoulder and saw the door wide open, "And close the door! Yer letting the cold air in."_

"_Sorry sis," Morar said before getting a smug look and throwing his wet coat at her._

_Farili groaned and threw it back at him much harder, "Act your age."_

"_Can't 'elp myself," He chuckled and hanged his coat up._

"_Anyway, thanks for doing that. Da is with Ma right now."_

_Morar's cockiness vanished, "How is she?"_

"_Her cough is getting worse. We've been giving her herbal teas but no improvement. We just don't have the right medicine."_

"_Oh Mahal, poor_ _amâd, she's been like this for weeks," Garn had kept his distance a lot unable to look at her like the way she was. Of course both the brothers made sure she was ok before they left to do their duties and help around for their father._

"_She'll be ok," Farili was sure she would be, "In the meantime, I made supper." __Both the brothers stared at her like she had just made a bad joke._

_Morar didn't look too thrilled, "Yer made supper?"_

"_Yes, I did and a thank you would be nice," She knew her cooking wasn't the best, ok, it was pretty bad but that didn't stop her from trying. They decided to just give it a crack and see what she made for them._

"_Well, I had a__mâd __give me instructions and I followed, I just added a few extra things into it. Ran into a few bumps but I did it and it didn't even burn," She went into the kitchen with her brothers and lifted the lid off the boiler._

_It could've been worse, but not by much. __To the brothers it looked like pig slush, but that would just hurt her feeling's._

_"What is it?" Morar asked with narrowed eyes._

"_Well there's rabbit, carrot, potato…, chicken, deer-"_

"_Ye combined different kinds of meat?" Morar wanted to laugh._

"_Oi, it's still food. It can't be that bad, right?" They watched as she dipped the wooden spoon in and tasted it with a gentle slurp. Right away she made a face and threw the spoon aside in disgust, "On second thought, forget it. It's_ _inedible."_

_Morar cackled and swung his arm around her shoulder, "At least ye tried," He then lifted and placed her over his shoulder with another joyful cackle. She yelped in surprise before she was upside down and spun around. Garn grinned at the two and leaned himself against the table to watch the scene unfold. Farili giggled and tried to wiggle her way out of his hold, but without luck. Morar was much taller and stronger than her making it difficult to escape._

"_What ye laddies doin' out 'ere?" Durgar went to investigate and once he saw he cackled, "I know yer lot like to muck around an' all but try to keep it down, yer mother just shut 'er eyes, she's jaded an' weak."_

"_Sorry __adad," Morar finally let his sister down and was quickly put into a head lock by her and head ruefully knuckled before he broke away with a smug grin, "She tried ter poison us with 'er famous stew."_

"_Oh shut it," She slapped his shoulder too with a forced scowl, "Yer lucky I didn't force feed the both of you."_

"_Funny," Morar snorted and faced his father, "How's amâd?"_

_He sighed heavily, "We'll see 'oy she is in de mornin', if no improvement, I'll go into town ter get sum stronger medicine. I'll be gone for two days, three tops, depending 'oy de road is."_

"_Adad__, Morar and I can go," Garn suggested, "That way yer can stay with a__mâd__. We'll be quick, an' be back before ye no it."_

"_I appreciate it Garn I do but I need yer both ter stay 'ere an' continue ter look after de lodge, Farili can look after 'er ma an' feed de livestock. We'll see what 'appens in de mornin', it's late an' we should git sum shut eye."_

_"Adad is right, there's nothing we can do right now," Farili was feeling rather tired herself and they all agreed._

_A distance howl echoed in the blowing wind gaining there attention. Immediately Morar thought it was wolves trying to get to the deer in the hay barn._

_"Bloody wolves," He stormed over to where his coat was and grabbed the bow hanging, ready to either scare or kill the savages._

_Durgar though placed a hand firmly over his shoulder to stop him._

_"What's wrong?" Morar was confused with his father's sudden change in behavior. He hushed him and listened again._

_Garn and Farili listened as well trying to figure out why a wolf howl got him all nerves. Another howl called out, closer this time, and that was enough for Durgar._

"_Dat ain't no wolves," He softly said with dread, "Blow out al' de candles. Now!"_

_The three didn't need to be told twice and ran around the home doing so. Durgar went back ot his wife and informed her what was happening. Farili now held the only one left in her hand and went back to them. __The door had already been locked when the brothers__ by Farili. "What it is?__ Adad?" He only blew it out in her hand and tugged her to the ground with her brothers. Morar was ready with his bow while Garn had armed himself with his blade._

"_Stay quiet, let dem pass."_

"_Let who pass?" Garn whispered._

"_Wargs,"_

_The three remained still and silent in the darkened home. The lighting from the storm was their only light now but didn't lower the tension for the family. Farili held tightly onto Garn's hand who gave a squeeze back, both feeling the fear slowly building in them as Morar guarded them. __Growls from what was thought to be wolves were really Wargs. Evil foul beasts, scouts and mounts for orcs and goblins, bred for hunting and blood. A large shadow appeared outside the family's window and sniffed the air around it._

_In their lifetime at the lodge the children have never been up close like this. Anna, who was wide awake now still stayed in her bed and all she wanted was to hold her children, but being so weak she didn't have the energy to even get out of bed._

_The shadow of the large warg stood still for a moment before growling lowly and moving out of sight. Their breaths were held for a long while and slowly exhaled._

_Morar had figured it was all over now, "We're ok. 'Tis gone…." But he was wrong._

_The front door of the lodge was suddenly jolted followed but an aggressive growl. Farili couldn't suppress a scream and her mouth was covered quickly by Morar but it was too late. Continues growls and howls sounded around the lodge, the beasts dug at the door and it was now that they realised there was more than one. All too familiar cries to Durgar called out, hoots and screeches poisoning the air and they only grew closer. Something needed to be done._

"_Kids, git into de room with yer mother, don't make me repeat myself!" Durgar's main priority was keeping his family safe._

_Morar was having none of it though. "No, we can fight dem off! Adad, don't make us run we can defend ourselves!"_

_A sudden loud screech was next to fill into the night. That was enough for Durgar, "Not dis time. These wargs are scouts, we are bein' hunted."_

"_They must have followed us home," Garn cursed lowly. __How could they been so careless, this could've been avoided if they had been more careful. But who knows what might have happened then. This could've been all a plan by the orcs who could've known the family lived her and was striking with their attack. But there was no time to overthink all this. It was too late._

_Farili couldn't cry but felt like she couldn't breath. In their lifetime here there has never been a problem with orcs or wargs, until now._

_Anna had managed to sit up in her bed and watched her children and husband quickly making their way in frantically, "What's going on?"_

"_Orcs," Durgar closed the door and ordered Morar and Garn to barricade it before coming to her side, "There's too many of dem, we're out numbered."_

_Both shared a look of sympathy, understanding, knowing the risks of settling here and what they both promised when their first son was born. They both knew what had to be done for the sake of their children._

_"My bow!" Farili went to go back out to fetch them but her father didn't allow her to leave._

_"Forget about it, tis' too __dangerous. Yer brother's will protect ye."_

_Farili didn't have a weapon, she had been too shaken up by everything happened it never thought of it and felt so stupid. Her father taught her better than this. Now wasn't the time to lecture herself and right that moment helped her brothers barricade the door and stood close behind them._

_The sounds of rattling and growling continued around the lodge. Orcs could clearly be heard, yelled foul black speech to one another and Morar would give his life for him family._

_"What do we do? We can't just stan' around, dare 'as to be somethin' we can do. You've fought dem before yer know dare weaknesses. adad?" Morar noticed his parents silence and grew concerned._

_Both Anna and Durgar nodded to one another in agreement and shared a kiss. They faced their children who waited for either of them to respond. Durgar gave them an affectionate smile and made his way over to them ignoring all the chaos going on._

_"Take de path through de thicket behind de lodge, follow it an' keep going until yer reach 'he next settlement. __I'll give yer a map that will take ye to de Blue Mountains. __De walk is very long, six to eight weeks, but yer three are strong an' capable of such a journey."_

"_T-the Blue Mountains? Adad, what ye blatherin' about?" Morar furrowed his brows watching as he hurried around the room gathering things and stuffing them in a leather bag. He then went through a drawer and pulled out a map and small sack of coins and putting them in the bag as well._

"_It isn't much but enough ter keep yer three supported for a bit. I know only a few dat live in de Blue Mountains an' they 'ill no me name, tell dem who sent yer an' you'll be looked after."_

_Farili shook her head, "Adad, we're not leaving-"_

"_Hush child," Durgar calmly said and handed the leather bag to Morar, who stared baffled at his father still. "Yer boys are 'ard workers with lethal sword skills, work will be easy for yer ter find. Always remember, __warriors create 'hemselves through trial an' error, pain an' sufferin', an' their ability ter conquer their own faults. Yer two are fine fighters, an' yer will be great warriors." He __He turned to his beautiful daughter with a soft smile._

_"Farili, yer 'av de kindest 'eart in Middle-Earth. 'avin' a soft heart in a cruel world is courage, not weakness. One day you'll fend a 'usban' an' 'e'll treasure yer beyond anythin'. Love is strong, use it an' it can become a powerful weapon."_

_The three stared blankly at both their parents who only showed calmness and a gentle smile to them. Morar kept shaking his head and wasn't able to stop. He didn't want to leave, didn't want to abandon his parents, but deep down he knew this is what they had been prepared for and wanted in order to save their children. As much as he hated it, he would obey his father._

"_Always believe dat somethin' wonderful is about ter 'appen. Dare is sum good in dis world, an' tis worth fighting for. __Mênu_ _-mâ Ghivashel-mâ," Durgar pressed his forehead to Morar, Garn, and then Farili._

_"Amâd," Farili had small tears streaming down her rosy cheeks as she hurried over to her mother's bedside, "I don't want to leave you, either of you."_

"_I know sweetheart," Anna smiled weakly, "But your adad and I have been prepared if this was to ever happen. Everything will be alright, You three have bright futures ahead of you."_

_Wood was heard being torn off and time was running low. "Quickly now," Durgar basically flipped over the table and lifted a trap door from the wooden floor board and directed them in, "Get in, it'll take yer out behind de lodge but don't git out 'til I say so. Yer all brave, you'll be ok."_

_Garn, who had been silent for a bit tried to regain his voice. "Adad-"_

_The front door was broken down and Durgar didn't waste time. "Hurry!" Garn and Morar gave one last hug to their mother before they were forced into the trap door. Morar carried the leather bag given to him and was armed with his sword and bow, Garn with his twin blades as well. Farili had nothing, but it was too late to go and arm herself now. She would need to rely on her brothers to fight their way through and leave her weapons behind, her parents, and her home._

_Once Farili slid herself into the trap door hole she gazed up at her father. "Adad?" She didn't even know why she was questioning, she knew what was happening and it wasn't going to end well._

"_Protect each other, stick together, an' you'll survive," His words said and he closed the trap door, seconds before the door to the bedroom was torn into and their father's last cry. "Now!"_

_They ran, away from their life, their home and the only thing they knew. The outside world was all new to them._

_Farili frantically whipped her head around in the darkness trying to spot him. Where was Brágo? He would help, but she had that feeling he was going to be a no show tonight, she didn't blame him._

_Morar ran in front with his sword drawn. Garn and Farili held hands and didn't dare to break apart from one another. The storm wasn't dying down either, the rain poured down harshly against them, the ground was far too muddy to their liking, and the thick shrubs weren't any help either. They felt sick that they had just left their parents to their fates, a death they didn't' deserve and felt there was more they could do to save them. But they will honor their parent's last wish and they will make it to the Blue Mountains. It was a whole new journey for them, one they weren't yet prepared for._

* * *

Thorin listened carefully to her as she told the story. What her parents did to save their kids was brave and honorable. He respected that and knew it wouldn't have been easy to do what they did.

"We just kept running," She bit her lower lip as she desperately tried to hold her tears in, "We didn't know if we were headed in the right direction, but we didn't stop. Maybe a few days later we arrived in the next town, everything was new to us and we didn't know what to do next. We were tired, hungry, and we just wanted to rest. Slowly we got ourselves supplied and set a direction for the Blue Mountains, then we continued our way."

"You were heading to The Blue Mountains?"

"It's what our parents wanted."

He didn't understand, "How come you never arrived? We would have welcomed and taken care of you three. You would have had a home." This was when she couldn't hold back anymore. Her lips quivered and the slowly building up tears slowly streamed down her face. She looked away letting out a quiet but shaky breath, "Lia?"

She looked at him hearing her name. Thorin took the chance to study her face. He saw nothing just sorrow, pain, and fear. He grew more concerned with her silence before she managed to find her voice again.

"After three weeks we just left the next village and we knew the next one was Bree. Thing's were intense. We kept arguing with one another over small thing's, we were stressed. We approached what was spiked heads of man folk and we grew more courteous, but then..."

Thorin tilted his head, waiting for her to finish.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, whipping her face with the sleeve of her dress before looking at Thorin again, "T-they came out of nowhere, we were never prepared for their ambush," She gasped the words slowly and tried to regain her voice. "Orcs jumped us, we tried fighting them off but we were outnumbered. Morar got killed protecting us and I only just managed to say I love him before he bled out. There were just too many, Garn and I then ran for it, trying to get as far away from the orcs. But they surrounded us. Garn was disarmed and had his throat slashed right before my eyes before he stumbled back over the cliff into the depths of the river."

Reaching his hand forward he placed his hand over the top of her own, "I'm sorry, Lia, life is cruel and things will happen even if we don't want them too. Your family were strong and so are you. You escaped and survived, and that's all that matters now," He understood her pain and what she went through was never easy for anyone, "But why did you go to Rivendell?"

"I didn't..."

"How do you mean?" He noticed her increased fear in her eyes through her tears and wondered

She moved her hand away from his and held both in her lap tightly. She never wanted to remember what had happened and tried to block out those memories, "They did things to me…" Slowly, she trailed her hand up towards her shoulder and moved the fabric of her dress away, revealing the deep bitten scar.

"_Durinu-me,"_ Thorin whispered hoarsely stepping back from her, a wave of shock hit him at what he was looking at and what he now finally saw, "Is that a bite wound?"

She nodded. Not the answer he wanted.

"Lia, I had no idea…" He had never thought of something so cruel could had happened to her and now it was all coming together. Being secretive, her families fate, the orcs. It all made sense now.

She was a mess, tears continued to fall from her eyes and lips quivered uncontrollably, "I was tortured, humiliated, and raped. They broke me, held me captive...I don't even know how long for, but it felt like a lifetime." Her body trembled, dismay and mournful corrupted her mind and soul, "I-I than had a choice, remain and suffer, or jump off a cliff into a roaring river. I chose the cliff, because I just wanted to die. I didn't want to live anymore; I wanted to be with my family again but for some reason fate didn't want that to happen to me. Gandalf found me passed out and brought me to Rivendell. I was healed and stayed for a time until I figured it was time to face the world. Gandalf returned and he brought me my bow I had left behind at the lodge, he offered to take me back there but I couldn't bear to face it again, so he helped me find another place to live close to The Shire. There I was going to start a new life. The mention of my name brought so much heartache and Gandalf suggested I changed it, if it was to bring some comfort.

"It's because of Gandalf you changed your name?"

"And I'm glad he did, because it did bring some form of comfort and over time I grew used to the name. But...my past always haunted me, it always hurt and I never thought it would go away. I was just so...just so-"

She felt so cold and lost, all too familiar from what had happened all those years ago. However this was washed away the moment Thorin shuffled forward and brought her against his chest. He needed to make it better, seeing her the way she was now tore at him. He hadn't felt like this since his brother died, it hurt badly, like a piece of his heart had been removed, and it was happening now with someone not blood related. He moved the fabric back over her shoulder to prevent seeing it anymore and held her against him, hushing her softly and rubbing soothing circles along her back for comfort. Lia, blinded by the dark memories held onto him, never wanting to let go. Feeling to warm embrace made the haunted thoughts disappear.

"I'm so sorry, Lia," Thorin whispered against her hair as she whimpered into his chest. "I didn't know, I never thought…I'm sorry…" He felt responsible for the way she was now.

Lia clutched at his tunic as she let the final tears fall and sniffled more than twice, "I miss them so much…I feel it's my fault their gone."

He only moved away slightly to press his forehead against hers and ran his hand through her hair, "What happened to your family wasn't your fault, you cannot blame yourself, they wouldn't have wanted that. No one deserves what you had to go through, especially a strong soul such as your own." He moved away again to gaze down at her tear stained and red face that looked away from him, "_Nâthull_, look at me."

She didn't want to look at him, but very slowly she did so, moving her bloodshot eyes upward until they lay with his own. Thorin gently moved both hands to both sides of her cheeks, giving a weak and warm smile. "It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember. Your family will always be in your heart and you will carry their strength through this quest. Remember this is what they wanted for you, to be with your kin. Never doubt yourself."

Lia smiled through her tears, "Thank you, _'addith,_" She said without thinking but neither were bothered by it. "Thorin, can I ask you a favour?"

"What is it you need?"

She dried her face with her sleeves and sniffled with an exhaled, "I was wondering if you could…tell the company, what I just told you."

He stared back in surprise, "Lia, are you sure that is what you want?"

"I don't think I can speak of it again, it hurts too much. It would be for the better if everyone knew."

"Does Kili know?"

"I'm not sure," After everything, the swimming hole, and the dreams, she has guessed he mightn't put the puzzle together and kept it to himself, "He saw the scar by accident, I lashed out, calmed down, and we were ok. He's never questioned about it again."

"He respects you," He always saw Kili as the curios one and surprised him to hear this from her, but he could see why, "Very well, if you wish for me to tell the company, I will."

"T-thank you…"

Once more he pulled her close to him and gave a warm caring hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him in and enjoyed every moment from him, feeling the fatherly hug was something she missed dearly.

"Everything will be ok."

* * *

Back with the company, they had all been waiting for Thorin and Lia to return. It had been maybe two hours since they left. Kili was starting to grow more concerned every minute that passed. He stared down at his hands that were fidgeting constantly with his trousers and at the small grains of dirt on the ground. He wanted to be with her. "They've been gone too long, what if something isn't right?" He asked his brother, voice filled with worry and face expressed with pain.

"It's ok Kili," Fili told him with a gentle smile, "They'll return, you just need to be patient."

Before Kili could respond Thorin had come down the stair case and around the stone arch. He stopped and everyone looked up at him in silence. Thorin, face filled with grief and was lost for words, not knowing what to say to everyone.

"Where's Lia?" Kili right away noticed she hadn't come back with him.

"She's…getting some rest," He saw he was about to get up and go to her but he stopped him, "You're needed here Kili, you can see her in the morning." Ignoring his protest he slowly walked forward back to his sitting area near the fire. The others, Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Ori, Nori, and Dori, came closer to the fire near him and all noticed his distressed behavior.

"Thorin, what's wrong?" Balin grew concerned, "Ye look pale." He looked afraid.

He hxhaled heavily rubbed his template, moving his hand down his face like he was trying to overcome a headache. "What I'm about to tell you all must never be repeated, mentioned, spoken, even in your own privacy or to anyone else. If I find out someone has they will have to deal with me, is that understood?"

Everyone looked at one another in confusion but knew by his tone he was dead serious. They all nodded in agreement and waited for their leader to continue on.

"As you all may know, Lia didn't want to speak of her past or remember it. She had every right to do so, for what she went through will be a permanent scar until her last breath."

Kili swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he knew she told his uncle everything. He wanted to be with her, not hear the horrors she went through. But as he said it will never be mentioned again, so he sat tight with tense muscles and clenched fists balling into the trousers he wore.

"We understand, Thorin." Dwalin said and was the only one standing to the side with folded arms.

Once he knew everyone got the picture he continued, "Six years ago her family's lodge was attacked by warg scouts. Durgar and his wife sacrificed themselves to save their children. Lia and her brother's managed to get away. Durgar told them to head for the Blue Mountains."

Balin shut his eyes bowing his head in sorrow. Durgar and his love made a sacrifice and give his children a chance to escape. It was a shame it had to end like that for him, but Durgar was the type to protect those he cherished.

"Why'd they never show?" Dwalin questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"After weeks of walking they were ambushed by orcs," Thorin stared directly into the fire, lost in thought as he continued, "Her brothers were killed…"

"Oh Mahal," Dwalin looked away for a moment gathering his thoughts. Everyone could understand the loss she went through, for they all have lost at least one they cared for in their life, including Bilbo.

Bilbo gazed up, "She got away though, right?" Thorin made eye contact with the hobbit through the fire and right then Bilbo knew there was more to it, something much darker he didn't know, and soon he'd wish he never did.

"Uncle?" Fili spoke ending the silence.

Finally, he looked around at everyone and back at the fire, "They did foul things to her…everything that happened she didn't deserve. Her family's death, her soul, was all destroyed by orcs. What they did to her..."

Dwailn started to shake his head and whispered, a sudden realization washed over him, "No…no, no, no…"

"What? What happened?" Ori questioned and soon both Nori and Dori placed their hands over his shoulder to keep quiet.

Kili knew. He knew what happened, as much as he didn't want to believe it. Ever since he saw the scar he had thought of the worst but refused to believe it was real. He never wanted to think of what torture she went through by the orcs hands.

Again, Thorin remained silent for a moment thinking over how he was going to say it, but there was only one way too. "They raped her."

Dwalin's fist slammed against the stone wall. Gasps and hidden faces behind hands surrounded the company at the shocking news they weren't prepared for. Fili hanged his head with his chin leaning into his joined hands as a million things ran through his mind. He looked at his brother from the corner of his eye and saw he only stared blankly at the ground. Had he known this whole time?

"They held her captive for a time before she found the chance to escape. Gandalf found her barely alive and brought her to Rivendell. It's the elves who saved, healed and helped her through her trauma. She has every right to call them her friends."

"Aye," Balin weakly said, "She does. Such a brave lass she is."

Thorin nodded and gained everyone's attention again, "Remember, none of this is to ever again to be mentioned. Lia never wants to speak of it, her only focus is the future. She's part of this company and always will be."

They all agreed with _Aye_, and that was all that needed to be said. The night was silent as they all settled down to get some sleep, although it was rather difficult after what Thorin said. They felt nothing but remorse for Lia for what had happened shouldn't've, she was very brave.

Kili tossed and turned on his bedroll for what felt like hours but was only minutes. He couldn't sleep without her in his arms. He wondered if she was the same. Carefully he stood up and tip towed away towards Lia's chambers. Fili looked through his half closed eyes to see his brother sneaking away and smiled lightly. He sure missed having his brother around, but all he wanted was for him to be happy. Kili and Lia together was all he wanted now. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep again.

Kili made it to her room and saw a candle light was still lit from inside. Quietly he turned the handle of the large door and peaked inside. Of course the door made a squeak sound and Lia right away looked up from her book while seated on the plush bed.

He was expecting her to be crying from before, but her face was clear, almost glowing. She looked fine.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked softly with a calm voice.

He shook his head entering the room and closing the door behind him, "No, not without you that is."

Lia shuffled over to allow him to join her. He removed his boots which had been annoying him like crazy and felt relaxed once they were kicked off. Sitting beside her he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss against her head. He didn't want to question her if she was alright or not. She looked fine, so he left it at that.

"What'd you reading?" He gazed down at the old leather journal like book in her lap.

She smiled softly, "It's my mother's journal. She gave it to me when I turned nineteen after her hands grew sore from arthritis. I'm a crummy artiest, so I used it to put the things I've found through my childhood." She opened up the first few pages to the first sketches her mother did at a young age.

"These are amazing," He whispered to her admiring the fine detail art. Ori would love to look through these too, "Your mother was very talented."

"Aye, she was. I tried to follow her talent but failed," She opened to the page where she attempted to sketch a flower and snickered at it, "As you can see it's not good."

"It's a good attempt." Kili smiled and turned to a few other pages stopping on one that got his attention, "Are these your brothers?"

She looked down at the page and leaned her head against his side with a smile, "Aye, Morar and Garn, pur mother would spend hours sketching us."

After looking at the sketches for a moment he turned the next one to see one that brightens his smile, "This you?"

"I was only five years old at the time," She smirked at herself as a little girl, "I was such a cheeky child."

"Very beautiful child you were and more beautiful now," He looked down at her with bright eyes, "Never forget, _Mênu abnam_."

"_Dolzekh menu,"_ She answered and leaned up kissing him softly. "I also have my hair beads back," She pointed to the bedside where a small box was. "I wasn't wearing them when..."

Kili shook his head, "It doesn't matter. You have them back now, that's fantastic. Would you like me to braid them into your hair tomorrow morning?"

"I was hoping you would anyway." She went to place the journal aside when something slipped from the pages. Kili picked it up with wide eyes and twirled the black feather between his fingers.

"That is a big bird?" He wasn't sure what kind of bird the large feather would come from.

She gasped softly and took it in her hand, "Mahal, I thought I lost this." A bright smile brock out from her and held it close to her chest, "I never thought I would see it again."

He saw how much this feather meant to her, as much as it confused him with raised questions but chose to not pester her tonight about it. Sleep was what they needed, especially him, and showed it with a tired yarn.

"Let's get some sleep, you truly need it."

Putting both the journal and feather aside she blew out the candle and the two were now tied together under the quilt. Leaning into the warmth of his chest she smiled at the feeling and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Kili also gave a sleepy smile and moved his hand over to her necklace running his thumb over the runes. Both were very tired and all they wanted was a peaceful night being together and it's exactly what they got.

* * *

_Wow! So I got a little carried away with this chapter, trying to add much detail and emotions is something I like doing. Next chapter will have the book/journal explained from the last chapter. I have many ideas stored away. Thanks very much for reading and hope you all enjoyed. Ideas are always welcome and don't forget to __**review**__._

_**Khuzdul Translations  
**__nâthull - daughter like figure  
__'addith – father life figure.  
__adad – father  
__amâd – mother  
__Mênu_ _Ghivashel-mâ - You are our treasure of all treasures.  
__Durinu-me - By Durin's Beard__  
__Mênu abnam - You are beautiful  
__Dolzekh menu - Thank you_


	11. From the Heart

_I'm happy to see people like this story and I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting. I hope this will make up for the wait. Last chapter was hard for me to write, emotionally that is. I tried to make Lia a brave woman but behind that mask was a broken soul. This chapter is much better and happy although there will be more hurt in later chapters, sorry. Hope you all enjoy and please take a minute to leave a review when you've finished._

_I take no ownership of Tolkien's work other than my OC, Lia._

* * *

"Very good lass, you have a good arm. Again."

A week had passed since that night. After learning of Lia's past everyone thought things were going to be difficult for her. However, the next morning, she looked fine. No one dared to ask if she was ok, afraid it will trigger abominable thoughts for the poor girl. Instead, everything carried on as if nothing happened.

As told, once Lia was healed enough she was to have lessons with Dwalin before they all set off again for their journey. She has had three lessons now and showed more improvement each time. Dwalin was impressed with her fast learning and saw so much of her father's skills. The old bastard taught her well.

"Try to put all your weight into the blade. That's it, good job."

Right now she was having another lesson. Kili watched her movements closely and listened to everything Dwalin was telling her. He remembered his first lesson. He showed little interest with a sword and had his eyes on the bow. Unfortunately the very first shot he took went right into Dwalin's leg. Kili was lucky enough to be allowed to continue using a bow, but Dwalin said he was surprised he'd been able to notch and shoot an arrow so quickly. Kili snickered to himself at the memory with his eyes fixed on Lia as she sparred with Dwalin.

Since she had lost her bags (the same with half of the company) when they were chased by the orc pack, the elves had given her new clothes and equipment for her travel. She did look very stunning in a dress but once receiving the new clothes she threw away the dress, more than happy to be rid of it. Lia changed clothes and came to meet Kili who was left breathless. She wore a maroon long shelved tunic fitted under a light tan leather vest (large silver buttons in front and pelt lining stitched along the ends), leather braces, a new sword belt, tight fitted olive trousers and a pair of leather boots. The elves somehow retrieved her hair beads and he had the honor to braid them into her hair, which she had roughly tied back leaving a few strands free. She was simply exquisite.

"See your almost lost your balance there? Let's try again."

She was his soul mate, his one love, there was no doubt about it. He could feel their souls entwined together, it was a feeling like none other. Kili craved for her touch day and night, and all he wanted was to show her how much he cared and wanted her. Kili wouldn't though; it was way too soon to think of such things. Everyone knew what had happened to her now and he wouldn't do anything like that. Besides, he promised Thorin he wouldn't bed her until they reclaim Erebor. Such things were too soon and out of respect.

Over the past week though he's been some…problems, every morning he'd wake before Lia to find an uncomfortable tightness in his trousers. Embarrassed he'd either try to hide or ignore it, but it was painful and too irritating. So he'd sneak away to privately deal with it before returning. He didn't know what to do; there's no way he'd talk to Fili about this he'd just make fun of him. So he went to Balin.

Balin was respectful and Kili knew he wouldn't go tell anyone. It was awkward but Balin calmly told Kili that it was completely normal to feel such things towards his soul mate. Not many knew what it was like but there had been many stories told and read through books which Balin had of course read over his time. The man (or dwarf to be exact) always feels the bond much strongly then the woman, feeling protective and desire towards their other. It is after a short time the woman also feels the connection grow, slower process than the man, but eventually it happens. It just took time. No one knew why it happened this way and Balin's only advice to help with his…problem was to just continue what he was doing and soon he'd have better control over it. It's because he was young and the connection was strong, he'll eventually get used to it, Lia also.

"And again."

The sound of blades hitting one another brought Kili's attention to in front of him. He watched as Lia twirled to escape Dwalin and blocking another blow from him. Kili's eyes caught something attached to her sword belt. The black feather, it has been something's he's wondered about. Lia hasn't said much about it though, it was a mystery. The others noticed and she simply answered _it's from a friend_. It could've been a sensitive subject and this was what everyone guessed, so it wasn't questioned about anymore.

Lia panted softly as she repeated the positions and movements Dwalin was telling her. It's been a while since she's had practise, and she enjoyed every minute of it. Dwalin was a good teacher to learn from when it came to sword fighting. All at once he was patient and professional, not allowing any rest or giving up until everything was done right and repeated at least three times.

"One more time."

This time, she was quick to act. Flipping the blade handle in her hand she darted forward swinging at Dwalin hitting the edge of his blade, ducked under, and repeated the same move again. Both their blades glided together and held the position before breaking off again.

Dwalin couldn't help but grin, "Good work lass. I think that's enough for today. Same time tomorrow, don't be late."

"Appreciated it, master Dwalin."

"See if the elves will give you a blade, can't keep using Kili's now."

She agreed, "I'll do so."

Dwalin took his leave and Kili came over to her, "You did really well."

"Your flattery is most kind, master Kili." Lia highly spoke with a light bow and offered the blade handle back to him. Kili smirked as he accepted the blade and sheathed it. "That's very formal of you, m'lady." He took her hand and kissed it before he pulled her into him, holding her close and leaned his forehead against hers. Both quietly snickered and let the close embrace linger for as long as possible.

In the distance Thorin had watched the training for a while and Lia's every movement, studying and thinking over what she showed and was pleased to see her doing well. After watching the two for a moment he then walked over and got their attention, "Kili, Lia."

"Uncle? Wasn't expecting to see you until lunch." Kili said.

Thorin looked at Lia and gave a nod with a small smile; it was enough to make her beam.

"Kili, I need to have a word with you, alone."

"Why?" Kili didn't like to keep Lia out of their talks.

"It's…a private matter." Thorin tried to convince him but saw he wasn't pleased.

Lia though understood and patted Kili's chest, "Its ok, Kili. Go, I'll see you at lunch."

"Thank you, Lia." Thorin softly said. Before she gave Kili the chance to respond she walked away and up the stair case.

"This won't take long, I promise." Thorin directed Kili to follow him and the two ended up in the same place when Thorin apologized and gave Kili his pleasing.

Kili didn't know why they were here and was determined to find out. "What's this about?"

"Kili," Thorin stood in front of his nephew, calm and relaxed. "I've given you and Lia my blessing and I know you want your mothers as well, though I'm sure she'll be proud of you and love Lia as if she was her own child."

"I wish I could ask her now, but I know a_mâd_ will love her."

Kili missed his mother. Never has he been so far away from her. But he wasn't a child anymore, that's one of the reasons he wanted to come on this quest, to prove he was capable.

"Aye, she will," Thorin then reached up to one of his braids and untangled one bead before laying it in the balm of his hand, "This…this belonged to your father."

Kili stared down at the silver hair bead with quiet heavy breathes, searching, wondering why Thorin was showing him.

"Before he died, I made a promise to him. I would wear one of each of his beads and give them to Fili and you when you both were of age and courted." He offered the bead to Kili who slowly took it with a slightly shaking hand, "This is for you to give to Lia, when you ask her hand in marriage."

Marriage? Of course he was going to marry her, he just hasn't really taken much thought about it. Now it was all becoming reality and felt afraid of the subject, "I don't know what to say."

"It's normal to feel afraid," Thorin noticed it in his nephews face and placed a firm grip over his shoulder before he pressed their heads together. He exhaled softly and spoke again.

"You don't need to rush anything. Ask her when you feel the time is right. I just figured you need to have this, now that you found your one love, and no longer the child you used to be. Fili and you have grown so fast over the years it still feels like you were only children yesterday."

Kili nodded and smiled weakly at him. "I-I will, thank you uncle. I just...I just don't know what will happen. What if she refuses?"

"She won't. She knows you are her one love and won't turn you down. As I said, ask you when your ready."

"When will that be though?"

"You'll know when the time comes. Don't doubt yourself."

Kili seemed to think over his words and not before long he twitched up a smile nodding his head. Both uncle and nephew shared one last embrace in silence before departing from the area. He knew the time was soon.

* * *

When lunch came, Bombor was preparing to start a stew up for the company, but before he could, Bilbo turned up and announced Lia had a surprise for them. No one questioned and followed the hobbit to where they guessed she was waiting. Once arriving, they entered the room, only to find a large table filled with appetizing freshly cook food (potato, bread and meat). For a moment they all tried to figure out how this happened, than Lia jumped out from under the table with raised arms and delightful giggle. "Surprise!"

"What's goin' on?" Bofur chirped with a wide grin.

"Well, I figured I'd make you all a meal you'll never forget."

Nori narrowed his brows at the perfectly made food and back at her. "Yer cooked?" Now everyone stared at her.

Lia gave the question a hard thought, maybe a little too hard, and it was enough of an answer for the company. Arwen stepped out from the raised beam and smiled softly at the dwarves. "She had help." Another two elf maidens stepped out and made their way out with a soft bow and something in elfish the dwarves didn't understand.

"_Diola lle, Arwen." _Lia was grateful to have the help otherwise she would've never had the food done.

"_Ta nae amin saesa."_ Arwen smiled before departing with her final words, "Enjoy your feast everyone."

They were all eager to dig right into the food and took seats around the table. Kili of course sat beside his other, Fili and Bilbo on the other side. All thanked her for doing this for them, knowing they won't have a decent meal like this for a while.

Thorin had finally spoken with Elrond about the map and all made sense now. Moon runes, was what they discovered was hidden in the map. They said: _"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upond the key-hole."_

Durin's Day wasn't that far away, which meant they would need to leave soon. Lia of course would be saddened to say her farewells to the elves and leave Rivendell for a second time, but she would never forget them, or what they've done for her. They were forever in her debt. Kili had also said he was in their debt for helping her (the news was surprising to her) and was very pleased to hear this coming from him.

Now, the dwarves started to dig in. Piling up food on plates, Bombur having twice the amount but she made sure there was enough for everyone. Thorin laid his eyes on Lia for a moment in thought. Seeing her smile so brightly and watching his sisters-sons looking so lively is enough to warm his heart. He smiled without realizing and both Balin and Dwalin noticed it right away. They saw how much he cared about the lass. They were all protective of her but with Thorin, there was something else hidden behind that hard mask. Both had a hunch, but neither said anything other than giving each other a knowing look. Thorin saw Lia as family.

During the first moments of feasting Fili raised his head and screwed up his nose in confusion. "Is something burning?"

Everyone went silent and they also could smell something. Lia's eyes popped open as she realized she'd forgotten. "Oh nononononono…" She panicked as she leaped from her seat and ran towards the fire oven, where it was of course smoking and she quickly got the tray out with groan. Turning around she faced everyone with a disappointed face. "Anyone want burnt lembas bread?"

"At least yer tried," Bofur gave an apologetic smile. Others the same followed by light chuckles.

Lia dumped the tray aside not bothered to even try to fix it or make another batch. "Doesn't matter how I do it, never works out. Must be a curse…"

"Everyone's different lass, you have your own skills." Balin saw she really did try her best. Everyone agreed as they dug into their meals.

She sat back down feeling keen to start eating. She felt a stubble chin and lips pressing softly against her head and smiled softly at Kili. "You're still perfect," His whisper was only soft enough for the two to hear. Her cheeks reddened at his words.

"Thank you…"

For hours the dwarves (including Bilbo) stayed around for chat and laughter, enjoying the merry time and making it last. Only scapes were left over the plated meals, they were all so full they didn't think dinner was needed. After a time they had a visitor.

"Lord Elrond," Lia perked in surprise.

"_Vedui' il'er,"_ Elrond greeted and walked in around the table to where she was seated. He was carrying something large wrapped in a soft fabric. "Firstly, I would like to say I hope you've all enjoyed your time here, and that you're always welcome."

Truth be told, the elves were to be glad when the dwarves would go. They have caused a bit trouble being here. Eating and drinking everything, bathing naked in their fountains, breaking apart the furniture for burning and just their loud, and wild nature was enough for them to cope with. She knew all this, and also knew Elrond was just being nice, as he alwasy is with his guests.

Thorin bowed his head lightly, "Thank you, Lord Elrond," To say, everyone was surprised he said this.

"I would like to also thank you for allowing our good friend, Lia, into your company. She'll always be a friend to us and any friend of hers is a friend of ours." Elrond turned facing her with a caring smile, "I have something for you."

Lia, curios to know what he had, stood from her seat. Everyone watched as Elrond offered her what he had and she took it easily. It was heavy she noticed, but not as much as you'd think. Patiently she un-wrapped the fabric until it was removed. Now everyone saw it was a dark coloured sheathed sword.

Lia's breath caught in her throat as she held the sword in her hands. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. Her eyes just continued staring down at the all too familiar weapon as her chest rose up and down. When she was finally able to find her voice, she asked, "How'd you get this?"

Elrond knew this might be a little difficult for her, "As it's been mentioned, I sent a group back to your families lodge to see what could be recovered. I won't go into detail, but after Gandalf reclaimed your bow I wanted to make sure nothing of value was left behind. Along with your mother's journal and your hair beads, this was also discovered, and we kept it for safe keeping."

The hilt of the sword was coated in a shimmering gold and silver with a silvery turquoise over the cross-guard that was all that was exposed. Already it was a beautiful sight. The dwarves stared as others leaned around heads or stood to get a better took.

Dwalin furrowed his brows in thought before it clicked to him. "Mahal above…" His whisper got everyone wondering.

She than held the hilt and pulled out the blade to view. The strong silver glimmered in the sunlight and glittered in everyone's eyes at the beauty of such a weapon.

Fili grinned madly at the weapon, "That's one proud looking sword,"

Not helping himself, Dwalin walked around the table to her and had a closer look, making sure it was what it looked like. _"Uzbâd usgar_. King's Defender. The blade that saved many Durin's during war battles and assassinations, passed on through the guard caption blood line, to yer father, and now you."

Lia knew the story of the sword she held in her hand, one she'll always remember. She'd never expected to see it again, she accepted that.

"_Uzbâd usgar…"_ Thorin recognised the sword from his younger days back in Erebor.

Elrond watched Lia as she turned the blade in her hand. "It had come to me you didn't possess a sword of your own, I figured you'd need one for your quest. What better sword to have other than your blood lines?"

Lia showed nothing other than a neutral expression. Her wide dark eyes shifted over to the elf lord and sighed softly. "I can't..."

"Lass, yer must." Dwalin wouldn't allow it. A fine blade must be used.

"I-it's not mine though, it was my father's. This blade should have been passed to one of my brothers. It wasn't mine to have…."

Everyone remained silent, unsure how to respond to her. Thorin though had words of his own that he needed to say. "Lia," standing from his seat he got everyone's attention, "This sword was meant to be used by your bloodline. He'd want you to keep it as your brothers would, don't feel guilty. " She looked around and saw everyone agreeing. They were trying to encourage her. Not knowing what to say she looked at Kili, who stood up and gave an encouraging nod. The sun ray once more blazed over the sword, gleaming in her face with sparkles, and it was that moment she knew.

"Ok," she breathed out, eyes swelled and a growing smile is all she did.

"You're strong, Lia, daughter of Durgar. Let this sword be your salvation." Elrond smiled.

Lia's strength grew stronger every second she held the blade, like a burst of energy from the sword shot through her veins, as if every ancestor who held it gave her the strength needed. She was shook from her thoughts as Dwalin gave a rough pat on her shoulder, grinning and showing much proudness. Everyone was proud; she could see it in their faces. A warm glowing feel built around her heart, as if life was being restored all at once in her scarred heart. Lia didn't see her companions; she saw family.

Everyone gathered near Lia chatting and viewing the sword some more. Elrond was glad of the outcome, he honestly didn't know what to expect, only hoped she'd accept.

"Thorin Oakenshield," Elrond said lowly, "May we have a word in private?"

Thorin nodded and walked out with Elrond close without the others noticing.

"I'm listening," Thorin said gruffly.

"Farili…._Lia_, will face much of her past in her life but I know you'll all watch over her. I do however fear for her sometimes."

"How so?"

"In the time she was in our care, she suffered from night terrors."

Thorin expected she did. Suffering from a horrible experience would imprint on the mind, some never got over it, but she was different. "Was it bad?"

Elrond nodded sadly, "I'm afraid it was. We couldn't even wake her sometimes, only our magic was able to ease her. We tried to avoid this because it left her mind blank for days. That's not all though, her mumbling is what disturbed us most."

"Mumbling? What of?"

"Black speech," Elrond answered grimly.

Thorin stared at the elf lord almost in horror, "How in Durin's beard is that possible?"

"We're unsure, and we won't ever know. It stopped after a time and wasn't long before she made the choice to leave to start her life again. I'm not saying it'll happen again, but keep an eye on her."

"Don't worry," Thorin answered, "She'll be looked after. We'll make sure of that."

Back in the room, Gandalf arrived unexpectedly and gazed at the dwarves with Lia, who in her hand still held the sword. "Lia, so glad you have your ancestor's sword. A fine blade that it is,"

"Gandalf, I haven't seen you around for a few days." Lia wondered where the wizard had been.

"Wizard business," Gandalf looked around to see if everyone was here and once Thorin returned he spoke up, "Now, since we know how to find the hidden door to enter the mountain I think it will be time to make our leave. We'll depart in two days, and make sure you thank Elrond and the elves for their hospitality," Everyone groaned hearing this but Gandalf, including Lia, will make sure they do so.

Lia knew they'd leave sooner or later but couldn't help but feel a little saddened to be leaving once again. She'll miss Rivendell and the elves of course. Maybe one day she'll return for a visit if she ever got the chance.

"Lia, can we talk for a moment?" Kili whispered and gaining her attention.

Nodding she looked at Fili who hadn't taken his eyes off the weapon she possessed. "Fili, would you like to have a try?"

"Really?" Fili asked, "Because you're just cruel if you're joking..."

"Here," She handed him the sword and he happily twirled it in his hands with a grin. Lia smiled at Fili before Kili lead her away outside onto the balcony.

"What do you wish to talk about?"

"I want to ask you something, and show you something." He lead her over to the railing and gazed down at her.

"Is something wrong?" He shook his head with a snicker.

"Nay, nothing's wrong. Lia, you're my other, my _nanar_, my soul mate, I believe that more than anything. Do you?" She smiled sweetly and gave a soft nod.

"I've be lying if I said I wasn't scared. It's a whole new feeling and honestly strange, but I do believe what we have. I care about you do much and I never want to be apart from you."

"Neither do I. _Mên Lananubukhs menu."_

Lia looked upon him hearing the words fall him his lips. She wanted to say something but her voice froze. Lia screamed in her head to say something and not let him hang. Than she did quickly moved her hands behind his neck, leaned up on her toes and kissed him. The two leaned into one another deepening the kiss, savoring every second before she moved away still stay close to him. _"Mên Lananubukhs menu."_

He claimed her mouth with his once more and moaned as he felt her pulling him in deeper into the kiss.

"There's something...I want...to ask...you." He said between kisses and moved away from her lips. Reaching into his tunic he brought out what he's been working on for the past weeks. He showed it in the palm of his hand and watched her reaction. Hearing her gasp as all he needed to hear from her to know she liked it. "After you told me about Brago I saw how much you missed him. I wanted to make something that you'd cherish."

The small beautifully crafted horse was posed in a trot with its head slightly turned to the left, giving it a heroic like look. It reminded her of Brago, someone she missed dearly.

"You made this?" Lia was lost for words.

"Aye, I made it for you. Do you like it?" She took the wooden horse in her hand and lifted it to her eyes.

She admired the perfect crafting; Kili never mentioned he could do something so unique. She wouldn't guessed Bofur made it since that's what he did for a living, but no, Kili made this, just for her.

"I love it, it's beautiful." She whispered with a tear streaming down her cheek.

Kili couldn't stop smiling. He could hear his heart beat in his ears it was beating so hard. "I'm glad you like it."

"B-but why?" She started to feel nervous now.

"Because I love you..."

"Kili, I'm familuar with dwarven traditions..." It's like she knew what he was doing. He didn't hold back.

"Lia, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

_Marry him?_ The thought of a courtship never came to mind until now. It frightened her, more than she thought she could handle.

"M-marry you? H-how...when?" The question came out before she thought over it.

"Sometime after we reclaim Erebor, or if the chance we don't succeed we can still marry in the Blue Mountains. I wish to start this courtship with a courting braid, so everyone knows who you're betrothal to be is. All I need is your answer."

She could feel her heart beating against her chest heavily, it felt like she was about to have a panic attack but it never came. Her breathing was deep and wide dark brown eyes stared back at him in silence. What was she suppose to say or do? Of course she loved him but that didn't mean they had to get married, right?

_I'm being __ridicules. I love him and want to be with him, of course marriage was going to come up sometime. I need to stop running away and move forward, this was the beginning of it._

Lia managed to calm herself down and once she was relaxed enough she followed what her heart desired. She bit her lower lip followed by a small growing smile as she gave him her answer. "I will."

Kili let out one of his biggest smiles, one she didn't think she ever saw from him and yelped with a giggle as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her as he span around in circles. She planted multiple kisses over his face and beamed brightly at each other.

Coming to a stop he set her down and saw the tears streaming down her face and wiped them away with his thumbs as he cupped her face. "May I braid your hair?" She nodded and watched as he held a small bead in his palm and gently parted a section in her hair. "This bead belonged to my father. He passed it to Thorin before he died and he just recently gave it to me to give to you."

Once finished she admired the neatly platted braid between her fingers. "It's perfect. May I braid you one?"

He didn't need to answer her as she entangled a bead from her hair and did the same to him. "I know it's tradition for courting beads to be from our parents but sadly I don't possess them. This bead was given to me by my father on my sixth name-day. I hope that's alright."

"Any you desire to give me is more than I could ask for." He looked at finished braid she'd done and chuckled lightly, "I can't believe it."

"Should we tell everyone the news?"

"Let's see how long it'll take them." The two shared a laugh and one last kiss before returning to everyone. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she held the makeshift horse close to her chest. It was all still wrapped around her head and couldn't stop smiling at the thought. Once they were back everyone was still gained in their own talks and Fili was hogging the sword still.

"You know you're going to have to give that back sometime..." Kili warned him with a grin.

Fili was so fixed on the sword he didn't even look at his brother, "I'm making every moment count before this beauty is taken away from me." No one noticed. Lia and Kili tried their best not to grin so much as they waited for someone to say something.

Fili finally noticed their expressions and narrowed his eyes. "What are you two so happy about?" His eyes rolled over them with curiosity. Fili than caught something in Kili's hair and did a double take, then looked at her and noticed the same braid in her hair. He stared at both in shock before breaking out in a burst of excitement. "Are you serious!?" His shout startled everyone and were about to shout back what happened.

Balin knew what had happened when his eyes caught the youngsters. "Aye, the laddie did it!"

Cheers roared out in the room and through the halls, embraces were made with the lucky two and congrats were given. Fili had used all his strength to lift both his brother and sister in-law and squeeze the life out of them. Bilbo and Lia shared a quick hug and much to their surprise Kili brought the hobbit in for a a little too tight hug and scuffed his head roughly.

Lia's cheeks were sore from smiling so much but didn't want to stop. All she felt was joy, so much joy swelled inside her. Never had she thought this would happen, it was almost like a dream, and if it was she didn't want to ever wake from it. Looking at everyone her eyes caught sight of Thorin at the far end.

Thorin didn't move, nor say anything. Instead he smiled. A wide, broad smile she'd never seen from him before. It was enough though for she knew he was proud of them. This was the start of Lia's path to a brighter future.

* * *

_Their engaged! Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if the information I provided was incorrect, I kind of just added in what I thought, but I still think it's sweet and perfect. I'm not following everything from the movie, as I said before I started it was going to be from book, movie and my own thoughts sort of thing. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review._

_**Khuzdul Translation**__  
Amâd – Mother  
Uzbâd usgar – King's Defender  
nanar – one  
Mên Lananubukhs mênu - I love you_

_**Sindarin Translation**__  
Ta nae amin saesa – It was my pleasure  
Diola lle – Thank you  
Vedui' il'er – Greetings everyone_


	12. It's Something Else

_Second update because I wanted to. Sadly no reviews from my last chapter. Feedback will mean a lot to me. Sorry to be a bother about it but it's the truth. Kili and Lia are now at the start of their engagement but will everything go smoothly for them for the rest of the journey? We shall see ;)_

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review._

* * *

It was their last night in Rivendell. The dwarves had chosen to get as much sleep for their early departure, so the night ended being a quite one for them.

Since the announcement of Kili and Lia's engagement they had received many blessings from all dwarves and elves. Lia was still coming to terms with it. Everything had happened so fast she felt both terrified and happy. She couldn't let the fear consume her though, like it always has. This was a new start and she can't let her past interfering.

Lia needed a distraction. An idea came to mind and she brought Kili a little outside of Rivendell. It was an area on top of the cliffs she had found when she use to live here and came to the safe area to clear her head. It was the perfect spot for star gazing as well, which is what she intended to do with Kili.

The two lay flat against the rocky cliff with their feet just inched over the edge. Kili had one arm resting under Lia as a pillow and rested his chin on top of her head. Lia pressed herself closely to him gaining the warmth radiating from his body and letting out gentle hum.

"It's so clear tonight, just makes you want it to ever end." Kili whispered into her hair.

"Aye, it's rather beautiful," Lia replied. Her fingers played with her courting braid softly, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything _Amrâlimê,_"

Lia had never told him nor showed it, but it was the truth, "I'm afraid of the dark…"

Kili tilted his head, "Really? You don't look afraid…"

"That's because I have the stars. They are my light, my closest friends. The darkest nights produce the brightest stars, which makes tonight so perfect." The two gazed up at the freckled sky and Kili smirked knowing it made sense.

"What do you believe is up there?" Lia's question was something many have always asked but never knew the true answer. We all have our own beliefs and told them to all.

"When I was a child my mother always told me that the stars were created by the gods." Searching the stars he pointed up, "There, Valacirca. The most important constellation of Middle-Earth, created through the joint efforts of Aule and Varda who set it in the northern sky as a challenge and a warning to Morgoth of his eventual downfall." he pointed at another area, "Remmirath, the netted stars. It was most likely one of the constellations that Varda created just before the waking of the elves. I forget the others…"

"Menelmacar, Telumendil, Anarrima, Soronume and Wilwarin," Lia remembered some with a smile, "I've read many books yet I feel like I haven't read enough."

"Sounds like Ori," Kili smirked, "He's probably most excited about the library in Erebor."

"He's not the only one," Lia was too looking forward to seeing what incredible books there would be.

"How about you, what do you think is up there?"

Lia smiled in thought, "My mother believed the stars are tiny holes that lead to other places, far away and unknown from our world. There could be so much up there we'll probably never understand. Most my life I've star gazed. Every night I look up at them and they make the most beautiful sounds."

"How do you mean?"

"Be still and listen," The two remained quiet for a moment before Lia smiled, "The stars are singing…."

Kili wanted to think the thought was silly but strangely he found himself listening, and to his own surprise he could have sworn he had heard something from above. He let out a breathily chuckle and shifted himself to lean over Lia.

"You're the most magnificent woman there is," He lowered down kissing her softly and inched away with a smile, "Never change…"

Lia responded by touching her nose with his own letting out a gentle giggle. The two stayed for a little longer before making their way back to Lia's chambers and slept for the night. Like many of their nights together they stayed curled up closely, gaining each other's warmth and touch never wanting to let go.

* * *

"_Farili!" Anna cried out in frustration. She turned her back for only a few moments before the child had run, again! "That girl is going to be in so much trouble. She never listens, it's like she doesn't care. Should I lock her in her room? Is that cruel? Am I a bad mother? Is it my fault? Please answer my Durgar!"_

_Durgar sat in his large arm chair listening to his wife rave on. He chuckled deeply, "Anna, amrâlimê, she's a child with a very imaginative mind. De lass did 'er chores, did she not? She's only egger ter get out. If she's not back within de hour I'll send Morar an' Garn ter go find 'er."_

_Anna sighed softly with a worried smile, "I just worry, and she's still very young to be on her own. After what happened…"_

_A little over a year had passed since Farili went missing in the woods. Since then the parents made changes._

_Firstly, Durgar, Morar, Garn and Farili made a fence outside the lodge as a boundary line for her. She was allowed to explore on her own inside the fenced area on a time limit and only if she'd done all her chores. Durgar and Anna figured it would be good to keep the child's curiosity lively and let her explore the outside a little more. Farili was still not allowed to go hunting though but Durgar promised she can go after her fourteenth, when she was a little older._

_As a punishment her chores were doubled until further notice for disobeying and wondering off on her own. The parents continued to carry out this punishment until they thought she'd showed improvement. It was going well for a while, until she started to sneak off, still remaining inside the fence but still breaking the rules._

"_I know dear, but let's not forget where she gets it from." He smirked at Anna's blush, "Yer were just like 'er as a child. Farili 'as remarkable dwarf blood flowin' through 'er but she'll always 'ave your nature, kind, carin' an' reckless."_

_Anna laughed softly, "I know, and your right. I can't help but worry though."_

"_Don't worry dear, she'll be fine."_

_Meanwhile, Farili was making her way towards the boundary fence. Climbing up it she sat on the top with her legs swung over and looked ahead at the thicket._

_Like many other times she placed her small hands together against her lips and blew, sounding a bird whistle out into the forest. She didn't have to wait long before a nicker called back responding._

_Farili gave a broad smile, watching as Brago cantered out from behind the trees and towards her letting out a loud whinny with a grunt at the end. Coming to a trot he ruffled his feathered wings bobbing his head as he stood in front of her._

"_Vemu, Brago." Farili giggled rubbing his forehead under her hands running her fingers through his thick mane. "Zûr astu?" She received a deep nicker from him._

_Brago nuzzled his snout into her face earning a ticklish giggle from the child before he turned himself around. Like many other times when they met Farili shuffled herself onto the stallion and sat with her legs tucked in behind his enormous feathers._

_The very first time he allowed her to ride him took her by surprise and once seated on the stallion fear had gripped her tightly. Being on such a large horse for her small size was almost ridicules. Her fear vanished as soon as the stallion started moving; his gentle walking pace rocking side to side calmed her very quickly. Since then Farili has been more comfortable riding him._

_Brago walked along the boundary fence line towards the softly flowing river not far from them. The river did run behind her families lodge too but she was enough distance away from them to not be noticed. Her family didn't know about Brago, she never wanted to tell his secret. Farili never went too far, she always made sure she stayed close to the fence which Brago understood._

_Once they reached the river Brago leaned down to take a drink from the clear water. Farili gently run her finger tips through his feathers, rubbing his wings in smooth motions as she waited for him to finish._

"_Do you have any family, Brago?" She asked expecting a response, which of course she didn't. "Have you ever wondered where your kin is?" Again no response, which she knew would happen. Sighing softly she leaned down and scratched her fingers through his thick mane. "You're not alone anymore, friend. We'll always be together."_

* * *

The next morning was early, sun not yet raised and skies covered in pink and blue above Rivendell. Thorin though wanted to head off as soon as possible and make time.

Lia said her farewells to the elves, Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir and Lindir. It hurt a little that she might never see them again but kept positive and thought about her future with the dwarves and Kili. It made her feel better thinking about it and knew the elves were happy for her still going.

So they set off in one line up with Gandalf leading up the rocky cliffs and out of Rivendell on the road to Erebor. Lia stuck behind Kili and couldn't help but glance behind her to have one more look. Her eyes though lay on Bilbo's back, who he himself was facing the elf city. She knew the hobbit grew to like the elves and to be in such a peaceful place, he missed his hobbit hole, his arm chair and warm bed.

"Master Baggins, Lia," Thorin's voice called out, "I suggest you keep up."

Both turned and walked back towards everyone. Kili waited for Lia to return and gave a sympathetic smile before offering his hand. Lia took it smiling softly and both walked closely together side by side.

"Are you ok?" Kili softly asked.

"I'll be fine," She told him, "I'll just miss them is all."

"I know you will. If there ever is a chance you can always come back, I'll come with you."

Lia felt warmth flowing in her heart hearing this, "Thank you…"

So they continued their quest to reclaim Erebor. None of them knew what else they might encounter along the way, only fate could tell. They had lost all the ponies so they had to make the rest of the way by foot which of course was going to be a little more of a challenge. Not even half the day went by and Lia could already feel her feet starting to ache a little. Kili noticed her discomfort and decided to muck around a little by lifting her onto his back for a piggy back ride. This continued for a bit followed by their joyful laughter before Gandalf suggested they save their strength for the journey ahead, even though he was enjoying Lia's happiness but it's for the best to keep their strength strong, for their sake.

They were finally able to get off the rocky cliffs and into an open field. Exposer was probably not the best thing for them after everything but Gandalf insisted they were safe, for now at least.

Three days passed. It was getting late and Thorin ordered Fili, Kili and Lia to find a save enough area for them to make camp for the night. They wondered off ahead and were able to find a cave. After scouting it out they gave the all clear.

Gandalf announced he was needed elsewhere but will return later in the night. He was a wizard and did as he pleased. Every now and again he'd disappear only to reappear again after a day or two. Of course the others wondered but no one questioned.

Bifur took first watch while everyone got their sleep. Lia, like many nights on their travel, was settled between the Durin brother's curled up closely to Kili's side. Everyone was in a deep slumber, snores and grunts sounded by everyone much to Bilbo's annoyance who had only managed to block out the sounds by hiding under his bedroll with fingers plugged in his ears. Surprisingly he managed to fall asleep this way.

After midnight the dime light from the slowly dying fire of the only sores of light in the dark cave. Kili was stirred from his sleep hearing a breathily voice. Adjusting his eyes he could tell it was coming from Lia. She was again talking in her sleep. Sometimes it was sad and other times it was amusing. The thought made Kili snicker softly against her but soon went quite as he listened more closely.

Unclear words escaped her lips that breathed on his neck like a hot burning sending shivers down his spin. A sick feeling built up in him and moved his hand over her face gently to coax her awake. More worry filled when his skin came in contact with hers, an ice cold frost is what she felt like, though her breath was almost like fire. It didn't make sense.

Lia's eyes rapidly moved constantly with hushed words unclear and foreign, "Lia, can you hear me?" Kili whispered into her ear as he tried to shake her awake. It was than he listened more closely to her and froze when he realised it was black speech. _'How's that possible?'_ Kili thought furrowing his brows.

"Kili, yer alright?" Fili murmured leaning up on his elbows.

Kili's voice rose up in panic. "It's Lia, something's wrong."

Everyone now stirred hearing Kili's voice, "What's goin' on?" Bofur groaned.

"Lia wake up!" Kili now sat over Lia's form cupping her face in his shaking hands, "Why won't she wake!?" The question was directed to everyone. Fili crawled over to her side and tried to do the same without luck. "She's freezing…" He said with confusion as the night wasn't even that cold.

Thorin hurried over kneeling over her head. He had feared this was going to happen, but so soon was not what he expected. Everyone gathered around ponding what was wrong with the woman. They all now could hear the words falling from her lips that pierced their ears.

"_Gu Kibum Kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi. Akha-gum-ishi ashi gurum."_

Ori squeaked nervously, "Mahal above….I-is she speaking the orcs tongue?"

"Impossible…." Balin whispered in horror.

Thorin went on to explain as he tried to coax Lia awake, "Elrond warmed me of this, told me she suffered many night terrors when she was in their care…."

They shook and spoke to her trying to coax her awake from the terror she was trapped in. Thorin started to pat her cheeks but even this failed, "Come on Lia, you need to fight it."

It only worsened but the minute. Lia's thrashing arms were pinned down by Fili and bucking hips held by Kili, her head tossed and turned followed by whimpers, it looked as if nothing would work. Then suddenly, she stopped moving, laying there with only soft breathing but didn't open her eyes.

"Lia?" Kili tried again as he leaned closer to her face, "Lia, are you awake?"

They weren't prepared for what happened next. Lia's eyes snapped open, her brown irises now a cold cloudy white. Her back arched and neck curled back as a hitched breath sounded from her open mouth, neck muscles tightened and veins looking as if they would pop any moment.

"_Mahalu-me turg…" _Dwalin whispered.

"W-what's wrong with her?" Bilbo, who stood not far away was feeling rather scared at the scene unfolding.

The Durin's remained close. "She can't breathe!" Kili almost shouted in panic and it was as if fate had called for Gandalf had returned.

"Move out of the way!" Gandalf shoved his way through and quickly placed a hand over Lia's sweating forehead. Throin knew what the wizard was going to do, "No don't-"

"_Tanka tel' taurnin, Vara tel' Seldarine, Ama poldora." _Gandalf started chanting before another protest was given any further.

They all watched as the wizards words repeated and Lia started to relax under his touch, her eyes shut closed for a moment and a soft exhale left her lips before she opened her eyes once more returning to their original chocolate brown as she stared up blankly.

"_Amrâlimê…"_ Kili whispered from above with his hands brushing the hair out of her face and caressing her still cold cheeks, "Are you alright?"

Lia didn't respond at first as she tried to understand what was happening. Looking around she noticed everyone was staring in both fear and worry. Gazing back at Kili her lips trembled lightly trying to find her voice. "W-what happened?"

"You were dreaming. We couldn't wake you…" Kili didn't know what else to say. Slowly, he moved himself off and lay beside her closely.

"Do you need anything to drink?" Fili asked unsure what he could do to be much help.

"No thank you…" Lia's answer was barely a whisper.

"Try to rest," Gandalf suggested with forced smile, "We'll need to get up bright and early, let's all try to get some shut eye."

They all did as he said and got back into their bedrolls sending a few final glances at Lia. Fili and Kili remained close to her making sure she was comfortable and if she needed anything else. Lia didn't say anything else however, other than curling closer against Kili's chest and buried her face into the crook of his neck hiding from the world. Kili hugged her against him never wanting to let go of her in case she was taken away somehow and placed a kiss on top of her head. Fili brushed his hand over her back to try and comfort her and shuffled himself closer against her back as if he was using himself as a shield.

Gandalf smiled softly at the youngsters before departing outside the cave. Throin wanted a word with the wizard and followed behind.

"Why'd you do that?" His tone was low but heavy, "You had no right to corrupt her mind!"

"We didn't have a lot of options," Gandalf explained calmly, "It's not as if I wanted to do it, I know it does no good for her but tell me, Thorin, what else would have you done?"

Thorin didn't answer, instead stood there trying to find an excuse to yell at the wizard but couldn't find anything. Noticing this Gandalf continued. "You did all you could, but in the end I had to do what needed to be done."

"That was no nightmare she was having, that was something else..." Thorin hissed, "How do we know this won't happen again?"

Gandalf grimly answered, "We don't."

"Then," Thorin thought with a frustrated frown, "What can we do to prevent this from happening again? What else is there that might at least ease her mind?"

Gandalf didn't respond at first as he thought on this, "I'm unsure…" His answer didn't give any hope but he didn't say much else, "Lia will be ok. We'll all see how she fairs in the morning. Get some rest, I'll keep watch."

Thorin was too tired to argue anymore and made his way back into the darkened cave leaving Gandalf with his thoughts. He had hoped they ended long ago, but turns out they haven't. The cause of it to happen again he wasn't sure of, but knew something had to be done. Lia shouldn't suffer anymore and as he pondered on this an idea came to mind.

Gandalf didn't know if it would make things better or worse, it was a risk he was willing to take.

The next morning was very quiet. The sun wasn't risen yet they all packed up once more in silence sending a few glances at Lia who stood out of the cave with her back to everyone. She hasn't said anything at all, not even to Kili.

Kili woke without her in his arms. He wanted to make it all better for her, anything to make her smile again. Thorin stopped him from doing this however saying to give her a little space. He didn't like to idea of ignoring her but did as told and stood back as he packed his belongings.

Lia didn't feel herself. She was lost, cold, like there was nothing to be happy about. It's been a long time since she's had the nightmares and for it to happen again clouded her mind so darkly. Lia could feel everyone's eyes on her back and it irritated her, knowing they were watching her every movement as if she was going to break into pieces. She wished they didn't stare.

"Lia?"

'_Leave me alone.'_ Lia wanted to say but didn't and instead kept her back facing the hobbit. "Yes?"

Bilbo gave an apologetic smile, "Bombur has cooked up some breakfast for everyone."

"I'm not hungry…" She responded quietly with her back still facing him.

"You should eat Lia," Bilbo tried again. "We have much more walking to go."

Lia really didn't need this, "I said I'm not hungry."

"Lia," Balin had overheard and came forward, "Tis' not wise to skip meals, at least have something."

She didn't want to face anyone so continued to slowly pack her things. "You can't force me to eat."

"Aye, yer right," Balin softly said with care, "We're just worried that's all lass."

"You don't need to worry…" She fought not to snap but it was becoming very hard as their concerns grew. It only got worse as others overheard and came forward.

Kili finally approached behind her. "Please, have something. It might make you feel better."

"Kili, don't…" Lia warned but he ignored.

"When you found out I didn't eat when you were recovering you weren't happy about it, I promised I wouldn't do that again and I don't want the same to happen to you. Come on, you have to eat something."

Lia lost it. "I don't want to bloody eat just leave me alone!" She threw her bag onto the ground and turned to finally face them. Irritation was written all over her face, they all saw that. "I'm not some pathetic fragile little girl! I don't need everyone watching me every second and I don't want anyone's sympathy, I just want to be treated like the same as everyone else. Is that so much to ask for!? Just get off my back for mahal's sake!"

The dwarves remained silent after her outburst. None had an answer for her. True they were very worried and it couldn't be helped. Kili stared into her tear filled eyes with his soft ones, wanting nothing more than to bring her in for a hug, but as he took a step forward she stepped away shaking her head. "Kili just…just leave me alone..."

Gandalf had watched from his seated position not far outside the cave and cleared his throat to gain their attention. "I might move on ahead while you all pack yourselves and meet you along the path."

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked with suspicion.

"I have business that needs to be dealt with." Gandalf wasn't going to go into detail and looked upon Lia with a gentle smile. "Lia, since you're all packed up why don't you accompany me? Maybe time away from male dwarves will do you good." He said with a light chuckle.

"What?" Fili and Kili both said at once.

Thorin was next, "No, Lia's part of this company. She's not going anywhere alone."

"I don't think that is your choice to make, Thorin." Gandalf raised his brows at him, "Lia is capable of making her own decisions and she's free to come and go as she pleases. Besides, she won't be alone, she'll be with me."

"This is my quest, wizard." Thorin said bitterly, "You don't make the decisions for my company."

Lia ignored them all and simply nodded, "Alright, I'll come."

"No," Kili's nostrils flared with a hard tone, "Lia you're not leaving-"

"Kili please," sadness filled her voice, giving him a bothered look. "I need to clear my head and being around you all isn't helping. I want to be alone…"

Saying those words seemed to sink into everyone, very heavily for Kili, who said nothing else as he watched Lia pick her weapons and backpack up and followed Gandalf, leaving a very hurt heart behind and carrying one along with her.

* * *

_So yeah…poor Lia and poor Kili, let's hope next chapter will be brighter. We shall see. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review._

_**Khuzdul Translation  
**__Vemu – Greetings  
Amrâlimê - My love  
Mahalu-me turg - Aule's Beard_

_**Sindarin Translation  
**__Tanka tel' taurnin - Greater Heal  
Vara tel' Seldarine - Protection  
Ama poldora - Strength_

_**Black Speech Translation**__  
Gu Kibum Kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi. Akha-gum-ishi ashi gurum - No life in coldness, in darkness. Here in void, only death._


	13. Childhood

_Chapter thirteen has arrived! Hope you all enjoy, ideas are always welcome and don't forget to review. Inspiration song is Childhood Memories by Arn Andersson, so beautiful and really goes well with this chapter._

_I own nothing other than my OC. Just a reminder so no new readers get confused, Farili and Lia are the same person._

_**Authors Note: **__I've wondered if the relationship between Kili and Lia was rushed or unreal, because so many say it's not possible to fall in love so quick but I rethink about it and tell myself 'This is bloody Middle-Earth!'. I'm trying to have their love real, not fake, that's something I do not wish to do. Their love was meant to be, souls joined by Aule and Yavanna themselves. I think soulmates desire to be together, can feel each other's feelings and are almost irresistible to one another. This is how I've always thought about it. I just felt like to word out what I was trying to do. I've read many where it's either a low build romance (Which so kill me XD) or the OC keeps pushing away until the very end, which I was almost considering to do with Lia, but I figured this would be a better approach, someone full of worry and fears of the outcome. I hope my explaining is making sense lol. And from my point of view there is nothing wrong with falling in love at first sight, it can happen to people. That's enough of me bragging on about it, I just needed to say it because I'm weird like that. Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

* * *

"_Farili!" Morar's cry out echoed throughout the surrounding trees. Garn and he were sent out by their father to find the child and bring her back home, for she was due to be back almost two hours ago now._

"_Come on, Farili!" Garn called out next, looking around him as if he were a lost puppy._

"_You can't hide from us forever!"_

_Garn furrowed his brows, "Yer really think she's hiding?"_

"_Who knows?" Morar chuckled throwing his arms up, "Dat' lass is always up to mischief, can't keep up."_

"_We'll find 'er, we just have to keep looking 'til we do."_

_Morar than had a thought, "Farili, if yer don't show yourself in de next five seconds, I'm gonna to tell ma and pa it was you who forget ter lock de chickens up that night!"_

_Both the brothers waited in silence. The only sound made was some crows calling off in the distance and small finch birds scattering the trees._

"_Hm, I thought that would work."_

"_I knew it wasn't you!" Garn always had his suspicions about that evening event. "You'd never forget such a simple task. Why did yer take de blame?"_

_Both continued on ahead in search for their sister. Morar remained silent for a mere moment, running his fingers through his tangled hair and brushing it back away from his face. "I don't know…" He sighed with a small twitch up from his lips, "I guess I felt bad for 'er. She didn't mean to forget an' pa would've taken 'er bow away again as punishment. Yer know how much she loves that bow. So we lost the chicken's that night no biggy."_

_Garn couldn't stop grinning at his older brother, "That was a kind thing yer did for 'er."_

_Morar snorted with a smirk, "Yeah well, she still owes me one. So do you."_

"_Me?! What for?"_

"_Remember the broken window when yer were trying to scare away de crows?"_

_Garn stopped his movement followed by Morar, both forgetting what they were really out here for in the first place. "That was like five years ago an' let's not forget yer own me one as well."_

"_Do tell." Morar grinned playfully folding his arms._

"_Few months back, when dat wild boar came charging at us an' yer got bonked by the feral creature? When we got home we lied an' said bandits attacked us to make it sound better, we told pa we finished them off, he was so proud of us."_

"_Well, technically dat's our lie, So I don't really owe yer anything if it's our secret."_

"_That isn't fair! Yer said so yourself you'd do a favour for me one day."_

"_Hm," Morar looked to be deep in thought trying to remember the event. "Nup, can't remember saying dat."_

"_Yer bastard!" Garn threw his daggers onto the ground and jumped onto Morar. Both brothers' rolled few times wrestling each other trying to gain the upper hand. Morar though was more skilled and managed to pin Garn under him and trap his legs down preventing the younger brother from escaping._

_Morar cackled when Garn wriggled like a worm trying to break his hold. "Give up?"_

"_Yer so annoying…I cave." Garn was_ _released from his hold and helped up from the forest ground by Morar._

_Morar also handed him his daggers back, "Come on enough screwing around, we need to find Farili before pa comes looking for us."_

"_I'm right here."_

_Both the brothers turned their necks to see Farili standing at a distance from with narrowed brows._

"_Oi, where have you been?" Morar raised his arms in wonder forgetting everything else, "We've been calling yer for almost an hour!"_

"_Sorry," Farili shrugged with a sheepish smile. "I lost track of time."_

"_Well come on nan'ith, time to go home."_

"_I'll catch up." She knew her answer was said too quickly._

_Morar wasn't going to allow it, "I'm not fooling for dat, come on it's getting late enough as it is."_

"_Five more minutes?"_

"_Farili, what's wrong?" Garn noticed she looked a little on edge as if she were hiding something._

"_N-nothing…you know what? Let's go, it is getting late." Farili tried to brush her way passed them but felt the back of her tunic tugged back._

"_Hold up, hold up." Morar pulled her back in front of him with a smirk. "Come on, cough it up. What are yer hiding?"_

"_Nothing…" She just kept repeating but it was obvious to the brothers she was lying._

"_Not gonna tell us? Garn, what do yer think will make 'er talk?"_

_Farili saw twinkle in both their eyes. She knew they were plotting one of their evil plans and she felt her nerves grow higher when they both started to advance towards her slowly._

"_How 'bout we torture it out of 'er?" Garn held the same grin as Morar as they got closer._

_Farili went to run and hope to lose her brothers in the forest, but this idea failed when she was quickly snatched around the waist by Garn. "N-no wait-" her words cut off when they both started to attack her with their fingers tickling all along her sides. "N-NO STOP!" She burst out in laughter struggling to get out of their hold._

"_You're at our mercy!" Morar faked a growl trying to sound like a monster had found its meal._

_Farili continued to let out squeals of laughter, almost sounding like screams as they continued to make their sister suffer. Her cries echoed around them and through the forest which was soon heard._

_A loud whinny is what stopped the brothers with their motive and only had seconds to look up to see a dark figure launch itself out of the thicket. Brago had heard Farili's cries and came to her rescue to finish off whatever was attacking her. He reared up kicking his hoofs and spread his heavy wings out, presenting his fully figure and size to the attackers._

"_What the-" Garn crawled back frantically trying to move himself from the beast trying to hurt them. Morar was pushed back by the force of the creatures wing's and landed a few feet away with his brother away from Farili._

"_Brago stop!" Farili tried to stand on her feet as Brago stood protectively over her small figure._

_Morar drew his sword ready to put down the crazed animal but was stopped by his sister who raised both her arms up in front of the black winged stallion. "Don't!"_

"_Farili out of the way!" Morar wouldn't risk losing his sister or brother._

_Brago flatten his ears back at the threat given and dug his hoof into the forest bed, digging up the dirt as he tried to warn off. Whoever this was he'll make sure they don't harm his friend._

"_Dubul, dubul…" Farili whispered softly running her fingers over his thick leg, to try and calm him down and explain to her brothers. "Naddad-izdi men."_

_Brago seemed to understand these words said by the child. His ears peaked forward in wonder and hugged his wings against his rips once more. He lowered his head at the child's hair smelling her and searched for any injuries, but found nothing, not a scratch._

"_Morar, Garn, please he was only trying to protect me. He won't harm you."_

_Garn managed to push himself from the ground on shaky legs as he tried to understand what he was seeing right in front of him. It just wasn't possible; here he was face to face with a real live winged stallion. Morar remained on defence however, blade in hands and darted his firm eyes at the creature and back at his sister._

"_Please..." The last thing Farili wanted was for anyone to be hurt, "He's my friend."_

_Morar than studied the way she was stroking the horse's furred leg and how incredibly calm the animal was just under her touch. There was trust. Slowly and still on defense he lowered his blade._

_Garn was slowly stepping closer without even realizing towards the two._

"_Here," Farili reached for Garn's hand once in reaching distance and brought him closer when he hesitated. Even Brago was still nervous with the newcomer, but these were her family. He could trust them._

_Farili placed Garn's hand over Brago's furred shoulder before slowly moving it up towards his feathered wings. Once in contact Garn let out an exhale with a small smile, disbelief washing over his face._

"_He's magnificent," Garn's words were whispered but loud enough. His fingers grazed over the animal's rough feathers then found himself over the shadow of Brago. "How is this even possible?"_

"_His name is Brago," Farili smiled. "He's been hiding in these forests for a long time; we have each other's trust."_

_Morar's total defense was now down as he watched his younger sibling's touching the myth creature. He showed wonder as he sheathed his sword back into his belt._

"_Morar, yer have to have ter touch these feathers." Garn was almost a little child again as he continued to gently brush his fingers over the thick feathers. "It feels completely different then they look."_

_Morar remained where he was though, feet buried into the ground as he tried to think this all over. "H-how long?"_

"_How long what?" Farili didn't really understand the question._

_Licking his lips he tried again. "How long...have you known?"_

_Farili knew he was speaking of Brago. "Remember when I got lost in the forest? Before that I found him. Someone tried to capture him and I saved his life. As you all know I tripped and hit my head, but what you don't know is after I woke I was being followed...it was an orc."_

"_Why the bloody hell didn't yer say anything? Yer could've been hurt or killed!" Morar was growing angry once more at the given news._

"_Brago saved me," She scratched his muzzle softly with a weak smile. "He killed the orc and stayed with me until you came along. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."_

"_He saved yer life?" Garn beamed giving a long comforting rub along his girth. "I like him more by the minute."_

_Morar had mixed emotions showing and didn't know what to say or do._

"_You have to understand why I didn't say anything, I was protecting him. It's not that I don't trust you or ma and pa, but the less that know about him the better. He's the only friend I have and I want nothing to ever happen to him." Farili could feel her eyes starting to burn with fresh tears, bleeding her brother as her hands wrapped around his leg. "Please Morar…don't tell them. It needs to be a secret, for his sake."_

_They three of them already kept enough secrets from their parents. Morar wanted to tell his pa what was discovered, but at the same time he couldn't escape his sisters bleeding eyes. Garn was next to show it to him, he too took a liking with the creature._

_Rolling his head back he sighed heavily, "Alright." He didn't have a second before Farili was latching herself onto him, embracing in a tight hug._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you…" There was nothing else to say._

_Morar returned the hug with a chuckle. Approaching heavy steps brought his eyes in front of him to see the dark horse stepping closer with Garn right at his side. Both held an unsure stare. Brago hesitated as he stretched his neck out to try and smell Morar. Building his confidence, Morar slowly reached forward until the tips of his fingers touched his whiskers. He felt he could finally breathe when he made contact. A powerful feeling rushed through his blood like some kind of magic was released._

"_See?" Farili giggled, "He won't harm you. It's all about trust."_

_The three continued to pet and explore the myth stallion under their hands, admiring his features and thinking to themselves no one will ever get to experience something like this again._

_Morar walked around the stallion coming to face him once more. "Brago," He breathed out the name with a smile. "Yer saved my sister, so you have my trust. Thank you."_

* * *

Lia remained silent as she followed Gandalf down the dirt path through the forest they had just entered. Her eyes stared at nothing as her mind wondered elsewhere. She was hurt, bad, yelling at the company like that it was uncalled for especially at Kili, they didn't do anything wrong. There was much ache in her heart as she tried to think what to do.

Lia reached her hand towards her necklace and felt around the stone attached to it, wanting to gain that strength from the ruin stone, but no matter how long she felt it nothing will happen. She then reached up into her hair where the courting braid was, thinking and wondering what was to come.

"Your mind seems to have wondered off love," Hearing the wizard's voice brought her back to reality. "Said your name a few times and it was as if you weren't here, leaving me as if I was talking to myself like I've lost my mind."

"Sorry Gandalf," Lia apologized with a weak smile, but was quickly gone again. "I just a lot on my mind and thinking what to do next for I do not know anymore. Do you Gandalf?" She wanted to hear his thoughts.

"What I think shouldn't matter, the question is, what do you think?"

"I do not know," It was repeated with a sigh. "I've been thinking about what's happened so far and cannot help but wonder. Am I rushing?"

"Your pace is almost as so as mine dear," Gandalf tried to joke and Lia did smirk softly.

"You know what I mean. Should...should Kili and I be courted so soon?"

Gandalf now stopped and turned to face her, "Lia, are you having doubts?"

"No…maybe, I don't know." She hated not knowing her answer, "Everything's just happened so fast and I cannot help but think we're rushing. But my heart is aching right now for him, I feel what he feels and its stirring me up like crazy. I do love him," She admitted fully, believing it more than anything now, "I know he loves me, but I don't want to be a distraction to him. If I end up in a dangerous situation he'll do whatever it takes to make sure I'm safe and I don't want him throwing his life on the line like that."

"But Lia, if it were the other way around would you do the same for him?"

_Yes._ She would.

Lia stared at Gandalf with wide wet eyes feeling her emotions well up through her. She couldn't find her voice so she answers with a nod.

"What you and Kili have is special and you both are going to protect each other no matter the situation. It is scary, I know, but you'll grow use to it just like him. You're both very young still and will adjust to what you're feeling. He is your one, your other half, and always will be, even after death."

Lia was lost for words. Slowly she moved forward towards Gandalf and hugged around his robes. She exhaled a shaky breath and felt him rub her back gently over her back.

Gandalf smiled and lifted her chin up under his fingers, "You are not rushing anything, you're moving on and that couldn't make me any happier, your family would be very proud of you."

Moving away Lia wiped the tears from her face and smiled up at him, "I know, and thank you again. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I've fallen and you've picked me right back up. I can never thank you enough."

Gandalf smiled kindly at the young woman, "Well, don't thank me just yet. There's still one last thing that I must do."

"Oh?" Lia watched as he walked on ahead and quickly followed behind, "What must you do?"

He didn't reply at first as he moved on ahead with her. They carried on like this for a mere longer before they came to a separate path. Gandalf stopped and looked down at her. She clearly saw he was up to something.

"Gandalf, where are we? Why'd we stop?" She asked with a short laugh.

"My dear child," He spoke with sympathy, "I invited you to join this quest because it was time for you to face your past, move on, start over, and not on your own isolated from the world but with your kin." Stepping closer to the woman he knelt down a little closer. "Do you know where we are?"

Lia was about to answer him before a warm breeze blew through her hair and against her skin. It felt familiar, but why? It was wind it shouldn't feel different, but it did. Looking above her she watched as the green and yellow leafs flew against the air and few falling down around her. She couldn't help but study the trees surrounding her and then stopped when she faced the separate road leading deeper into the forest.

_That path looks familiar. But how have I seen it before?_ She questioned herself scanning over the environment.

Everything was trying to tell her something, she could feel it, no matter how crazy it sounds. She was spinning around in the one spot more than a few times before coming to a halt facing the separate path leading elsewhere. It would lead in another direction from Erebor bringing them off course, however she felt her feet inch closer to it and spotting again.

It was then it all came back so quickly the air in her almost vanished. "It can't be…" Lia softly breathed, "Gandalf, how are we here?"

"You didn't know a lot of the outside world growing up. Neither did your brothers, but I can ashore you that we are indeed here." He stepped behind her placing his hand over her shoulder, "Take the path, Lia. It will lead you to where you need to go. I'll wait here for the rest of the company."

No other thought was given, she couldn't think anymore. Her body was drawn towards the ongoing path that would lead her back to her childhood. She felt numb but managed to keep herself steady.

_You can do this. Be strong, Lia. Do it for your family, Gandalf, the company, and for Kili._

She was coming home.

* * *

Amongst the dwarves was very quiet. Beyond that, there was an uncomfortable settling in the air that had each dwarf whispering to one another or remained quiet as they continued their way.

Kili was at the front keeping a distance from the others. He was angry. It wasn't at himself, Lia or anyone else, he just felt enraged. Lia left him, she was out of his reach and it was slowly killing him being away from her.

_Does she still love me? Will she still want to marry me?_ He thought these questions over with much thought but it didn't make him any better on bit.

Throin, who was leading, or following behind Kili, felt the horrible tension coming from his nephew. This is what he was afraid of happening and wanted to avoid it. It was no one's fault the way things were now. It was one of those things that just had to happen.

Balin was beside his king and knew exactly what was going on through his mind, "The youngsters will sort it out sooner or later. It still doesn't affect our quest."

"But it does." Thorin exhaled, "This is what I was concerned about for him. Kili isn't thinking straight and is ignoring all of us, even his own brother. That's just not him."

"I know, Thorin, but understand that Kili is only hurting right now. It will wear off once we catch up with Gandalf and Lia."

Fili had overheard his uncle and Balin talking to one another and without another thought he jogged up ahead to Kili. "Come on, brother. Talk to me." Fili tried getting Kili's attention, "I know your upset right now but don't push us away, especially me. I want to help."

"You can't help, no one can." Kili didn't stop or look at his brother.

"Kili, please, we know how much you love Lia and we understand what you're going through-"

"No you don't!" Kili's outburst forced everyone to stop everyone, "You have no idea what I'm feeling right now! None of you understand what it's like, it's eating away at me the longer I'm away from her and you all think you understand, but you don't!"

Fili took a step forward, "Kili-"

"You'll never understand, brother what it's like. You'll never understand!"

"Kili, you're stressed and angry I get that. But I've never seen you like this before. You're right, I don't know what it's like but I will one day. My _nanar_ or not I'll still find love, just like you."

Kili closed his eyes shaking his head lowly, "It won't be the same! You'll never know the feeling!"

"Kili, that's enough!" Thorin had to put an end to this before Kili said something he'd really regret. Basically he just told his brother he'll never know what it'll be like to love.

It was like Thorin's words slapped Kili across the face to bring him out of his darken anger and stared blankly at everyone who watched on with concerned looks. "Fili," He looked back at his brother worry, "I-I'm sorry I'm not myself, I didn't mean what I said."

Fili closed the distance between them and pressed their foreheads together, "I know" He whispered smiling. He then brought Kili into headlock and dragged him along with a cackle as his little brother struggled, "Come on you angered troll. Let's go find your one."

All the company could do was chuckle at them and carry one ahead.

A half hour went by and they were all beginning to worry of the whereabouts of Gandalf and Lia.

"Where are they?" Dwalin rumbled deeply, "That wizard shouldn't 'av taken Lia so far."

"They shouldn't be too far." But Thorin was growing concerned. What was Gandalf thinking? Maybe a little time away from them might've been good for Lia but still, this couldn't be a something repeated. He was surprised Kili had remained calm, or so he thought. Kili did look worried but Fili was at his side quietly talking, which must've some the trick to keep Kili moving without getting stressed again.

"Ah, there you are." Gandalf spotted them coming up sitting on top of a bolder buffing his pipe. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show. But none the less, good timing, and good you're here now."

Thorin wanted to give an ear full to the wizard when his eyes scanned around for Lia, but there was no sight of her. Before he could say anything the question was right away asked.

"Where's Lia?" Kili's face turned pale when he didn't see her.

"She's gone on ahead." Gandalf missed the horror given from each dwarf. Even Bilbo looked taken back.

"You let her go venturing on her own!?" Kili couldn't suppress his yelling.

Thorin hushed him, letting him know he'll deal with it, but still had firmness in his voice. "Why'd you let her go? We travel as a company and none of us separate for any reason, do you understand?"

"Oh, I do understand." Gandalf calmly said as if it wasn't a big deal, "But for the reason is why I brought her along with me. She needs to make peace and this is the only way to do it."

"Make peace?" Thorin furrowed his brows, "Speak clearly, wizard. As a matter of fact we don't have time to talk about this. We're moving on and we'll find Lia along the way." He started to move on again with everyone following in the right direction.

"You're going the wrong way." Gandalf pointed down the second path, "You'll find Lia to be at the end of this path."

"That takes us off course," Gloin didn't sound pleased one bit, none of them did.

Kili didn't want to wait around or argue anymore, he moved towards the path Gandalf directed without a second thought.

"Kili, wait!" Thorin called out to him.

He did turn back around to face him, "I'm going to find her, you can either come or don't."

Thorin ignored his nephew and quickly questioned, "What game are you playing, wizard?

"I'm playing no such game," Gandalf answered with a huff and got himself sorted, "Thorin Oakenshield, last night you asked me if there was any way to help Lia with her night terrors. Well, I pray this will."

Fili now got involved, "How do you mean?"

Thorin exhaled thinking deeply over it, "Are you sure this will help, Lia?"

"No," He honestly answered. "But if not this then there's nothing else I can think of."

"So," Thorin lazily thought over the wizards plan, "We take the path, find Lia, and bring her back. Is that the plan?" It sounded bit ridicules really.

Gandalf smirked, "We take the path, find Lia, and we'll continue the journey early tomorrow morning." He didn't miss the groans from them.

"You want us to delay? We're already behind!" Dwalin protested.

"One day." Gandalf hoped to convince them, at least Thorin. "That's all I ask. After this, I'll not interfere with your quest anymore."

_One day._ Thorin kept telling himself and nodded. "One day, but after this I cannot delay anymore, even for Lia."

"Understood."

Kili wouldn't wait anymore and continued his way with Fili, Ori and Bilbo running up behind him to catch up. Gandalf tailed them with everyone else following.

* * *

"Master Gandalf, where are we?" Dori asked curiously looking around him.

"We are nowhere master Dori. No one has lived in this area for some time."

The path continued on the further they went the more beautiful it got. Trees still full with leafs with few fallen along the road and they passed what looked to be a large river close by. Ori was already there looking around him and noticed a thick rope tied to a sturdy tree branch. He smiled as he remembers having one growing up back home at the Blue Mountains.

Bilbo wondered through the lush grass and weeds blooming with daisies, billy buttons and lavender covering just about everywhere where the grass grew. It reminded him of the Shire, something he's missing very much and brought sweet gentle thoughts to mind.

They soon climbed or crawled under wooden fencing, but were hidden with much of the vegetation growing and the fence was half broken with fallen pieces of wood. Now they were in more of the clearing. Ahead of them they saw what looked to be a cottage and all stilled to look over the scenery.

"Blesses," Balin softly spoke. "This is quite the scenery."

"Aye," Bofur chirped. "I wonders who use to live 'ere?"

By the looks of the lodge and vegetation growing thickly around everything they figured no one has been around for a short time.

Fili looked beyond and noticed a familiar figure. "Look, there's Lia."

Not far from the lodge there was a running river, rooted at the bank of the river was Lia who sat on a swing lazily rocking back and forth, her mind lost in thoughts with her eyes fixed on the running water.

Kili was the first to move and carefully made his way to her without saying anything.

"Gandalf," Thorin looked up at the wizard, "Is this place what I think it is?"

It was as is both could read each other's minds. "Indeed it is, Thorin. What your all seeing is Lia's childhood, her memoires, her home."

Kili was soon closer and smiled softly as he slowly came up behind Lia who was still seated on the swing. She knew he was there but she didn't want to leave her spot. It was so relaxing. He came around to stand in front of her with a gentle smile. "Hey…"

"Hey." Lia whispered with a sweet smile.

Kili nervously took a step closer to her and it wasn't before long Lia hopped off and embraced him. Kili didn't want to let go, ever. He sighed against her hair with her face nuzzled into his tunic; his arms curled around her in a tight hug and felt all his worries wash away.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Lia's hoarsely said.

"No," Kili shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I just...we just worry about you."

"I know and it's ok. " Lia leaned away to look at him better with sparkling eyes. "I love you, never forget that. What I feel for you won't change."

Kili's smile brightens and leaned down kissing her softly. "_Amrâlimê_, I'll love you forever, whatever happens. I'll always find you no matter where we are and nothing will ever tear us apart. Our souls are joined and always will be."

Lia was overrun with emotions. Being here and having Kili with her was more then she could ask her right now. They two held each other close as they stared out to the river beside them with everyone watching on with warm smiles.

She was home again.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading :D_

_**Khuzdul Translations**__  
Nan'ith – Younger sister  
Dubul – Easy  
Naddad-izdi men - Their my brothers  
Nanar – one  
Amrâlimê - My love_


	14. Old Friends

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed. H__ope you all enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**Authors note:**__ Just wanted to add in a couple of things. With dwarf pregnancy, I've looked online and there are different time frames from everyone how long they last. Most were thirteen months other's ten and even nine. I've decided to go with thirteen because this is the one I've mostly come across from others stories._

* * *

"_There is an inn, a merry old inn beneath an old grey hill, and there they brew a beer so brown that the man in the moon himself came down one night to drink his fill."_

_Five year old Farili softly sang one of her favourite songs as she skipped through the lush grass not far from her mother, who was tending to the garden surrounding the lodge, grooming flowers and vegetables ripe for picking._

_Anna looked up at her little girl while resting on her knees beside the garden bed. She smiled at her daughter, watching her long locks wave around her shoulders as she twirled and skipped about. Farili was her little miracle. She thought over everything that happened around that time and before._

"_The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a fire-stringed fiddle; and up and down he runs his bow, now squeaking high, now purring low, and sawing in the middle."_

_She had difficulties birthing her second son, Garn. It was just one of those things that happened. After being in labour for fifteen four hours blood started to show, Durgar made the hard decision to go search for a healer and leave Morar to help his mother, who in fact was still very young and didn't really understand what was going on, but the young lad did as told. There was no other choice._

"_And O! The rows of silver dishes and the store of silver spoons! For Sunday there's a special pair, and these they polish up with care on Saturday afternoons."_

_Lucky for them a healer happened to be traveling along the road not far from them and was more than happy to help with the birthing. After a few more hours Garn was brought into the world, healthy and glowing. Sadly, the healer told them that it was likely Anna could never have another child, because there was probably damage from this birth. Anna was of course saddened by the given news but at the same time was so proud to have her two sons and one love in her life._

_After time passed the boys quickly grew. During two weeks Anna went through what she thought to be morning sickness, but didn't think it was possible after what the healer told her. Durgar and her suspected it was just a bug and it would fade away, but Anna somehow knew it wasn't. After a few months passed she started to develop and both were convinced they were having another child._

"_The Man in the Moon was drinking deep, and the cat began to wail; a dish and a spoon on the table danced, the cow in the garden madly pranced, and the little dog chased his tail."_

_Birthing Farili was strangely pleasant, she couldn't remember any pain, it happened so fast no one could remember much until the moment the child was born. At exactly midnight, they had a baby girl. Durgar wanted to name her Farn but Anna liked the name Lillian. That is how Farili came to be her name and it was well suited for their beautiful girl._

_Both would've loved more children. But with Anna's age increasing Durgar didn't want to risk it, for he couldn't bear to lose his love if they had to repeat the events what happened with Garn. She understood his concern, and their family of five was completed._

_Anna brought herself back to the present and beamed at her little girl again before returning to the flowers she was tending. Durgar was taking the boys hunting, so they'll be back before dark._

"_So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, a jig that would wake the dead: He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, while the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: 'It's after three!' he said."_

_Farili giggled loudly as an eclipse of moths flew up into her face inexpertly, waving them out her face feeling their wings tickle her skin._

_The sound of something or someone approaching fast caught her attention. Farili stood still in her spot and looked in the direction the noise was coming from. No one ever comes to their lodge. This made her feel a little nervous._

_Before she could blink a brown blur came out of the shrubs and towards her._

"_Mummy!" Farili almost screamed as she ran back to her for protection._

_Anna stood up quickly hearing her daughter's scream, fearing the worst as her child ran behind her legs to hide herself. However, Anna relaxed when she realised what it was._

_Farili slowly peeked around her mother's legs, wide innocent eyes curiously looking to see what it was. She was very surprised to see rabbits, very big ones, pulling what looked to be a sled and another dwarf._

"_Radagast," Anna smiled warmly stepping towards her old friend, Farili sticking close behind her. "It's wonderful to see you again."_

"_Dear Anna, tis' great joy to see a friendly face." Radagast chuckled lightly, moving off the sled and towards the woman and child._

"_Farili," Anna looked down at her frightened child, "this is Radagast the brown, he's a good friend, and a wizard."_

_Now having more interest Farili fully brought her head around, gazing the wizard and taking in his unusual appearance. Slowly, she raised her hand up pointing directly at him. "You have bird poop on you."_

"_Farili!" Anna hushed her softly, "It is not nice to judge other's appearance."_

"_Tis' quite alright, Anna." Radagast giggled at the child. He then proceeded with whistling out and two small birds came fluttering down at him. Farili watched as he removed his large hat and the birds nest in before placing his hat back on as if it was an everyday thing. Witnessing this caused the little girl to giggle before laying her eyes on the furred rabbits._

"_Can I pat your rabbits?"_

"_Why of course you can, they love attention. Oh, and they are called Rhosgobel rabbits, much bigger than ordinary ones. Go ahead, don't be shy." He encouraged her a little and moved away watching the child softly petting them one by one._

_Anna smiled watching Farili treat them with care. "Thank you for coming, Radagast. It's been a while since we've seen each other."_

"_Aye, indeed it has. How's life treating for yer family?"_

_Anna looked over her surroundings and the lodge her family lived in. "It's been rather nice. We haven't have problems for a long time. I hope it remains this way."_

_Radagast gave a flat smile, one she didn't notice as she watched her little girl. "So do I lassie." He gazed his eyes over at the small child and exhaled through his nose. "So do I…."_

* * *

Even though it was still morning, nearing midday, Thorin has agreed to allow this day to be spared, preparing and getting full rest for the long journey ahead.

Thorin studied his surroundings. After being left unattended for a time, the farm had over grown with vegetation, wood slowly rotting, and the lodge had seen better days. Other than these things it looked to be rather peaceful.

He looked around at the others.

Dwalin and Balin were scouting the barn which had some of the old dwarven armoury in storage, obviously Durgar's. The two brothers searched around finding a few weapons too. They were very drawn into discovering these.

Looking over near the lake behind the lodge he lightly smirked at the scene. Kili, Lia, Ori, Bofur and Bifur gathered around the handcrafted rope swing as Fili swung back and forth, whooping out as if he were a child again. He chuckled warmly at the scene unfold.

Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Nori and Dori were gathered where they would make camp, preparing stew for lunch and getting comfortable knowing they weren't going anywhere today. Maybe this is what they all needed, just a rest and some peace.

Slowly, his eyes lie on the lodge once more, and found himself stepping towards the abandoned home. Standing in front of the entrance his eyes roamed over, the first thing he noticed was the deep claw marks scratched against the outside home and the fallen door, covered in old leaves and dirt from the years passing.

He swallowed thickly and stepped inside the home. Right away the air felt cold, like as if a sickness lied within. So many belongings and furniture were gone, most likely taken by bandits.

Walking around, he sketched out everything. From the dusty floor boards to the cobweb ceiling and gathering every detail, the design and make of the home, Lia had mentioned her parents built this lodge together.

Thorin found himself in one of the rooms. He didn't need to figure out where Durgar and his wife were killed; he was standing right on top of it. More claw marks from a warg dug deeply against the floor boards and walls. The bed was managed, snapped and torn apart as if it was a tooth pick.

His eyes soon found where Durgar must have lead his children to go through and make their getaway. The trap door was ripped off.

'_The orcs must have been hunting them down. But why, why couldn't they leave them alone?' _If the youngsters had been fast enough they might have made it.

From here, the journey back to the Blue Mountains was about two months.

Thorin sighed heavily. He left the room and outside once again pinching his fingers over the bridge of his nose.

"Thorin?" Balin came over, looking a little worried at his leader and dear friend. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I feel like I have." Thorin responded lowly and stepped onto the grass, away from the lodge.

Balin followed. "What'd you see?"

Thorin gazed up and mumbled. "It doesn't matter." His eyes cast over at Kili and Lia, both walking along the banks of the river with joined hands. "Did you find anything?"

"Little armoury and few weapons, but the choice will be Lia's if she wishes to take them, otherwise best to leave behind. However, we found something else. Mithril."

"Mithril? You sure?"

Balin nodded, "Only little of it, but it sure took me by surprise. I'll ask Lia is she wishes to keep it or not."

He agreed. Then a question came to mind. "Balin, why do you think Durgar never came to the Blue Mountains?"

Balin shrugged sadly. "I'm unsure. Possibly it was to do with his wife. After all, not all dwarves living in the Blue Mountains are as kind to other kins. He might've feared she wouldn't be accepted."

It was most likely that, for Thorin knew this was true. "Still, Durgar and his bloodline have been loyal and protected my family for generations. I would've helped."

"Of course you would've," Balin smiled warmly. "However, that still might've not been the reason, there could've been many more. Sadly, I don't think we'll ever know."

Thorin didn't reply and wondered away with Balin right behind him.

A little after midday everyone had explored a little on the small farm of Lia's home. Bombur had just finished making a stew for everyone and they all gathered to get some food in them.

Kili and Lia had done a little walking around, Lia telling him small different stories from her childhood in different areas. He did rather enjoy hearing this, but mostly because Lia seemed happy.

"How do you feel, coming back here?" He questioned softly.

Lia smiled lightly as she strayed along beside him, "I never expected to come back, I never thought I could. But being here again has helped a little in a way. I feel my mind isn't as clouded as it used to be. I guess I'm...ok, being home. I feel like a weight has been lifted off me."

Kili stopped, forcing Lia to do the same, and then he grazed the back of his fingers over her glowing cheek causing her to blush warmly. "As long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

Lia fought the urge to roll her eyes but couldn't cease the smirk, "Your happiness matters too, that includes everyone."

"You think so much of other's you forget about yourself sometimes. Like it or not today is about you." Leaning forward Kili gently kissed her forehead. Feeling the warmth of his lips against her skin sent funny blissful tingles over her skin. "Come, let us head back."

She was going to, but remained in her spot as her eyes carefully glanced over her surroundings. The forest, shrubs thicker than before, trees reaching higher than her memory remembered last, it also reminded her who lived here when her family did. _Is he still here?_ There was only one way to find out.

"Lia?" Kili noticed she wasn't following and turned to face her, "You alright?"

"Yeah…" She answered softly, "There's just something I need to find out."

"How do you mean?" Stepping closer slowly, Kili grew a little worried. With her back facing him she brought her hands to her lips – cupping them and blowing out a loud, smooth whistle that could've been heard throughout the forest.

Kili furrowed his brows, "Was that you?"

Finally turning back around she nodded lightly, "Yeah, my mother taught me how. I use to do it as a child growing up." Facing the trees once more she again blew out another.

"What are you doing?" Kili couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

She didn't give an answer to him right away; instead, she focused on her surroundings with sharp ears, hearing anything in return. So far after three calls, nothing. But she didn't give up there. "I'm calling."

Four more attempts and Kili was rather enjoying the sounds he was hearing from her. It was rather clever to make such a beautiful soothing sound in such a simple way. He now stood beside her and softly asked her, "What are you calling to? Are you expecting a response?" He meant it as a joke, not realising how serious she was.

"Maybe…"

Meanwhile the rest of the company not far from them watched one, hearing the new strange sounds coming from the woman got their attention.

"What's the lass doin'?" Bofur asked a little puzzled, and he wasn't the only one.

"I've never heard anything like it" Dori narrowed his brows, "Is it some kind of magic?" His ridicules question was ignored.

"I think it's rather relaxing." Bilbo expressed enjoying the sounds.

Thorin eyed the wizard with creased brows, "Can you explain to us what she's doing, Gandalf?" The wizard chuckled lightly, which he didn't expect.

"Merely a beautiful talent Lia is expressing."

"She looks like she's waiting for something to happen."

Gandalf looked down at him and shrugged, almost knowingly, "Perhaps she is."

One after another Lia whistled out clearing into the air, yet as she continued she started to feel a little mournful when still no sign of life was given in return. _Maybe he's gone?_ She hated thinking like this but what else could it be? _Maybe he doesn't remember me?_

She stood there in silence for another mere moment before it was broken by Kili. "Lia, what's the matter?" He could clearly see the disappointment in her face.

Turning around to face him she held in the tears and forced a gentle smile. "Tis' ok. Let's go back to the others." She went to leave but Kili prevented her from doing so.

"_Amrâlimê_, please tell me, what has upset you?"

"Kili, it doesn't matter…"

"It does matter." He now placed his hands over her shoulder, almost tightly but not enough to make her uncomfortable. "What can I do to make it better?" His voice was firm, determined to fix whatever made his love so sad.

"There is nothing you can do. As I said, it doesn't matter. Please, can we just forget it?"

_No._ He wanted to say hut held his tongue to prevent any further arguments. Bitting his lower lip he forced a smile and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, tugging her back towards the others. Only few steps were taken before the sound of a horse whinny echoed from the distance.

Lia stopped her movements hearing it and thought it was just her imagination. It wasn't just her though. Kili and the other's had faintly heard it, besides Oin, who held his trumpet to his ear turning his head at everyone confused what they were listening to.

"Yer hear that?" Dwalin's fingers grazed over the hilt of his axe ready for whatever.

Lia was reluctant and had to force herself to turn back around to face the forest once more. Kili followed her gaze and wasn't sure what was going to happen next. One more time she blew out a whistle and within seconds, a response was given.

The sound of a horse nickering and whinny grew louder the second time. This caused everyone to stand from their seated spots and search around them almost like they were preparing for a fight.

Kili wanted to know what was going on. The sound of thundering beats thumped throughout the air, the breeze picking up as if a storm was rolling in, but the sky was crystal clear, it didn't make sense.

A large dark figure leaped out from the shrubs causing everyone to either fall on their behind or stumble back in shock. The trees around them blew sideways against the beating wings of the black beast, watching as the creature reared tall kicking its front hoofs showing his powerful figure.

Kili stumbled backwards and almost falling, but managed to keep his balance on his feet. He tried to pull Lia back with him but she shook her head with a calm smile. "It's ok."

Thorin's jaw hung open, not believing wat he was seeing was real. Ori was being shield by Dori and Nori protecting their youngest brother. Everyone had their weapons drawn, ready to defend themselves from the crazed creature. The creature obviously didn't like the newcomers in his territory. He nervously stomped his hoofs kicking up the earth as a warning for them to get out of here.

"Kili, Lia! Get away from that thing!" Thorin shouted almost desperately. The company then started to advance to try and make the beast back off from the youngsters causing the creature to snort heavily at their threating pose.

"Wait!" Lia turned around lifting her arms up in front of them. This all remained her of when her brothers first found out about Brago. She knew what their reactions were going to be and she needed to show them that Brago meant no harm and only nervous.

"Lower your weapons!" Gandalf ordered from his exact standing position. "Thorin, there is no need for this!" However the wizard was ignored.

"Move away now!" Thorin reached out grabbing the back of Kili's coat and pulling him behind him.

Lia stepped back out of Thorin's reach before he could get a hold of her. Doing this caused her back to bump into the winged stallion. Everyone held their breath, waiting for what was to happen next.

Brago's ears perked and craned his neck forward down towards Lia. His nostrils flared as he smelled the familiar scent of her. Lia slowly turned around to face him. She could see Brago was nervous and she didn't blame him. Slowly she reached forward and gently grazed her finger tips over his forelock.

'_Shamukh galikh bâha.'_

Brago nickered lowly in response to her. He's missed the woman dearly. After what happened he didn't know if he ever was going to see her again, for he feared she was killed that tragic night. Now she had returned to him. Lowering his head down at her, Lia kissed lightly against his soft fur before wrapped bodt her arms around him, leaning her own against his and sighed happily.

"By Durin's beard…." Hearing the voice Lia was reminded she wasn't the only one here. Turing back around, she breathed out a sharp giggle at their baffled expressions. "Tis' ok," She didn't mean for her voice to turn into a whisper, "He's a friend."

"Friend? First, it was mushroom smoking brown wizard, then the tree shagging elves, and now a bloody flying horse!?" Dwalin's face was almost purple over his outburst as he tried to come to terms with this. Lia bit her lips stopping herself from laughing at Dwalin. She continued to stroke Brago's mane with her eyes wondering over the company, watching who was going to speak or move at least. After a moment Kili stepped forward, only to be stopped my Thorin's firm hold over his shoulder. He shrugged it off and took another few steps.

Brago took notice of the dwarf approaching and started to bob his head high feeling uneasy and stumbling back a little. Lia was quick to calm him softly, bringing his head back down and rubbing both her hands over his forehead with comforting strokes. "Shh shh. _Dubul_. _Buhâ-êizdi. Abâd._" She whispered into furry ear continuously running her fingers threw his mane.

Kili could feel his heart beating fast with every step he took. Licking his lips nervously he reached out, almost doubtful, and almost fled back when Brago snorted heavily without reason and slowly shuffled closer.

Lia smiled, watching Kili's hand only inches away now from Brago's nose. Now curios, Brago inched his head forward to close the distance and feel the new fingers touch him. Kili felt like he could breathe again. Brago sniffed the newcomer, gaining his scent and getting use to male smell.

"All this time, Brago, the feather you carry…." His eyes slowly gazed towards Lia who held a sheepish grin. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I told you, would have you believed me?" Lia questioned raising her brows. She got her answer from Kili's smirk. "I'm sorry I didn't, but you know now."

Without thinking, Kili stepped forward along the creature's side, eyes wondering over the large figure of the stallion gaining every possible detail about it. Brago stretched his wings out making Kili gasp at the size he presented. His fingers softly touched the crow like feathers underneath, whispered words he couldn't even hear himself before making his way underneath his belly.

"No way..." Fili breathed out with a gentle snicker and stepped away from the company and carefully towards them. Thorin wanted to protest but Gandalf stopped from doing so.

"There is no threat here, Thorin. What you're all looking is the last of his kin, from my knowledge that is, and Lia is a trusted friend. If you allow it, he could have yours as well."

Thorin sighed as he looked ahead, watching Lia and his sisters-sons petting a creature of myth told in stories as if it was a house pet. Lia was just full of surprises, and they couldn't help but respect and love her more every day. Sighing heavily he glanced back at the wizard. "How did Lia tame such a thing?"

"You're mistaken, Thorin. Respect is earned. Honesty is appreciated. Trust is gained. Loyalty is returned."

Dwalin leaned in closer to him and whispered. "What now?" The warrior didn't know what was best right this moment.

Thorin knew that meant, _do we stay or leave?_ He already knew the answer. "We'll camp here for the night."

* * *

_The song at the start of the chapter is one of Tolkiens called 'Merry inn'. Old friends reunited. It was a little tricky to type honestly, but I'm very happy how it turned out. Let me know what you think. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review._

_**Khuzdul Translations  
**__Amrâlimê - My love  
Shamukh galikh bâha – Hello good friend  
__Buhâ –êizdi - __They're my friends  
Abâd - I am here_


	15. Soaring In The Wind

_Thanks to those who followed and reviewed. Thought I'd give a quicker update this time. Hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. Please read and review and ideas are always welcome._

_**Authors note: **__I've read back on this story and I'll be sure to edit the mistakes when I get the chance. I didn't realise how many there were, a little embarrassing. I've added a few background's from a few of the companies life's back in the Blue Mountains and I'm not saying it's all true or correct, however this is what fun information was told in the extended edition video vlogs of the hobbit and thought it would be fun to watch. Also, I watched the battle of five armies extended last night and it was pretty epic. Love the extended, although I wish it was much longer, I feel more could have been done. But what they didn't include in the theatre release does make a better difference. For those who haven't seen it, you should, because it will make a lot more sense. Mostly it's the amount of blood and the legs and head's being ripped off that's in the extended. I like it, because I love my blood and gore lol I have issues._

* * *

The day faded before the night was upon them. Everyone knew they'll be on their way again bright and early to continue their journey as soon as possible. For every dark night, there's a brighter day.

Everyone gathered around the campfire, eating their supper and still trying to understand how Brago's existence was even possible.

Brago at first was uneasy around them, never being surrounded by so many at once made him very agitated. But he saw how close his friend was to them and any friend of hers he could trust, like her brothers. What confused him was they all kept calling her Lia. He didn't understand, although he only figured it to be a nickname. She'll always be known as Farili to him.

Most of the older dwarves hadn't approached him, still feeling uneasy about it but didn't stop others from doing so.

Biblo had gained the courage to carefully approach the massive stallion and offered him an apple from the palm of his hand. Brago eagerly took the fruit and left behind juices and bitten chunks as remains for the hobbit. Bilbo wasn't too impressed with this happening but none the less he wiped his hand on his coat chuckling and stepped away.

Brago quickly grew fond of both Kili and Fili, the brother's scent was all new to him but he could sense no form of danger from them.

Fili was probably the most enthusiastic one getting to know the stallion. He ran around like little boy with Brago trotting up behind him like they were playing a game of chase, and continued doing this in continues circles for what felt like hours. Brago caught him a few times by tugging at the back of his coat with his muzzle before going after him again.

Kili was gentle with his delicate wings. He made sure not to pull at any as he run his finger into the softness of the feathers, a feeling he never expected to feel. They were nothing like regular bird feathers; these were unnatural, like the finest silks in all of Middle-Earth.

Lia continued to stay close and beam brightly as some of the other's got to know him. She wouldn't pressure the others, it's their choice if they want to or not.

Before they knew it, the night took over the sky. A fire was made by Gloin and supper was served by Bombur. To their surprise Brago had joined as well and now was lying down behind Lia, relaxing and enjoying the warm comfort.

Lia told the story to everyone of how she came to know Brago. "All I know is someone had tried to catch him because he was tangled in ropes and was suffering. I managed to cut the ropes and he took off, leaving this feather behind." She twirled it between her fingers. "I was trying to find my way back home and I somehow tripped, rolling down a hill before hitting my head and everything went blank. When I woke it was dark and a storm was rolling in. I didn't know where I was and I tried to find my way. I was being followed by an orc and I tried to get away, but I wasn't fast enough. Brago came out of nowhere and killed the orc. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

Everyone was amazing hearing it told, a favour for a favour, as most would say and the trusted bond between the two was so strong.

"I'm just still astounded such a creature exists." Balin chuckled lightly.

Lia stroked Brago's fur against his neck as she leaned back into his warmth. "I'm happy to see him again. Feels like a lifetime."

Kili was with his brother, both sitting close by and watched on in amazement. Kili didn't want to intervene their time together and tonight she should have her moment. They had their whole lives ahead of them to hold each other, this he told himself.

"Will he follow us?" It was a question Thorin has been wondering.

"He might until we reach the next boarder. After that I think he'll stay, because he doesn't go beyond those boarders, for his own wellbeing."

The night was rather peaceful. Many of the dwarves discussed over stories from their life's and talked of their friends and families at the Blue Mountains. None had openly talks much during their travels so it was a good chance for Lia to learn a few things about them.

She was surprised to find out Ori, Nori and Dori had the same mother but different father's. Dori was the eldest which she had suspected after watching the way he mother's over Ori like a child. It made her giggle seeing such family love from him. Nori was the second eldest and Lia had half an idea already what he was like. He was a thief. Back in Rivendell she caught him stealing some candle holders. Dori tells him off more often then she realised, and pointed out he was kicked out of home because of it. This was just for a laugh. Ori of course was the youngest and the sweetest dwarf Lia has met. He loved to draw so much and it was because of this that Lia gave him her mother's journal for safe keeping.

Mostly everyone had gone to sleep and Bifur was first to take the night watch. Brago never moved an inch away from Lia and remained in his spot by her. Lia had been rubbing his fur and wing's for hours but didn't get tired of it one bit. Kili was still wide awake with Fili snoring beside him. He watched in awe as she whispered softly to the stallion. Soon he noticed she was removing her necklace and taking the stone off the chain.

"What are you doing?" He couldn't help but ask.

Lia eyed him with a tight smile. "I'm going to braid the stone into his mane."

"Are you sure?" He shuffled closer.

"I know what you're thinking. My father made it to my mother and she gave it to me, so I should keep it? But I've thought about it and I really want to do this." She talked as she parted at a small section in Brago's locks and started braiding neatly.

Kili smiled softly. "If it makes you happy that's all that matters."

She managed to tie the stone into the braid tightly so it wouldn't fall out and finished it off.

"What'll you do with the chain?" He wondered.

"I'll still keep it. It's mithril, so it's special to me still."

Soon she lay down beside Brago and looked over at Kili. "Will you lay with me?"

He wasn't sure about this. "I-I think Brago won't like that-" She giggled softly at him.

"Don't be ridicules. Please?"

Slowly and with precaution he slide on the outside of her and tucked one of his arms under her head for support and his other wait her waist gently.

"Thank you, Kili."

"Goodnight, _Amrâlimê_."

"Night…"

Kili closed his eyes for only a short second before he heard Brago making a deep rumble sound and felt something soft being laid over him and Lia. Opening his eyes again he saw Brago had extended his wing out and used it as a blanket for the both of them. He still couldn't get over the softness of the feathers. It was quite removable. Here he was with his one love and a winged stallion. Sounds like a fairy tale. Chuckling lowly he closed his eyes again and let sleep take over.

* * *

The next morning came once more. The sun still hadn't risen to its full everyone wasn't up just yet. Kili rolled in his area and tried to bring Lia back into his hold but when his arms reached out there was only an empty space. Opening his eyes now he saw he was alone. Panic hit and he shot his head up looking around franticly, only to relax once again when he saw where they were.

He slowly got up and stretched his arms out before making his way towards them. "Sleep well?" Kili came up closer to her.

"I did thanks. Were you ok last night? I wasn't sure if you were uncomfortable."

"No, I wasn't." And it was the truth. "I admire Brago. I see he protects you, he obviously has given you his full trust." Brago casually came up to him slowly and allowed Kili's hand to rub over his front leg. "Are you going to be ok leaving?"

Lia never planned coming back. Now that she has, it was going to be a little emotional leaving again the home she ever knew growing up. "I'll be ok."

Kili then pulled her in for a hug. "If you ever want to we'll come back, I promise."

The two held each other for a little moment before Brago started bobbing his head high and stomping his legs.

"What's wrong with him?" Kili grew a little concerned with the stallion's behaviour carrying on. Lia however didn't look worried; instead she held a small smirk.

"He wants to do it one more time." Moving away from Kili she moved over to Brago and Kili watched as he lay on the ground with his wings spread out. "Do what?"

She didn't answer him right away but could feel his awe expressing as she climbed up over Brago's back with her legs tucked behind his feathers. "Lia, what are you doing!?" Kili tried not to panic but his voice failed him.

With Brago still lying Lia gazed up at Kili. "Do you want to come?"

"Y-you what? "Where are we going?" Kili found himself moving closer without realising.

"Somewhere amazing." She held out her hand as encouragement for Kili to take. He still hesitated but slowly his hand found hers and found himself sitting behind Lia on top of Brago.

He wasn't prepared when Brago stood up on all fours once more, stretching his wings out flapping them and bringing up the autom. Kili held on tightly around Lia's waist feeling many emotions that moment, he wasn't sure if he should be afraid of excited. Lia gripped at Brago's mane and held on, knowing what was coming next.

"Kili!?" Hearing his name he looked over at the company to see the company were all slowly starting to wake up. Thorin was standing upright. He saw worry in his uncle's eyes. Before he could say anything Brago rearing up kicking his front legs high with a loud nicker before taking off towards the river into a hard gallop leaving everyone stunned, watching as Brago heavily beat his wings and taking flight over the river.

Kili had only shut his eyes at first as he wasn't prepared for this at all. He could hear Lia giggling but it was a different giggle. It was a kind he's never heard from her before. He finally opened his eyes. They were really high, this was his first thought. His second was the breathtaking scenery his eyes laid upon below them as they sored over the crystal blue water and lush forestry. The wind blew again his skin with his brunet hair flying in the air.

Lia had both her arms spread out and through her head back letting out one of the most beautiful joyful laughs Kili's ever heard. He let his arms fall from her waist and did exactly what she was doing, and he was very glad he did.

Kili felt like he was on top of the world, his inner child bursting out from his vocals as he let out a big whoop. Both laughed at one another as this continued and suddenly Brago went into nose drive.

He wasn't afraid when this happened; it just brought more freedom and joy. Both screamed happily as Brago dodged around a few of the Rocky Mountains and over trees, doing it as if he'd done it a million times before.

"This is unbelievable!" He shouted out with a wide grin.

Lia could've honestly said it's been far too long since she's felt this brilliant. After first meeting everyone and finding Kili it felt like things were slowly fixing themselves. Now it felt everything was better. She could feel her past slowly moving behind and much goodness filling in that gap. It was a feeling words couldn't express.

Brago brought them back over the slowly flowing river and drifted downward to have his hoof graze over the surface leaving dribbles behind. Beating his wings he picks up speed he kicked off from the water, heading straight back towards where the others were.

Thorin watched as if a miracle had unfolded. Everyone watched in curiosity as Brago came and touched the ground, cantering up and slowing down to a stop near the speechless dwarves spread out from them.

Lia hopped off like an expert while Kili fell onto the ground with a thud and laid there with wide eyes staring up blankly.

"Brother, you ok?" Fili snickered leaning over him.

Kili waited for a few seconds in silence before breaking out into a fit of giggles and tried to breathe in-between them. "T-that…was…amazing!" His uncontrollable giggles were heard by everyone and they all smirked, his behaviour very amusing.

"Lia, I think you've officially broke him." Fili held a wide grin as the others chuckled at them.

After a moment passed Thorin stepped forward with a smirk that was slowly dipping downwards, "I know this had all been very exciting, but I'm afraid we must depart soon."

Of course they knew this and the same with Lia. She knew this was happening and gave a nod at Thorin as her answer. Fili helped Kili off the ground and was able to control his behaviour. He smiled brightly at Lia. "You…"

"Me?"

Kili stepped closer and pulled her into a passionate quick kiss. "You are by far the most astonishing woman in all existence." He whispered softly against her lips.

Lia gave a quick peck against his again. _"Mênu zirup men."_ The moment was quiet between them before Kili had one of his bags thrown at his head by Fili.

"Alright love birds enough smooching and gather your things."

Lia giggled softly watching as Kili threw the bag back and started chasing Fili around trying to catch him. Fili cackled evilly running away.

"Lia," Balin said her name walking up to her, "Dwalin and I looked in the barn and we found some armoury and a small amount of mithril. Did you want to take any of this with you?"

She thought on this for a moment and soon shook her head. "I would like to leave everything the way it is. I already have what I need from here. There is nothing else I could possess."

Balin understands with a nod and quick smile before he turned to join the others as they prepared to leave.

* * *

Under an hour the company soon left the lodge and continued back on their direction with Gandalf and Throin leading ahead. Everyone couldn't help but glance behind them to take a look at Brago's enormous figure following them all not far off. Lia stayed close with Kili close in front.

Brago nudged his nose into Lia's side every now and again sensing a hint of sadness from her. He wanted to know what was wrong and what he could do to make it better. This of course was unanswered and he continued to follow from behind them.

Lia could feel her heart beat faster the further they went as she knew very well they were approaching the boarders of the forest. She tried not to let Brago sense or worry about it, instead she gave gentle pats against his chest.

That moment then arrived.

No one ahead noticed at first as they exited the thick forestry and into the open road ahead of them leading over cliffs and mountains ahead.

She turned and saw Brago had halted his movement's right at the edge of the boarder. He could step over without a problem. But never has he been over the border before. He was concerned if he did bad things will happen. Unlike what happened those years ago when he was almost caught by elves which was inside the forest and had just managed to escape. He lowered his head and sniffed the dirt ground curiously, wondering if he should risk it or not.

Lia walked back to him. Kili noticed this before telling Fili to ask everyone just to wait for a moment longer. From the front Gandalf had strolled back at the end towards them.

"This is your home, Brago. You shouldn't leave. I'll always remember you and when I can I'll come visit you. But you must stay, for your own good. I'll never forgive myself if something bad were ot happen to you. _Men Lananubukhs menu_. _Tak khaz meliku suz yenetu." _She moved away trying to control her emotions.

Kili approached Brago slowly and laid his hand over his snout giving him small pats. "_Rasup gamut, Brago."_ He whispered against his ear with a warm smile. "I'll take good care of her." With those last words told he stepped away to join the others with Lia carefully trailing behind him.

Gandalf was now at the end and turned facing everyone. "This is where I'll depart from your company Thorin Oakenshield, for I have some unfinished business that needs attending. Also, I'll escort our friend and make sure he is returned safely."

"And where shall we meet again?" Thorin wasn't complaining, infact he was a little grateful to have the wizard gone for a bit, might be good for him and his companions.

"We shall cross paths again at the passage through the Misty Mountains. But do not continue without me, understood?"

"Very well," Thorin questioned no more and called out. "Let's move out, daylight won't last forever."

Lia gave one last glance back, watching as Gandalf led Brago away back into the safety of the thicket and were soon out of sight. It was difficult not to cry, her eyes stung and she tried to blink them rapidly. She felt a hand wrapping around her own and saw it was Kili. Smiling she leaned into his side hearing him whisper comforting words in Khuzdul. Just hearing his voice was all she needed, and this continued on for as long as she can remember.

_You're moving ahead, not behind. Remember your family are watching over you, and they forever will._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'm happy how this turned out. I'll go back and edit whatever mistakes there are when I get the chance. We'll start moving ahead more in their quest now so I'll get next chapter done when I can. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review._

_**Khuzdul Translations**__  
Mênu zirup men - You complete me  
Men Lananubukhs menu – I love you  
Tak khaz meliku suz yenetu - Until our travels cross again  
Rasup gamut - Farewell_


	16. Taking Risks

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved last chapter. I read all reviews and sorry for not respond to them. Things will start moving along now and I quite enjoyed this chapter. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**Warnings:**__ Sexual contact; I like to tease ;)_

_Here is some inspiriting music that you all might enjoy.  
\- Axios by Nathan Lanier  
\- Lost in Space by Space Ambient Music  
\- Age of the Universe by Elephant Music  
\- Time Machine by Alex Doan  
\- Intro by The xx  
\- Inspire the World by Matthew Fischer  
\- If Elephants Could Fly by Marcus Warner_

* * *

_She couldn't breathe. Water filled her lungs as she was thrown around like a warg tearing at its prey and smashed against the boulders with harsh force. The ice cold roaring river engulfed her frail body and carried her downstream from where she had leaped from. She'll be with her family soon. It was only a matter of time before darkness would take over._

"Lia? Lia?!" She was shook awake by Kili who was staring down at her, worry showing from his dark eyes in the little light they still had from the slowing burning fire. Kili had woken from her stirring and tried to remain calm as he tried to wake her without alerting everyone. Luckily, no one woke.

"Kili?" Lia softly asked between breathes, trying to fully wake up and figure out what just happened. But there was no need to think on this for long. "I-it was so cold. I couldn't take a breath of air, I was afraid but I wasn't, like I wanted it to happen. I…I-I-"

"It was only a dream. It's over now. Try to get some sleep _amrâlimê_, I'm not going anywhere." Smiling weakly she did so as he told. Kili cradled her close against him and tightened his arm around her waist securing her body from whatever evil there was.

Lia was thankful she had him with her on this journey. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't. The dreams hadn't been so bad since that one horrible night where she chanted black speech. Thinking about it made her shudder. But Kili was quick to wake her if he suspected anything from her deep slumber.

Days turned into weeks for their journey. They were making good time and made every daylight count. Gandalf still hadn't showed up and Lia grew worried of his absence. But he was a wizard and did as he pleased, this she remained herself. He'll show up when they reach the passage through the Misy Mountains.

A few more days pass, Fili, Kili and Lia being the youngest were told to search up ahead to find somewhere to make camp for the night. Of course the three mucked around like little children, tackling and wrestling each other to the ground before running away to avoid capture. This didn't carry on forever though and were soon able to find flat turf area that looked almost perfect.

It was late afternoon by now and this is where they decided to camp for the night. Kili spotted a very large and old tree right beside the camp and eagerly climbed up the thick branches and reached the centre that grew outwards joining with another tree next to it that attached itself over the years making a comfortable looking curved nesting area. Lia followed not long after and the two decided to sleep here tonight.

It was Fili's turn once again for night watch and on some night's he'd sleep beside Thorin leaving the two alone. It gave him a chance to focus on his prince title and start thinking deeply about it knowing Thorin was grooming him well to be the future king. He never thought himself to be as such, but when the time came he'll be ready for the part.

Night had fallen upon them and mostly everyone had already called it a night. Kili and Lia however weren't quite there yet. Instead, the two were together in the tree, which turned out to be very comfortable for them, and both lay on their sides while sharing gentle kisses.

Kili moved his lips against Lia's, moaning lowly into the kiss with his hands wrapped around her waist and neck, never parting from her.

Lia had surprisingly grown to like the kisses he gave and couldn't help but want more from him. She never predicted it to be this desirable. Words couldn't describe how she felt when his fingers roamed over her skin and warm lips on hers. It all made her feel dizzy, almost drunk, which might sound a little silly but she didn't know how else to say it. A moan released from Lia as Kili bit her lower lip softly and proceeded by deepening the kiss with his tongue dancing around her own.

Kili loved the way she tasted. He couldn't get enough. This is why he wanted to sleep in the tree, so they were away from the company and giving them some privacy. He didn't want Lia is be uncomfortable, so when he discovered this he didn't want to pass, and again he didn't want to scare her. But now here they were sharing the most beautiful kisses with one another and it was splendid.

Lia broken from the kiss to catch her breath and felt his mouth attach to her neck. "Kili…" She breathed out his name as she let him leave small hickies the area.

"Lia…" Kili said between heated breathes. "Mahal, you're so beautiful." He captured her lips again giving her no chance to response and continued to kiss. He wanted to touch her more but it was risky. Slowly, his hand roamed from her waist, down lower to her backside and earned a hitched gasp from her. She didn't stop him though and with a slightly smirk he remained where he was.

Kili's hand rubbed over her backside and this is when he lost all focus. He had unknowingly shifted his leg over hers and gently rutted against her with deep breathes slowly turning heavier. His other hand shifted in-between them and gently moved across her covered stomach and up towards her chest.

Lia now came to realise something firm was pressing up against her thigh and she didn't need to guess where it was coming from. "K-kili…?" She tried to get his attention but his mind was elsewhere as he tried to sneak his hand under her tunic. "Kili," This time more firmly and even pushed against his chest but he still didn't budge. "Kili!" She now shook him in a harsh whisper so they didn't draw attention to themselves.

Kili leaned on his elbows as he panted heavily above her, staring at her a little confused before he noticed what he had done and how aroused he was. Feeling afraid he moved away from her and laid on his back. "I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you can't help it." Secretly, she knew of his _problem_. He thought she didn't know, but she did, and he didn't know she did know. On those night's she woke to feel him getting up she did wonder at first what he was doing but then when she heard his rapid panting and low moans coming from behind the trees she knew what he was doing. She never said anything, too embarrassed to discuss it to him and carried on as if nothing happened. Since being with Kili she knew what they would be doing in the near future, it did scare her but at the same time was very curios to feel the pleasure she never got to feel. After everything that's happened she didn't know if she would ever feel such a thing.

"I-it's not alright though, it shouldn't happen so easily. I feel…I feel like I'm going to hurt you somehow." Kili felt ashamed. He wished it didn't happen, for her own sake until after they reach Erebor and she was ready, he won't push her into anything. Lia's gentle voice spoke to him. "You didn't scare me. I just…panicked. So it's not you it's me." Kili turned his head to face her with a serious expression.

"Don't think this is your fault. You've done nothing wrong." She shrugged seeing no fault at all from either of them.

"Neither have you." She shrugged seeing no fault at all from either of them.

The two laid there inches from each other in silence. It soon became awkward and Lia didn't want it to stay this way. Kili's main focus was at the stars in the stary night. He was worried of ever scaring or hurting her, he didn't want that, than again he didn't know what to say or do that moment. He was still uncomfortably hard and his trousers were slowly becoming uncomfortable at the tightness.

Lia stared at him, thinking of what she should do. She wanted him to pull her close to him like he does every other night but didn't think that would happen with Kili still having his problem not solved. There was a solution, but it was one she didn't know if she could do. Just thinking of it made her blush deeply, knowing how…sexual it was. But they would need to take it too far. All she needed to do was lend him a hand. "Kili," She knew what she was about to do would change thing's between them but she didn't want this growing tension to continue either. "W-what…what if I help?" Kili right away knew what she meant. His head whipped around to face her with wide eyes, wondering if she meant what he thought, and he knew she knew what she just offered.

"N-no…Lia you don't need to do that. It's my problem and I'll sort-"

"I want to," Her whispered words cut him off, "Let me help. That way you can show me."

"You want me to show you?" Kili repeated her question but he needed to hear it right from her again. She wanted him to show her how it was done. Lia nodded her answer. "Lia, I-I don't think that's a good idea. It's too soon…and-"

"Kili, I want to help. Will you please show me?" She almost sounded upset.

Kili didn't want her to feel rejected. He wasn't sure what the right thing to do was. He stared at her concerned about the idea. What if Lia gets frightened? That was something he couldn't prevent, that was up to Lia. He saw how much she fought herself to remain calm with all her effort. Maybe they could just fool around a little, and see how it goes. Carefully, he smiled softly at her in the low lighting and brushed his fingers across her wavy hair. "Are you sure?"

"I-I'm sure…" Honestly she was nervous, but she wanted to do this.

"We won't take it far," Kili informed her gently. "We can stop whenever you like if you get uncomfortable."

"I know," she told both him and herself, "and I trust you." Her fingers traced over his stubble beard holding a small smile. "You lead."

Kili returned the smile, still a little uncertain but feeling his arousal was enough encouragement for him to continue. Holding her hand in his, he directed her down over the shirt he wore and guided her towards his trousers.

Lia bit back a gasp when her hand made contact with the harden bulge under the fabric. She could feel the heat radiating from the area and all she could do was star into his eyes as he gently moved her hand with his over the area earning a low moan to leave his lips. Her hand ran over his member and over the visible edges, feeling his length and size and this was only the start.

Slowly, Kili tugged at the strings holding up his trousers and tugged them down only a little, enough for his throbbing erection to bob out freely into the cool night. He shifted himself closer to her side and kissed her tenderly before guiding her hand over his exposed arousal.

Lia gaps again when she felt her hand being wrapped around his length. He was thick, warm. The night prevented her from seeing clearly in the darkness but just feeling him under her hand was all she needed tonight. She could feel his member throb under her gentle grip and hear Kili gasp softly at the contact. Not a second more did Kili leave it he started to move her hand over him, slowly upwards and back down in smooth strokes.

"Is this alright?" Lia whispered and Kili responded between heated pants.

"Yeah-ah…t-that's perfect." The strokes continued and Lia let him guide her over him. His member twitched each time he moved her hand over his blunt tip, smoothing over the wet area and along his length. Lia's eyes were wide open, glittering under the moonlight and stared in half mixture of surprise and shock with what was happening. She didn't think thing's would escalate to this tonight. Kili let go of her hand and allowed her to take lead. _'ilsez…ilsez,'_ he whispered between kisses. His hips started thrusting against the strokes given, enjoying every moment of this and never wanting it to end.

Lia didn't stop her movements. She didn't want to. Her hand glided along his erection and slowly quickens the pace with her hand, feeling the throbbing member twitch and hearing Kili's pants growing heavier with each passing second.

Kili buried his face into her hair, breathing in her scented smell and at the same time trying to silence his moans that fought to scream out. His hips continued thrusting against her hand and almost rutting against her again. His end was coming and he knew it. Tightly gripping her waist and backside he pulled her against him with her hand still moving rapidly. After three more thrusts he let out a muffled moan and he released a coat of semen that soaked her hand and shirt she wore.

Lia felt the wetness coating her fingers and couldn't supress the gasp as she slowed her hand down to a stop and finally moved her hand away. Curiously, she rubbed her fingers together to feel the thick semen for a mere second.

In the darkness, Kili tucked himself away hastily and reached for his bag where he got his water skin out and a piece of torn cloth. Dabbing it wet he proceeded to clean the mess left behind, first her hand than her shirt and whatever else got coated. This went on in silence, only their heavy breathes and the companies snoring sounding in the night. Once done he threw the cloth aside and didn't waste time pulling Lia against his chest once more. Lia happily nuzzled into his neck and smiling shyly, the thought of what just happened continued to imprint her mind and she knew this will be something that won't be left forgotten in the morning. Kili left tender kisses over her quivering skin, her cheeks, neck and forehead, wherever he could reach. Lia hummed lowly before finally whispering.

"Feeling better?" Kili chuckled lightly against her.

"Aye, better, Thank you _amrâlimê_" His breathe was hot against her skin and could faintly see his lazy smile through the darkness. "I love you." Were the last words spoken from him before darkness swept over her and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning no one suspected anything, all was as normal.

Lia was occupied packing her belongings with her back facing Kili who approached from behind. Quietly he snaked his arms around her waist and pressed his chest against her back with his chin resting on her shoulder. "Morning."

Lia giggled lightly and turned her head earning a kiss from him. "Morning." They remained in the same position for a while longer. "How'd you sleep?"

"Yeah good." Kili turned her around to face him. "How about you?" She nodded.

"Good…" He was wondering how she felt after what happened last night. Lia picked up on this. "A-about what happened-"

"I'm sorry," Kili blurted out suddenly. "I…I should have better control. It won't happen again." Lia's brows furrowed.

"What? Kili its fine, I'm the one who suggested it."

"I know but-"

"Kili, honestly its fine, it was…different to what I would have thought, but I didn't mind it. I'm just not the best of knowing these things, which is why I'm wondering if you'd show me how this all works. Will you teach me?" The question surprised both her and him.

"I-is that what you want?" Kili wasn't so sure about it. He felt afraid this was moving things too fast but at the same time he felt a little honoured. Though remembering what Thorin said and his promise, he thought it might not be the best thing to happen. Lia though was thinking otherwise, and nodded at him.

"It is." Kili closed the distance between them and cupped both sides of her face under his hands.

"I don't want to scare you." _Not after everything that's happened to you._ He wanted to say but didn't dare to remain her of her hellish nightmare.

"I'll be ok. It's going to happen anyway sooner or later, wasn't it?" Kili knew it would, he just didn't think it would be so soon.

"Aye, I just want to know you're alright with this. But if that is what you want then I will. It'll only be when we have the opportunity and we have the privacy. I won't do anything under anyone's eyes." The thought of it made her blush heavily and Kili noticed this. "We won't take it too far though, not yet. We will take things slow." Lia nodded in agreement.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Kili nodded. "Have you… ever laid with someone?" Now it was Kili's turn to blush.

"I-ahh…" He cleared his throat and thought over his words. "I have. There have been more than a few women." She didn't feel jealous but curios.

"Who were they?" Kili didn't want to keep anything from her, even things like this.

"First was a tavern wench in the Blue Mountain's. Fili and I came in regularly for drinks and on my fortieth she offered herself to me, no charge, as a present for reaching maturity I guess. She was always nice and I didn't see any point in turning down the offer so I took it."

"What about the others?" She noticed that second how uncomfortable he became, yet he continued on.

"I won't lie. The women I've bedded with have been tavern wenches, nothing's ever been serious. There was this one however that wasn't. She was the daughter of a high lord that was visiting us from the North; they stayed for about four months. I never liked the way she stared at me and those eyes were so green I would've guessed she was some kind of witch. It was because of this I didn't like her much and she had this annoying habit to not leave me be." Lia was not expecting to hear this from him. "I tried avoiding her for I knew what she wanted from me." She knew as well.

"She wanted to bed with you." It wasn't a question. Kili nodded grimly.

"I was always tangled within her fingers and it didn't take long for her to have her way. Sounds silly I know. And because I think stupidly I let it happen, which was a big mistake because she kept coming back for more thinking she owned me, and I allowed her. When the time came for her family to leave I was rather grateful and I felt like I had my freedom back. I never saw or heard from her again." Lia stared at him, his story replaying in her mind again and again. Honestly, she was glad he shared this with her. "Lia?"

"I didn't expect that, but thank you for sharing this with me." Kili leaned down kissing her softly.

"I love you, and I always will."

"I know." She returned the kiss again. "And I love you." They both shared a longer kiss leaning in one another before Dwalin shouted out behind them.

"Oi! Stop sucking each other's tongues and get finished packing!" They only chuckled softly before finishing their packing before their departure.

* * *

The quest continued on for weeks more, passing over different terrains, from the hottest of days to the coldest of nights, it changed so dramatically. Lia wasn't complaining though, she was rather enjoying the scenery and different environments. She's never experienced anything so magnificent before. Along the way she couldn't stop herself from picking up a few souvenirs for her journal, from small rocks, to picked flowers which would dry up in time and including any insects that had died of natural causes. No one judged her, but found it rather cute.

Things seemed to be going ok, the peace was set and they were making good time with their travels. Though Thorin did worry they weren't going to make it before Durin's day but many others had fate. They will make it, they had to.

And just when everything seems to be looking good they were making their way through the Misty Mountains, and were hit by an aggressive storm. The make things worse all they had was a small ledge for them to walk along. One bad step and you'd plummet down.

Lia walked in between Fili and Kili as they slowly made their way up. She dared not look down. Not that she was afraid of heights but never has she been this high. It kind of scared her. But she stayed close with Fili and Kili, knowing they'd never let anything happen to her.

The rumbling thunder shook the mountain, heavily than expected, and it worried her. The lighting lit up the sky, the pouring rain hammered down on them and the icy wind blew against them. This wasn't normal. Something didn't feel right. Thorin led in front of the company and shouted out in warning.

"Hey! Hold on!" Everyone remained carful as they watched their step on the ledge. This wasn't safe, but there was no other way. Bilbo's cry out almost made her scream as she tried to turn around and looking over everyone.

"Bilbo!" Dwalin was quick to catch the hobbit by the back of his coat and pull him back before he could fall over the ledge.

"He's alright, Dwalin's got him!" Fili told her and smiled to try and make the situation better. Thorin called out again.

"We must find shelter!" Yes, they did. They needed to escape this storm. A deep rumble shook beneath her feet and felt something bad was about to happen, and she was right.

"Look out!" Dwalin's cried out looking out over the shadows before a boulder came flying towards them hitting the mountain from above them with a heavy crackle. Thousands of pieces of boulder came falling onto them. Everyone shouted at one another to look out, pulling themselves flat against the mountain to avoid being a direct hit. Lia yelped a little as Kili shielded his body over hers so she was protected, Fili doing the same but to both his brother and her. No one expected Balin's words to come next.

"This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunder battle! Look!" Everyone looked ahead to see what looked to be moving stone, but that wasn't possible. However it was. Lia gasped at the sight of a stone giant not far from them and looked to be getting ready to throw more boulders, which wasn't good.

"Well, bless me. The legends are true! Giants! Stone-Giants!" Bofur's yell of amazement and shock could be heard by everyone.

"That's not possible!" Lia cried out without even thinking.

"Neither is your mythical horse!" Dwalin shot back but not rudely. Another boulder was thrown towards them with a deep moan sounding threw the air but was directed at the second Stone-Giant behind them. It was indeed a thunder battle!

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin shot at everyone. He won't lose anyone of his company. The mountain shook more and felt as if something was shifting. Yes, that is what was happening.

They were riding a Stone-Giant. The ledge started to shake more and soon split in two between Lia's legs. She couldn't react quickly enough and was soon grabbed by Fili and pulled to his side. He tried desperately reaching out for Kili, "Grab my hand!" but he was out of reach too fast.

"Kili!" Lia screamed and stupidly tried to jump across but was held back by Fili who didn't let go. All Kili could do was stare in horror and watch as he was separated from his brother and one love.

Everyone screamed as they were swayed from side to side as the battle went on. Fili continued to hold onto Lia and not knowing what else to do she held onto him with her eyes shut tightly. It felt like forever, but soon something made her opened her eyes again and she saw they were passing the others they were separated from. She saw Kili and wanted to reach out to reach out to him, but within seconds they were too far apart again. When will this end? Looking up she saw another Stone-Giant had thrown a boulder at the giants head, knockout it clean off and that's when thing's going worse. The giant was falling and they were on him.

More shouts were made. They were falling forward, right into the mountain.

"Hold on!" Fili screamed and they all braced for impact. Lia couldn't watch and buried her head into his coat as they were about to be crushed. Thorin and Kili's yelling could be heard through the storm.

"No! No!"

"Lia! Fili!"

When she opened her eyes she saw she was still being held protectively against Fili but were lying on the rock ground of the mountain, along with the others with them. Ori was smiling, thankful of escaping death and glad to still be in tack. Bombur looked to be having trouble getting up with his cousin, Bofur, looking around wondering if he was dead or not. The tough warrior Dwalin jumped back up on his feet and shook it off. They were only inches away from coming in contact with the wall, but they managed to avoid this.

Thorin and Kili were the first to come around the corner and to see them all in one piece and not crushed. Kili rushed to their side and fell to his knees embracing them both.

"_Nadad. Amrâlimê."_ Fili chuckled, grateful to see his brother again.

"We're ok,_ Naddîth_."

"Lia, are you hurt?" She shook her head with a disbelief smile

"Nay, not even a scratch." Gloin shouted out to the remaining company still coming around.

"It's all right! They're alive!" Thorin too looked relieved to see everyone was alright. The happy moment was short lived when Bofur noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit!?" Lia looked around her and stood up franticly trying to find where he was. She called out his name, hoping for an answer. Did he fall? No…

"Bilbo!" Bofur then spotted him not in a good position.

"There!" Bilbo had fallen over the ledge and was only just managing to keep himself hanging on the side as best he could. His eyes wide with fear as he thought this was it. Once Bofur pointed him out Thorin's shout was next heard.

"Get him!" Ori bravely leaped to the edge to try and grab the hobbit with Bofur not far behind.

"Grab my hand!" Ori reached best he could but Bilbo was out of reach from everyone.

Lia didn't know what happened. There she was standing frozen and before she knew it she found herself at the edge and climbing down to the hobbit. Everyone yelled out to stop but she didn't even listen. Kili couldn't stop her she moved so fast and cried out to her in horror.

"Lia! What are you doing!?" She ignored their calls as she hanged on the edge and helped Bilbo back up. Once he was in her hold she lifted him for up for everyone to grab hold of and pull him to safety.

Lia went to lift herself back up too but took a bad step, causing her to slip on the wet rocks and lose her grip. Screaming out she thought she was falling and in the blink of an eye Thorin had her hand in his own. It all happened so fast. "I've got you," He pulled her back up and was safely up with them away from the ledge.

Bilbo still looked to be in shock as he panted heavily, staring up in deep thought of what just happened. Lia wanted to hug him but Kili already had her in his arms and didn't seem he was going to let go anytime soon. Dwalin smiled at her and at the hobbit, grateful they both were alright. "I thought we'd lost our burglar." Then, Thorin had to speak and ruin the moment.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Lia spat back.

"How could you say that?!" Kili tried hushing her from her anger quietly without luck. Throin shook his head and stared coldly at her.

"What you did was a foolish thing. Did I tell you to stop risking your life like that? You almost fell to your death!"

"Don't you dare turn this on me, Thorin. I was saving a friend! Anyone here would've done the same thing for their friends, don't deny it!" Thorin didn't answer her to that. Instead he shook his head again looking more than disappointed at her.

"You are a stubborn, foolish woman. It's going to get you killed one day. Dwalin!" Thorin didn't bother to continue anymore and headed into a cave close by to them. Lia could feel tears of anger threating to leak from her eyes, but managed to hold it in and lean her head against Kili's shoulder.

"He didn't mean it." Kili told her but she shook her head.

"No, he's right."

"No, don't let him get to you." Lia gave a sad smile and slowly followed everyone into the cave.

"He already has."

Everyone entered the cave and searched around making sure it was unoccupied.

"There's nothing here." Dwalin already checked around. Gloin gathered some wood and placed them on the sand floor.

"Right, then. Let's get a fire started." Thorin right away shook his head.

"No. No fires. Not this place." Lia felt disappointed for she was freezing. She shivered at the coldness and wrapped her soaked arms around herself.

"Get some sleep. We start at first light." Lia whipped her head around hearing this.

"Gandalf told us to wait in the mountains until he joined us." Throin didn't want to make things worse than they already were between them but she was biting back hard at him.

"Plans change." Balin also didn't agree, but Thorin has made it clear. Lia wanted to protest more but Kili stopped her from doing so, saying it'll only worsen things and he was right.

"Bofur, take the first watch."

* * *

Lia shared the same bedroll with Kili to try and gain warmth from each other. With no fire, sleeping was made very difficult to do with the cold. Lia kept drifting in and out of sleep and found it hard to stay asleep. Everything Thorin said was imprinted her mind and was now focused on his words. He was right. She didn't think and she threw herself at danger carelessly, again.

Her back was pressed up against Kili's chest, his hands tightly around her waist and holding her close to him. He was asleep with his low snoring against the back of her neck. She tried one more to get some sleep but soft footsteps made her open her eyes again. It was Bilbo.

_Where's he going?_ Lia saw he was all packed and making his way out of the cave. Panic set in and was about to leap up to stop him, but lucky Bofur was on watch.

"Where do you think you're going?" The hobbit stopped and turned around knowing he was caught. Lia couldn't see them but could hear them clearly. She remained where she was and hoped Bofur would stop him from leaving.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo calmly answered.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, eh? You're part of the company. You're one of us." Yes, Bofur was right. He was part of them.

"I'm not, though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took…I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

Lia felt a lump form in her throat and looked ahead of her to see Throin wide awake. He could hear it all. Both shared a long stare as they listened in.

"You're homesick. I understand."

"No, you don't. You don't understand. None of you do. You're Dwarves. You're used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place not belonging anywhere!" Lia closed her eyes with a single tear rolling down her cheek. Bilbo's words were hard, even on her. But she didn't blame him. "Oh, I am sorry, I didn't-"

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere." Said Bofur who seemed believed it was true. "But what about Lia? You're her best friend. If you leave you'll break her heart." Bilbo knew him leaving would hurt her and he didn't want to say goodbye knowing she'll prevent him from leaving. She was too much of a good friend.

"She doesn't need me. She has you guys, and Kili. She belongs here."

"She needs you as well. She didn't risk her life for you for nothing. You mean a lot to her as much as any of us." Lia couldn't stop the tears as she listened in. Thorin stared at Lia knowing she was hurt. He should stop the Halfling, but couldn't bring himself from doing so. _Just let him leave._ His mind kept telling him.

"Bofur, don't make this any harder than it already is. I hate leaving, especially her. I've never had a true friend like her before and I am a lousy friend, she's much better without me. She'll be ok." Silent set in as Bofur knew he wasn't going to stop him from leaving anymore.

"I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Lia felt herself lightly sobbing into the bedroll. Bilbo was gone. "What's that?" Hearing this Lia looked up at Thorin who didn't know what Bofur meant. Then slowly a low rumble could be heard and the sand they lay on was disappearing through cracks. Thorin was the first to notice this.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Lia wiped her face as everyone woke but not quickly enough. Kili stirred from behind her and was about to ask what was going, but then the floor gave way, sending them screaming and tumbling down into the deep of the mountain.

* * *

_So we all know how things escalate from here. We'll find out more in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, ideas are always welcome and don't forget to review._

_**Khuzdul Translations  
**__Amrâlimê - My love  
ilsêz – Lusting  
Nadad – Brother  
Naddîth - Younger brother_


	17. Down, down, down in Goblin Town

_Thanks everyone for following and reviewing. Here is the next chapter and hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review. I do not own anything other then my OC's._

_**Authors Note:**__ The settlement, Orath, is made up. It has nothing to do with Tolkien and neither is it on the map, just clearing that for everyone._

* * *

_She thought the pain would ease, that as long as they stuck together they'll heal each other's broken hearts of the loss of their parents. It only had been sixteen days since that tragic night happened, herself and her two brothers were left without parents or a home, no choice but to defend themselves until they reach the Blue Mountains. It probably was too soon, could take much longer until the heartache would ease. It just hurt so much._

_Morar took charge, taking the leader and parent roll to insure his sibling's safety along their journey. Farili was a little concerned though about him. He hasn't shown any emotion the day after that night, it was as if nothing happened. She tried to mention their parents but Morar would change the subject. It was like he didn't want to talk about them every again. It hurt her._

_They had cut across the Trollshaws and found themselves in a small settlement near a bridge, also known as The Last Bridge, which also looked to be unstable for them to cross. The sun had already disappeared and decided to spend the night in the small town known as Orath and try to figure out how they were to get across the river._

_Farili was told to wait at a table while her brothers left her alone. This she didn't like, being alone was not something she enjoyed. She would shift in her seat too much, tangling her hands in her trousers or shirt to try and ease her nerves. It did help a little, but not enjoy making her feel better. Soon her fingers brush through her hair, detangling the ends and smoothing it out. She tried feeling for her braids and beads, but soon realised she didn't have them. The beads were left back home and she hasn't braided her hair since that night. She had taken them out before the attack happened. Even her bow and daggers were left behind. It only made her feel more sad and depressed._

"_Well, 'ello beautiful," a grisly looking man had stumbled over to her table looking like he had one too many drinks. "What's a pretty face like yours doing all alone? Want me to keep you some company?"_

_Farili felt the lump in her throat swell to an uncomfortable level as the man leered at her. She wanted to be as far away from him but first tried to calmly decline him. "N-no, thank you…"_

"_But I think you do," he leaned against the table with a yellow teeth stained grin. "Why don't you come with me lovey? I can take real good care of you." His hand grazed against her fingers that laid flat on the table and she quickly draws it back to herself. "Don't be shy. I don't bite, unless you want me too."_

_Out of nowhere a dagger comes down at the man's hand lying flat on the table, skilfully right between his two index fingers, missing him directly, but it was enough to make his blood run cold._

_Morar had his hand on the hilt as he glared dangerously at the scum, "Touch my sister again and I'll remove all yer fingers. Got it?" The man nodded, but not without glaring right back at him, and without anything else to say he slides his hand from the dagger and storms off._

_Garn, who had stood behind his brother during the incident, came forward to his sister's side. "Nan'ith, are ya alright? Did he hurt ya?"_

"_N-no, I'm fine…" Honestly, she wasn't. She hasn't been fine for weeks._

"_Filthy scum," Morar snarled lowly as he removed his dagger from the wooden table. "I can still go after 'im."_

"_Don't," Farili didn't want any more trouble to be caused tonight. "Even if you did, there are always others."_

"_It would be one less to worry about," Garn soothed his sister rubbing her shoulders, "but she's right. Let's not cause trouble."_

_Morar was so tempted to teach the filth that dared come near his sister a lesson, but they were right. They all had been through enough already. He should've known not to leave her by herself. That was a mistake he won't be doing again._

_With the three of them sitting at the table they ordered some food and ale each. The tavern waitress brings them what they asked for and lastly brings the ale._

_She had raven hair as dark as the night with fair skin and silver eyes. "There you go," her tone was tender and gave a nervous smile at the three before she looked directly at Farili. "I apologize for that man's behaviour. There are too many brutes here unfortunately."_

_Morar stared at the waitress with a hinted smile. "I'm sorry yer have to put up with it. If anyone is givin' yer troubles just give a shout and I'll sort 'em out." The waitress gazed at the dwarf as she was baffled by his unexpected words. She blushed and couldn't help the smile she gave back at him as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear._

_She was an elf._

_They were mesmerised by her tall beauty, just as they imagined elves would be. They heard a lot from their father, nothing ever good, but they were always curios what they were like in person._

"_That's very kind of you master dwarf," she spoke gently. "There aren't many around like you."_

"_Please, call me Morar," he directed at his siblings, "this is my younger brother Garn, and our little sister Farili."_

"_Pleasure to meet you three," she was still staring at Morar, as he was staring at her._

"_You're an elf?" Farili couldn't help herself from asking with a growing smile. "We've never met one before."_

"_You haven't?" She saw they were serious and exhaled with a smile. "Well, honestly I'm part elven. My father was man folk. I must confess I've never met dwarves as low tempted as you three, taller I must add."_

"_Part dwarf, our mother was man folk." Farili answered and felt a little uneven at the mention of her parents. But she did her best to not let it get to her._

_She seemed more comfortable around them now that she knew it. "Least I now know I'm not the only half breed. It can be tough sometimes to be accepted somewhere. Where are you headed, if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_The Blue Mountains," Garn answered proudly mentioning the name._

"_We're trying to get across the river but the bridge is unstable, 'ow does everyone else get across?" Morar asked tilting his head._

"_Oh, that bloody thing has been damage for such a long time. No one has been bothered to fix it yet. There is a local who owns a boat and offers people rides across. He only does it in the daytime five days a week so he should be on the water on Monday."_

"_Tomorrows Saturday," Garn groaned in disappointment._

"_Looks like we'll be hanging around for a few days." Morar declared and keeping to himself he was kind of glad. It'll give him more time to get to know her. "Never caught yer name?" _

_Her eyes sparkled like stars as she answered him. "Lirhel."_

"_Pretty name for a pretty face," Morar's smile grew hearing her name repeat. "Mênu abnam"_

_Both his siblings were dumbfounded hearing their elder brother say such a thing, "Morar!" Farili couldn't stop herself from smacking the back of his head for his behaviour. "I'm sorry for my brother's attitude. I'm sure you're very busy, we won't keep you away from your work."_

_Lirhel hears her words but doesn't respond to them. Instead, her gaze was fixed on Morar. "I don't know what you said. Is that what you say to all women you meet?"_

"_Nay, yer the first," his honesty flatters her and couldn't help herself when she smiled brightly at him with her pearl white teeth glittering under the tea light candles set out._

"_I can honestly say it's not every day I'm given such praise by a dwarf, half breed or not."_

"_Well, 'tis not every day I meet an elf, 'alf breed or not." They shared a laugh together which left both Farili and Garn speechless._

_Morar couldn't explain what was happening. It was one moment to the next so quickly. He was mesmerized by her presents, his dark eyes taking in her beauty and feeling an unusual warmth swelling in his heart. After everything his father had said about elves he didn't know what to believe anymore._

_Lirhel stared at the dwarf in awe with shimmering eyes. She had only just met him less than five minutes ago, yet she felt like she had known him all her life. She was over four hundred years of age so she was smart enough not to be charmed by a male's words, but this was different. She felt captivated by his strong words, allured by his charms and funny character. She couldn't stop staring at him._

_Both their long stares held for what felt like an eternity, until the spell was broken by Garn clearing this throat at the two._

_Lirhel blushed a heavy crimson at her cheeks in embarrassment, "M-my apologies, I should return to my duties. I'm sorry, enjoy your stay," she hurries off into the backroom, leaving the three of them to their meal._

"_What in mahal's name was that?" Garn questioned with furrowed brows._

"_What?" Morar shrugs as if nothing happened. "I'm of age aren't I? I'm aloud to talk to women."_

"_Yeah so am I, big whoop." Garn started digging into his bread and meat while still staring at Morar concerned._

_Farili takes a sip from her ale and leaned closer to him. "Morar, you two were staring at each other for at least a few minutes. Are you feeling ok?"_

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"_

"_I'm just making sure."_

"_Fine, never better," he forced a smile and didn't want this topic to linger anymore._

_Farili saw this and exhaled, "Alright, how much further until we reach Ered Luin?"_

_Morar was happy to discuss this, "Right, when we leave we'll make our way across the river and travel along the east-west road. The next settlement we'll pass will be Bree, there we'll make our way through The Shire and pass Far Downs. We'll find a route that'll take us through Ered Luin, and that'll be our settlement." He smiled at the thought of finally arriving at their new home. "We're going to be ok."_

_They ate their meal and got a room for the night. There was only one available for them so it decided by Morar that his siblings have the double bed and he took the floor and used his bedroll to sleep in. Sleep however wasn't what he had in mind. When both Garn and Farili were sleep he wrote a quick note saying he went for a walk and placed it on top of his bedroll in case one of them was to wake._

_He quietly left the room and headed down stairs to the now quiet tavern. It was well after midnight, and hoped to find who he was waiting for. They were going to be here for an extra two days so there was going to be other chances for him to see her, but there was no way he could wait. He had to see her now._

_Lirhel had just finished her shift and was heading to her room to get some night's rest. Morar had been on her mind. It made her very clumsy in her remaining hours that other waitresses thought her to be unwell. It frustrated her she couldn't focus on her work and was rather grateful when her shift finally ended and went to head upstairs, only to bump into him again at the bottom._

"_Morar?" She felt her heart skip and that strange feeling returned. There was something about him that made her feel dizzy, almost intoxicating, in a nice way. "W-what are you doing?" She wanted to smack herself for sounding rude to him, but he doesn't take it like that._

"_I was looking for ya," there was that smile again, charming his looks and words. "Have you finished yer shift?"_

_She nods, unable to form words as she swallowed the forming lump, staring nervously at him and tried working out why he made her feel this way. She remembered her mother telling her how she met her father. It was a feeling like no other, souls reached out and joined out of nowhere, and it was love at first sight. They were meant to be. But this couldn't be the same. Could it?_

"_Can we talk, if it's alright?" Morar tilted his head up. He was shorter, his head only came up to the her collar bone but still taller than any other dwarf she has met._

"_What do you wish to talk about?"_

_He stepped closer and took her hand in his. His large course hands were so different from her slender smooth palm. Their eyes meet again and his words quietly fell out. "About this, what we're feeling. I know it's not just me, I can tell yer feel it too. Am I right?"_

_This was something that shouldn't be discussed out in the open. "We should talk in private," she lead him by his hand back upstairs and to her room._

_They stood in front of her door and before she entered she turned facing him. "Those words you said before, what did they mean?"_

"_Mênu abnam?" He grinned mischiefly. "It means yer beautiful."_

_She smiled. Her fingers reach out and touched this hair, fiddling with one of his braids as she gazed down at him. "I finnel bain."_

"_And what does that mean?"_

_She entered her room walking backwards and directs him inside before closing the door. Morar didn't leave that room all night._

* * *

The fall is painful. They all hit against rough rocks as they tumble down deep into the mountain. Kili never let of Lia, much to her relief. She clings onto him for life and hope they somehow survive this.

They landed in what looks like a half open boned cage and fell on one another in one big pile up. Lia lands on Fili while Kili is on top of her. They groan and moan from the ordeal of the fall and thought the worst was over. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Look out!"

Her eyes manage to look up in time to see the herd of goblins charging at them with feral like cries before she is grabbed by the hair and pulled out into their slimy grasps. She screams out. Flooded with fear of the situation they were stuck in now. Her scream alerts the dwarves as they are all roughly grabbed and pushed forward.

"No! Let her go!" Kili yells out desperately trying to get to her but the goblins keep them separated.

She is shoved forward with Thorin by her side as they are all dragged deeper into the darkened mountain.

"We're going to be alirght." Thorin tries telling her to ease her nerves. "You're strong, be strong." His words speak to her over the goblin's screeches and nods her head, understand it is what she needs to be right now, staying strong.

Dwalin is furious as he throws a few punches at the goblin's, screaming at them to get back and even manages to punch some over the edge of the cliff, sending the mutated creatures to their deaths. He carried on like this for a bit before he is overthrown by them and is dragged forward with the company with a red and raged face. "Get off! Get your hands off me! Get off me!"

Lia tries keeping up. She spins her head around herself to locate Kili. He's in the back, struggling like a wild boar against the goblin's hold with Fili right behind him. She then tries looking for Bilbo and realises he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

_Did he manage to escape?_ The thought of the hobbit leaving them behind sickened her and tries not to think of it like this. He has to be somewhere, right?

The sounds of drums and horns echoes throughout the underground city they are approaching and are soon presented with the city of Goblin Town. Lia has heard of stories but never thought to be here. She feels a goblin behind her and then his greasy hand grab at her breast, a sickening giggle coming from the grinning creature.

"Get off me!" She screams and elbows him breaking a bone in his ugly face.

"Leave her alone!"Thorin shouts and struggles to make sure she is kept near him. She is again pushed forward by another as the one she had hit shakes it head while holding its bleeding face.

They are all brought over the wooden bridge that leads to a throne where the goblin king sat upon. Lia has to stop herself from gaging at the looks of him. She doesn't know what it was, but it looks almost like he held a scrotum beard. Thinking it was makes her quiver at the sight of the hideous creature. The sounds around them grew louder, the clanging and banging of metal chanting on as they are all brought to a stop in front of the great goblin king.

"I feel a song coming on." The great goblin stands up clumsily with the help of his minions and looks down upon their prisoners.

Lia feels a hand on her shoulder and doesn't flinch knowing its Kili. His other hand comes down over her own and holding her tightly with a squeeze.

"Are you ok?" He asks quietly. She shrugs a little.

"I'm ok..."

The great goblin king then starts singing.

_Clap, snap, the black crack  
Grip, grab, pinch and nab  
Batter and beat  
Make 'em stammer and squeak  
Pound, pound far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin town_

_With a swish and a smack  
And a whip and a crack  
Everybody talks when they're on my rack  
Pound, pound far underground  
Down, down, down to Goblin town_

_Hammer and tongs  
Get out your knockers and gongs  
You won't last long on the end of my prong  
Clash, crash, crush and smash  
Bang, break, shiver and shake  
You can yammer and yelp but there ain't no help  
Pound, pound far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin town. Yeah!_

The great goblin king finishes almost proudly of his all so happy song and steps back up onto his throne holding a smirk.

"Catchy, isn't it? It's one of my own compositions." Balin highly disagrees, just as the other dwarves do.

"That's not a song. That's an abomination!" The surround goblins all screech in anger as if they are insulted. The goblin king doesn't seem bothered though.

"Abomination. Mutations. Deviations. That's all you're gonna find down here."

Their weapons have been stripped from them. Lia wants to fight them and prevent having her bow and sword taken away from her. But she knew there was no point, and did nothing as they were all thrown onto the ground in front of them, leaving them without weapons.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your malevolence."

"Dwarves?!"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there. Search them! Every crack. Every crevice."

That is what they did. Every bag and pocket is searched through and tipped out onto the ground. Lia can do nothing as she watches her belongings being thrown onto the ground along with her mother's journal which was in the care of Ori. It wasn't his fault though. Of course the goblins knew of her presents and one has to go and point her out.

"They also have a woman with them your great protuberance."

"A woman you say?" She looks up to see the great goblin king looking over the company and finding her easily.

"Ahhh, a very pretty one she is." He grins savagely and bows to her as for a proper greeting. "A pleasure to meet you, my dear. Are you the dwarves whore? I'm sure you get a lot of attention from them, they must really enjoy your company." The minions around all cackled at their great leader's words and hop up and down eagerly.

She tightens her hold on Kili's hand and holds a firm stare at the great goblin, refusing to show or say a response. She won't let his words bother her. They all hold their tongues. The silence continues making the great goblin king frown and point a wart finger at her. "Bring her forth!"

"No!" Kili wraps his arms around her pulling her back in the middle as the company try blocking the goblins from getting to her. Lia clutches at Kili. Her fears rising quickly as the noises grow loudly around them.

The next thing that happens is Lia being yanked back by her hair again and ripped apart from Kili's hold. She struggles as many grimy hands grab at her arms, dragging her away from the others as she is brought forward to the great goblin king. She can hear the dwarves cursing out at them and Kili shouting to let her go. Fili holds his brother back to prevent him from getting hurt and she is glad this happened, for she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Now isn't this much better?" She is held in place by two goblins as the great goblin bores his blood shot eyes down at her. "My, my, you are very lovely. I can see why they keep you, such a pretty face you 'ave."

She says nothing and glares at him. His hand comes forward and his foul smell hitting her scent as his finger lightly pinches at her hair. She snarls and kicks out at him violently hitting him directly but to him it is nothing. He chuckles wickedly at her bold move.

"Spirit you 'ave. Wonderful! I do enjoy breaking the spirited ones, makes it more fun." He forms twisted thoughts and grins cruelly. "Bring forth the whipper! Let's see if a good flogging will loosen your tongue." She pales and he sees this, making it the all more fun for him.

She struggles in the goblins hold as she is brought back closer to the company for them to get a closer view and push her onto her knees. There is a sound of fabric being torn from the back on her shirt she is wearing, exposing her back of all skin and her scars, including the worst on her shoulder.

"Oh mahal above," Dwalin lowly says seeing her old scars. They all gasp.

The dwarves are silent as they all stare horrified at the sight of her scars. Kili wants to cover her and comfort her. He can feel Fili's gaze on her with grief filling his frozen eyes and shaky breathes given. They all see of what her past is now. The whip marks and bite scar, showing what horrors she had to suffer.

Lia is shaking wildly on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks as her back is exposed for all to see. She had hoped no one would ever need to see them again.

"Well, well! It seems she 'as already tasted the whip. And what is this, a bite mark? You are nothing but an orcs pet!" The great goblin king balls out laughing taking great joy in this. "You truly are a little whore, ain't you?" That did it.

She screams out gets out of their hold before she goes for the dagger in the goblin's belt and slashes at both of them, cutting either their throat or stabbing their skull. She stumble's back quick right back into Kili's arms, sobbing quietly into his chest and clinging to him. Right away his coat is over her and he holds her closely as he tries hiding her from this foul place. The goblin king finally had enough of their silent treatment.

"If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the mangler. Bring up the bone breaker. Start with the woman!"

"Wait!" Thorin won't allow her to go through anymore suffering and steps forward in front of his company.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain." The great goblin bows mockingly. "Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king, which makes you nobody really."

No one says anything.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale orc, astride a white warg."

Lia turns her head a little to watch Thorin. She knew of he spoke of. Azog of course still alive, yet she never said anything to anyone. Even if she did tell Thorin he would have never believed her. He is so convinced he is gone for good, and turns out he still is.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He chuckles coldly and informs his messenger. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize, and a claimed pet that needs returning."

She doesn't want to listen anymore, to anything. She wants to shut the world out and go to a quiet place, somewhere she is safe. That doesn't seem possible though as noises in the cave and the great goblin king singing a new song of his fills their ears as torture devices are rolled up towards them.

_Bones will be shattered  
Necks will be wrung  
You'll be beaten and battered  
From racks you'll be hung  
You will die down here  
And never be found  
Down in the deep of goblin town_

More of their weapons are looked over curiosity by the smaller goblins until one unsheathed Thorin's sword and screeches throwing it onto the ground.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Kili shields her body by the blows given and grunts out at each hit given. Lia wants to protect him, but cannot bring herself to even move in his tight embrace under him. She can only whimper into his vest as they are all beaten and Thorin is about to have his head cut off. Everything stops when a bright light fills the cave, send the entire goblin's back including the goblin king and their devices are thrown over the edge. When the light disappears a figure walks out from the shadows and Gandalf reveals himself.

With tired eyes Lia looks up from Kili's chest to see the wizard and smiles weakly. _Thank you, Gandalf._

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

Lia is somehow fuelled with energy as she pushes herself up and grabs the weapons, throwing them at everyone with the help from Bofur before she has her own once again.

"He wields the Foehammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" The great goblin king cowers away from Gandalf and goes after Thorin.

Throin blocks the goblin's blow and watches as he stumbles back clumsily over the edge. It looked too easy. Lia arms herself and runs to Fili and Kili. Her bravery is there again. They were going to escape this place. Gandalf gives the final order.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone and hope you enjoyed. Ideas are always welcome and don't forget to review._

_**(**__Not all translations are always right. These are just whatever I've researched and have tried my best to put together. Sorry if anything is wrong.__**)  
Khuzdul Translations  
**__Nan'ith - Younger sister  
Mênu abnam - You are beautiful_

_**Sindarin Translations**__  
I finnel bain – Your hair is pretty_


	18. Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Fire

_So sorry for the wait! I didn't realise I left this so long and just came from after spending 2 weeks in New Zealand. I had such a great time. I'm glad readers liked the idea about Morar and Lirhel I thought it was an interesting plot to add to the story. The dwarves now need to escape the goblins, so here we go! First up is a flash back of what happened with Morar and Lirhel the next morning. Hope you all enjoy, ideas are always welcome and don't forget to review._

* * *

_Morar stirred himself out of his sleep laying face first into the sheets of the bed he laid upon. He stretched his arms out followed by a warm moan as his thoughts went over last night's events. Oh, it was incredible. A lazy grin speared from his lips and managed to open his eyes through the morning rays and saw Lirhel lying not far from him. Her bare chest was uncovered from the sheets, leaving her beautiful self for Morar to admire. Moving over he leaned down placing a gentle kiss on top of her head causing her to stir from her sleep too._

"_Morning, ghivashel ." He smirked smugly at her. Lirhel returned with a broad smile, one with no regret or worries._

"_Morning," She leaned up on her elbows and kissed his softly on the lips. He returned it, lingering for a moment savouring her tasteful lips._

"_Mahal, yer so beautiful in the morning." He couldn't get enough of her beauty and this feeling they both felt. It was so powerful, so real and connected. Just like their parents._

_Lirhel let out a soft giggle against the kiss and moved away to stare at him. "You're even more handsome in the morning." She couldn't help herself when she trailed her hand down his cheek and through his loose hair. "Will you need to return to your sibling's soon?"_

"_Aye, if they 'aven't already noticed me missing. But they won't judge if that is what yer afraid of."_

"_I may hold some concern. You three seem really nice and understanding, but how will they feel when they find out we…you know…" She was embarrassed to even say what took place. Morar snickered lightly at her shyness and crawled closer to her._

"_My brother and sister will never think like that about yer. Sure, might be surprised at first, but they'll understand." He brought her face closer and kissed her forehead before leaning his head against her own. It remained like this for a short moment before he broke the silence. "Come with us."_

_She gave a sad smile and shook her head lightly. "As much as I want to, I'm afraid I won't be welcome in Ered Luin. You and you're sibling's may think differently but just about every other dwarf doesn't. There never has been good blood between us, and after what happened to Erebor the hate only grew worse. If I show up I'll only be sent away."_

_Morar was disappointed but didn't argue knowing she was right. "I don't think I'll ever understand why my father's kin 'as to hate yer kin so much."_

"_It's long history unfortunately," She breathed out with her head still leaning against his. "I…I've never met anyone like you before. I'm grateful you're here."_

"_Like wise amrâlimê."_

"_What does that mean? You said it more than a few times last night as well."_

_He gave a cheeky grin and whispered, "It means my love." Without warning he pushed her back against the mattress and loomed over her before taking her lips with his in a passionate kiss. He pulled back with a gasp for air and stared down at her. "I'll take my brother and sister to de Blue Mountains. Their my responsibility and I need to make sure they are safe. Once their settled I'll come back for yer, we'll go away on our own and I'll build yer a lodge. We'll 'ave a home near de Shire, not too far away from everything else. I'll make sure yer 'ave a life yer deserve."_

"_What about you're siblings? How will they feel about you leaving them?" She didn't want to be the one responsible for their separation._

"_It won't be easy, it's always been de three of us, but eventually we 'ave to live our own lives. They'll understand." Sitting up straight he untangled one of his braids and took a small lock from her hair hidden behind her ear. "This is a promise. Whenever yer feel alone just remember this bead and braid. It'll be 'idden under the rest of ya hair so no one will judge yer until I come back. You're the other 'alf of my 'eart and I won't abandon yer."_

_She did doubt his plan but still gave him an understanding smile. When he was finished with the braid she felt it between her fingers before letting out a bigger smile. She'll wait for him to return, no matter how long it took._

* * *

"Run!" Gandalf's shouts didn't need to be repeated to everyone as they all followed the grey wizard through the goblin tunnels and over weak bridges.

Lia's fear was forgotten once more, only her courage took place as she barged her way through the goblin's cutting them down one by one. She ran up beside Gandalf with Thorin and Dwalin right on her tail, each working together to survive and protecting those they could.

Kili tried to stick close to her in case she was to get in trouble, but watching her fight like a true warrior convinced him she was capable. He can worry over her once they were out of the forsaken place. The goblin's screeches were all that could be heard around them and their numbers only grew. It was as if the number they had killed just multiplied again and again.

When rope was cut they were stuck on what looked to be like a swing. Lia balanced herself from the unexpected through and kept her eyes sharp as they neared the other end towards their getaway.

"Jump!" Thorin ordered everyone but only a few including Lia managed to jump. The rest had to wait for them to be swung back until everyone was together again. They kept running and fighting, that was all they could do.

Gandalf helped out by using his magic to blast a boulder out from the caves ceiling and everyone used it to clear a path for them by rolling it downhill. It was a bit bizarre to have this happen, but it worked out for them. Making their way down to the lower levels they crossed bridges and turned corners for countless times before they found themselves crossing a larger bridge. It looked promising, an exit for them to take. But of course that wasn't the case. As soon as they all reached the middle of the floor board bridge, the Goblin king emerged his way out in front of them with a great roar. They were trapped, surrounded by their enemy.

"You thought you could escape me!?" The goblin king swung his staff at Gandalf who had to back away to prevent himself being hit. At his last through he did manage to get himself nicked only a little forcing him to fall backward against the others who blocked his fall and supported him back up again. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" The company pushed Gandalf forward towards him, giving him the chance to pock the goblin king in the way as a distraction before slashing at his stomach. "That'll do it." Gandalf then gave a final blow by slashing at his hanging chin and imbedding his throat. It seemed a good idea, but for them right that moment it wasn't.

The dead weight of the goblin king had torn apart the bridge they all stood upon in half and drop them down the tunnels. On some miracle they managed the keep hold on what they could as they fell. All their screams as all Lia heard, and she herself screamed as she clung to the wooden boards.

They all landed then, but not so gently either. After a few more rough slowed stops and scraps they now found themselves on the tunnels ground with the broken derby on top of them. Lia found herself on top of Dwalin somehow and tried lifting herself up off his chest with the weight above her.

"Lia, are you ok?" Kili asked besides them looking rather in pain from the weight too.

"I'm ok." It was said in an almost whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur chirped like they have been through worse. Just as he said this however, another weight was thrown on top of them. The dead goblin king himself now laid unmoving on them and sending more weight down on them. Lia lost her breath from the impact and groaned followed by many of the others.

"You've to be joking!" Dwalin snarled at the luck they were having. Thing's couldn't get worse, or so that is what they hoped. It wasn't long before hundreds and thousands of goblins started crawling down the caves walls above them, and Kili was the first to notice the growing threat.

"Gandalf!"

"There's too many. We can't fight them!" Dwalin was right. Everyone got up and helped one another as the goblin's gained closer. They needed a plan.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight! Come on! Here! On your feet."

Lia was right behind Gandalf with Fili and KIli at both her sides. She felt that bit of relief to be with them again, but now wasn't the time for rest. Daylight was their only hope and Gadalf seemed to know where he was going. She held Kili's hand and both stayed that way, neither wanted to be separated again. Running through the tunnels felt like it was going to take them in circles but luck seemed to be with them in that small moment as the daylight emerged at a distance in front of them.

"Quick! Quick! This way."

Everyone ran out of the dark cave and into the light, which was now setting but at least they were out of that place. Lia kept Kili's coat tight around her trying to keep it on. Her vest was gone, torn to shreds when the goblins ripped at her clothing. Her tunic was barely attached but still kept it on her for some king of coverage under the leather coat.

They had run through the trees and over boulders for a bit until Gandalf felt it was safe enough to stop. "Five, six, seven, eight. Bifur Bofur. That's ten. Fili, Kili! Lia. That's thirteen. And Bombur. That makes fourteen." He gave a satisfied nod before realising someone small was missing. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"

"Bilbo?!" Lia couldn't believe she had forgotten about him. After what they all had to go through her best friend slipped her mind.

"Curse the halfing! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin swore as if it was the hobbit's fault.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin pointed out in thought.

"Don't blame me!"

"Do any of you know where you last saw him?" Lia had tears already threatening to fall from her eyes as she franikly looked around in hopes of spotting her friend.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori admitted. Lia heavily stomped her way in front of the theft. "And what happened, exactly? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin didn't look happy as he stepped forward. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone." He laid his eyes on Lia with a look of sympathy. It was like he was trying to convince her he was gone for good. They saw him about to leave before, sneaking off into the night before they all fell into the goblin caves. He wanted to say he was sorry but words couldn't be said as she let out silent tears with Kili giving a comforting hug over her shoulder. _He's gone._

"No. He isn't." Everyone turned to the familiar voice to see the hobbit standing not far away from them.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf beamed at him. "I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

Lia didn't waste time to throw her arms around Biblo and hold him close to her. "Don't you every do that to me again. I thought you were gone...or dead."

"I know. I'm sorry," he returned to hug feeling relieved to be back with the company.

"Bilbo. We'd given you up." Kili looked just as pleased to see him.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked curiously.

"How, indeed." Dwalin commented lowly like the hobbit had done something he shouldn't have.

Bilbo chuckled nervously, as if he were hiding something from everyone. Gandalf could tell right away something was up, and Lia narrowed her eyes as Bilbo sneaked something into his vest pocket. No one else seemed to have noticed this at all. _What are you hiding, Bilbo?_

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf acted so it wasn't lingered. Thorin however was having none of it.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?"

Bilbo remained silent and stared at everyone, including Lia before staring at Thorin again. "Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right. I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books, my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because you don't have a home, it was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

Bilbo's beautiful speech sent silent among the company, including Lia. She couldn't be any more proud of Bilbo. He had changed so much since leaving his bag-end and was slowly becoming someone else, in a good way. The moment didn't last long however, and wasn't long before howls broke out into the valley surrounding them and their attention was brought to the cliff's edge in the distance away from them. Approaching orcs and wargs gained their speed as they charged towards them at an aggressive speed, and they all knew they were in trouble.

Thorin armed himself and muttered lowly, "Out of the frying pan…"

"And into the fire. Run. Run!"

* * *

_Much shorter then my other chapters I know and sorry about that. Just had to get this updated. Hope it's still worth the wait. I'll try to get next chapter up soon enough. Thanks for reading, ideas are always welcome and don't forget to review._

_**Khuzdul Translations  
**__Ghivashel - Treasure of all treasures  
Amrâlimê - My love_


	19. Lingering Darkness

_Another chapter for you readers! So no feedback or reviews from last chapter? *gives puppy dog eyes* Was it that bad? WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?! Lol, I'm kidding. But I hope no one's lost interest. Ideas are always welcome just so you all know. This chapter takes off with another flash back and then we go to our dwarves who are running away from orcs and climbing trees._

_Hope you all enjoy, ideas are always welcome and don't forget the review._

* * *

_When Monday came the three crossed the river at sunrise and continued their way towards The Blue Mountains. They had travelled all morning and it was than midday. Farili and Garn shared small talk about what might happen when they arrived. Would they be welcomed or turned away? Garn said not the worry about it until they got there, and then tried to get Morar's attention._

_Morar's thoughts were far away from him. Right now, the only thing he wanted to do was run back to Lirhel. She was right though, the other dwarves wouldn't accept her into their settlement. If everything his father said was true than it was best for her to remain. He'd keep his promise though and he'll return to her soon. The only thing he was having trouble with was telling his sibling's._

"_Morar? You ok?" Hearing Garn say his name he looked up ahead to see the both of them had stopped and stared curiously at him. He didn't know if he should just tell them now or wait it out._

"_Yeah…why?" It was Farili who spoke next._

"_You've been acting strange since we left this morning…" Farili knew he was hiding something and it worried her. Garn agreed._

"_She's right, you're not yourself. Has something happened?"_

_Yes, something did happen. Morar knew he couldn't keep this from them for long and so he carried on ahead up the dirt footpath until they got into a clearing. He turned around to see both of them were waiting for him to say something. He managed to give them a light smile before speaking again._

"_Yer remember de elf, from de tavern?" They nodded slowly. "We…u-umm…I felt something."_

"_Felt what? Are yer high on pipe weed or something?" Garn suggested and Farili rolled her eyes._

"_No," he felt it was only harder to explain to them. "This might sound strange to yer, but we really connected. I believe she's my one." There was no way to miss their shocked expressions._

"_Have't yer lost your bloody mind?!" Garn couldn't understand where this was coming from. Just after a few days and his brother has fallen in love?_

"_Nope," he said with a pop, "I'm sane and I'm not mistaken about my feelings for her." He looked his sister and looked like she was trying to say something but no words could be said._

"_Morar, yer met her two days ago and barely know each other, how could yer be so sure when yer haven't even spoken to her?" Morar let out a too much big of a grin and he knew it was too late to hide it but still bit his lips._

"_De night we arrived and after everyone went to bed, we talked. Well, we also did more…" Neither needed any further explanation of what had happened. Garn screwed his eyes shut and groaned._

"_Fasâk Durinu…"_

"_That wasn't 'er name but yes, we spent the night together." Farili now finally managed to find her voice again._

"_I don't understand. If she's your one why didn't she come with us?"_

"_Believe me I wanted her too, but if everything we've been told is true then she won't be accepted because she's part elf."_

"_Ok," she still didn't fully understand where this was going, "Morar, what are you planning to do?"_

"_We'll still carry on with our plan to de Blue Mountains, and I'll make sure yer both safe and settled there. I don't know how soon but eventually I'll leave and come back for Lirhel. We'll…'ave a life together, just like amâd and adad."_

"_Yer bloody leaving us?!" Garn didn't sound pleased one bit while Farili was once again silent from shock._

"_I know it's 'ard, but everything 'as changed and we'll need to live our own life's eventually. This isn't easy for me either, but I can't abandon 'er. Amâd and adad would want us ot be 'appy." Garn however wouldn't come to reason._

"_You're abandoning us!"_

"_Garn, don't make this any 'arder-"_

"_No! We're the only family yer 'ave and you're going to leave us for that pointed ear elf?!"_

"_Are yer listening to yourself right now?! Yer starting to sound just like bloody adad."_

"_What do yer think he'd say about this, hmm? Do yer think he'd accept with all his love and give yer his blessing? I highly doubt that!"_

"_Fasâk __aktuthurkhu, it doesn't matter what 'e thinks now does it?!"_

"_STOP IT! SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Farili's screams could have been heard for miles. It was loud enough to shut up both the arguing brothers and turn their attention to her. She darted her eyes at the both of them in rage at their childish behaviour, and without another second to think she ran off ahead of them__._

_She could hear them calling out to her but she didn't listen or care what they more they had to say. A part of her was angry at Morar about his future plans; however there was an apart of her that was proud of him for finding love. She couldn't think about it right now though, she needed to get away from the chaos her brothers were causing._

_As she came around a bend her eyes were trailed on the gravel path and noticed a few deep red small puddles. She stopped and stared at the newly discovery. Was an animal killed here? There was the sound of dripping, she hesitated, but slowly brought her gaze up. She was faced with spears sticking up from the dirt, and on top were severed heads._

"_Farili!" Her brothers came around the bend and didn't take them long to notice what was in their path._

"_Mahal…" was all Garn could say about the horrifying sight. Farili swallowed thickly._

"_They're fresh," there was no bad smell and the blood was still dripping down the spears. Morar studied them closely and saw she was right._

"_We have to keep moving. Whatever did this-" And it was at that moment those words were said there was a blood curdling growl running from the thicket and towards them. Morar was quick to act and drew his sword and slashed at the thing swiftly, killing it instantly._

"_Orcs," he snarled lowly and sprung around in his position looking where they might ambush from. More hisses and growls could be heard not too far away from them and looked ahead on their path to see four more coming out of their hiding._

"_There's too many," Garn tried to warn his brother as he too drew his sword. Farili was only left with a dagger. All her weapons were left behind, if only she had them now they might have had a higher chance. More orcs emerged from the behind the trees and advanced on them with threating snarls._

"_We 'ave to lose them, the river shouldn't be too far away," they had to run off the path, "Qucik, run!"_

_Morar shoved both Garn and Farili into the thicket and ran. The orcs screamed at them from behind and ran after the three youngsters. Just when they thought the worst was over, it only got worse. _

_They were being hunted._

* * *

It felt all too familiar. Running past trees, boulders and ditches, and being chased by orcs and wargs, it brought too many haunted memories to Lia's fuzzy mind. Kili held her hand tightly in his as they ran down the steep slope of the mountain with the company. She turned to see Bilbo had been falling behind and a warg had leaped over his small figure, blocking him from joining the company. She wanted to scream out to the hobbit and almost did as the warg advanced on him, but Bilbo managed to stab the feral beast through his skull with his letter opener, as Balin had called it. Once more she tried to glance behind her and was relieved to see half the company had helped him out. However this was no time for celebration. Some of the others ahead of them stopped in the tracks and looked down over the cliff side of the mountain. It was a long way down. There was no way for them to escape.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf warned and they all did as they were told. "All of you!"

Kili helped Lia by lifting her up into the tree and followed behind her as he helped Fili as well. She climbed up the tree as the wargs now surrounded them, snapping their jaws and letting out feral snarls at their dangling feet.

The branch Lia sat on top of broke under her and almost fell, but was lucky Kili had grabbed her arm and hoisted her up beside him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok…but I don't know for how long?" _What are we meant to do now?_ They had no escape and were trapped in the tall trees barely standing along the cliff side with orcs and wargs hunting them from the ground.

A growl was heard coming up from the edged rocks near them, a sound much more deadly it was enough to make Lia pale. She watched with wide, fearful eyes, as the pale orc on top of his white warg approached them with his blazing blue eyes rolling over them. Thorin is next to notice the orc and whispered lowly in disbelief.

"Azog?" He didn't want to believe it.

Azog sniffed the air with his eyes laying on Thorin and spoke in his tongue. _"Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember you father reecked of it, Thorin son of Thrain."_

"I cannot be," Thorin whispered lowly shaking his head.

Azog hungrily gazed at the hanging dwarves before his eyes set on Lia. For a second he looked surprised, than it turned into a feral grin and let out a chilling chuckle and directed his metal arm towards her. _"I know you, baalak, I know you understand me too. I'm going to let my wargs rip apart your little friends and you'll watch it happen."_

Lia shook wildly as she stared at the pale orc with mixed fear and anger. Thorin turned his gaze to her, seeing Azog was now staring at her with high interest but noticed something from her expression too. She knew him. Did she know of his survival this whole time? Kili held her close to him and glared murderously at the pale orc.

"_That one is mine,"_ Azog pointed at Thorin than at Lia, _"and the __kurv snaga. Kill the others!"_

The wargs advanced, growling viciously as they lean up against the trees and tore at the bark and lower braches. Everyone yelled at the shaking impact and could only hold on and watch in fear as the wargs tried climbing up the trees to get to them.

"_Drink their blood!"_ Azog watched in sickening pleasure at the scene unfold before his eyes.

The trees than began to tip over from the force and everyone were quick to jump to the next tree to avoid being the wargs dinner. Lia leaped over gracefully and managed to help Bilbo grab onto another branch and anyone else in hands reach. She won't let anyone fall to their fate. But with what was happening seemed their fate was already sealed. Everyone ended up on the last tree still standing, which happened to be rooted at the edge of the cliff side. Not good.

Azog's cruel laughter could be heard as he watched on, a satisfying grin widening on his scarred face. A fire ball then passed Lia from above and saw Gandalf had used his magic to set fire to the pinecones from the tree. He then throughs them down to Fili and everyone got into the plan. Each one threw as many as they could at the wargs and it was working. They all yelled and scattered back away from the growing flames.

It was a small moment of cheer, but was short lived when the tree started to tip backwards and uproot from the ground. The tree now barely hung on the side, everyone danged and held on for life. Lia watched in horror as Ori lost his grip and fell, but was quick to grab around Dori's legs, but it looked like the elder brother was having trouble himself keeping hold.

"Mr. Gandalf!" Dori pleaded as he lost his grip and the wizard reached out his staff for him to grab on. This was successful, but it wouldn't last forever.

Lia was clutching at the thickest branch with Kili right next to her. She gazed up in time to see Thorin was standing and slowly making his way towards Azog, sword ready and war far on. "Thorin!" She screamed and tried to crawl forward to stop him, but Kili stopped her. He couldn't fight Azog, not during the situation they were in.

"You're not facing them alone! This is his fight." Kili tried to explain but he himself couldn't help but worry for his uncle's safety.

There was nothing anyone could do as they watched Thorin charge forward, only to be knocked down by the warg leaping over him. He slowly stood and Azog came back throwing his spiked hammer directly at his head, knocking him back down. The wargs jaws closed around Thorin's arm, shielded by his oaken shield, saving from his arm being torn apart but not enough to stop its teeth from penetrating his flesh, his cry of pain was the only thing everyone could hear.

"Thorin! No!" Dwalin tried getting to him, only to snap a branch and fall, but got hold of another.

"We have to help him!" Lia couldn't stand it any longer and desperately tried to get free from Kili. He only shook his head franticly.

"I'm not losing you!"

"Let me go!" She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks as her energy was slowly drained. Thorin was about to be beheaded as he lay on the ground with the orcs sword at his neck.

_This is it? Is this how we all die? Would Azog even kill me or keep me alive? Neither is pleasant, but I'd much rather death than suffer in the orcs hands again._ She told herself this as if she was accepting what was happening.

Just when the sword was about to be brought down at Throin, Bilbo launched himself at the orc and tackled him to the ground, stabbing him repeatedly before standing in front of Throin, who now lay lifelessly. She never even saw Bilbo move from them.

"_Kill him,"_ Azog smirked at the hobbit who he thought was a pathetic thinking he was strong enough to defend Throin. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm helping, with or without your help!" She elbowed Kili in the chest and took the chance to scramble away and charge towards the orcs with her sword ready. She wasn't surprised when she sensed more than a couple of the others running up behind her, not to stop her, but to help out their leader and their burglar.

Fili and Kili were the first the strike down, Lia next, then Dwalin. There was no care in the world as she slashed at a wargs neck spilling its blood before advancing on the rider. She caught a glimpse of Azog who was only inches away from Bilbo as the hobbit tried crawling away from the approaching warg. Letting out a yell she stabbed the white beast in its hind leg making it howl out in pain and spin around to face her with white canines and piercing eyes.

She snarled back at him as if she were a warg herself, showing no fear or signs of surrender. Azog laughed at the woman and stared at her with sickening enjoyment. _"You always had fire, baalak, it was fun watching as it slowly faded from your eyes. It'll be more fun watching it again, first by killing your kin."_ Lia knew she shouldn't have, but she replied in his tongue.

"_I won't allow you to hurt my friends, nor myself."_

Without warning Azog's clawed arm reached down and lifted her up by her neck. The sharp claw dug into her skin, drawing blood and chocked from the lack of air she drew. Her sword slipped from her hands and tried to pry the claw off her. He brought his face closing to her

"_You think you're their friend? You're nothing but a kurv snaga, to bed whenever they please, that is all you're good for and looked upon as. I'm going to remind you that, right on top of their carcasses!"_

The memories of what happened all flashed before her eyes. Her brother's deaths and the humiliating ordeal she had to go through. She could feel their breaths on her, feel her insides being torn apart, her mind going insane, the cruel environment she was submerged in for so long. Fear filled her tearful eyes as she struggled to gain air again, and almost felt this was it for her.

It might've been her imagination, but the sound of heavy flapping wings touched her skin and Azog tensed as she was able to get herself free from him. She landed on the ground with a harsh gasp, coughing loudly as air flowed through her.

_Brago?_ Was it him?

A pair of hands touched her arm and through her blurred vision she saw Bilbo was right there. He offered a worried smile before gazing up at the large figures flying over them. The sound of an eagle echoed through the darkened valley and filled her ears. She was too weak to move, too tired to see.

Orcs and wargs scattered, Azog grew angrier as the eagles fought them and carried away each of the company, including Thorin. Bilbo held onto Lia as an eagle flew towards them and picked them up, dropping them onto another over the cliff. Her world darkened just before landing on softness.

* * *

The rising sun was what brought her back from the darkness. The first thing she felt was softness of the feathers, making her think of Brago. She believed he'd saved her, but what of everyone else. Her tired eyes laid on Bilbo who stared down at her, concern filled his eyes. "Lia, are you alright? Are you hurt?" The wind made it difficult to hear but she understood.

"Brago saved us," it was barely a whisper. Bilbo shook his head.

"No, it was the eagles."

"Eagles?" She turned her head and saw the brown feathers they lay on top of. With whatever energy she had she lifted herself up and saw there was more than one. She looked around in awe at the view around her, the wind blowing in her hair and sun rays shining upon her, it felt unnatural.

"Am I dead?"

"N-no no, you're not, Lia, the eagles saved us." Bilbo didn't know if he should laugh or worry about her dazed question.

"I…I-"

"Don't overwhelm yourself," he tried hushing her, "j-just lay down until we get back on ground. You'll be back with Kili then."

_Kili, the one I love. How could he love me? I'm nothing but a…_ She didn't want to think of it anymore. There was a growing headache forming and dizziness consumed her vision again.

"I don't feel well."

"It's ok, Lia, it's alright, just rest for now, please."

She listened to the hobbit's words and curled herself into the soft feathers of the eagle. They weren't as soft as Bargo's, the scent was different too, and she'd do anything to see him again.

After a while the eagles started to lower themselves to what looked like their nesting grounds. Bilbo easily slid off and helped Lia. She still didn't feel too great, but why? Was it motion sickness? Whatever the reason, it felt good to touch the ground again. After seconds of being off the eagle she was roughly broke into a tight hug by Kili who didn't dare to let go.

"_Amrâlimê, zûr astu?"_ Kili tenderly asked against her ear. She sighed against his warm and returned the embrace weakly.

"_Rasup men,"_ she held onto him almost falling asleep against his shoulder.

"You!"

Lia opened her eyes to see everyone was here with them, much to her relief to see Thorin standing strong, but it dulled when she saw him giving a hard stare at Bilbo. The hobbit just looked as confused.

"What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!"

She so desperately wanted to protest, yell at Throin for being so stubborn and take Bilbo's side, but she could feel enough energy to let out her anger and instead leaned into Kili's chest, a silent sob was all she managed.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?"

_Shut up…shut up!_ She wanted to scream out but only just managed to whimper silently into Kili's shoulder.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life."

Confused, she looked up with her tear stained cheeks to see Thorin was now hugging Bilbo. The jester was enough to make her smile with a gentle giggle. Poor Bilbo didn't know what to think for a moment, before he smiled and returned to hug. Everyone, including Gandalf, were very pleased with their leader and burglar, letting out laughter and cheers at the peace made between hobbit and dwarf.

"I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar," he joked a little to brighten the mood more and it worked.

The eagles circled them around the mountain top they stood upon before flying away from the company. Their job was done.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo's question made everyone turn their gazes into the distance.

Lia sighed at the scenery and her eyes brighten lightly to see what she had always wanted to see her whole life. If only her brothers were here to see it.

"Erebor, the Longely Mountain, the last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf declared but no one needed to know that, it just felt good to hear it from someone else.

"Our home."

"Home…" It felt good for her to say it.

"A raven," Oin pointed at the small bird lying towards the mountain, "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin is a thrush." Gandalf corrected.

"We'll take it as a sign, a good omen."

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

Lia was still clinging onto Kili as if she was going to fall. She was only tired. At least she thought she was. A low hum vibrated from her and smiled weakly against Kili, her dizziness getting worse by every passing second.

"Lia, you're bleeding." She heard Bilbo say and looked at him confused.

She felt a trickle run from her nose and brought her hand up to wipe it only have her own blood covering her hand. Whispers echoed throughout her head, crawling inside her ears and lingering. No other sound could be heard, not even Kili's shouts. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and collapsed into his arms, bringing the darkness again into her world.

* * *

_So Lia still suffers, I'm sorry, but it's all part of the story. I'M SORRY! Well, more drama to come so hope you're all ready for that. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review._

_**Khuzdul Translations**_

_Fasâk Durinu – Fuck Durin's Beard!  
Amâd – Mother  
Adad – Father  
Fasâk __aktuthurkhu – Fuck off __**(**__Possibility could be wrong, but you get the idea__**)**__  
__Amrâlimê - My love  
Zûr astu? – Are you ok?  
Rasup men - I am okay_

_**Black Speech Translations**_

_baalak – half-breed  
kurv snaga – whore slave_


	20. A Little Hope

_Thanks to those who followed and reviewed. I know I've been cruel to Lia, its only part of the plot for the story but I promise things will get better eventually for her. I'll be staying with my sister for a week or two but I'll still try to keep up with my stories. Since she's had the baby she's had her hands full and so far my mum has stayed with her to help out and now it's my turn. I'm looking forward to spending time with my sister and niece. Also I'm sorry if anything is a bit OOC with the characters,, but I thought it a nice change. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review._

* * *

"_Go! Go! Don't look back!" Morar yelled out from behind his younger brother and sister who did as he said. They didn't dare to stop or to think of an alternative, and ran through the thick shrubs of the forest and towards to where they hoped the river would be. Of course it would be there, why wouldn't it be?_

_Farili panted heavily out of breathe but mostly out of fear and followed Garn in front of her. Both her brothers were armed with their swords and she only had her dagger to defend herself. It wouldn't do much for them; there was simply too many orcs after them and who knew how many more were around. She ungainly tripped over and fell face first into the ground and knocked the wind out of her. There was no time to recover as Morar grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him as she tried to keep her legs moving._

_They were met out in more of the clear, which of course exposed them more for the orcs. However that wasn't their worst problem, and when they got to the edge of the river they were horrified to see the water rushing at a strong speed and smashing up against the sharp rocks._

"_There's no way we can cross dat!" Garn breathed heavily with his words. Morar desperately tried thinking of something, but was left with no time when the orc wave of orcs came screaming out of the thicket._

"_Morar!" Farili screamed as the first swung his poorly made mace at them. Morar blocked the attacked, before slashing it across the face and stabbing it in the gut._

"_We 'ave to fight!" Morar had declared as he ran at the oncoming second._

"_Are ye out of ya bloodly mind?!" Garn wanted to stop his brother but he had already engaged on the orcs. More emerged. They didn't stand a chance. "There's too many of them! Morar, we have to run for it!" Garn stood in front of his sister, blocking her from their attacker's best he could, and despite his constant yelling at his brother they were silent to his ears. Even if they did try to continue running the chances of escaping were slim, just as they were fighting them._

_Morar was at least up against four and another three running towards him. Farili saw this and didn't even think before she bolted towards her elder brother to help him out with only her dagger. It was a foolish thing to do._

_She threw herself at one of the orcs and imbedded her dagger into his shoulder, earning a howl of pain from the olive beast. However, the orc recovered way too quickly and backhanded her, sending her flying backwards and onto the ground._

"_Farili!" Morar drew his sword into the orc he fought and went to run over to her, but didn't get far, for another had grabbed him and drew its rusted blade through his back and out of his chest. __The thick crimson blood coated the weapon, dripping from the end and at Morar's feet as his wide eyes looked down at the done damage. Farili had only just looked up now to see what had been done. It was too late to stop anything now._

"_NOOO!" Garn's horrified scream echoed around. She was frozen, she couldn't move or say anything, just sat there shaking like a leaf. _'_What've I done?' she whispered in her mind and immediately started blaming herself._

_She let out a scream filled cry that was fighting its way up her vocals as she watched in horror as the blade was withdrawn from Morar and watched as he fell to the ground. As she tried crawling to him she was kicked in the face, sending her head spinning and crashed against the earth. Blood formed in her mouth and ran down her nose. She tried sitting up on her hands and knees only to be slammed in the back but a heavy metal boot and grunted as she was held down. Twisting her head the best she could she watched as Garn was disarmed and kicked around by the orcs. There was no energy in her to do anything._

_Morar's body lay not far from her, blood oozing from his chest wound and mouth and pooling around his body. He was gone, and it was all her fault. If she hadn't been so stubborn they might've had a change. Oh, who was she kidding? They were all dead anyway._

_Garn heaved heavily and spat out blood as he tried to crawl away from their abusive attacks. His braided hair was yanked back and was lifted to his feet, than a blade was held at his neck. It was held there, mocking him for the orcs own twisted glee. All his fear came through his eyes; she could see it. She reached out her hand to him in hopes to touching him somehow, to save him. The next thing she saw was the blade being moved and slitting his throat, blood spilled out and a sharp gurgled gasp left him._

_All she could do was let out a silent scream and look on as Garn stumbled backwards with the orcs shouting with disgusting humour before he fell over the ledge and into the roaring river, lost forever._

_Farili had accepted her fate. They were never meant to make it to the Blue Mountains, no matter how hard they tried. Her parents were gone and now her brothers, it would be her turn any moment now. She saw a pair of metal boots stand in front of her blurry vision with a blade held in its hands with Morar's blood still coating it. She felt the blade draw along the back of her neck, ready for the killing blow, and she closed her eyes with the thoughts of her family on her mind. It wouldn't be long now._

_The sound of the orcs tongue caused her to jump from the outburst and the blade was gone. She opened her eyes carefully but didn't dare to look at her surroundings as small tears left her eyes. It sounded like the orcs were arguing, but she couldn't tell with their foul speech. The orc who was about to kill her stumbled back and looked like he had just been backhanded and coward away as the much larger orc came into her view. He towered over the rest of the group of orcs and possessed a much more powerful frame. She hoped he'd kill her and be done with it._

_The next thing to happen was the pressure on her back to be lifted, than her hair being yanked back and slammed forward against the ground, knocking her out cold and leaving her helpless._

* * *

Lia was lost in thought of her past memories as she stood waist deep in the water with the running stream soaking over her shoulders and down her chest. She felt so lost, like there was nothing for her to do, it didn't feel right. Gandalf had used a spell to wake her as he did with Thorin, one the elves had used on her many times as well during her night terrors. It wasn't pleasant but she didn't blame Gandalf for doing it. It was no surprise to have everyone fusing over her like she was a frail glass doll about to break. She was annoyed at this but didn't get angry. Kili didn't leave her side the entire time and even carried her as they climbed down where the eagles had taken them. When it was time to make camp, Lia felt the need to take a bath and Gandalf was kind enough to lead her to a small waterfall not far from them.

Now, she just stood silently under the running water and blankly stared ahead. The clothes she had worn were beyond repair and most of their supplies were gone. She was greatful she still had her weapons, everyone made sure she still had them. Also, Ori was able to keep her mother's journal safe as well. She felt bad everyone lost their own belongings and were putting her as their main priority, that isn't what she wanted.

What she wanted was to be treated like everyone else, no different, just because she was a woman or Kili's future wife didn't mean it had to be like this.

'_Kili's wife?'_

Of course, she had said yeas, she wore his courting braid, and most importantly she loved him. She didn't feel any regret or had any second thoughts about him but just wasn't sure how to cope with it anymore. Before it was easy, as I her past meant nothing. Now, it was all coming back and everyone was freaking out about it.

The nightmares, the voices and the passing out hadn't happened since before she left Rivendell to live her own life. Why had it come back now? She didn't know if she could handle another night of horrors anymore, it was simply too much for her.

She had to keep her mind busy and out of those thoughts. So, she reached for the last bar of soap that had been picked up in Rivendell by Bilbo and used it to wash herself. She had already stood in the water for the past hour so it was likely someone was to check on her soon.

"Lia," and there he was, Kili, walking up from behind out of the shrubs and stood near the water and keeping a distance still. "Are you ok? You've been here for a while."

"Sorry, just lost track of time," she turned herself in the water and furrowed her brows up at him. He didn't see this from her, because his back was turned to her.

"That's ok, take your time," he spoke and raised his arm, "I brought you some clothes, their Fili's and mine, so no dresses, unfortunately." The way he said it was almost like a joke and even chuckled to himself a little, but she wasn't amused, not with his back still turned to her.

Why wouldn't he look at her, because she was naked? That's absorbed. He's already seen her naked and why would it matter anyway, they were engaged; at least last she checked they were.

"Thanks," she mumbled lowly and continued to wash herself with another growing headache, only caused by the emotions she was feeling.

"Thorin said we'll make camp for the night where we are, but we'll have an early start in the morning. Bombur is making a stew. Fili and I were able to kill a few rabbits, so having a nice meaty dinner will be great," he said all this as casual conversation. Honestly, she had not really paid him much attention.

"That's great," there was way too much bitterness in her words and he noticed this almost immediately.

"Lia, are you alright?"

She didn't answer him as she had dunked herself under the water to wash the soap off her and surfaced again before emerging from the water. The tears stung in her eyes as she continued to see his back still facing her, avoiding looking upon her.

"I need the clothes," she stepped closer grabbing the clothes no so kindly and dressed herself.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Poor Kili sounded very confused at her behaviour and didn't understand why she was acting like this towards him.

"Nothing happen." She heard him scoff at her response.

"Then why are you like this?"

"Because you can't even look at me," she gritted her teeth as she fought back the tears more. "I understand though, my body is repulsive, I don't blame you." Her last words were chocked back with a sob and it also made Kili finally turn around. She had already dressed most of herself by the time he did.

"What? That's not it at all! Why would you think such a thing?"

"You won't even look at me naked! You've seen me before, it's nothing new, I also wanked you off don't forget," she didn't know where those words had come from but it was the full truth she was speaking of to him.

He blushed a little at this but recovered from it quickly. "Lia, I was only respecting you're privacy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I-I know what you look like and it doesn't disgust me at all, I was only…Please understand I didn't mean to make you feel like this. After everything, I mean, I don't even know what do or say anymore. I love you more than anything and I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me," she shook her head as if he was being ridicules.

He wasn't sure how to answer that, so he plainly nodded and stepped closer with both his arms rubbing over her shoulders. "I just worry, and I know you hate that I worry but I don't care. You're my one, my heart, I'm allowed to worry and care about you." His tone was firmer than it was not long ago. Had she upset him now?

"Kili, I don't hate you worry, I worry too, it's nothing new to me. I'm just frustrated. I want you to look at me and at my scars, that's what you're going to look at for the rest of your life."

"I know, and for now on I won't look away unless you say otherwise." He closed in and held her head against his shoulder with her soft sobs being silenced against his tunic. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you over nothing." Kili sighed and pressed a kiss against damp head.

"We're all a little stressed, _amrâlimê_, its ok."

Lia allowed herself to calm down against him before they both made their way back to camp. He was right though, they were all a bit under pressure and her being snappy wasn't going to help anyone or herself. The orcs were hunting them, but they were at a far enough distance for them to make camp a little earlier. She didn't want to think about them or what might've happened on that mountain ledge if the eagles hadn't come for them. Kili had wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her back to the others.

That evening, the stew made by Bombur was served and everyone was grateful to have something to eat at last. It felt like days since they were able to relax and eat, for a nice for change. Everyone gained in different conversations while Lia sat closely next to Kili.

She felt tired, as if she hadn't slept in days. Her droopy eyes told enough for Kili to notice.

"_Amrâlimê_, why don't you get some sleep?"

"Not until you do," she didn't want him to leave her.

"Then we'll both go to bed."

Fili gave a caring smile at his brother and Lia and bid them goodnight. He couldn't help but watch her as they left; studying her movements carefully as if something bad was going to happen. Who knew what would happen? Having her faint like that scared a lot of the company, especially Kili. No one knew what to expect.

Thorin watched as the two youngsters went to their bedrolls and took this moment to approach Fili. "Have they said much?"

"Nay, both were a bit quiet this evening," it was unusual coming from them. "Kili wouldn't say much to me, we just spoke very little. I'm worried uncle."

"Aye, so am I," Thorin turned to spot Gandalf keeping watch. "Keep an eye on them tonight for me, will you?"

"Of course."

Thorin strolled over to the wizard, who was puffing at his pipe and lingering his gaze into the distance of the dark valley.

"Gandalf," he greeted and stood in front leaning his back against a tree. "What are on your thoughts?"

Gandalf didn't look at him, or show any sign of knowing his presents. He continued to stare head with the smoke slowly seeping through the corners of his mouth and nose. When he did speak, it was low.

"All I wanted was for her to have her life back, find happiness and move on. Yet, her past keeps catching up to her. I thought this quest would help her, but it seems it's only made it worse. I feel I am responsible for her pain. I'm afraid I'm unsure what else to do for her."

Out of many times of their private conversations, Thorin didn't think Gandalf ever opened up to him about himself. It was rare to hear such things from the wizard, he was the one to always listen to others problems, and now here was Thorin listening to him.

"I know much of your quest has been delayed, and I am at fault for that, but it's only because I want what's best for Lia, no matter what it takes."

"Aye, I know you want that for her, I do as well, and as for my quest its ok. We're still breathing and have made progress in our journey. That's better than nothing."

Gandalf now looked at him with an unsure smile and took another puff from his pipe. "I'm unsure how much longer this will last. Whatever possessed her to pass out like that might happen again, but I cannot be for sure about that. Best thing we can do is just watch over her, though I know how much she hates that," this earned a light chuckle from the both of them, "but I'm sure deep down she understands."

Silent fell between them, the sound of the nights inhabits and the moon light shining on them made that evening rather relaxing for once.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Thorin's question made the wizard move his full gaze on him.

"Yes, I do. There were eyes on you that night. It was lucky I was there before things could escalate."

"You told me I needed to take back the mountain, and also said we needed a burglar," Thorin turned his gaze around to look at Bilbo who sat with the others in small talk, "at the time, did you intend to bring Lia with us?"

Gandalf moved the pipe away and exhaled lowly. "No. I wanted to see if you would agree to this quest first. It was only a couple days before the meeting did I invite her to come. I figured it was the best opportunity for her."

"I believe it was, for my youngest nephew and she are meant to be. Her being here as made everyone happy, including myself."

"She means a lot to you as well, doesn't she?"

Thorin hadn't really spoken of it much with anyone, and he didn't stop himself now from expressing now. "She's like the daughter I never had." With those final words Thorin left the wizard and over to his bed roll for the night.

Gandalf couldn't stop the growing grin before chuckling lightly and turning his gaze back into the distance. Things will get better; they just had to be patient.

* * *

Over the next three days the company made sure to leave no traces of them at their camp sites. They tried to prevent being tracked down by the orcs who were increasingly growing closer but were still at a far enough distance for them to be safe for now. It was only brought to topic in private conversation, mostly between Thorin, Dwalin and Balin. They tried to avoid mentioning it around Lia.

She knew what they were doing, and she didn't blame them. The thought of the orcs getting closer made her shudder at the thought, but tried not to think about it too much and kept her mind occupied with whatever else there was.

Her nightmares haven't been so bad, maybe a few small moments where Kili did have to wake her out of it but it was becoming easier for him and her to deal with. Was a little frustrating to be woken up so suddenly, but it was better than being stuck in the hellish dreams.

On the third day of their travels, it was early morning and Lia was gathering her belongings than went over to get the last bit of stew Bombur had saved for her to eat before they headed off. She sat down on a small boulder and eagerly ate from the bowl. From the corner of her eye she could see Bofur was staring at her curiously. Curios herself, she stared back with an unsure smile. "Morning?"

"Morning to you too lass," he cheery said and raised one of his brows, "Say, I couldn't 'elp but notice something different about yer."

"What's that?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed yourself, but it looks like yer growing a little 'air on yer cheeks." This froze her in her eating and stared back at him with wide eyes.

"What?" To Bofur, it almost looked like she was going to panic.

"I-its ok lass, it's only a wee bit- -"

Lia spilled the remains of her stew onto the ground and quickly got the nearest reflection, which happened to be one of Bombur's cooking pans and looked at herself. She stared at each sides of her face, touching the areas with her finger tips to see if what Bofur had said was true. Indeed it was. Small, thick coloured hairs were starting to become visible in her side burns and downwards to the ends of her jaw line.

After a minute longer of silence, the camp was than filled with a loud squeal of delight, almost sounding like a scream thrill. Lia was now lying on her back with both her legs kicking wilding in the air in excitement, letting out a burst of giggles with a strong beaming smile. "Yesyesyesyes!" Bombur, Bifur, Dori, Nori and Ori watched on in amassment to see the lass so happy for once, but didn't fully understand why. Bofur gave a light shrug at them before stepping closer to Lia, making sure she was truly ok. Her broad smile was enough to say she was.

"What happen?!" Kili was the first to come around to see the commotion, only to be surprised and confused.

"Do you notice anything?" She asked with her pearly whites looking up at him. It's been a while since he's seen her so happy, but he wasn't sure why.

"Umm…" He glanced at Bofur who directed to his cheeks longways, pointing out something was supposed to be there. When Kili looked back at her it didn't take him long to notice the growing hairs.

"You're…you're growing a beard?" He smiled seeing this, and also knowing this is what Lia was so happy about. He remembered her telling him how jealous she was of her brothers having a beard so he knew how much this meant to her.

"I am! It's really growing, isn't it? I cannot believe it's taken this long and now it's finally happening!" She brought her face to the reflection of the pan once more to admire the growing hair and let out another bubbly giggle that warmed everyone's hearts.

"Is everything alright?" Thorin asked coming over with Gandalf right behind him. Everyone had heard the commotion and now gathers to watch on.

"Looks like the lass is growing 'er beard," Bofur pointed out with a grin, "and quite thrilled about it too." Gandalf smiled warming at seeing her so happy and let out a small chuckle.

"Ahh, it does look like it is starting to come through now, my dear. Well, you've always wanted one."

Kili helped Lia up and within seconds she threw her arms around him, letting out another giggle at feeling so thrilled at what she has desired for so long. Now, her beard was finally coming. About bloody time!

The moment was short lived because both Fili and Bilbo came rushing out of the thicket and over to them out of breathe.

"We heard warg scouts not too far away," Fili announced unware of what had happened here, "they might've picked up our scents."

"Very well," Gandalf grimly said, "everyone, pack the rest of our camp. Bilbo, I'll need you quick feet to spy for me. Think you can do that?" Bilbo looked a little unsure, but complied.

"A-ahh, sure, I guess?"

Lia's beaming smile was gone, but not forgotten. Kili will make sure she'll show it again for him and everyone. Right now, they had orcs to outrun, again.

* * *

"How close is the pack?"

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it."

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?

"Not yet. But they will do. We have another problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you!"

"No that's not it."

What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

Everyone chattered in agreement, all but him and Lia. She knew something was off.

"Will you listen? Will you just…listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." Gandalf stared at the hobbit knowingly.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?"

They were surprised the wizard seemed to know this and Biblo looked more surprised he knew what he had seen. Lia held Kili's hand, feeling her nerves quickly building up about the situation.

"Ye- -Yes, but bigger, much bigger."

"You knew about this beast? Bofur asked. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?" Thorin pointed out with a glare.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin wasn't overly fond of the idea.

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us."

"That's not very settling," Lia murmured lowly before feeling Kili kiss her head gently for comfort.

Thorin snarled thinking over their options, which wasn't a lot. "What choice do we have?"

The sound of the bears roars were heard close to them, far too close to their liking.

"None."

* * *

They had been running most of the morning. Lia's legs were aching very much and didn't know if she could keep up it much forever. She could feel blisters slowly rubbing in her shoes, adding to her discomfort but there was no time for them to stop unless she wanted to be killed by a crazed bear chasing them. First the orcs and now this? They weren't having the best day. Kili never let go of her and pulled her along. He mentioned he'll carry her if he must. She wanted to avoid this, for his sake.

After what felt like hours of running they all came out into an open from the forest and off in the distance there was a house surrounded by large hedges.

"Come on get inside!"

At first everyone charged at the door to break it down, but this did nothing. Bombur had bounced off it like a ball and Fili and Kili banged against it in hopes it'll open. Everyone was panicing as the bear emerged from the forest and charged after them. Lia caught a quick glance of the beast before simply lifting the lock of the large wooden door, allowing everyone to pile through into the house.

As everyone closed the door the bear managed to press his snout through the gap, trying to force its way into the house and letting out a loud roar. Lia was right next to its jaws as she helped everyone trying to push the door close. The bear caught Lia in its sights and for a few seconds he seemed to almost relax. Maybe she had a special way with animals, just like her mother. The bear than suddenly backed away and the door was locked again. She didn't know what to think of it, but knew right that moment she could breathe and sit down.

"What is that?" Ori asks.

"That is our host. His name is Beorn, and he's a skin-changer." Gandalf announced.

"I thought skin-changers were only a myth." Lia asked softly.

"So is your flying friend." Dwalin pointed out. He's never going to let that go.

"Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves."

"He's leaving." Ori said looking through the holes of the door.

"Come away from there." Ori warned his youngest brother. "It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious; he's under some dark spell."

"I don't think so, Ori. He's probably just unpleased to have a bunch of strangers in his home."

Ganald agreed and added, "Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own. Alright, now get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here for tonight."

Everyone did as told. Kili lead Lia away from the wizard to find an area to sleep in for the night. She was concerned being in someone else's house uninvited, even more about the bear, but if Gandalf said it was safe she would believe him. However she didn't hear his last words as she was pulled away.

"I hope."

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone! Yes, I'm giving Lia a beard. She deserves one. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review._

_**Khuzdul translations**_

_Amrâlimê - My love_


	21. Closer

_Hope you all enjoy and peace out!_

_**Warning: **__Sex __**(**__Yes, exactly as it says. It's happening. Don't like then don't read. It's near the end of the chapter in case you want to know.__**)**_

* * *

It was late at night now and for now everyone was safe within Beorn's home, at least that is what they all hoped. Knockout the bear was out there was unsettling but Gandalf insured he'll be help to them by keeping the orcs away. Thorin had discussed this with Balin and it was decided they'll stay for the night and figure out what they'll do tomorrow. They were all too tired to think anymore and all settled with the livestock in the cottage on the hay bedded ground.

Kili and Lia had climbed up the ladder of the cottage and found their own little area together. Fili stayed with Bilbo, as he already did most nights along their journey. The elder brother didn't want to invade their privacy and so did this for them.

It was almost midnight. The large moon shined down on the cottage and seeped through the cracks of the wood, and the sounds of the insects echoed around them, added that little bit of peace for once. At least if something was close they'll know by the silence of them.

Lia has having trouble sleeping. She had dozed on and off for hours and it was now becoming frustrating for her. All she wanted was to sleep. Her tired eyes and head just didn't want to corporate with her tonight. There was just a lot on her mind. She sat up and exhaled heavily, this caused Kili to stir out of his sleep.

"_Amrâlimê_, what's the matter?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake up, just can't sleep," she gave a tired smile and leaned back against the wooden board behind her. He followed and scooted closer beside her.

"Is there a reason why?"

"You read me too well," she giggled weakly from her tiredness. "It's silly, but I can't help but think about it."

"Then tell me," he wasn't going to let it go until she did.

Her fingers slowly go up to one side of her face where her new growing hair was coming through. "Will my beard change anything?"

"Change? How do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm happy I have one coming through, but do the company and you see me any differently?"

"No, you're still the same. I don't think I understand what you mean."

"Well, I didn't have one before, making me look like a half breed of something or a very small man folk. Do you see me as a dwarrowdam now? Does everyone see me differently? Am I somehow accepted now?"

Kili was baffled by the flooded questions and shook his head with confused eyes. "W-what? No! No, not at all. you're still the same Lia we met back in Bag End, we don't think of you differently at all. You were accepted from the start. Beard or no beard, you're still you. I love you no matter what you look like, the same goes with everyone else; you don't need to worry about that."

"Really? So when we get married, people won't question?"

"Question? About what?"

"About you marrying a half breed?" Kili scoffed hearing this.

"I couldn't care less what others will think, and even if they did they have no right to ask such things. I love you for who you are and I will marry you, no one is going to change that. You'll be a princess of Erebor at my side."

"I know you're saying all this to make me feel better but I'm being realistic. Are you saying that no one, not even any of the nobles or counsellors are going to question about me?" This got him quiet for a moment to think over.

"Well, if you want the truth then yes, there may be some raised eyebrows and questions, but as I said I don't care. You'll be a princess and they are disrespectful if they said anything ill about you." She knew he was going to say that.

"I don't want everyone pretending to like me just because of being a princess. I want them to like me for who I am. What if my beard doesn't come through anymore? Others will think I'm some weird dwarrowdam with a small beard. I was so happy before but now I've had time to think over it I'm scared it's going to cause problems. I don't want to be the odd one out."

"Lia, you're over thinking this. It doesn't matter what you look like you're still one of us. People will love you for your nature and personality, they'll see you as a good woman with a caring heart and everyone will want to be your friend. Nothing has changed about you; you're just growing extra hair, that's all. It's something you've always wanted and you were so excited before, what happened to her?" He traced his fingers over the thin layer of hair along her jaw line making her giggle under the contact. "Ahh, there she is!" He chuckled as he leaned forward to steal a kiss from her.

She kissed back before he moved away and smiled up at him "Thank you, I know I'm just being silly."

"You're not silly," he laid back down pulling her with him until she was snuggled against his side. "Try to get some sleep. I have a feeling we'll need to do some explaining to our host tomorrow."

"Agreed," she had not a clue if their host was going to be angry with them for kicking him out of his own home. Gandalf did say he could be reasoned with when he was in the form of a man and hoped this was true. She felt Kili's lips press against the top of her head before she finally allowed herself to drift off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone had woken to the sound of loud thuds and it was discovered Beorn had returned but was outside cutting up wood awfully loudly. Each aggressive thud sent chills through everyone, which than led to the argument of how they were going to do this. No one was willing to go out there to confront the massive man.

"Well, I say we should leg it. Slip out the back way." Nori suggested.

"I'm not running from anyone, beast or no." Dwalin was angry at the thefts cowardly idea.

"There is no point in arguing. We cannot pass through the wilder land without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we ever get to the forest." Gandalf pointed out before spotting the hobbit. "Ah, Bilbo. There you are. Now, this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds." This was unsettling to everyone. "I will go first. Uh, Bilbo? You come with me."

"Gandalf, is that wise?" Lia was very concerned about someone being torn apart. "Is there another way we can try speaking with him that won't get us killed?" Gandalf gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's quite alright, Lia. Now, the rest of you, you just wait here and don't come out until I give the signal."

"Right," Bofur notified. "Wait for the signal."

"And no sudden moves or loud noises, and don't overcrowd him. And only come out in pairs. Right. Lia, you go with Fili and Kili, and ah, no, actually, Bombur…um, you count of tow so you should come out alone." Bombur understood clearly with a tight smile as he ate a carrot. "Remember, wait for the signal."

"The signal. Right. What signal would that be?" Unfortunately Gandalf had already gone before he could answer this for Bofur, well, for everyone really.

"Guess we'll have to trust Gandalf," Lia adjusted her tunic with nervous hands.

"You alright, _amrâlimê_?" Kili look her hand in his giving her a tight squeeze.

"Yeah…just don't fancy being torn apart."

"That won't happen," Thorin protectively said, "let's just see how this goes. I'm sure Gandalf has some sort of plan."

"Gandalf never has plans," she knew the wizard winged it most the time. This went unanswered and everyone waited, tensed and bothered of what was to happen next.

"Good morning," Gandalf was heard by then but was ignored by Beorn, because he just continued chopping wood. "Good morning?" Finally, he stopped.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey," he bowed lightly, thinking the skin-changer knew who he was, which he didn't. Beorn turned out fully, his size and appeal all terrifying to the eyes.

"Never heard of him."

"I'm a wizard. Perhaps you've heard of my colleague Radagast the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood." Beorn had no interest in anything he was saying and only wanted to know one thing.

"What do you want?"

"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings here last night." Beorns sharp eyes than caught Bilbo hiding behind Gandalf and tensed seeing the small creature.

"Who is this little fella?" Beorn was right away tense and unsure of what to think of the little bunny.

"Well, this would be Mr. Baggins from the Shire." Gandalf calmly explained to him. Beorn lifted the axe higher in his hands as if he was ready to strike.

"He's not a dwarf, is her?" Gandalf only smiled.

"Why, no. No, he's a hobbit. A good family and unimpeachable reputation." Beorn hummed in thought as he looked upon his new visitors.

"A halfling and a wizard. How come you here?"

"Oh, well, the fact is that we've had a bad time of it from goblins in the mountains." Beorn glared hardly hearing this.

"What did you go near goblins for? Stupid thing to do."

"You are absolutely right…" Bofur mistakes Gandalf's hand signal as the actual signal and gave the all clear to both Dwalin and Balin.

"There it is. Go!"

"You sure that was the signal?" Lia questioned lightly.

"I assume so?" The toy maker narrowed his eyes, he didn't even know himself. Both Dwalin and Balin made their way out of the cottage and into the view of Beorn, which immediately tensed at seeing the dwarves filing out of his home.

"And I must confess that, uh, several of our group are, in fact, dwarves."

"Do you call two _several_?"

One by one they all file out of the home at Bofur's given signal, which wasn't the signals at all, but in the end it somehow turned out ok. Fili, Kili and Lia came out together and carefully stood in front of everyone else. Lia fixed her eyes on the skin-changer who had his own wild hazel eyes on her. It was the same eyes she saw from the beast when he had chased them into the cottage. The eyes confused her. There was no anger, quite the opposite really. It was a look of noticeable, of knowing, he knew something and she couldn't figure out why he had directed his attention on her for that moment as the company came out. Finally after everyone was out, Beorn trailed his eyes off her and over the company.

"Is that it? Are there anymore?"

Thorin was hidden behind a pillar and came into view for him to see. Beorn let out a sigh, recognising the dark haired dwarf from stories told across the lands. It remained silent between everyone as they waited for someone to say something; most were waiting for the skin-changer to respond. Strangely Beorn allowed them back inside where they all started to eat breakfast. Everyone sat down and quietly ate. Beorn was pouring Fili's drink when he chose that moment to gain small talk.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Thorin curiosly looked up at the skin-changer.

"You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." He went on, voice full of emotion as his mind went back to those dark times in his life.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo questioned lightly.

"Once there were many."

"And now?" He sounded hopeful.

"Now there is only one." Beorn continues lightly, "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's day falls, yes." Gandalf added. Beorn raised his thick brows.

"You are running out of time."

"This is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf nodded feeling confident about the plan, but Beorn didn't look so pleased.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. I would not venture there expect in great need."

"We will take the elven road. That path is still safe." Thorin rolled his eyes at the thought of using what were the elves, worst of all knowing whose territory they were going to tread through.

"_Safe? _The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Thorin fully turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn suddenly stands up and slowly moves towards Thorin, almost threatening. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem…" He picked up a small mouse Dwalin had flicked off his arm and tenderly held it in his hand. "But orcs I hate more. What do you need?" Throin felt he could breathe again.

"We need supplies to last us, and if it's no trouble we need some ponies as well to reach the boarder." Beorn hummed lowly and it almost sounded like a growl from a bear as he placed the mouse back down on one of his shelves where there were few other white mice.

"I'll lend you my horses, but I will want them returned once you reached the boarder. Supplies can be provided, on one condition…" Thorin tensed a little.

"What would that be?"

"None of my animal friends here are to be bothered," Beorn directed his wild eyes to Dwalin who had flicked the mouse before, "they'll be respected. That's all I ask."

"Understood," he roamed his eyes over everyone to make sure they all understood their host's request. While some weren't very keen on pets, Lia was. She had lost count of how many times her and her brothers had asked their parents for a dog or cat, but the idea was always turned down. They could only just provide enough for themselves at the time so having pets was out of the question. Even though she had Brago around, it still saddened her that he could stick around all the time.

During that morning everyone had helped cleaned up after breakfast and offered helping hands for any house work that needed to be done. Beorn wasn't keen on having them fiddling around his home but he allowed them to cut up some logs and store them in the hay barn.

Lia sat outside of the lodge under the large lush trees at the front of Beorn's home. She was surprised to find that there were wolf cubs playing around in the garden and she couldn't stop herself from getting closer. Never had she encounter wolfs so close, they were so sweet and lovely, almost like playful dogs.

She giggled sweetly as she sat down with them jumping into her lap and leaning up to lick under her chin while letting out happy barks and growls at one another.

"You're so precious," she softly told them and almost looked like they understood her. "I wonder where your mother is…."

"Their mother is gone," the sudden deep voice belonging to Beorn came from behind, causing her to almost jump out of her skin and sharply turned her head to see the skin-changer. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I-It's ok," she tried to smile her best. "What happened to their mother?"

"Unknown….I found the cubs wondering alone. For days I watched them to see if their mother would return, but she didn't. They live here now, and will leave when they're of age and ready to make their own pack." She smiled hearing this and placed the cub in her lap back on the ground before standing up. Her size was way off from Beorn and still had to tilt her head way back to face him.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay, and for your help." She never got the chance to thank him and now she had.

Beorn however didn't reply to this. His eyes kept focusing on her, watching, learning, and understanding her features. The first thirty seconds was ok, but it turned into a minute and was growing longer. She was starting to feel awarded to be just standing there in silence, maybe he wanted to say something, but when he didn't she decided to go the others.

"A-again…thank you," she slowly past him and headed for the entrance. It was then he chose to speak, and it was words she never imagined to ever hear in her life again.

"You have your mother's eyes."

She whirled around, hair flying back and eyes wide with horror. "H-how do you know my mother?!" Beorn calmly sat down on a log as the cubs came around him for attention. He petted their heads and kept his eyes on Lia as she stood a distance away.

"I saved her from a pack of wolves, brought her back here to recover. It was a while ago, but I won't ever forget her." Lia felt teas prick in her eyes as anger boiled up in her.

"How do you know she was the same person? What was her name? What did she look like?" She needed to know. Again, Beorn calmly nodded and went on to explain.

"Anna," she felt her heart almost beat out of her chest hearing the name, "hair like hot coals from a fire, and eyes like shimmering hazel pebbles. Her nature is almost too gentle, yet it is fierce, a strong witted woman with a big heart."

Lia let out a sharp breath and covered her hand over her mouth, too aghast hearing what he had just told her. Her mother knew him, yet she never spoke of him. She didn't know why she was feeling so angry towards Beorn. Or was she angry about her mother never mentioning about him?

"Bloodly hell," she gasped out with tears slowly streaming down her face. "S-she never spoke of you…Was that the only time you met? Did she leave right away?"

"No, your mother stayed for about eight months," Lia let out another gasp of disbelief at the answer.

"Why did she leave?" She felt herself step closer to Beorn as she grew curios to know more. He gave her what looked like a rare faint smile.

"She loved being here, surround by the nature and animals, that's what she desired. But she also desired exploring, and so that is what she did after she left. I always wondered what happened to her. I know now she found happiness."

"She did," she confirmed with a gentle smile, "she fell in love with my father and had two sons and myself."

"Your father was dwarf," he said with a low growl, "I didn't think she'd end up with one. I suppose love is greater than anything. How is she?" Lia had a feeling he didn't know and knew she had to be honest with him.

"She's…she passed." Beorn seemed to somehow guess that is what had happened taken it was long ago since he last saw her.

"I should've known. I forget the life span of man folk," she felt he should know what really happened but didn't know how he would react. He already deeply hated orcs, and telling him might cause the beast to come out. It wasn't just that, she couldn't bring herself saying it.

"Yeah, she grew very ill before she died." She really hated lying.

"What of the rest of your family?" _Damn_…

"They passed too, there's just me left." Beorn knew that was as much detail he was going to get from her and didn't press any further. He knew she wasn't telling him everything but he figured it might be best he didn't know. Anna found happiness and that was all that mattered to him.

"You're very much like her. You show much of her personality and appearance. That young brunette dwarf known as Kili, is he your mate?"

"He's my one," she confirmed with a brighter smile, "The company are my family now, they mean everything to me."

"I can tell," he picked up one of the cubs scratching it gently on its furred head. "I know what I said before. That I don't like dwarves, but you Lia, I like you. I saved your mother's life and she was a good friend to me. You may call me a friend too. You and your mate are always welcome at my lodgings."

Lia beamed at the skin-changer and picked up another cub and held it in her arms to give it attention. "Thank you, Beorn."

* * *

The dwarves stayed at Beorn's lodgings for four nights as they got themselves sorted and packed before they left early in the morning. It was the fourth night now and everyone had gone of the bed before their early start. Lia had woken up Kili and told him to come with him. She led him out of the lodgings and to the hay barn, where Kili couldn't help chuckling at her mischief behaviour.

"Lia, why are we here?" He grinning lightly as she turned to face him with a nervous smile.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it. And turn around, I don't want you peeking." Kili complied, turning to face his back and waited for what surprise she had for him.

Lia moved across the scattered hay on the ground and threw out a blanket on top before she proceeded to do something she didn't expect to happen tonight. But after much thought about it and with gained courage she followed what she desired. She didn't want to be afraid anymore, and this was one way to start. She only hoped Kili would comply too.

She removed her vest, than her tunic, her trousers pooled around her ankles and stepped out of them and piling her clothes aside along with her under garments. Her hand moved over her the scar on her shoulder but tried not to let it bother her. She felt the cold night hit her like rocks, but tried not to let it bother her as she played with her hair a little and turned around, fully nude and glowing. "Ok, you can look now." She held her breath as he did this.

Kili smirked when given the que to finally turn back around to face her. He never expected what he was sighted with. His wide smirk slowly dissolved, an over welling emotion of shock washed over his features as he stared at Lia's nude form. His eyes rolled over her perfect breasts, circling her darkened hard nipples before roaming slower over her navel and where her most private spot was between her thighs. His jaw hung and was unable to express words at the sight before him.

Lia grew more nervous to longer he remained quiet and stared at her. She felt he didn't like what he saw, and she knew it was ridicules to think like this. "Please say something?" She basically begged him.

Kili seemed to come out of his lost world and made eye contact with her. "Lia, what are you doing?" _Wrongs words, idiot._ She now knew she had to do the talking.

"Kili, _amrâlimê_," she slowly stepped closed in front of him and reached out her hand placing it over his clothed chest which was heaving loudly. "I'm tired of being afraid. I'm tired of hiding from something I shouldn't, I need to embrace this. I want…I want you to show me how it's supposed to me, how it's meant to feel, and the right way. I want you to make love to me, tonight."

Her words swam in his head, lingering, like he was enchanted by her voice. "S-sex?" She nodded quickly with wide brown glittering eyes. "Y-you want to…do that?"

"I do," she didn't know why he was being like this. This was what he wanted, right? "Will you lay with me, tonight?" She thought she had her answer when his hands came up to hand her own, but his expression only confused her even more.

"Lia, we can't."

She moved her hand away and brought it back to herself quickly. "Why not?"

"It's not the right time," he sighed heavily and looked like he was trying to control his ego. "I want it to happen somewhere warm and comfortable, not in a hay barn in the cold. Its best we wait until we've completed this quest." He looked almost just as disappointed as her.

"I don't want to wait that long," she crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself from his view. "Kili, tell me the real reason? Is it the scars?"

"No! Mahal, no, it's not you're scars," he exhaled and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Lia, please believe when I say I want nothing more than to make love you."

"Then what the bloody hell is stopping you?"

"I promised Thorin!" He didn't mean to snap at her, but his arousal in his trousers was becoming very uncomfortable and tried to restrain himself. Lia blinked at him like he just grew another head.

"Why did you promise that? He has no say in what we do. It's our bloody life, not his!"

"I understand but…I have to respect him. I said I wouldn't and I'll be in trouble if we did if someone was to find out."

"I made no promise to him," she didn't care what anyone thought. "I know you did, but Kili please, I need to do this tonight. I need it to happen, otherwise it won't ever will. Please Kili, please," she felt her own tears pooling in her eyes and a couple streaming down her cheeks and sniffled softly in hopes that he'll reconsider this.

"Oh Lia, I'm sorry," forgetting that she was naked he brought her into his arms and held her close while stroking the back of her head. "If…If this is what you really want, than alright. But this is between us, no one can know."

"Who am I going to tell?" She looked up at him with annoyed eyes as if she were to blab about this to someone.

"I don't know," he exhaled a chuckle. "But really, I could be in real trouble if Thorin was to find out."

"Kili, you won't be. It's me who asked for this, not you."

Finally he looked a little more convinced and nodded in agreement. Carefully he took her lips in his own, both his hands wrapped around her waist as he backed them both up a little too were the blanket was on the ground.

"You'll need to show me," she whispered heartily to him. "Can I remove your clothes?" He nodded and moved his arms away as she explored him.

She started by shrugging off his jacket, than slowly lifted his tunic over his head with her fingers grazing along his toned abdomen. She threw both the jacket and tunic with her own and carefully brushed his hair out of his eyes. Lia felt her heart beat quicken as she allowed her curios hands to move over his soft chest hair and toned figure. He let her without any form of help, allowing her to explore his body and do as she wished. This night was about her and he'll grant that.

Her fingers touched the area over his navel and she heard him let out an intake of air. "Can I remove you're trousers?"

"You don't need to ask, tonight is about you."

She smiled weakly and proceeded to unlace from his waist band before she gently tugged them down and pooling around his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside, both were now naked together. Lia blushed heavily as she touched his for arms and feeling to need to explore more of his body. Kili stepped closer, closing the distance between them and leaned his head down over her shoulder where he gently pressed his lips against her scar.

"Kili-" She wanted to stop him, but once she felt his lips against her skin and the scar she hated, she relaxed, something she didn't expect from herself. The feel of his gentle kisses sent shivers through her, making her feel like she had never felt before.

He wanted to make her feel like she had never felt before. The scars didn't matter to him, they were a part of her and he'll treat her as if there was nothing there to his eyes. "I want you to be comfortable, you should lead." He moved his lips over her neck and smirked lightly when she sighed against him.

"I-I don't know what to do. Please, you need to show me."

"And I will," he led her to the blanket and sat down on it and brought her down, letting her straddle in his lap and hearing her gasp as their privates grazed.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as he brushed some of her hair away from her face tucking it behind her ear.

"Don't dwell on it, please. I want to do this." He did as she said and laid back with her over him.

"Go slow, we don't need to rush this," he helped her into a better position and firmly had his hands over her waist to guide her.

She leaned over him, shivering out of concern. What if she did something wrong? She was so worried she was going to freak out and scream. That she'll forever be too afraid to do what was supposed to be normal when two people loved each other. Kili's hands softly roamed over her waist, giving her more comfort and felt herself relax under his comforting touches.

His arousal was clear with his throbbing erection rubbing along her quim and felt something warm pooling in her lower regens, which confused her at the feeling.

"You ok?" Kili sensed her confusion.

"I-I feel weird, it's strange, but good?" He smiled as she looked down at him.

"That's your arousal, _amrâlimê_. Tell me, what does it feel like?" She licked her lips as she slowly rocked her hips against him. She was scared but didn't feel herself pulling away from his touch.

"You know that feeling you get in your chest when you drink something warm on a cold day? I feel like that, but in my pelvis." Kili smiled more and moved on of his hands down between them where their arousal met. Trying not the scare her, his skilled fingers carefully grazed her folds and lightly touched her jewel, forcing a sharp intake from her and for her to lean over him more with both her hands on both sides of his head.

"W-what was that?" Her voice broken and arms shook as small pants left her lips.

"That was your clitoris. It's the most sensitive place on your body."

"I-is it supposed to feel like that?"

"It is, and it gets better. But you enjoy yourself, I'm right here." She let out a shaky breath and turned her eyes away.

"What if I do something wrong?"

"You won't, I promise. Do you need my help?" He got his answer from her nodding and adjusted the both of them before he took his erection in his hand, stroking himself a few times and rubbed the tip over her folds.

The sensation feeling of him rubbing against her was almost unbearable. She felt like she was gone, out of reality and somewhere not of this world. His pressed a little against her, making her yelp quietly and shut her eyes followed by quivering lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head. "Just let me know and we will."

With her still straddling him he slowly guided his fingers through her curled hairs and over her folds once more. His thick index finger rubbed along her quim, lightly pressing further into her and before he pushed his index inside her warmth. She whimpered and hands turned into fits against the hay beneath them at the feeling she wasn't sure of.

His finger brushed along her walls as he entered further inside her heat, carefully moving back and forth for her to adjust to the feeling. "Is this ok?"

"Y-yeah," she said in a shaky breath, "just go slow."

"I will," he proceeded to gently massage her walls and gently added a second finger.

Lia bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying out. Last thing she wanted was anyone walking in on them in the middle of what they were doing. They'll never hear the end of it. The thought was quickly discarded and her mind drew back to Kili massaging her inner walls while his thumb lightly rubbed over her jewel. "_Ilsêz,_" her words were murmured slowly as a whole new feeling bubbled up inside her.

"Do you want to continue?" He was struggling with his own arousal but he kept control of it. She answered with a nod, granting him permission to carry on with their act.

He withdrew his fingers from her covered in nectar and without thinking about it he brought them up to his lips and sucked them clean. He didn't miss the shocked expression from her and couldn't help chuckling lightly at her.

"Is that normal?"

"Very," he said stroking her hips. "To taste you is like an honour, a way for lovers to express their trust and love, you taste divine."

"I do?" She didn't think something like that was, but if he enjoyed it than she won't argue. "If it pleases you then, that's fine by me."

"It does," he moved his hips against her with his arousal rubbing along her folds, earning the first low moan from her tonight and he knew she was enjoying herself. He didn't want to scare her, from this, or anything else that'll happen between them.

"You ready?" He guided his shaft and rubbed the blunt head against her. Her eyes squeezed shut and nodded quietly.

Kili pressed himself into her, gently, nudging against her folds before he slowly started to enter her quim. Lia tensed and eyes were tightly closed, both hands still remaining as fists as she tried to relax herself. The feeling was almost too familiar, after everything that had happened she never expected for something like this was to happen again. She felt scared as he slowly entered her deeper, his tick shaft rubbing along her inner walls as he helped guide her on top of him. Kili's own eyes shut for a moment, savouring the tightness around his arousal and controlling his ego. He felt a drop of wetness falling onto his abdomen and thought it only to be sweat, but hearing Lia's soft broken sob made him snap back and saw she was crying.

"I'm sorry, you ok?. Lia? Lia, talk to me…" He carefully sat him up and wiped some of her tears away from her face. "We can stop, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, no, please don't stop," she breathed deeply as she tried to calm herself. "I-I'm ok, just give me a moment."

He listened and laid back down, only realising now his thick arousal was fully inside her quim. He did nothing but remained still for her, and let her lead from there on.

She wanted to keep going. They had come this far. After a moment of keeping still she slowly started to move her hips over him, pulling his length back and forth from her quim in small strokes and fisting the hay even harder under her white hands.

"Try putting your hands on my chest," he said with hazy eyes. She followed, taking her time and forcing herself to not fist at his chest hair.

This seemed to work for them as she carried on at her slow pace against him. She felt herself not so tense anymore as she moved against him and could feel her insides boiling with a new kind of new thrill she's never experienced before. That night when she had touched him made him feel incredible. Was this the same kind of feeling too?

His hands continued roaming over her hips and waist, gently moving with her own movements letting out heated pants as she showed no sign of stopping. He could see she wasn't afraid anymore, the bliss expression she was giving was enough to make him spill, but held himself back as he wanted to feel Lia climax first.

She gasped and whimpered above him as she steadily moved her waist along his shaft, than something was building up inside her, and didn't understand what it was until it came flooding down and let out a small squeak which broke into a low moan. She could feel her quim tighten around his arousal and squeezed him as the sudden bliss washed over her, sending goose bumps along her skin and the cold air fogging around them.

Kili panted heavily under her and smugly grinned at her as she reached her first orgasm. He was proud of her and helped relax by stroking her sides in his palms. "How was that?"

She finally met his eyes and stared at him, almost confused with what just happened. "That…was that it?" He chuckled at her question.

"You sound disappointed."

"N-no not at all, I just wasn't expecting that to happen," she admitted and leaned down towards him letting out shaky breathes. "Kili, did I do it right?"

"_Amrâlimê,_ you were flawless," he leaned up and kissed her tenderly. "How do you feel?"

"So different," she hated not fully understanding what was happening to her body or how he was making her feel like this.

She adjusted herself and noticed something. "You're still stiff."

"Yeah, I held back. I wanted tonight to be about you." He made no movement as he held her close against his chest.

"Will you lead this time? I want to try it your way."

"Are you certain?"

"No more questions, not now."

No more was said. He slowly sat up and turned them both around before laying her against the blanket and loomed over her figure. She watched as he snugged himself between her thighs while still remaining in her quim before he started to slowly move his waist. His thrusts were slow and kept a steady pace as he gently guided both her legs over his moving hips. It was a new angel that stroked places she didn't feel before. She felt herself being rocked back and forth with his shaft entering over again.

Kili growled lowly as his arousal built up and sped up his thrusts, careful not to get too excited as his pace quickened. His lips roamed over her exposed neck and travelled lower to her perk nipples where he took one in his mouth while his other hand rubbed the mound tenderly. He heard her gasping out his name and squeezing herself around him knowing she had another orgasm building up too.

Lia bit her lower lip once more as she felt him quicken his pace and another warm feeling started to boil up once more. She held on with both her legs around his thrusting hips and arms circling around his neck to bring him in closer as they both reached their end.

Kili snarled lowly with flared nostrils and pressed himself fully against her with jerky movements as he spilled inside her quim. She followed not far behind him, tightening around his shaft and moaning lowly against his neck.

Both remained tangled around one another as they let out heated breaths and sweat from their bodies shimmering through the moonlight of the barn. Neither said anything, there was nothing to be said as they both remained and drifted away in a deep sleep together.

* * *

_Phew!_ _Thanks for reading guys means a lot. So Kili and Lia did it, how you think it went? Be honest, I can take it! Also did you expect what Beorn said?! I'll edit any mistakes later. Positing this at 2am and I should wait until morning but I cannot do such a thing haha. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review._

_**Khuzdul Translations  
**__Amrâlimê – My love  
ilsêz – Lusting_


End file.
